


The Best of Both Worlds  ( "O Melhor de Dois Mundos" )

by Lynngouvenec



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anne has a plan, Annie Lenox, Bike crash, Bottom Michael, Cee Lo Green - Freeform, Christmas in Killarney, Christmas in Scotland, Coldplay, Couple´s argument, Cuddle, Declaration of Love, Dominance, Dreaming about Michael, Drink Spiking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hugh Jackman's Birthday Party, Hurt James, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, James being a Non-Educated Delinquent (NED), Jealous James, Jealous Michael, Last Night Together, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, McDuff Divorce Statement, Michael and Hugh dancing, Michael panic, Michael singing, Mime game, Moving into a new flat, Musical References, Nightmare, Oral Sex, PR couple, Pain-punishment-pleasure, Party, Past is a shadow, Possessive Michael, Protective Michael, San Diego Comic-Con2015, Sexual confessions, Sweet sleeping, The end of a marriage, U2 - Freeform, Valerie June
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 74,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynngouvenec/pseuds/Lynngouvenec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with an established family and a wife he loves, James feels attracted to Michael.  Fassbender, in turn, avoids definitive relationships with women because he feeds a secret crush on James. Achieve balance all the feelings involved in this triangle would be to bring together the best of both worlds.</p><p>[Mesmo tendo uma família estabelecida e uma esposa a quem ama, James sente-se atraído por Michael. Fassbender, por sua vez, evita relacionamentos definitivos com mulheres porque alimenta uma paixão secreta por James. Conseguir equilibrar todos os sentimentos envolvidos nesse triângulo seria como reunir o melhor de dois mundos.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wrap Party ( "A Festa de Encerramento" )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James bebe bastante na festa de Bryan e Michael acaba levando-o de volta para o hotel. Os dois passam por questionamentos a respeito da amizade especial que eles têm.  
> "Queria poder conversar longamente com Michael a respeito. Por outro lado, não ousava fazê-lo. Podia estar se deixando levar por toda uma realidade criada e alimentada pela mídia e que começava a ter eco dentro dele mesmo. Mas como negar aquela sensação de extremo bem estar na presença do outro ? Seus pensamentos começavam a ficar lentos e desorganizados, até que ele se rende finalmente ao sono."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Este é meu primeiro texto de fanfic, portanto peço paciência e uma certa dose de tolerância com as minhas faltas. Tenho extrema admiração pelos dois atores, personagens principais deste trabalho. Gostaria de postá-lo também em Inglês, mas acho que precisaria de ajuda para esta tarefa. Aceito ( e espero ) críticas e comentários.
> 
> 2- Inspirei-me em : fotos postadas no Instagram e no Twitter do diretor Bryan Singer a respeito de uma festa de encerramento das filmagens do filme Apocalipse e em entrevistas dadas logo após a SDCC.
> 
> 3-Esse capítulo 1 foi inicialmente postado como trabalho único, mas, por ter se desdobrado, passou a ser a primeira parte do trabalho atual.

(I)  
A tela do celular de Michael se ilumina com o toque da chamada. Por sorte, ele ainda não estava dormindo. Aproveitava para ler a sinopse de uma produção em que estava interessado. Não era um chamado que ele estivesse esperando. Ele olha para a tela com olhar intrigado : “ Nick ? O que será que está rolando nessa festa do Bryan afinal ?”  
Bryan Singer estava com parte da equipe na festa de encerramento das filmagens de “Apocalipse”. Apenas o grupo que já podia ser dispensado estava lá, a “primeira unidade”, como Bryan chamava. Michael e os outros, que ainda teriam cenas a filmar nas próximas semanas, permaneceram no hotel.  
Michael pega o celular e atende :  
\- Fala, Nick. O que está rolando de bom por aí ?  
\- Michael, ainda bem que você não está dormindo.  
Pelo tom de voz de Nick, nada divertido e sim preocupado, Michael deixou de lado o texto que estava lendo e se concentrou no telefonema.  
\- O que houve ? - disse, já meio apreensivo.  
\- É o James.  
Nick não ligaria falando desse jeito se não fosse urgente. Michael havia preferido não ir à festa do grupo não só pela filmagem que teria na manhã seguinte, pois ele já conseguira, em outros tempos, dormir tarde, após uma festa, e acordar cedo para ir filmar. Havia outra questão além dessa. Ele queria evitar James McAvoy. Depois de todas as entrevistas, painéis e festas da San Diego Comic Con, ficou uma certa eletricidade no ar entre os dois. Algo sobre o qual eles não ousaram conversar a respeito.  
Agora, esse telefonema...  
\- Fala logo !  
\- Acho que ele bebeu demais, cara. Acredito que sua ajuda seria mais do que bem-vinda aqui nesse momento. Ninguém está reparando que ele já não está mais numa boa, porque as pessoas estão meio altas por aqui, você sabe...  
\- E você ?  
\- Olha, eu acho que não consigo convencer o James a sair daqui agora... Mas você conseguiria...  
\- Coloque ele na linha.  
\- Bom... Espera só um instante...  
O fundo musical se fez mais audível, quando Nick se afastou do fone para poder alcançar James, já que ele havia se distanciado um pouco do tumulto para poder ligar. Michael ouve barulho de vozes alegres. Risos. Conversas em voz alta. Mas nada compreensível. Até que seus sentidos se aguçam. Escuta alguém chamando “JAMES” . Nick, com certeza. E toda sua percepção se volta para este nome.  
Michael consegue deduzir, pelos fragmentos da rápida conversa entre James e Nick, que este passara o celular para James e tentava afastá-lo do séquito de Bryan, para que ele pudesse conversar melhor.  
Os ruídos de fundo diminuíram um pouco. Uma voz muito animada com um sotaque escocês inconfundível fala seu nome do outro lado da linha :  
\- Michael ! Grande festa aqui ! Você deveria ter vindo ! Poderia ensinar esses bartenders a preparar drinques ! Ninguém faz martinis melhor do que você !  
A fluidez normal da fala de James já era acelerada. Com uns drinques a mais e o sotaque escocês predominando soberano, as frases às vezes pareciam não muito compreensíveis.  
\- ... e Olivia, cara, ela fez uma pirueta no meio da pista, você acredita nisso ? In...crí...vel... Você tinha que estar aqui...  
\- James, você não esqueceu que tem um voo para Londres amanhã cedo, esqueceu ?  
Um breve e anormal silêncio do outro lado da linha só fazia crescer a inquietação de Michael. Enquanto conversava, levantou-se da cama e começou a procurar uma roupa para sair.  
\- Claro... o voo... Londres. Não esqueci.  
\- Então, que tal dar o fora daí e descansar um pouco ? Acho que você já celebrou bastante...  
\- Ahn ? ... Negativo ... Eu nem fiz a minha demonstração do “Sambuca drink”... Acho que Nick até hoje sente o gosto dele na garganta... – e seguiu-se o som de uma risada familiar e adorável e a voz de Nick, ao fundo, dizendo “Nem pensar !”  
Definitivamente dar um pulo até lá seria mais eficiente do que esta conversa ao telefone. James sabia ser bem teimoso quando queria.  
\- Passe o celular para o Nick.  
\- Mas... já ? – e a voz parecia mais pastosa do que inicialmente – Você REALMENTE não quer falar comigo, né ? – e Michael pôde adivinhar diversas camadas subterrâneas nesta única pergunta.  
O celular muda de mãos. Nick ia dizer alguma coisa, mas nem precisou :  
-Estou a caminho ! - disse Michael, brevemente.

( II )  
Michael passa pelo lobby do hotel apressadamente, mas não escapa dos olhares de Oscar Isaac, que ainda permanecia no bar do térreo, com outros membros da equipe 2.  
\- Ei, Michael, quer um drinque ?  
Mas a pergunta cai no vazio, pois Michael passou pela entrada principal como um raio.  
\- Nossa... que pressa ! – e voltou a conversar com os amigos.

Michael não demorou muito para chegar ao bar onde acontecia a festa. Na verdade, Bryan havia reservado a noite exclusivamente para ele e sua equipe. Uma festa totalmente privada. Sem imprensa, o que não impediria que uma ou outra foto caísse na mídia.  
Quando chegou ao ambiente onde estava o grupo, a súbita penumbra entrecortada pelas luzes que piscavam na pista não permitiu que Michael divisasse exatamente onde James estava. Mas Nick, que a todo tempo olhava em direção à entrada, identificou a figura de Michael imediatamente e foi em sua direção.  
\- Michael, aqui !  
Michael percebeu mais o gesto de Nick do que seu nome sendo chamado. Aproximando-se, perguntou :  
\- Então... cadê esse maluco ?  
\- Bryan, ele, Olivia, Alexandra, Ben e Josh estavam tirando algumas fotos para registrar o momento. Você conhece Bryan : amanhã já estará no Instagram, no Twiter ...  
\- Sei, sei... E James... está melhor ?  
Nick foi conduzindo Michael para o ponto exato onde o grupo estava.  
\- Veja você mesmo...  
Quando Michael se aproximou da mesa do grupo, James estava entretido contando animadamente a respeito da entrevista para o programa de Conan, a que alguns deles haviam comparecido. Olivia ria muito, já que a história era a respeito de suas dificuldades com a roupa que sua personagem vestia. A chegada de Michael fez James perder o rumo da conversa. Seus olhos ficaram subitamente mais brilhantes e fixos na figura que se aproximava. O fato pode ter escapado aos olhos mais desatentos dos que já haviam bebido um pouco além da conta e dos menos observadores, mas Nick percebeu que sua intuição estava certa.  
\- Fassbender !! Que honrada ... presença !  
Só pelo uso de seu sobrenome ao invés do primeiro nome e pelo tom um pouco irônico na voz de James, Michael pôde perceber que as coisas não iam bem.  
\- Senta conosco, Michael ! Vamos celebrar ! – disse Olívia, animadamente. Parecia que estava vivendo a última festa da sua vida.  
O grupo abriu espaço para Nick e Michael sentarem, rodeando James. Bryan Singer parecia mais interessado em ficar ladeado pelos novos integrantes do grupo do que na presença de Fassbender à festa. Nesse instante, parece que os céus resolveram colaborar e o D.J. colocou uma música que chamou a maioria para a pista. Ninguém parecia resistir a Jennifer Lopez e sua “On The Floor”. Olívia parecia a própria J.Lo cantando sinuosamente à frente do diretor: “Let me introduce you / to my party people / in the club”... Enquanto o restante do grupo dançava com muito entusiasmo ao seu redor. Foi a oportunidade que Michael encontrou para conversar com James, apesar do barulho da música alta.  
\- Ei, James, acho que você já bebeu demais...  
James olhava ora para o copo de bebida ora para os olhos de Michael, sem dizer nada.  
\- E você ... não bebeu ... nada ! Bryan elaborou um cardápio... só de drinques especiais ! Homenagem aos X-Men !! ... – disse ele mostrando a carta de drinques – Acho que já experimentei... hum... todos ! – E, aumentando um pouco a voz ... - Deveria haver um em SUA homenagem ! The Magneto ! – Bebendo o último gole de seu copo, diz - Venha ... vamos pegar um drinque para você !!  
E levantou-se cambaleando ligeiramente, seguindo em direção ao balcão onde os drinques estavam sendo preparados.  
Michael fez um sinal para que Nick esperasse na mesa. Ele não tinha intenção de beber drinque algum, mas acompanhou James, porque pretendia tirá-lo dali em alguns minutos.  
\- Um scotch para mim e um ... martini para meu ... amigo ! – disse James para o bartender e, virando-se para Michael, falou com seu sotaque escocês mais pronunciado do que nunca e elevando uma das sobrancelhas, num gesto já habitual – Você vai poder avaliar ... o martini... – e seus olhos pareciam oscilar entre ficar abertos ou fechados – Não se compara ao seu... – Enquanto falava, tentava fixar seus olhos nos de Michael e, inadvertidamente, ia aproximando seu corpo, deixando seu rosto cada vez mais próximo ao do amigo. - Nada se compara ao seu... Ninguém ... se compara ...  
E as palavras iam diminuindo de força e de velocidade. Michael fez um gesto para o bartender para que suspendesse os drinques e outro gesto para Nick para que ele se aproximasse.  
\- Vem conosco, James. – disse Michael suavemente para o amigo. Depois, dirigindo-se a Nick : - Acho que você consegue um táxi fácil. Parece que eles estão de prontidão lá fora.  
-Okay ! – e Nick se antecipou para providenciar isso.  
Michael abraçava James pela cintura, pois percebeu que o amigo já estava cambaleando demais. Aquela súbita proximidade fez um arrepio involuntário percorrer a espinha de Michael. Sentiu o calor do corpo de James, com toda a energia que ele parecia conter.  
\- Pra que essa ... pressa toda ? Nem nos ... despedimos ... – e o olhar de James era de uma criança que estava deixando o parquinho.  
Michael respondeu, tentando se concentrar na tarefa de resgate e não nas sensações que experimentava.  
\- Ah, acredite em mim, cara, eles nem vão perceber que nós saímos...  
Chegando à calçada, o repentino ar fresco da noite fez a cabeça de James rodar.  
\- Estou ... tonto... – confessou, apoiando-se mais em Michael.  
\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Já estamos indo para o hotel. – responde Michael, prestando atenção aos sinais de um possível colapso de James. – Fica acordado, James...  
Nick conseguira o táxi. O hotel não ficava muito longe.

( III )  
Chegando ao hotel, Nick pagou o táxi enquanto Michael entrava amparando James. Jennifer ainda estava no salão principal, pois havia concedido uma entrevista tardia a respeito de seu novo filme “JOY” e permanecera por lá batendo papo até mais tarde . Vendo o grupo chegar, dirigiu-se imediatamente a Nick :  
\- Que foi isso ? Festa do Bryan ?  
\- É ... Ainda está acontecendo. Saímos antes. James não está bem.  
Como Jennifer monopolizou a atenção de Nick, Michael, que estava esperando pelo elevador no hall, acabou atraindo novamente os olhares de Oscar Isaac. Dessa vez, ele saiu do bar onde estava e foi até Michael. Percebendo que James não estava bem, perguntou :  
\- Quer ajuda ?  
\- Acho que eu dou conta ... – respondeu Michael, quase incomodado com a presença do outro. Lançando um olhar para o salão principal e vendo que Jennifer não deixava Nick nem por um instante, acabou aceitando a ajuda de Isaac. Fato que não passou despercebido a um escocês quase totalmente entorpecido :  
\- Ei, Mr. Apocalipse-em-pessoa, o que ... VOCÊ ... faz aqui ? – perguntou James com certa ironia, apoiando-se cada vez mais em Michael.  
Oscar achou graça e desconsiderou o tom de provocação na voz de James :  
\- Okay, McAvoy...  
Entraram os três no elevador. Isaac apertou o botão relativo ao andar dos quartos do grupo. Michael não dizia nada, preocupado que estava em ler as reações de James.  
A porta se abriu e James oscilou um pouco para sair, tendo que ser amparado pelos outros dois.  
\- Esse ... corredor ...está ... rodando....  
Foram os três até a porta do quarto de James, que abriu-se ao passar do cartão.  
\- Você não tem ... um mundo para ...dominar ? O que você está fazendo ...aqui ?? – perguntava insistentemente James a Oscar, enquanto era amparado e conduzido até a poltrona do quarto. A figura de Oscar Isaac estava incomodando James desde a SDCC, quando ele pôde observar a aproximação crescente entre ele e Michael : conversas ao pé do ouvido, comentários e sorrisos cúmplices nas entrevistas... E mesmo antes, durante as filmagens, a separação das equipes, o clima de intimidade que foi sendo estabelecido entre os dois, a atmosfera tão viril e provocadora que parecia exalar da personalidade de ambos...  
Oscar não se dispôs a responder, dirigindo-se apenas a Michael :  
\- Tudo certo ?  
\- Pode deixar comigo, agora. Obrigado por sua ajuda...  
\- Disponha !  
E, para James :  
\- Vai dormir, McAvoy ! – disse, ao sair fechando a porta.  
Um breve silêncio se instalou no quarto. Mal deu tempo para que houvesse uma troca de olhares entre Michael e James, pois este ergueu-se cambaleando e disse :  
\- Acho que ... vou vomitar....  
\- Okay, banheiro, já ! – respondeu Michael, ajudando o amigo a se direcionar para o banheiro do quarto.

( IV )  
Michael abriu a torneira do chuveiro e a água quente começou a descer abundantemente.  
\- Agora, banho.  
\- Oh, qual é, Michael, eu ... quero... dormir – resmungou James quase se aconchegando no chão.  
\- Não, não, não ... Depois você dorme. Vamos lá ! Levantando...  
Dizendo isso, Michael ajuda o amigo a se levantar. James ergue-se oscilante.  
\- Porra ... eu ainda estou tonto...  
\- Um banho vai ajudar bastante...  
Sendo assim, James obedientemente começa a despir-se, apoiando-se no amigo. Michael já havia visto McAvoy totalmente despido antes, ainda que em outras circunstâncias. Vê-lo agora assim, aparentemente tão indefeso, a cabeça com uma leve penugem revelando o cabelo que voltava a crescer, o rosto sem barba , tudo isso fez com que ele o comparasse, mentalmente, a um menino.  
James entra no chuveiro, perguntando:  
\- Não está fria, né ?  
\- Não. Sei que você detesta banho frio.  
Assegurando-se de que James tinha condições de ficar de pé sozinho, Michael foi providenciar roupas para o amigo. Constatou que James ainda não tinha feito as malas, mesmo tendo voo marcado para a manhã do dia seguinte. E isso o deixou intrigado. Havia, aparentemente, uma resistência, inconsciente ou não, a essa viagem de retorno a Londres.  
Voltando ao banheiro, percebeu que James já havia terminado e estava com a toalha enrolada na cintura, de costas para a porta, fechando o chuveiro. Desta vez Michael não teve como não se deter apreciando o dorso do amigo, sua pele tão clara, salpicada de sardas, como atraentes microfagulhas... Quando James se vira, Michael percebe que os olhos do amigo nunca lhe pareceram tão azuis quanto agora, em contraste com a alvura da pele, a ligeira palidez do rosto... Olhos que subitamente capturam e sustentam o seu olhar, forçando-o a dizer alguma coisa para interromper o rumo dos seus pensamentos :  
\- Sente-se melhor ? – pergunta, entregando-lhe a roupa.  
\- Melhor ... sim. – responde, sem muita convicção na voz.  
O telefone do quarto toca. Michael atende. É Nick.  
\- Está tudo bem , Nick. Acho que nosso amigo vai dormir um pouco agora.  
James se veste enquanto tenta deduzir, através das respostas de Michael, o que Nick devia estar perguntando. O fim da festa e a saída do bar ainda estavam nebulosos em sua memória , mas ele tinha consciência de que a presença de Nick tinha sido fundamental para salvar a noite.  
\- Agradeça a ele por mim. – diz, dirigindo-se lentamente ao frigobar e pegando uma garrafa de água. Bebe quase todo o conteúdo de uma vez só.  
-Essa ressaca está só começando... – disse Michael, após ter desligado o telefone.  
James senta-se na cama, olhando para Michael, que acomoda-se no sofá.  
\- Quer conversar a respeito ? – perguntou, muito suavemente.  
Um suspiro fundo escapa do peito de James.  
\- Não... – diz, desviando um pouco o olhar - ... Cansado demais. – reconhece, fechando os olhos e passando a mão pelo rosto. Relaxa o corpo na cama, deixando a cabeça, que estava apoiada nos travesseiros altos, pender em direção ao sofá onde Michael estava.  
\- Descanse... Tente dormir... – disse Michael, tentando desfazer a tensão que pairava no ar.  
\- Você ... – a hesitação na voz de James indicava que ele queria , mas não ousava pedir ao amigo que permanecesse ao seu lado.  
\- Eu fico mais um pouco.  
Era estranho ver o nada tímido James McAvoy subitamente sem palavras, como se vivesse uma confusão de sentimentos ainda não suficientemente elaborados para serem postos às claras.  
\- Seu voo é ...  
\- ... às 9h. – disse James, quase num sussurro, lutando para não fechar os olhos, querendo conservar mais um pouco aquela imagem de Michael velando pelo seu sono. Incomodava-o apreciar esta sensação. Queria poder conversar longamente com Michael a respeito. Por outro lado, não ousava fazê-lo. Podia estar se deixando levar por toda uma realidade criada e alimentada pela mídia e que começava a ter eco dentro dele mesmo. Mas como negar aquela sensação de extremo bem estar na presença do outro ? Seus pensamentos começavam a ficar lentos e desorganizados, até que ele se rende finalmente ao sono.

( V )  
James acorda com o som do telefone do quarto tocando insistentemente. Por um instante, ele tivera dúvidas sobre onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Alcança o telefone e ouve a voz ao mesmo tempo precisa e delicada da recepcionista dizendo :  
\- Mr. McAvoy, serviço de despertador : são 6h e 30 minutos. Tenha um bom dia !  
Agradecendo de modo quase automático, James pragueja mentalmente. Não se recordava de ter solicitado o serviço de despertador. Alguém o fizera por ele. Uma dor de cabeça incômoda fazia suas têmporas latejarem. A boca estava seca, o estômago maltratado. Levanta-se na ainda penumbra do quarto e dirige-se ao frigobar para pegar outra garrafa de água. O fim da noite anterior começa a se repassar na sua memória como um filme. Um filme cuja última cena era a visão de Michael observando-o dormir. Esvazia a garrafa de água recordando as palavras de Michael sobre ressaca. Subitamente recorda-se de que deveria ter arrumado suas coisas para viajar. Vai até os armários do quarto e, ao abri-los, constata, surpreso, que todas as suas coisas foram minuciosamente arrumadas nas malas, restando apenas uma muda de roupas e alguns pertences ainda necessários. Uma nota escrita no bloco de anotações do hotel estava sobre a mesa do quarto. 

“Espero ter ajudado. Tomei a liberdade de pedir que levassem seu café da manhã no quarto às 7h. Achei que você poderia querer evitar perguntas desnecessárias e olhares de uma equipe curiosa logo cedo. Mande mensagem quando puder. Boa viagem !”

Sem assinatura. Nem precisava. Aquelas providências tomadas com tanto cuidado só fizeram crescer ainda mais a admiração que James tinha por Michael . E pensar em como gostaria de agradecê-lo pessoalmente. Mas... aquela nota ... parecia sugerir uma certa distância, como um sinal de PARE piscando na sua mente. Mas a quem se direcionava este sinal ? Acaso Michael estaria passando pelos mesmos questionamentos que ele ? 

( VI )  
James gostaria de poder tomar um banho bem mais demorado, mas levou apenas o tempo suficiente para melhorar sua disposição e vestir-se para a viagem. Poucos minutos depois, o café da manhã lhe fora trazido, conforme Michael havia solicitado.  
A mesa do quarto ficou preenchida com diversos itens apetitosos e James percebeu que estava com fome. Seu estômago estava completamente vazio. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter vomitado. Todos os drinques que ele havia tomado na festa parece que fizeram um complô demoníaco contra o seu organismo.  
\- Complô totalmente voluntário ... – pensou em voz alta, admitindo para si mesmo que ele tinha noção de que havia exagerado e também do motivo que o levara a isso.  
Frutas e chá pareciam ser a opção mais aceitável no momento.  
Seu celular toca e a tela se ilumina : Anne-Marie.  
\- Oi, amor. Bom dia ! – disse ele, calculando mentalmente que horas seriam em Londres e tomando um gole de chá.  
A voz familiar do outro lado lhe trouxe saudades de casa :  
\- Oi, querido ! Está tudo bem ? Como foi a festa de ontem ? – ouvindo isso, James ficou imaginando se as mulheres tinham um dom especial para detectar problemas.  
\- Foi ... incrível... Uma festa do Bryan, você sabe...  
A usual verborragia de James sendo substituída por um certo laconismo parecia oferecer pistas involuntárias.  
\- E você ... está bem ? – aquela pergunta vinha de alguém que o conhecia muito bem. Anne-Marie não era simplesmente sua mulher, mas também sua melhor amiga e uma pessoa muito especial para ele.  
\- Uma ressaca desgraçada, uma bela dor de cabeça, mas o paciente vai viver – acrescentou, jocosamente.  
A voz do outro lado se enterneceu :  
\- Oh, pobre rapaz ! – seguiu-se um murmúrio de preocupação que ele não conseguiu definir e, antes que ela fizesse mais perguntas sobre a festa, James perguntou sobre ela e Brendan.  
\- Tudo bem por aqui. Com saudades de você ! Que horas seu voo deve chegar ?  
\- Esse voo tem conexão, infelizmente. Devo chegar em Londres lá pelas 16h00, se não atrasar.  
\- Queria poder ir buscar você no aeroporto, mas a essa hora tenho uma entrevista...  
James a interrompe brandamente :  
\- Tudo bem, querida.  
E explica que já teria um carro da agência esperando, de qualquer modo.  
\- Mas você vai ter compromisso assim que chegar aqui ?  
\- Receio que sim. Doutor Victor Frankenstein não me deixa ... – comentou ele, fazendo graça.  
\- Okay. Mas me ligue assim que chegar. Ou mande uma mensagem, caso eu não atenda de imediato.  
\- Sempre.  
\- Um beijo ! Te amo !  
\- Também te amo.  
E a ligação termina. Compromissos, agenda de Londres, horário de voo, esposa, filho... A realidade era uma âncora necessária nesse momento.

( VII)  
James solicita por telefone à recepção que encerre sua conta e que venham buscar suas malas. Junta suas últimas coisas na bolsa tipo carteiro que iria levar consigo.  
A campainha do quarto toca e James imagina ser o boy do hotel. Abre a porta e depara-se com uma figura inesperada que lhe causa, ao mesmo tempo , surpresa e satisfação.  
\- Ei ! – saudou o homem alto e simpático parado à sua porta, oferecendo um discreto sorriso.  
James não teve como não sorrir francamente.  
\- Ei, você ! Entra ! Pensei que ia partir sem me despedir ... sem agradecer... por ontem . – falou, percebendo que as palavras certas pareciam lhe escapar da mente.  
Michael entra, observa a mesa, as malas e olha para James como se esperasse algum comentário, que não tardou :  
\- Obrigado pelas providências. Eu mesmo não teria feito melhor.  
Michael ergue os ombros e dá um sorriso, inclinando a cabeça num gesto já característico, perguntando em seguida :  
\- E você ? Como está ? Muita ressaca ?  
\- Tem dois elefantes batendo na minha cabeça, mas eu espero que eles se cansem logo... – respondeu, fazendo uma careta engraçada.  
Michael sorri, mas mesmo assim James percebe que o amigo estava estranhamente sério. Como se quisesse dizer algo ou perguntar alguma coisa e não soubesse como.  
\- Fala. – disse James, diretamente.  
Diante daqueles olhos de um azul tão perfeito, Michael sentia-se desarmado, indefeso mesmo. Essa sensação era, ao mesmo tempo, prazerosa e ameaçadora e Michael queria poder comunicar todos estes pensamentos ao amigo, mas como fazer isso sem que parecesse estranho ?  
\- Fala, Michael. Tem alguma coisa mordendo você por dentro. Dá pra sentir isso...  
Michael aproveita as últimas palavras de James para iniciar a conversa :  
\- Sentir. É sobre isso.  
James percebe que a conversa tem tudo para deslizar para o campo que ele estava evitando. E percebe que não era só ele quem estava evitando.  
\- É impressão minha ou esta conversa vai render mais do que o pouco tempo de que dispomos ? – disse, tentando manter o racional no controle da situação.  
\- Diga-me você... – responde Michel – Ontem...  
O toque da campainha interrompe o diálogo. Era o boy do hotel para pegar a bagagem. James entrega as malas e, fechando a porta, volta-se para Michael , que havia se encostado na parede, enquanto acendia um cigarro e tragava lentamente, passando uma das mãos sobre os olhos. James tenta organizar os pensamentos, mas parece que a mera presença de Michael era suficiente para embaralhar-lhe as ideias. Por que aquele cara tinha que ser tão atraentemente perfeito ?  
\- Eu vou sentir a sua falta... – James deixou escapar, irrefletidamente.  
Michael olha para o amigo, com olhos nitidamente desarmados, exala fumaça e suspira :  
\- Eu não pretendia vir até aqui me despedir... – diz, voltando os olhos para o chão. A afirmação fazia sentido para James, mediante a nota que o amigo havia deixado.  
\- Mas...você veio. – completa suavemente James, enquanto observava toda a postura de Michael, tentando decifrá-lo.  
Michael olha para James e afirma :  
\- É uma outra maneira de dizer que eu também... vou sentir sua falta.  
\- Nós já nos despedimos outras vezes antes. Por que agora é diferente ?  
A conversa parecia uma operação delicada em que os cirurgiões tinham receio de que o paciente morresse.  
\- Okay... Vou ser franco com você, não importa o resultado... – e continua, olhando bem nos olhos de James – Sua presença me perturba, fisicamente falando. E sua ausência... que parecia ser , para mim, uma ... solução confortável ... na verdade parece que vai causar uma vazio maior ainda.  
James ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Michael ergueu a mão como se não pudesse ser interrompido.  
\- Eu sei que isso parece não fazer sentido... Nós somos bastante amigos e eu não queria perder sua amizade. Mas eu ... precisava dizer-lhe isso. Afinal, se você é realmente meu melhor amigo, talvez me ajude a entender...  
James dá alguns passos em direção a Michael e toca-lhe o braço.  
\- Ei... Quer saber ? Eu sinto algo parecido a seu respeito.  
A enorme tensão que pairava no ar diminui ligeiramente. Agora é James que não deixa Michael interrompê-lo :  
\- A iminência do término das filmagens estava me deixando deprimido e eu não entendia o porquê. E, durante as gravações, nossas equipes filmando em separado, parecia que estava faltando alguma coisa ... – lançou o olhar para um ponto distante – E ver você tão próximo ao Oscar, ao Mr.Apocalipse... – disse, ironicamente, fazendo uma de suas caretas - Fui ficando irritado... Implicando gratuitamente com ele. Ora, você sabe que eu sou implicante mesmo, mas no bom sentido... Com ele... A minha vontade era irritá-lo de verdade.  
\- Por ...ciúmes ? – perguntou Michael num misto de curiosidade e satisfação.  
\- Não posso descrever de outra forma. Mas eu ficava me dizendo que é normal ter ciúmes de amigos muito chegados, não ? – e Michael pôde sentir toda a angústia e confusão latentes nos olhos de James. De repente toda autoconfiança que Michael vislumbrou desde a primeira vez em que o tinha visto, em Band of Brothers, parecia abalada. Michael queria tornar as coisas mais fáceis para o amigo, tranquilizá-lo...  
\- James, em poucas horas você estará em Londres, com sua família, voltando aos seus compromissos e todo esse questionamento vai ficar para trás.  
Com isso , ele queria dizer, melancolicamente, que James não pensaria mais nele, de tão absorvido que ficaria por sua rotina diária. Essa certeza e segurança Michael queria transmitir para o amigo, mesmo que significasse trazer algumas sombras para o seu próprio coração.  
\- Você ... tem razão. – responde James, sem muita convicção, alternando o olhar entre os indecifráveis olhos verdes de Michael e seus lábios. Podia sentir sua respiração, o odor do cigarro...  
Percebendo que Michael havia captado seu olhar, James interrompe seus pensamentos, dizendo :  
\- Preciso ir.  
Michael apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro e acrescenta :  
\- Vou descer também. Daqui a pouco vamos sair para as filmagens.  
( VIII)  
No corredor, esperando o elevador, eles encontram Oscar Isaac, com uma disposição e animação invejáveis àquela hora da manhã e mesmo tendo um longo dia de trabalho pela frente.  
\- McAvoy !  
James torceu mentalmente para que ele não comentasse nada a respeito da noite de ontem, pois ele tinha certeza de que eles haviam subido no elevador juntos, embora não recordasse os detalhes. Oscar parecia alheio às preocupações de James e perguntou, à guisa de conversa :  
\- De partida, né ?  
O entusiasmo de Isaac contrastava com os semblantes um tanto taciturnos de James e Michael.  
\- É. – respondeu James, secamente.  
\- Ei, Michael, depois quero conversar com você a respeito das cenas de hoje. – disse Oscar, enquanto entravam os três no elevador.  
Por que é que tudo naquele cara irritava James ? Ficava olhando-o falar com Michael com pretensa intimidade, apoiando a mão no ombro do outro e quase cochichando ao seu ouvido. Os elefantes que haviam começado a silenciar na cabeça de James, voltaram a golpeá-lo com violência. Quando as portas se abrem, ele aperta um pouco os olhos diante da súbita claridade do saguão do hotel.  
\- A dor de cabeça voltou ? – pergunta Michael em um tom de voz que só James percebeu.  
\- Ela nunca foi embora. – respondeu, no mesmo tom.  
James dirigiu-se ao balcão de check out enquanto Oscar voltava a falar sobre as cenas do dia. Michael fingia dar-lhe atenção, mas, na verdade, observava os passos de James, imaginando quando voltaria a vê-lo pessoalmente. Talvez só na época da divulgação do filme...  
\- O que você acha ? – finalizou Isaac, depois de toda uma sequência de explanações e raciocínios a que Michael responde laconicamente. Para seu azar, a evidente falta de entusiasmo de Michael não impede que o outro continue a falar.  
James já havia terminado o check out e tinha sido informado que um carro o aguardava. Agradece e dirige-se ao grupo que estava no saguão, para finalizar as despedidas.  
Nick acabara de descer e também viajaria pouco depois, só que para Los Angeles, a fim de ter uma reunião com a produção do filme “Kill your friends”.  
\- Está indo agora, Nick ? – pergunta James, com a intenção de oferecer-lhe carona .  
Nick se volta sorridente para ele e diz, apertando-lhe a mão :  
\- Ei, James ! Não vou agora. Ainda tenho um tempo. – depois, abraçando-o, acrescenta, em um tom de voz mais baixo : - Vejo que você está melhor !  
\- Mas com uma dor de cabeça infernal... – responde James, também discretamente.  
\- Normal... Mas talvez isso ajude. – e tira do bolso uma cartela de comprimidos para ressaca.  
James abre um sorriso, que não passa despercebido a Michael, que acompanhava toda a cena de longe.  
\- Santo Deus, Nick, você leu meus pensamentos !  
\- Ah, agradeça ao Michael. Ele deixou comigo, caso vocês não se encontrassem hoje de manhã.  
Novamente admirável, o bastardo. O olhar de James sintonizou-se com o de Michael.  
\- Faça uma boa viagem ! Queria eu estar voltando pra casa ! – comentou Nick.  
\- Boa viagem pra você também e boa sorte com os produtores !  
Nick sorri e, percebendo que James queria se despedir de Michael, chama Isaac com a desculpa de lhe mostrar fotos no Instagram sobre a festa de Bryan.  
Michael percebe a manobra de Nick e comenta com James :  
\- Esse garoto está me surpreendendo. Acho que ele andou muito conosco... – disse , sorrindo.  
\- É um cara legal. Tivemos muitas oportunidades para conversar e acho que ele vai longe...  
Michael olha para a cartela de comprimidos que ainda estava na mão de James. Este percebe e comenta, guardando a cartela no bolso :  
\- Seu filho da mãe...eu morrendo de dor de cabeça e você com comprimidos para me dar...  
\- Não estavam mais comigo. Eu disse que não pretendia falar com você hoje, esqueceu ? Deixei com Nick...  
Um boy do hotel veio avisar James que suas malas já estavam no carro. James agradece e lhe dá uma gorjeta.  
Querendo parecer o mais natural possível para dois amigos, em público, Michael lhe estende a mão, mas James, puxa-o para um abraço, dizendo, bem próximo ao seu ouvido :  
\- Cuide-se... – e havia emoção em sua voz.  
Ao que Michael responde :  
\- Você também...  
Sem esperar mais, James se afasta, ainda olhando nos olhos de Michael. Volta-se para a porta principal e parte, deixando para trás um ambiente que começava a ficar movimentado e uma contrastante figura masculina, bela e esguia, mas profundamente melancólica.


	2. So far, so close ( "Tão longe, tão perto" )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aquela era a única verdade que James conseguia dizer no momento. Não conseguia falar dos seus sentimentos por Michael, até porque ele não se sentia seguro com relação a isso. E não queria magoar Anne nem colocar a perder tudo o que eles construíram juntos e que era a base sólida das suas vidas . Mas por que seu corpo e sua mente insistiam em traí-lo e em atormentá-lo ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu optei por costurar o tecido ficcional com a linha da realidade, portanto me oriento por uma linha de tempo verídica para elaborar conteúdo explicitamente fantasioso.

( I )  


_“Em poucas horas você estará em Londres, com a sua família, voltando aos seus compromissos e todo esse questionamento vai ficar para trás.”_ James podia ouvir ainda a voz de Michael pronunciando suavemente estas palavras. E lembra-se que , quando elas foram ditas, trouxeram-lhe um momentâneo equilíbrio, uma certa segurança, uma certeza de que o universo não estava saindo dos eixos. Principalmente porque ele tinha absoluta confiança em quem as estava pronunciando. Mas agora, a quilômetros de distância, no meio de uma entrevista a respeito de Victor Frankenstein, ressentia-se da ausência de Michael, tendo ao seu lado Daniel Hadcliffe, seu colega no filme. Não era como dar entrevistas ao lado de Michael, quando um praticamente conseguia ler os pensamentos do outro, com uma troca de olhares cúmplices. Daniel era ótimo colega de cena, competente, engraçado, espirituoso, mas... não era Michael.  


Após a entrevista, os dois seguiram para uma sessão de fotos. Normalmente, James tinha bastante paciência com essa tarefa, pois tinha total confiança em sua fotogenia. Excepcionalmente hoje, no entanto, sua mente estava dispersa. Isso fez com que algumas fotos tivessem que ser repetidas muitas vezes. Por sorte, o elétrico Daniel Hadcliffe impedia que James caísse totalmente no desânimo. O rapaz parecia mais elétrico do que ele ! E tão rápido para captar direcionamentos e aprender dicas ! Fazia com que James pensasse que Hogwarts devia ter contribuído com algum tipo de magia, afinal.  


E o dia foi longo. Seguido por outros dias semelhantes. Intercalados por momentos de extrema felicidade que James passava em casa, com Anne-Marie e Brendan. James se apegava a estes momentos como uma boia de salvação. Parecia mais entusiasmado do que o habitual, mais disponível do que nunca. Fato que começou a chamar a atenção de Anne, que já vinha observando a oscilação nas atitudes de James há algum tempo. Uma hora incrivelmente animado e disposto a topar qualquer atividade que ela propusesse, sobretudo se incluísse Brendan. Em outros momentos, notava seu olhar parado no vazio, olhando para dentro de si mesmo, completamente alheio à presença dela no ambiente. Ela preferia que ele a procurasse para conversar, por isso dava-lhe todo o espaço possível, todo o tempo do mundo. Ela o amava tão profundamente, tão completamente, que percebia que algo o estava incomodando, ocupando os seus pensamentos, embora ele não falasse a respeito.  


Com a proximidade da partida beneficente do Celtic Football Club, James ficou mais ocupado ainda, tentando encaixar na sua agenda já tão concorrida, alguns treinos com amigos que lhe telefonavam porque também iriam participar do evento. Na verdade, James conseguiu ir a apenas um dos convites que recebeu para treinar, antes que a partida ocorresse. Anne-Marie ficou feliz de vê-lo sair animado e voltar como um menino que tivesse ficado jogando futebol com os amigos até tarde.  


\- Às vezes eu acho que tenho duas crianças em casa, ao invés de uma... – disse ela catando o uniforme do marido que ele havia jogado ao chão, antes de ir tomar uma ducha.  
Ele escuta a reclamação e responde, num tom de voz que desse para ela ouvir, apesar do barulho da água corrente :  


\- Desculpe, amor ! Eu ia pegar depois !  


\- Okay, okay...  


Ela já ia saindo do quarto, quando ouviu o som do celular de James, tocando, baixinho. A tela se ilumina com a imagem de um rosto conhecido. Anne ia avisar ao marido, quando percebe o indicativo na tela : aquela era a sexta chamada desse número não atendida. A sexta chamada de Michael Fassbender. Esse detalhe poderia não significar nada. O celular pode ter tocado várias vezes durante o treino, sem que James tivesse noção disso. Por que é que ela tinha a sensação de que não era bem assim ?... Resolveu esperar e observar. Alguém que liga seis vezes sem ser atendido, provavelmente ligará a sétima.  


( II )  


Já havia passado a hora de jantar e Brendan já estava dormindo. Anne-Marie estava estudando o roteiro da peça “Husbands and Sons” que ela iria estrear em outubro e fazendo algumas anotações, enquanto James estava respondendo alguns e-mails com o laptop no colo. Seu celular toca e ele o alcança para atender. Olha para a tela e não atende de imediato. Anne-Marie continuava escrevendo, aparentemente muito concentrada. James vai até a varanda da casa, com o celular na mão.  


\- Alô...  


\- Oi ! Muito ocupado ?  


\- Respondendo alguns e-mails. E você ? Está onde ?  


\- Em Malta !  


\- Ei, bom ! As filmagens de “Assassin’s Creed” já começaram ?  


\- Começarão nesta segunda. E você ? Vai mesmo jogar com o Celtic ?  


\- Com certeza. Já fiz até um treino “coletivo” hoje... – e deu aquela risada tão familiar a Michael.  


\- Ah, sério ? Tão “profissional”, hein ? – comentou Michael, rindo também.  


\- Você sabe que eu gosto muito de futebol.  


\- Eu sei. Gostaria de ver esta partida ... Mas nem ao Tellurid Film Festival eu vou poder comparecer, por causa do início dos trabalhos aqui. Lá vai ter uma première do “Steve Jobs”, painel sobre o filme, estas coisas...  


\- Você nem está se dando tempo para respirar, hein ? Emendando um trabalho no outro...  


\- Olha quem está falando, Doutor Frankenstein...  


\- Falo sério, Michael. Trabalho não é tudo.  


\- Bem, atualmente, o trabalho é _tudo_ , para mim. – e acrescenta, depois de um breve silêncio – É melhor assim. – Seguiu-se um suspiro, como se ele quisesse acrescentar mais alguma coisa.  


\- Michael, eu ... – adiantou-se James, parecendo querer cortar a conversa.  


\- Está tudo bem, James... Liguei só para bater papo. Conversar com você me faz ... muito bem. Tenha uma boa noite e não vá ferrar o joelho nessa partida. – acrescentou, desconversando.  


\- Okay, okay... Vou tomar cuidado...  


\- Até mais, James.  


\- Até, Michael.  


Quando vai retornar para a sala, James se surpreende ao ver que Anne-Marie estava bem atrás dele.  


\- Algum problema ? – perguntou ela, com ar indecifrável.  


\- Não... não... – e, como não via razões para ocultar nada da pessoa que era não só sua melhor amiga, mas também sua confidente, acrescenta : - Era o Michael. Está em Malta para filmar “Assassin’s Creed”.  


\- Hum, e você não podia ter atendido o celular na sala ?  


\- Eu... não queria te atrapalhar. Sei que você está estudando seu texto e precisa de concentração.  


\- ...  


\- Mas que cara é essa, amor ?  


\- Você. Está estranho, diferente... Desde que retornou de Montreal.  


\- Diferente, como ?  


\- Parece que está com a mente longe.  


\- São muitos projetos, muita coisa para fazer....  


\- Você sempre teve esse ritmo de trabalho, aliás, até mais intenso, e nunca ficou assim. Aconteceu alguma coisa em Montreal ?  


Dizer que aconteceu alguma coisa em Montreal seria mentira. Mas, por outro lado, ocultar o que ele estava sentindo também não parecia ser uma atitude muito honesta. Como ser sincero sem magoar os sentimentos da pessoa que é sua confidente ?  


\- Não aconteceu nada. – respondeu, passando os braços pela cintura da esposa.  


Ela continuava a encará-lo com aqueles olhos grandes e meigos. Ele aproxima-se de seu rosto dando-lhe um beijo na boca. Ela retribui o beijo calorosamente.  


\- Acho que está na hora de irmos para cama – disse ela, com o rosto colado ao de James. 

( III )  


Não é sempre que se pode encontrar pela manhã em plena quinta-feira, no Hyde Park, Hugh Jackman praticando corrida. Excepcionalmente ele estava em Londres para divulgação de seu filme “Peter Pan”. Após encerrar o exercício e concluir que era uma hora boa para entrar em contato com alguns amigos, senta-se num banco, à beira do Lago Serpentine , e telefona para James McAvoy.  


\- Esse é o telefone de um baixinho metido a lutador de boxe ? – brincou Hugh.  


A voz do outro lado respondeu alegremente num forte sotaque escocês :  


\- Wolfieee ! Como você está, amigo ?  


\- Estou ótimo ! E em Londres !  


\- Não brinca !  


\- Sério : divulgando “Pan”. Sua agenda tem espaço para rever um velho amigo ?  


\- Até quando você fica ?  


\- Até depois de amanhã.  


\- Então com certeza poderemos nos encontrar ! Olhe, neste exato momento eu nem tenho muito tempo para falar com você porque tenho uma reunião com o grupo envolvido na gravação de “Heart of Darkness”, mas se você tiver um tempo amanhã, podemos nos encontrar. Onde você está hospedado ? Você veio sozinho ?  


\- No The Gore. Vim sozinho. Debby ficou com as crianças.  


\- Ótimo ! Posso passar aí amanhã no final da tarde. Por volta das 18h ?  


\- Okay, okay ! Está marcado ! Às 18h no bar do hotel !  


\- Até amanhã, então !  


\- Até, James !

 

(IV)  


O The Gore é um encantador hotel-boutique situado no coração de South Kensington. Esse hotel com ar romântico fica a 5 minutos a pé do Royal Albert Hall e do Hyde Park. Seu exterior todo branco, clássico, com a imensa bandeira da Inglaterra tremulando à frente da fachada, é um ícone que remete aos tempos da imponente era vitoriana. O hotel contém o famoso Bar 190, que oferece um ambiente íntimo, mas de luxo, onde os hóspedes podem relaxar e se entreter com a extensa lista de cocktails. O bar tem suas paredes revestidas em boiserie, com painéis de madeira trabalhada em toda a sua volta, conferindo-lhe um aspecto antigo, mas acolhedor, bem ao gosto do estilo vitoriano que predomina em todo o hotel. Uma longa bancada curva de madeira marrom-avermelhada, contornada por dez cadeiras altas, com estofamento de couro vermelho e decorada com quatro abajures em estilo art-nouveau, é o ponto central do ambiente. A parede de fundo do bar é revestida de espelho e toda guarnecida com diversos tipos de bebidas. Complementam o decor, cantinhos com mesas baixas , cercadas por pufes e sofás confortáveis, onde pequenos grupos podem se reunir para saborear os seus drinques.  


James conhecia o hotel por fora, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de frequentar o seu bar. Hugh já esperava por ele, sentado em um dos sofás do aconchegante bar, ao fundo, perto da alta janela que dava para a rua. Levanta-se para abraçá-lo quando este se aproxima.  


\- Ei, cara ! – exclama James. E aceita o abraço, retribuindo-o, depois dá um soquinho no ombro do amigo como para relembrar as brincadeiras que faziam no set.  


Hugh ri e passa a mão na cabeça de James, notando que seu cabelo já estava crescendo.  


\- Ah, voltando ao normal, hein ?  


James sorri e os dois se sentam. Um garçom se aproxima perguntando o que eles desejam beber.  


\- Aqui eles têm drinks maravilhosos, James. Quer experimentar algum ?  


\- Oh, eu não ando muito a fim de drinks diferentes... Gosto mesmo é de cervejas... Ou um bom scotch. Às vezes um martini, se for especial. – respondeu, e sua última frase, initimamente, remetia o seu pensamento a alguém.  


\- Contraditoriamente, a lista de cervejas não é extensa... – comenta Hugh olhando a carta de cervejas - Qual você prefere ?  


\- Pode ser uma Stella.  


\- Vou te acompanhar, então. Duas, por favor.  


James pergunta como estão Debby , Oscar e Ava.  


\- Todos bem. Ava está numa fase em que temos que negociar tudo... Ah, ah , você vai chegar lá... – comenta e pergunta por Brendan e Anne-Marie.  


James se ilumina ao falar do filho. Como se a paternidade justificasse a sua existência na Terra. James nunca falava sobre a sua própria infância, a separação dos pais, nem a vida que levou com os avós, exceto quando era para ilustrar alguma questão em particular numa conversa. Descreveu alguns progressos escolares de Brendan, que já estava com cinco anos, e comentou a respeito do gosto musical que tentava desenvolver no filho.  


Quando fala sobre Anne-Marie, descreve seus projetos, como a agenda da esposa estará preenchida no mês de outubro e como isso o condicionaria a passar mais tempo com Brendan.  


\- Bem, vejo que outubro vai ser um mês complicado para vocês, mas, mesmo assim, vou fazer o convite. – diz, tomando um gole de cerveja.  


James termina a sua e imediatamente pede outra.  


\- Convite ?  


\- Meu aniversário ! É dia 12, uma segunda-feira, mas queremos fazer uma celebração no fim de semana dos dias 10-11.  


\- Em Nova Iorque ? – pergunta James, curioso.  


Hugh abre um largo sorriso antecipando a reação de James :  


\- Na Austrália !  


James sabia que Hugh tinha dupla residência : um apartamento em Nova Iorque e uma casa em Melbourne. Não esperava que o convite fosse para tão longe !  


\- Aussie ?? – admirou-se James, usando o apelido do continente.  


\- Porque lá vai ser muito mais divertido, há mais espaço, a casa é muito grande, com quintal, churrasqueira... Seria muito bom conseguir reunir os amigos lá ! –dizendo isso, termina de beber a cerveja e também pede outra.  


James percebia a animação de Hugh e ficou com vontade de participar da festa. Mas seria difícil. Anne-Marie provavelmente não poderia ir... Ela estaria às voltas com toda a promoção do seu novo filme “Suffragette” e preparando-se para estrear sua nova peça. E Brendan ? James podia imaginar a cara que Anne-Marie faria ao escutar a proposta de levar o filho sem que ela estivesse presente.  


\- Vou falar com Anne, mas acho que vai ser complicado...  


\- Seria tão bom se vocês fossem ! Um fim de semana diferente, longe do cinza londrino, perto da natureza ! E não esqueça que Deby é sua fã incondicional ! Vai vibrar com a sua presença ! Convidado de honra, com certeza !  


James sorri com o modo espontâneo do amigo falar. Realmente Hugh sabia cativar as pessoas. Com seu jeito afável, era difícil lhe recusar alguma coisa.  
Um funcionário do hotel localiza Hugh no bar e informa-lhe que há um recado para ele na concierge. Hugh desculpa-se com James e levanta-se para atender ao chamado.  


\- Eu estava esperando esse telefonema mais cedo. Meu celular está com a bateria fraca, então eu desliguei. Aguarda só um instante. Toma outra cerveja que eu já volto.  


\- Sem problemas... – respondeu James, já mais descontraído do que quando chegou. Distrai-se olhando mais atentamente para o decor do ambiente. Numa bancada próxima há alguns jornais. Uns são tabloides sensacionalistas, outros com aquelas típicas fofocas a respeito de astros e estrelas, um tipo de texto que James evitava ler a todo custo. Passeou os olhos aleatoriamente pelas manchetes. Quando de repente seu olhar foi atraído por um nome e ele puxou o tabloide para perto para poder ver melhor do que se tratava. O jornal era o “The Mirror” e a nota dizia : “ Michael Fassbender e Alicia Vikander separam-se após 9 meses de namoro”. Havia duas fotos do casal : uma antiga, tirada em Mônaco, quando eles ainda estavam namorando, e outra deixando um hotel, Alicia andando à frente de Michael, ambos sérios. Subitamente James se lembrou do telefonema de Michael, dias atrás e olhou a data do jornal.  


\- Merda...  


_“Bem, atualmente, o trabalho **é tudo** , para mim... Liguei só para bater papo. Conversar com você me faz ... muito bem.”_ As palavras de Michael vieram-lhe à mente. James deduziu que o amigo quis conversar a respeito do rompimento com Alicia, mas que ele não lhe dera chance para isso. James procura avidamente por mais detalhes, mesmo que num texto possivelmente sórdido e controverso como aquele. O jornal só mencionava o fato de que “Fassbender já havia dito anteriormente que a carreira era um impedimento para sua vida amorosa”. Ao ler isso, James só podia imaginar a si mesmo e ao próprio Hugh como exemplos que contradiziam a dicotomia de Michael. Os dois eram prova viva de que era possível ter uma vida amorosa estável e até constituir uma família e continuar tendo uma carreira promissora. Então, para James, o argumento de Michael era vago e encobria uma multidão de detalhes.  
Nesse momento Hugh retorna e encontra James com uma fisionomia completamente diferente da que ele exibia minutos atrás.  


\- Tudo bem, James ?  


\- Tudo... – respondeu vagamente, com o olhar meio perdido na cerveja que estava bebendo.  


Mas Hugh podia perceber que alguma coisa o estava incomodando e então repara no jornal que ainda estava na mão de James, que descansava esquecida sobre a mesa.  


\- Lendo esse tipo de jornal agora ?  


\- Não...é que... – James hesitou, mas sentia que podia confiar em Hugh. Na verdade, ele parecia a pessoa mais indicada para se conversar a respeito. Além de ter convivido bastante com Michael e ele, e de conhecer a dinâmica que eles tinham juntos, era um amigo mais velho e também era casado, como James. E sempre havia dado exemplos de sensatez, sabedoria, correção e clareza. Com ele, James sentia que não corria o risco de ser julgado sumariamente.  


Mostra-lhe a notícia que lhe chamou a atenção para ver o que Hugh diria.  


\- Bem, eu não me espantei com essa notícia. E você ? – toma um gole de cerveja e continua – Michael uma vez disse : “eu sou uma pessoa complicada”. Eu não sei o que ele busca numa pessoa para partilhar a vida, mas... parece que ainda não encontrou.  


James dá um suspiro e diz, com um ar um pouco triste, deixando o sotaque escocês fluir livremente em sua fala acelerada :  


\- Eu só sei que eu me importo – e muito – com o Michael, com tudo o que diz respeito a ele... que eu sinto a falta dele mais do que poderia se esperar para um simples amigo, por melhor que ele seja... Sei que quero que ele seja feliz, que sorria, que se sinta satisfeito com a vida... E gostaria de participar dessa ...realização.  
Por mais que James escolhesse as palavras com cuidado para não fazer nenhuma declaração desastrada, Hugh não pôde conter a sua conclusão :  


\- Espera ! Isso tudo que você descreveu se parece com uma paixão ! Você está me dizendo que ... está _**apaixonado**_ pelo Michael ??  
Ouvindo outra pessoa dizer o que ele mesmo ainda não havia dito para si próprio pareceu subitamente errado.  


\- Estou ? – e os olhos azuis pareciam confusos e inseguros, e não confiantes como sempre estiveram.  


\- James, meu amigo... Examina bem os seus sentimentos. E mede as consequências dos seus atos.  


\- É nisso que eu penso o tempo todo, Hugh. Sentimentos e consequências. Eu sempre quis ter uma família, filhos, ser um pai... Um _**bom**_ pai. – e essa declaração faz com que ele, interiormente, lembrasse da infância infeliz ao lado do pai, a separação, as dificuldades...  


\- E quanto a Anne-Marie ? Você não a ama mais ? – pergunta Hugh, preocupado com o amigo.  


\- Eu adoro a Anne ! Como não amá-la ? Ela me deu o chão que eu busquei a minha vida inteira, ela me deu um norte, algo pelo que lutar... Ela me deu um filho, pelo amor de Deus...  


\- Isso tudo que você falou que está sentindo pelo Michael iria mortificá-la...  


\- Eu sei...  


\- Por outro lado, você não pode confundir amor com gratidão. Anne te colocou de pé, te fez caminhar, te ajudou a formar uma família... Será que você não está tão agradecido que está confundindo os sentimentos ?  


James suspira. Fecha os olhos, ocultando todo o azul que preenchia a sala.  


\- Bem, diante disso, vale eu te avisar que eu também convidei o Michael para o meu aniversário. Na verdade, eu deixei recado na caixa postal, porque eu não consegui falar com ele. De qualquer forma, ele ainda não me retornou.  


James abre os olhos e eles estão ligeiramente úmidos.  


\- Obrigado...  


\- Pelo quê ?  


\- Por me ouvir... Por não me julgar.  


Hugh era mesmo uma pessoa muito doce, muito agradável de se conversar. Ele só sorriu e respondeu :  


\- Quem sou eu para julgar alguém ? – e, diante do ar desanimado de James, tenta incentivá-lo – Seja sempre franco e honesto com os seus sentimentos, James. Por que você não liga para o Michael e conversam sobre isso ?  


\- Sabe que há alguns dias atrás ele me ligou e ... eu não lhe dei atenção ? Foi justamente na ocasião que esse jornaleco cita como o período do rompimento com a Alicia... Eu não fui nem mesmo um bom amigo !!  


\- Não se atormente com isso ! Com certeza, Michael, que é seu amigo de verdade, vai entender...  
James olha o relógio.  


\- Preciso ir pra casa... Anne tem um compromisso e eu tenho que rendê-la, ficar com Brendan...  


\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu também tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco. O tal telefonema foi justamente para confirmar o evento.  


Ambos se erguem para se abraçar , desta vez um abraço com mais significado : entre confessor e confidente.  


\- Até a próxima, Hugh. E obrigado, de novo.  


\- Nada de agradecer ! E pensa no meu convite e no que eu te falei. Vai em paz, amigo !

(V)  


Naquela mesma noite, após ter deixado Brendan dormindo no quarto, James telefona para Michael. Em Malta era apenas uma hora a mais do que em Londres. O celular toca, toca, mas ninguém atende.  


\- Porra, Michael, atende essa merda. – praguejou James para si mesmo.  


Caixa postal. Resolve mandar uma mensagem de texto. Talvez funcionasse melhor.  


_**“Estou tentando te ligar, mas só cai na caixa postal. Me liga. Preciso falar com você.”**_  


Pega um livro para ler, já que pretendia esperar por Anne-Marie. A agenda de compromissos em torno do novo filme da esposa era longa. Em outubro teria o London Film Festival, com “Suffragette” abrindo a noite de gala, que seria na véspera do aniversário de 45 anos de Anne. James começa a ler o livro que pegara quase que aleatoriamente. Quando lê as primeiras linhas do primeiro capítulo, pensa em como acabamos atraindo leituras que espelham o nosso estado de espírito...  


_“ Aquele foi o melhor dos tempos, foi o pior dos tempos; aquela foi a idade da sabedoria, foi a idade da insensatez, foi a época da crença, foi a época da descrença, foi a estação da Luz, a estação das Trevas, a primavera da esperança, o inverno do desespero; tínhamos tudo diante de nós, tínhamos nada diante de nós, íamos todos direto para o Paraíso, íamos todos direto no sentido contrário...”_  


Era Charles Dickens, falando com ele, uma voz vinda de 1859 direto para seus pensamentos. “Um Conto de Duas Cidades” era um clássico da literatura inglesa e apresenta uma história que retrata amor, vergonha, revolta, culpa, retribuição e morte, tendo como pano de fundo a realidade da Inglaterra e da França revolucionária do século XVIII, onde as personagens viviam conflitos sociais em meio à germinação de movimentos que culminariam na Revolução Francesa. O início desse prólogo parecia refletir o seu interior : oscilando entre dois caminhos, atormentado entre dois sentimentos...  


A leitura acabou lhe causando sono e James adormece, sentado na cama, com o livro nas mãos, apoiado nos travesseiros. Seu sono começou a ficar profundo, de modo que ele não percebeu quando soou o ruído indicativo de mensagem no celular.  


_**“Acho que está um pouco tarde para te ligar. Vou tentar falar com você amanhã. Completamente exausto. Callum Lynch tem uma vida atribulada.”**_  


Mais tarde, quando Anne chegou, James já dormia melhor acomodado na cama e num sono pesado. Ela vê o celular do marido e o livro que ele estava lendo jogados do seu lado da cama, e coloca-os na mesinha de cabeceira, do lado de James. Beija-lhe a testa, mas mesmo assim ele não acorda.  


(VI)  


Era a primeira reunião do grupo que participaria do “Children´s Monologues” no “The Royal Court Theatre”. James estava animado por participar do evento e honrado por poder trabalhar com profissionais que admira, como Chiwetel Ejiofor, Kit Harington e o diretor Danny Boyle. O “Children’s Monologues” dramatiza os testemunhos de crianças do município rural de Rammulotsi em Free State, South Africa, que foram convidadas para escrever sobre o dia o qual nunca esquecerão. Enquanto alguns monólogos focam em memórias felizes, muitas histórias falam sobre circunstâncias desesperadas; de crianças que viram seus pais morrerem devido a tratamentos médicos inadequados, até outros em que suas mães foram estupradas e queimadas vivas.  


As primeiras leituras e ensaios já foram suficientes para deixar o grupo todo sensibilizado. James ficara bastante impressionado com alguns testemunhos e expressou como lamentava profundamente que ainda existissem crianças em situações de risco como aquelas.  
Uma pausa para café e todos começaram a conversar. James foi até a máquina de expresso e preparava um para si, quando recebeu uma mensagem no celular.  


_**“Hora ruim para eu ligar ?”**_  


James sorri ligeiramente e digita a resposta.  


_**“Melhor impossível. Estou num break.”**_  


_**“Aqui problemas com iluminação, então break também. Espera.”**_  


Era Michael. James já tinha lido a mensagem do dia anterior e aguardava ansioso pelo telefonema. Acaba de servir-se de café e vai sentar num banco afastado . Em alguns minutos seu celular toca.  


\- Alô !  


\- Fala, Michael ! Como estão as coisas por aí ?  


\- Temos adiantado algumas cenas. O que faz com que os dias sejam looongos.- havia cansaço em sua voz.  


\- Adiantado cenas ? A agenda está sobrecarregada ?  


\- Com as premières de “Steve Jobs” e “Macbeth” chegando, vou ter que me ausentar para cumprir compromissos.  


\- Então você virá a Londres ? – pergunta James sem conseguir disfarçar uma certa ansiedade.  


\- Com certeza. Dia 26 devo estar por aí.  


\- Você vindo a Londres e não me procurando vai ser definitivamente um “bastardo inglório” !  
James ouve a conhecida risada de Michael do outro lado da linha e fica feliz por tê-lo feito rir.  


\- Você disse que precisava falar comigo. Sobre ?  
Agora sabendo que Michael em breve estaria em Londres, James não queria mais falar por telefone, mas sim pessoalmente com o amigo. Resolve não adiantar exatamente de que se tratava o assunto, respondendo vagamente.  


\- Planos... Alguns projetos que gostaria de discutir com você. Mas já que você estará aqui em poucos dias, melhor deixar para falar pessoalmente.  


\- Hum... É minha opinião _profissional_ então que você quer ? – o tom de voz parecia decepcionado.  


\- Profissional e pessoal.  


\- Okay. Quando eu estiver em Londres, te aviso. Mas e a sua agenda...não está muito congestionada ?  


\- Está fácil de lidar, por enquanto. A agenda da Anne é que está bem cheia. Tentamos alternar os compromissos, por causa do Brendan.  


\- Claro...claro... – James ouve um suspiro do outro lado da linha. Depois escuta uma voz ao fundo chamando Michael para filmar. – Bem, estão me chamando aqui.... Foi bom falar com você.  


\- Sempre é bom falar com você também, Michael.  


E se despedem.  


(VII)  


Noite de première do filme “The Martian” no Odeon Leicester Square. James comparece acompanhado da irmã, Joy, para prestigiar a ex-colega de cena em “Eleanor Rigby”, Jessica Chastain. Ambos se encontram bem na chegada ao evento e se abraçam, enquanto os flashes disparam para todos os lados. James e a irmã posam para muitas fotos. Jessica também é muito solicitada, tendo que acompanhar Matt Damon, ator principal do filme, em entrevistas e fotos. Ambos param para dar autógrafos. James é extremamente solícito neste quesito, tentando nunca deixar ninguém sem ser atendido.  


O evento atravessa a noite. Quando James consegue voltar a falar com Jessica, acaba sendo só por alguns minutos. A noite era dela, afinal. James liga para Anne para saber se está tudo bem em casa.  


\- Tudo bem, amor. Brendan já está dormindo há horas. As atividades escolares estão conseguindo gastar a pilha inesgotável desta criança... – comenta ela , rindo. – E como estão as coisas por aí ?  


\- Movimentadas ! Jessica mandou um beijo para você ! Ela está radiante. E em breve será você com “Suffragette” !  


\- Mal posso esperar. Fico ansiosa, um pouco nervosa...  


\- Nada disso... Você vai estar ótima, vai dar tudo certo e eu estarei bem do seu lado.  
Joy vem chamá-lo.  


\- Não sei se fico para o restante da festa... – fala James com a irmã, mas de modo que Anne também escutasse.  


\- Pode ficar, se quiser, querido. Desta vez sou eu que estarei tentando conciliar o sono com a leitura da peça...  


\- Okay, amor, se Joy quiser, ficaremos, certo ?  


\- Tudo bem. Te amo.  


\- Também te amo. Durma bem.

( VIII)  


A temporada europeia de premières seguia o seu curso. Conforme prometido, Michael retornara a Londres para cumprir com seus compromissos de agenda relacionados aos seus filmes que estreariam. Seu voo chegou em Londres pela manhã e, como a coletiva de imprensa de “Steve Jobs” era à tarde, Michael resolve entrar em contato com James. Manda-lhe uma mensagem enquanto espera para pegar a bagagem.  


_**“Chegando nas terras da rainha. Compromisso só à tarde.”**_  


Não demorou muito para receber a resposta.  


_**“Salve o rei ! Almoça comigo então. Vai para casa ou para um hotel ?”**_  


_**“Casa seria ótimo ! Mas ficarei no Kensington : coletiva de imprensa.”**_  


James estava no Royal Court, sentado no chão do tablado onde um grupo ensaiava. Normalmente ele ficava completamente concentrado nesta atividade, mas, desta vez, deixara o celular ligado e, ao saber que o amigo havia chegado, ficou subitamente animado, feliz mesmo. Não tinha como ele não reconhecer para si mesmo que estava morrendo de vontade de rever Michael, morrendo de ... saudades. Digitou rapidamente :  


_**“Harwood Arms, sabe onde é ?”**_  


_**“Conheço”**_  


_**“Meio-dia ?”**_  


_**“Combinado”**_  


Quando a troca de mensagens cessou, James ficou examinando seus sentimentos. _‘Que diabos está acontecendo comigo ?’_ Percebeu-se prendendo a respiração, como se estivesse se escondendo, como se o que estava fazendo fosse proibido. E, na verdade, dizia para si mesmo, _‘foi só uma marcação de encontro entre amigos.’_ Onde estava a estranheza da situação então ? _‘Dentro de mim mesmo...’_ , conclui James. 

 

(IX)  


O Harwood Arms parecia um pub sofisticado, mas , na verdade, era um restaurante. Fora construído por volta de 1840, e, hoje, com suas paredes externas trabalhadas e pintadas de vermelho e creme e uma brasão num mastro horizontal acima da fachada, o estabelecimento conservava o charme da época vitoriana. Internamente, suas amplas janelas conferiam-lhe excelente iluminação natural e as paredes creme, revestidas de painéis de madeira trabalhada pintada de um verde menta bem suave, davam-lhe um aspecto refrescante e, ao mesmo tempo, requintado. O mobiliário lembrava um pouco o estilo das casas de campo inglesas, com mesas e cadeiras em madeira rústica, tendo também um sofá com suave estampa floral rodeando uma mesa maior, provavelmente destinada a refeições em família. Mesmo assim, a atmosfera de pub estava presente no balcão de bar guarnecido por um par de torneiras de cerveja. Ao lado do balcão, junto a uma lareira que deveria ser muito disputada no inverno, dois espaçosos sofás dispostos frente a frente acompanhados por duas confortáveis poltronas de couro e uma mesa de centro baixa, formavam o recanto ideal para tomar um chope enquanto se esperava por uma mesa.  


Como ficava escondido do burburinho londrino, numa rua lateral e tranquila de Fulham, não sendo muito longe nem do Royal Court e nem do Kensington, James concluiu que seria um bom lugar para almoçar com Michael, evitando os spots da mídia. Por ser, atualmente, o único pub com estrelas no Guide Michelin em Londres, conseguir uma reserva neste lugar não era algo fácil, mas bastou unir os nomes dos dois astros de cinema na mesma frase para as portas do restaurante se abrirem para ele. Como tratava-se de acomodar atores famosos, o restaurante reservou-lhes uma mesa discreta, preservada dos olhares curiosos por um biombo de madeira. James chegou pontualmente ao meio-dia, horário em que o restaurante abria suas portas, e, portanto, encontrava-se ainda vazio.  


James resolve esperar por Michael sentado no recanto ao lado do balcão, pois dali via-se, através da larga vidraça jateada, quem estava chegando. Para diminuir a ansiedade, pede uma cerveja.  


Meio-dia e sete. James já tinha terminado sua cerveja. Resolve mandar uma mensagem para Michael.  


_**“Sem fome ?”**_  


Alguns segundos e a resposta :  


_**“Desculpe o atraso. A caminho.”**_  


Ao que James responde enviando um polegar de positivo.  


Meio-dia e dez. Alguns clientes começavam a chegar, tinham suas reservas conferidas pelo atendente e eram encaminhados aos seus lugares. Pela avaliação de James, turistas : primeiro um casal, depois duas mulheres e um rapazinho, filho, talvez...  


Meio-dia e quinze. Trânsito ? Compromissos de agenda ? Telefonemas a dar ? James na metade da segunda cerveja. Os músculos começando a relaxar. E eis que ele divisa uma inconfundível figura alta, masculina, passando pela calçada, bem ao lado da janela envidraçada. O homem para à porta e entra. Dirige-se ao atendente e fala alguma coisa. Os olhos de James acompanhavam toda a sua movimentação. _‘Michael pode vestir a roupa mais simples do mundo que ainda assim vai parecer um rei... Desgraçadamente bonito.’_ Era o que James reparava quando via o amigo aproximar-se, com um visual descontraído, trajando uma blusa branca de malha, sem colarinho, com as mangas arregaçadas e uma calça jeans que lhe caía perfeitamente no corpo. Os óculos escuros, que ocultavam seus belos e expressivos olhos, são retirados quando Michael avista James e abre o seu sorriso característico.  


James se levanta para abraçar o amigo. Um abraço de verdade, não uma mera convenção social. Um abraço em que se sente a reciprocidade do outro. James desfaz o abraço, mantendo uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Michael. Estava exultante. Michael passa a mão pela cabeça de James e brinca :  


\- Cabelos !? – fazendo uma cara como se estivesse muito espantado.  


James ri.  


\- Como é que você está ? – pergunta James, tentando ler secretamente as expressões de Michael. Os olhos, os músculos da face, olheiras, barba por fazer...  


\- Definitivamente cansado. – responde, passando a mão pelos olhos.  


Um atendente aproxima-se dos dois para encaminhá-los para a mesa reservada.  


\- Vem... Reservei uma mesa mais ao fundo, para podermos conversar à vontade.  


\- De preferência sem ninguém pedindo autógrafos... – brincou Michael, ainda que ele fosse conhecido por sua extrema paciência com as solicitações dos fãs.  


James sorri. Na verdade, desde que Michael chegara , ele não parara de sorrir.  


\- Bebe alguma coisa antes de almoçarmos ?  


\- Claro. O que você está bebendo ? Cerveja ? – e, dirigindo-se ao atendente que lhes conduzira até a mesa : - O mesmo para mim.  


O atendente se afasta e James, olhando direto nos olhos de Michael, pergunta, sem rodeios :  


\- O que houve entre você e Alicia ? ... Pode falar ?...  


Michael não esperava pela pergunta. Ele não havia sinalizado nada a respeito de seu rompimento com Alicia para James. Ele até tentara, mas não sentira abertura. E agora essa pergunta caindo na mesa de repente.  


\- Como você soube ? – perguntou com o semblante perdendo um pouco da alegria com que chegara.  


\- Pela mídia... casualmente.  


\- Eu pensei que você não se ligasse nisso... – e acrescentou para evitar qualquer ambiguidade em suas palavras – Na mídia...  


\- Foi por acaso, como falei. Estava na primeira página do... The Mirror...  


Michael franze a testa e olha para James com ar de reprovação.  


\- Nessa merda de jornal ?! E você ... leu ? Estou admirado ! Podia ter me ligado quando soube, ao invés de tirar conclusões pelo que leu no jornal...  


\- Eu liguei ! Deixei mensagem, não lembra ?  


Michael suspira. Cansado, muito cansado.  


\- Verdade, desculpe... Lembro que trocamos mensagens, estava tarde e eu não retornei seu telefonema...  


Sua cerveja chega. O atendente se afasta. Michael faz um brinde :  


\- À sua saúde !  


\- À nossa ! – responde James.  


E ambos tomam um gole demorado.  


\- Okay... Alicia então. Não era especial, James. – dizendo isso, desviou o olhar ligeiramente, depois voltando a fixar os olhos em James. – Nunca foi.  


Depois acrescenta :  


\- E, por não ser especial, não havia motivação suficiente para fazer concessões...  


\- Lamento... – e os sinceros olhos azuis realmente se importavam.  


\- Não. – querendo frisar o quão pesaroso era ouvir que James se lamentava por ele, repete apenas : - Não.  


James resolve mudar de assunto. Queria afastar a todo custo a nuvem que baixara sobre o olhar de Michael.  


\- Então seu compromisso de hoje é com “Steve Jobs”, hein ? Concorrendo ao Oscar com louvor ! E com muita, muita chance ! – disse James para animá-lo.  


\- Não quero entrar nessa onda de _já ganhou_... Mas com certeza ficarei muito feliz com as premiações que o filme receber ! Muito mais feliz ainda se eu ouvir meu nome sendo convocado para receber o prêmio !! – e abriu o seu sorriso de sempre.  


Então James, com toda sua natural verborragia, passa a falar das expectativas para a premiação, dos elogios que o desempenho de Michael estava recebendo, de sua caracterização como Steve Jobs que o deixou irreconhecível , pergunta como foi trabalhar com Kate Winslet, o que ele achou do texto de Aaron Sorin...  


\- Foi o melhor script que eu já li ! Mas com a maior quantidade de linhas para decorar também ! Um volume assustador de texto... Para decorar tudo eu ficava “off” para o mundo. Por isso minha caixa postal deve ter batido record de mensagens não lidas, não ouvidas... E eu tinha acabado de filmar Macbeth, pelo amor de Deus... – dizendo isso, ri de si mesmo – Acho que virei alguma espécie de máquina... E para comprovar que tenho algo nesse sentido ainda vem por aí “Prometheus-2” e meu alterego robótico – o David-8 ! – e riu novamente.  


James fala sobre os progressos de Brendan, sobre o filme de Anne-Marie e o London Film Festival que aconteceria em outubro. Aproveita para comentar sobre o convite de Hugh Jackman.  


\- Hugh esteve aqui para divulgar “Pan”, nós batemos um papo e ele convidou para a festa de aniversário dele : no fim de semana de 10-11-outubro.  


\- Em New York ?  


\- Aha ! Não ! Em Melbourne ! – responde James com os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.  


\- Maluco ! Longe demais ! E no meio das temporadas de pré-estreias...  


\- Pois é... Parece até um oásis no meio do deserto... Fiquei com vontade de ir. E ele disse que convidou você também... A mensagem deve estar sepultada no meio das outras não-respondidas...  


\- A ideia é tentadora... Um fim de semana completamente afastado de tudo... Depois de meses emendando um trabalho no outro...  


Resolvem fazer os seus pedidos ao atendente para ganhar tempo. Michael pede o prato com salmão defumado e James o de rosbife com um molho adocicado. Quando retomam a conversa, Michael comenta sobre o restaurante dos pais, que está sendo colocado à venda, em Killarney.  


\- Sempre que venho a um restaurante assim, eu lembro do West End ! Trabalhei lá como garçom, como bartender, você sabe !  


\- Ah, eu sei... O melhor martini que já bebi na vida !  


\- Agora vamos vender o restaurante. – dizendo isso, pega o celular e mostra as fotos do local e dos ambientes, explicando cada um deles - Ele já vinha sendo apenas alugado, porque meus pais estão aposentados desde 2009. Insisti para que eles parassem e começassem a aproveitar um pouco a vida. Trabalhavam nisso desde que nos estabelecemos definitivamente na Irlanda ! Agora posso mimá-los à vontade ! – havia um sorriso de felicidade genuína no olhar de Michael.  


Michael apresentando a casa onde vivera e os aposentos em que circulara estava encantando James. E quando falava dos pais e até da irmã, que morava em Sacramento, demonstrava o quanto os amava e como a família havia sido fundamental para sua atual segurança profissional. Ele era fruto de uma família unida e amorosa e isso era algo que James admirava, pois sua vida havia sido completamente diferente. Somente ao estabelecer, com Anne-Marie, a sua própria família ele pôde se sentir praticamente curado das feridas causadas pela separação dos pais. Mas, ainda assim, a figura paterna, para ele, era uma espécie de pesadelo enterrado bem no fundo dos seus sentimentos. Talvez isso fizesse a diferença, conclui James, entre um astro como Michael e um ator como ele era. Por muito tempo ele estivera inseguro a respeito de sua competência profissional e teria ficado voando raso se a interferência de Anne não tivesse feito com que ele entrasse em contato com profissionais que fizeram a diferença na sua vida.  


\- Ei, James... Você está me ouvindo ? Acho que dessa vez eu é que estou falando demais... – e sorri.  


Os pratos pedidos chegam. De repente James conclui que estava com fome, mas que a conversa tinha feito com que esquecesse de tudo.  


\- E seus projetos, James ? Você falou sobre todo mundo, menos sobre você.  


James fala sobre as entrevistas a respeito do filme “Victor Frankenstein” ao lado de Daniel Hadcliffe, sobre as leituras de “Children’s Monologues” e de “Heart of Darkness” e, finalmente, sobre o projeto do filme com o diretor M. Night Shyamalan.  


\- Shyamalan ? Sério ?  


\- Começando a filmar em novembro, na Filadélfia. O que você acha ?  


\- Esta era a opinião profissional que você ia pedir ?  


\- Bem, sim... Alguns colegas me disseram que seria um tiro no pé... Eu não vejo assim...  


\- Nunca trabalhei com Shyamalan, mas conheço alguns dos seus filmes ... “O Sexto Sentido”, “Sinais”, “A Vila”... E você nunca trabalhou com ele também, que eu saiba... Você foi uma escolha pessoal dele ? Ele frequentemente repete parcerias... Bruce Willis, Joaquin Phoenix...  


\- Na verdade, era pra ser Joaquin Phoenix...  


\- Olha, James, isso não importa : quem era para ser, por que motivo você foi escolhido, o que os outros estão dizendo... O que importa é o que _você_ deseja fazer . E eu sei que _qualquer coisa_ que você decida fazer ficará perfeito ! Você é tão dedicado e versátil ! Já provou isso mais de uma vez. Aliás... você não precisa provar mais nada pra ninguém.  


Essa última frase parece que ecoou na mente de James, como se Michael tivesse lido seus pensamentos há poucos instantes, seu quase deslizar para a baixa autoestima que por pouco não foi sua ruína.  


\- Obrigado... Sério. – disse James tocando no braço do amigo.  


\- Disponha. – olhou para a mão de James. Justamente a mão esquerda. Seu olhar caiu bem sobre o anel de casamento do amigo. Desvia o olhar . - Vou cobrar consultas…. – disse, dando seu sorriso característico. – Mais projetos ?  


\- Na sequência desse, há um com Charlize Theron : “The Coldest City “ !  


\- Charlize !! Ela é ótima !! Engraçada, esperta, excelente colega de cena !  


James fica feliz com os comentários. Michael trabalhara com ela em “Prometheus”. O celular de James faz um ruído de mensagem.  


\- Desculpe, eu achei que tinha colocado no silencioso... – Olha para a tela. Mensagem de Anne. James lê e responde rapidamente.  


Michael não quer ser indiscreto, mas não pode evitar a curiosidade.  


\- Tudo bem ?  


\- Eh... era a Anne. Lembrando de um compromisso mais tarde...  


\- Seu ?  


\- Dela. Isso significa tomar conta de Brendan.  


\- Coisa que você adora.  


\- Verdade... Não posso negar que Anne me deu a coisa mais importante da minha vida... Vou ser-lhe eternamente grato por isso ....  


Michael prende-se às últimas palavras de James.  


\- _Grato_ ? É de gratidão que você está falando ? Não seria ... _amor_ ?  


\- Anne me deu tudo o que eu sempre quis : uma família ! Ela me resgatou do fundo do poço... Eu não seria a pessoa que sou hoje se não fosse por ela !  


\- Então _eu_ também devo ser grato a ela ! – disse num tom quase irônico.  


James sentiu como um aperto na garganta.  


\- Anne é minha melhor amiga...  


\- _Amor_ , James, estou falando de _amor_ , de contar os minutos para estar com a pessoa, de precisar dela fisicamente, emocionalmente, de querer mais o bem dela do que o seu, de ter que se ocupar freneticamente para não pensar... – subitamente parou. Praguejou em voz alta por sua fraqueza. – Desculpe, James... Eu ... não queria misturar as coisas.  


Um curto silêncio, mas tão profundo que podia-se ouvir a respiração dos dois. Embutida na fala de Michael havia uma declaração velada de amor.  


\- Lembra que você disse que quando eu chegasse em Londres e ficasse com minha família, com a minha rotina, eu esqueceria aqueles meus pensamentos lá de Montreal ?  


\- Lembro.  


\- Não funcionou.  


Os dois se entreolham. James pousa a mão sobre a de Michael e dá um ligeiro aperto, sem desviar o olhar. Michael sente um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Retira sua mão.  


\- Não faça isso. – diz, olhando para James. Seria melhor que seu corpo permanecesse impassível.  


\- Sinto a sua falta, sabia ? – e havia emoção em sua voz.  


Essa era a frase que passeava pela cabeça de Michael desde que ele havia chegado e James tivera a coragem de dizê-la. Michael olha pra os lábios tão rosados de James e sente vontade de beijá-lo. Desvia o olhar para a mesa, onde os pratos já vazios permaneciam esquecidos.  


\- Eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo agora, se eu não soubesse que você nunca arriscaria a harmonia e a estabilidade da sua família para se lançar numa relação que seria condenada por todos.  


\- _Condenada por todos_... E você fala sobre não ligar para o que as pessoas dizem e agir pela minha própria cabeça ?  


\- Você sabe que eu estava falando profissionalmente ! Mas afetivamente... você tem muito mais a perder do que eu. Você sabe. E ... eu sei.  


Novo silêncio. Michael suspira.  


\- Amanhã estarei em Edimburgo para a première de “Macbeth”. Vou escutar esse seu sotaque por toda parte... Vai ser difícil não lembrar de você.  


James , mantendo sempre o olhar fixo em Michael, pergunta :  


\- E depois da Escócia ?  


\- Volto para Londres antes de seguir para o festival de Nova Iorque.  


\- E volta a entrar em contato ? – a pergunta foi feita num tom quase tímido, o oposto do James McAvoy que a mídia conhece.  


Aquele olhar que faria derreter um coração de pedra... Como Michael resistiria a isso ? Tinha vontade de jogar todos os compromissos para o alto e passar o dia inteiro com James, em seu flat, sem atender ninguém. Sorrindo ligeiramente, responde :  


\- Nunca deixarei de entrar em contato com você, James. A não ser que você me peça isso. 

 

( X )  


Naquela mesma noite, depois de ter colocado Brendan para dormir, James senta-se para pensar em sua vida. A essa hora, Anne já teria deixado o ensaio da peça e seguido para os compromissos de “Suffragette”. E Michael já deveria ter encerrado o painel coletivo e provavelmente estaria cercado por toda a imprensa, dando entrevistas e posando para fotos. James aproveita a penumbra em que a sala estava mergulhada para relaxar o corpo no sofá. A música que ele havia colocado para tocar era da cantora que ele vinha escutando há algum tempo : Valerie June.  


_“There you go, there you go  
Try to fill, all the space  
In your hollow hearted soul  
Carry on, carry on  
Try to fill, all the space  
Pushin´ up against the stone”_  


De certa forma a letra parecia falar do que ele estava sentindo naquele momento : tentando preencher todo o espaço vazio que havia na sua alma... Parecia uma luta inglória, empurrando-o, arremessando-o cada vez mais contra pedras...  


Sua cabeça ficava repassando a conversa que tivera com Michael na hora do almoço. Levanta-se e vai até o minibar que eles tinham na sala. Serve-se de um scotch, coisa que normalmente não fazia. Mas ele queria algo que o relaxasse de imediato. E seus pensamentos não lhe davam trégua. Tentara se concentrar nas leituras que tinha que fazer, mas não conseguira. Decidira tentar se desligar, nem que fosse à força. Encosta-se de novo no sofá, quase totalmente deitado. Outra música da mesma cantora começa a tocar e o nome não poderia ser ainda mais sugestivo : “Wanna be on your mind”... Era como se fosse Michael querendo dizer isso para ele : “quero estar na sua mente e ficar aí o tempo todo...”  


_“Wanna be on your mind  
Stay there all the time  
You can call my name  
Dadadada”_  


As músicas deveriam embalar o seu sono e não fazê-lo pensar cada vez mais no seu problema. James pensou em mudar a canção, mas seu pensamento estava sendo praticamente guiado pelo conteúdo expresso na letra.  


_“In the darkest hours  
Of the brightest days  
I wanna be beside you  
Each step of the way…”_  


James apoia o copo com gelo na testa e fecha os olhos . Imagens ficavam se repetindo em sua mente... Michael entrando no restaurante, seu modo despojado e tão elegante de andar... O sorriso aberto em sua direção... Seu jeito seguro de aconselhar e de levantar sua autoestima... O modo como se esquivou do toque de James... Aqueles olhos... Sem perceber, James apoia o copo no chão, vira de bruços e adormece. 

(XI)  


_“Durante o sono, o cérebro exerce uma grande atividade. O que se desliga e descansa é a parte consciente do cérebro, aquela que domina a musculatura, toma decisões e elabora respostas conscientes e necessárias aos estímulos do meio ambiente. Quando se entra no estágio do sonho, o cérebro vai selecionando o que deve ficar na memória e o que deve ser descartado e faz isso seguindo um critério emocional , de relevância ou de sentido. As situações que mais marcaram emocionalmente são fixadas, enquanto que as demais informações são relegadas a uma área de penumbra de onde acabam sendo descartadas.” ( A importância do sonhar)_  


James está do lado de fora de uma construção antiga, estilo século 19, com uma casa com paredes cinzas, parcialmente recobertas por hera, com alguns arbustos à frente. Era um exterior sóbrio, mas muito sólido. O dia está cinzento e faz muito frio. A rua está vazia. Ele vai se aproximando da casa e percebe que é uma construção formada por três unidades, sendo que a maior tinha um segundo pavimento. Alguém sai de dentro da casa principal e vem em sua direção. É Michael.  


\- Está muito frio aí fora ! Vamos entrar !  


E passando a mão por sobre o ombro de James, tanto para aquecê-lo quanto para guiá-lo, vai conduzindo-o para dentro da casa, na verdade, o restaurante da família Fassbender, em Killarney. O ar irlandês estava gélido do lado de fora e James, que parecia sentir mais frio do que a maioria das pessoas, estava tiritando. Michael observa isso e diz :  


\- Normalmente estaria mais quente aqui... A lareira estaria acesa... – e retira sua própria jaqueta para colocar nas costas de James, dando-lhe um selinho na boca, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.  


Pega a mão de James e começa a mostrar os ambientes em detalhes. Os cômodos tinham muitas histórias de família, lembranças da época em que Michael trabalhava como garçom... James quase podia vê-lo servindo canecos de cerveja atrás do balcão. Num dos cômodos, havia o acesso para o segundo andar. Sempre andando à frente de James e puxando-o pela mão, Michael sobe o lance de escadas para mostrar-lhe o segundo pavimento. Era onde ele vivera, desde os 16 anos, enquanto trabalhava no restaurante e iniciava seus estudos de teatro até se mudar definitivamente para Londres.  


\- E esse era o meu quarto... – diz, largando a mão de James e indo até a janela.  


O quarto estava mobiliado como na época da sua adolescência. Objetos e pôsteres de Star Wars decoravam paredes e prateleiras. Havia porta-retratos com fotos dele quando criança, com um acordeom nos braços, depois um pouco mais velho, com uma guitarra na mão e cabelos compridos... James sorriu diante da primeira foto e riu com a segunda...  


\- Eu já quis ser roqueiro.... sério ! – dizendo isso, alcançou um violão que estava encostado ao lado da cama.  


Sentando-se na cama, pegou o violão e começou a dedilhar e cantarolar a música “One” do U2 :  


_“Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same ?  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame ?”_  


James sente-se convidado, pelo olhar de Michael, a sentar-se ao lado dele na cama, enquanto ele continuava :  


_“You say one love, one life  
When it´s one need in the night  
One love we get to share  
It leaves you, darling, if you don’t care for it…”_  


Michael cantava tão docemente, com aquela sua voz profunda e um pouco rouca, olhando bem para os olhos de James e com um triste sorriso nos lábios.  


_“Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth ?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without…”_  


E não havia mais nenhuma resistência da parte de James, nem sentimento de culpa, nem remorso , nem dúvida, nem desconforto, nem estranheza por estar ali, no quarto de Michael, ouvindo-o cantar e sentindo prazer por estar ao lado dele. Então, James faz um movimento em direção a Michael e diz :  


\- Você não me desaponta e nem merece viver sem amor... – e, aproximando seu rosto do de Michael, beija-lhe a boca, fazendo a música cessar. Michael retribui o beijo com intensidade, reclinando-o em direção à cabeceira da cama.  


\- James... _James ?_  


O chamado da voz familiar e o toque suave em seu rosto fizeram com que James acordasse. Ele ergue a cabeça e fica apoiado nos cotovelos, ainda de bruços.  


\- Er... oi, amor... já chegou ? – disse ainda sonolento e um pouco encabulado devido ao sonho. Involuntariamente ele havia ficado excitado. E agora achava que isso estava estampado no seu rosto... e em outras partes do seu corpo. A penumbra da sala servia-lhe de escudo.  


\- Tudo bem com você, querido ? Pegou no sono no sofá...  


Ela, que havia sentado na ponta do sofá, ao lado do marido, vê o copo no chão.  


\- Ei, noite ruim ? – perguntou ela brincando, mas num tom que James sabia que era de preocupação e não de troça.  


James ergue ligeiramente o corpo para ficar numa posição melhor para beijá-la. Inicialmente um beijo suave que depois vai ficando mais intenso. Anne tentava falar entre os lábios, meio sussurrante :  


\- Do que... você....está ...fugindo ?  


Dizendo isso, ela interrompe o beijo e olha bem amorosamente nos olhos de James. Ela podia sentir o conflito através deles.  


\- Eu amo você.  


Essa declaração fez surgirem lágrimas nos olhos de James. Ele fecha os olhos e as lágrimas escorrem.  


\- Shhhhh... – sussurra ela, sentando-se melhor no sofá, e encostando a cabeça na de James. – Fala pra mim, querido...  


Ela podia ver o peito de James arfando, a respiração ofegante de alguém que está sob tensão extrema. James movia a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguisse. Não conseguia encontrar as palavras. Logo ele, que normalmente era tão falante... Mas quando se tratava de lidar com os próprios sentimentos ou de mexer em terrenos nebulosos, a sua normal fluidez desaparecia.  


\- Eu ... também te amo.... – disse quase num sussurro.  


Aquela era a única verdade que James conseguia dizer no momento. Não conseguia falar dos seus sentimentos por Michael, até porque ele não se sentia seguro com relação a isso. E não queria magoar Anne nem colocar a perder tudo o que eles construíram juntos e que era a base sólida das suas vidas . Mas por que seu corpo e sua mente insistiam em traí-lo e em atormentá-lo ?  


Anne queria que ele dissesse mais, que desabafasse, mas sentiu que pressioná-lo não seria uma atitude amorosa naquele momento. Mais uma vez se revestiu da ternura e do amor que sentia por ele para deixá-lo respirar, para que ele encontrasse o momento certo de falar.

(XII)  


James olha para a tela do seu celular para ver a hora. Logo abaixo dos enormes dígitos mostrando que já era quase hora do almoço, a data aparecia bem nítida, em caracteres menores : 1º de outubro. Michael já deve ter voltado da Escócia, mas não lhe mandara nenhuma mensagem . Em dois dias se iniciaria a turnê de promoção de “Steve Jobs” em Nova York. Quando a reunião no Royal Court se encerra, James, num impulso, resolve pegar sua moto e seguir rumo a Hackney. Não queria dialogar com seu cérebro agora. Estava seguindo o seu coração.  
Enquanto dirigia para lá, James queria evitar seus pensamentos que questionavam o tempo todo a sua ação. Deveria mandar uma mensagem primeiro, perguntando se ele estaria lá. Deveria supor que, se ele não o procurou, era porque não queria ser procurado. E o pior pensamento de todos, o censor : deveria rumar para casa e não para Hackney.  


Em alguns minutos ele entrava em London Fields, na Broadway Market, em direção ao flat de Michael. Os prédios dessa rua eram sobrados de dois andares com lojas comerciais embaixo. James estaciona sua Honda em uma vaga próxima . Tira o capacete e se encaminha para o prédio de Michael.  


Hesita diante do interfone da entrada . _‘Ah, que seja !’_ Digita o número do apartamento e aguarda a resposta.  


\- Sim ? – veio a voz do outro lado do aparelho. Era a voz de Michael. _‘Enfim, o bastardo está em casa...’_  


\- Michael ? James.  


\- _James_ ?! – seguiu-se um silêncio curto, bem curto, mas angustiante para quem esperava – Estou abrindo. – e ouve-se o destravar da porta para que James pudesse subir as escadas.  


Ele para diante da porta do apartamento e toca a campainha. Michael, vestido com uma camiseta branca de malha e uma calça de moleton cinza, abriu a porta e sorriu.  


\- Desculpe, mas você é a última pessoa do mundo que eu pensaria que viria aqui hoje. – puxando James para um abraço, acrescentou – Mas também a única que eu gostaria que viesse...  


James, abraçado por Michael pela cintura, entra no apartamento e coloca o capacete e a bolsa-carteiro que estava carregando sobre um aparador bem próximo à porta de entrada. Repara que Michael está de pés descalços e com um copo de whisky na mão. Havia uma música tocando, vinda de um aparelho sofisticado, acomodado num rack, onde deveria ser o lugar para uma televisão.  


\- Relaxando ?  


Michael levanta o copo como num gesto de brinde e diz :  


\- Finalmente em casa e sem compromissos... Ao menos até depois de amanhã...  


Pega um copo para James.  


\- Bebe comigo ?  


\- Eu estou de moto. É melhor não beber nada.  


\- Ah, moto ! Estou com saudades de dirigir a minha... – e, mesmo James tendo recusado a bebida, Michael coloca uma dose para ele, automaticamente.  


James percebe e diz :  


\- Não, Michael, eu não vou beber... 

Pegando o copo da mão do amigo, coloca-o sobre o balcão de bar que ele tinha na sala e pergunta-lhe : - E você... já bebeu quantas doses ?  


\- Poucas... – responde sentando-se num dos bancos altos que rodeavam o bar – E estou sóbrio o suficiente para saber que, supostamente, você não deveria estar aqui.  


James senta-se num banco ao lado do de Michael.  


\- É...eu não deveria. – e observa o amigo virar o restante do conteúdo do copo garganta abaixo – Mas eu precisava.  


Michael serve-se de outra dose enquanto pergunta, com ar quase distraído :  


\- E por que você ... _precisava_ ? – enfatizou ele.  


\- Honestamente, acredita se eu te disser que eu não sei ?  


Michael olhou para o conteúdo do copo e depois para os olhos azuis de James.  


\- Acredito. – diz, acrescentando com um certo ar de pretensa diversão : – Certas pessoas como nós somos inesquecíveis...  


E bebe um gole do líquido âmbar, perfumado e suave :  


\- Até o meu _whiskey_ ...ah, porque esse é irlandês, meu caro.... até ele não me deixa esquecer de você ... – aponta para a garrafa onde, no rótulo, lia-se “Jameson”.  


James sorri.  


\- Não importa... – disse meio que para si mesmo – Ei, mas você não quer comer alguma coisa ? Meu relógio biológico está meio alterado com tantos voos, mas acho que está na hora das pessoas normais almoçarem...  


\- Eu não estou com fome, Michael. Sério.  


\- Eu poderia cozinhar para você, porque, eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu _sei_ cozinhar... – e Michael achou que estava repetindo as palavras – Eu vi muitos pratos sendo preparados no restaurante do meu pai... – parou antes de enveredar para o campo do sentimentalismo familiar. Quando bebia muito, tinha essa tendência de relembrar das pessoas de quem gostava.  


James começava a reconhecer que talvez não tivesse mesmo sido uma boa ideia ceder aos seus impulsos de visitar Michael em seu habitat natural. Com certeza há uma parte do cérebro humano que fica totalmente bloqueada quando um sentimento forte a domina, não importa qual seja.  


\- É melhor então _eu_ comer alguma coisa.... Antes que fique melancólico demais... – dizendo isso, Michael levantou-se e seguiu em direção à cozinha, seguido de James.  


Abre a geladeira e diz :  


\- Realmente, não há quase nada aqui. Eu sabia que ia ficar pouco tempo, então comprei pouca coisa.  


Retira da geladeira um recipiente com rosbife fatiado e outro com queijo também em fatias. Pega o pacote de pão e começa a preparar dois sanduíches.  


\- Vou fazer dois, caso você sinta fome.  


James pega a maionese e o catchup na geladeira e entrega para Michael.  


\- Eu queria conseguir explicar para a minha parte racional o que me fez vir até aqui para ver você.  


Michael dá uma olhada de lado para ele e sorri só com o canto dos lábios :  


\- Não tente.  


Mesmo assim James tentava clarear os seus sentimentos para si mesmo, em voz alta :  


\- Eu gosto de estar ao seu lado, de conversar com você e de sentir a sua presença.  


Michael continua preparando os sanduíches :  


\- Sabe no jogo de xadrez ? – James balança a cabeça sinalizando que acompanhava o pensamento de Michael – Não vou te contar nenhuma novidade : quando as brancas ganham, as pretas perdem. Simples assim. Você não pode ganhar nos dois lados de uma batalha.  


\- Assim como não se pode ter família constituída e carreira brilhante ao mesmo tempo ?  


\- E quem disse isso ?  


\- Você disse.... Ou o “The Mirror” disse que você disse...  


\- Oh, James, escuta só você falando !... Esse não é você ! É claro que foi uma declaração idiota para um jornal idiota. O que você queria que eu dissesse ? Que eu não fico definitivamente com ninguém porque eu estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo ? – nada como algumas doses de álcool no sangue para destravar línguas e corações. Sem meias palavras.  


Querendo desfazer a tensão pós-declaração, Michael acrescenta, como se eles estivessem em cena juntos :  


\- Sua fala agora.... Essa é a hora em que você debocha da minha cara e ...  


James nem esperou que ele terminasse. Diminuiu a distância entre eles com dois passos e aproximou o seu rosto do de Michael para beijá-lo. Michael, olhando bem nos seus olhos, pousou a mão com firmeza na nuca de James que, por um momento não sabia se a intenção do amigo era detê-lo ou aproximá-lo com mais veemência. Michael sentindo a respiração de James, o contato com sua pele... Sendo atraído pelos lábios rosados, perfeitos e entreabertos... Uma fração de segundo de silenciosa hesitação para ambos.  


\- Não... – conseguiu pronunciar com a cabeça encostada na de James – Eu... não estou bêbado o suficiente para deixar ... você estragar a sua vida...  


E ambos se perceberam excitados com a aproximação um do outro.  


\- Merda, merda, James !  


E, fazendo um enorme esforço para se controlar, Michael diz, tentando manter a respiração estável :  


\- Você... vai sair... daqui ... agora.  


\- Michael... minha cabeça tem me torturado esses dias todos... pensando ...tentando entender essa minha atração por você....que vai além da conta ... e é mais do que alguma coisa física... – tentava dizer James atabalhoadamente, sem se preocupar com a sua própria ereção.  


Michael sai da cozinha com James em seu encalço, falando, falando...  


\- Você está constantemente nos meus pensamentos... E mesmo tendo a Anne, tendo o Brendan, parece que falta alguma coisa... Falta alguém... Falta você !!  


Michael não responde, apenas se dirigindo para a entrada do apartamento, onde ficaram as coisas de James. A adrenalina começando a minimizar os efeitos do álcool.  


\- James, é melhor você ir... – e antes que James falasse alguma coisa – Você depois vai me agradecer ... por eu ter evitado uma insanidade total... – entrega-lhe o capacete e a bolsa.  


Para não deixar dúvidas, abre a porta do apartamento. Os olhos azuis de James encaravam-no fixamente, ligeiramente úmidos. Os de Michael não se desviaram do olhar, mas pareciam realizar um esforço extremo para se blindar contra a revolução de sentimentos e sensações que ele experimentava.  


Quando James finalmente sai, Michael desaba. Senta-se no chão perto da porta e lágrimas vêm aos seus olhos. Encosta a cabeça na parede.  


\- Patético... tão patético... – murmura, respirando fundo e dando livre vazão para as lágrimas.  


A música que estava tocando agora parecia refletir o que sua alma sentia. Uma música antiga, pois Michael adorava bandas dos anos 80. Esta era uma de suas preferidas : Eurythmics. A voz clara e vibrante de Annie Lenox ecoava pela sala :  


_“Why.... Why....  
How many times do I have to try to tell you  
That I'm sorry for the things I've done  
But when I start to try to tell you  
That's when you have to tell me  
Hey... this kind of trouble's only just begun  
I tell myself too many times  
Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut  
That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words  
That keep on falling from your mouth  
Falling from your mouth  
Falling from your mouth  
Tell me... Why… Why…  
I may be mad  
I may be blind  
I may be viciously unkind  
But I can still read what you're thinking  
And I ‘ ve heard is said too many times  
That you'd be better off  
Besides...  
Why can't you see this boat is sinking  
(this boat is sinking this boat is sinking)  
Let's go down to the water's edge  
And we can cast away those doubts  
Some things are better left unsaid  
But they still turn me inside out  
Turning inside out turning inside out  
Tell me... Why  
Tell me... Why  
This is the book I never read  
These are the words I never said  
This is the path I'll never tread  
These are the dreams I'll dream instead  
This is the joy that's seldom spread  
These are the tears...  
The tears we shed  
This is the fear  
This is the dread  
These are the contents of my head  
And these are the years that we have spent  
And this is what they represent  
And this is how I feel  
Do you know how I feel ?  
'cause I don't think you know how I feel  
I don't think you know what I feel  
I don't think you know what I feel  
You don't know what I feel...”_


	3. Leopards do not change their spots      ( "Expulse o natural, ele volta a galope" )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James precisa saber se o que sente por Michael é verdadeiro e recíproco, ou apenas o resquício de sombras do passado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Será que o etíope pode  
> mudar a sua pele?  
> Ou o leopardo as suas pintas?”  
> (Jeremias 13:23) 
> 
> "Can the Ethiopian  
> change his skin ?  
> Or the leopard his spots ?  
> ( Jeremiah 13:23)

( I )

Noite de gala de abertura do London Film Festival com a exibição do filme “The Suffragette”, do qual Anne-Marie participa. James comparece ao lado da esposa, ambos muito elegantes e posando sorridentes para as fotos. 

\- Um casal feliz... – murmurou Michael para si mesmo, enquanto assistia ao evento no Entertainment Television. 

No Mandarian Oriental Hotel, em Nova Iorque, desde o início do New York Film Festival, aquela seria a primeira noite em que ele não teria um compromisso oficial agendado. Não lhe faltaram convites para celebrar o sucesso de “Steve Jobs” e “Macbeth”, e Connor, seu agente, até lhe recomendara que ele aceitasse aqueles que poderiam influenciar a opinião pública a seu favor com relação à corrida pelo Oscar. Mas Michael não estava com disposição para fazer média com ninguém. 

Havia uma certa tristeza em seu olhar. 

\- Se _você_ está feliz, eu deveria ficar feliz também... – disse, servindo-se de mais uma dose de vodka, olhando para a tela da tevê, como se pudesse falar com a imagem de James – Acho que não consigo ser tão nobre... 

O casal desfilava pelo tapete vermelho em estilo glorioso, ainda que sem ostentação : James vestia um terno preto com camisa branca adornada por uma gravata preta slim. O corte perfeito afinava-lhe a silhueta e conferia-lhe modernidade. Anne trajava um longo bicolor sem alças, bem ajustado ao seu corpo. Os flashes espocavam por toda parte e o casal posava pacientemente para as fotos. Michael repara no cordão que Anne exibia singelamente no pescoço esguio : uma seta dourada direcionada para James. Seu coração não deveria doer, mas doía... 

\- Chega de tanta autopiedade ! – exclama, desligando a televisão. 

Acende um cigarro. Resolve ouvir música, sua distração preferida. Seleciona uma de suas playlists, acopla o celular a uma dock station na mesa próxima ao sofá onde estava deitado. Em alguns segundos a música começa a preencher o vazio da sala de estar do luxuoso hotel. Era a música “Fix You” do grupo inglês “Coldplay”. Michael olha para a imensa parede envidraçada da suíte. A vista para o Rio Hudson era magnífica. A noite ainda não havia caído em Nova Iorque. Cinco horas de diferença separavam Londres da cidade que nunca dorme... Michael levanta-se e caminha até a ampla janela. A letra da música fazia com que sua mente se evadisse para bem longe. Traga o cigarro e exala lentamente a fumaça, como se quisesse afastar fantasmas. 

_“When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse..._  
_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?”_  


_“Não. Acho que não podia ser pior.”_ Olha para o movimento das ruas, luzes que se acendiam, sons de buzinas, outros sons distantes e abafados... _“Talvez seja melhor sair e circular um pouco.”_ Michael não era o tipo de pessoa que ficasse cultivando a melancolia. Volta para a sala e muda a música para algo mais animado. Decididamente era preciso exorcizar fantasmas naquela noite. Aumenta o volume do som e começa a dançar. O cantor era Cee Lo Green. Michael conhecera-o pessoalmente, através de Mark Ruffalo, e passara a curtir algumas de suas músicas. E começa a rir da letra da música, pois bem que gostaria de dizer isso para James... FUCK YOU ! 

_“I see you driving 'round town_  
_With the girl I love_  
_And I'm like "Fuck you"_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_I guess the change in my pocket_  
_Wasn't enough_  
_I'm like "Fuck you_  
_And fuck her, too"_  


Coloca mais uma dose de vodka e, dançando, vai em direção ao armário do quarto e abre as portas para escolher uma roupa. 

_“Now, baby , baby, baby_  
_Why d'you wanna_  
_Wanna hurt me so bad?_  
_(So bad, so bad, so bad)”…_  


Seu telefone toca. Não era o toque que ele condicionara para James – a música de abertura de Star Trek – mas era um número conhecido : o nome com a foto aparecem na tela do aparelho. A amizade era recente, mas haviam feito uma boa parceria no último filme dos X-Men. Pegando o aparelho, desliga momentaneamente a música que estava tocando e atende. 

\- Oscar ? 

\- Alô, Michael ! Você está aqui em Nova Iorque, não ? 

\- Até segunda ordem, eis-me aqui ! 

\- Se você não tiver programa para hoje, que tal uma festa ? 

\- Festa ? Tipo ‘hollywoodiana’ ? – pergunta Michael, sem muito entusiasmo, caso a resposta fosse afirmativa. 

\- Não. Totalmente ‘off Hollywood’. Tenho amigos na cidade e resolvemos improvisar uma festa ! 

\- Ah, isso é mais a minha cara para esta noite. Não queria ficar no hotel, mas também não queria nenhum evento ‘red carpet’. 

\- Conseguiu ! – responde, rindo. 

E finalizam acertando detalhes sobre a noite. 

( II ) 

A festa era em uma cobertura no Upper East Side com uma vista panorâmica sobre os telhados da parte sul de Nova Iorque. Havia uma grande sala de estar com bar e lareira além de caixas acústicas surround, que faziam a festa parecer um grande evento. Oscar vem atendê-lo pessoalmente quando a campainha toca. 

\- Opa, vamos entrando, _Mr. Jobs_ ! – brinca Oscar. 

A música de fundo era a animada “Get Lucky”, com Daft Punk  & Pharrell Wiliams. Oscar tinha em comum com Michael o fato de adorar música, tendo inclusive participado de uma banda quando jovem, “The Blinking Underdogs”, tocando guitarra e cantando. 

Oscar tratou de deixar Michael à vontade, apresentando-o a seus amigos Max Casella, com quem trabalhara em “Inside Llewyn Davis” e, mais recentemente, em “Christmas Eve”, e James Roday, da série “Psych” e também de “Christmas Eve”. Duas atrizes que também trabalharam com ele em “Inside” estavam lá : Jeanine Serralles e Helen Hong, que viera com uma amiga japonesa bem sensual chamada Jane Hoo. Apresentou-lhe também os donos do apartamento, Frank e Joshua, que formavam um casal gay muito animado e conheciam Oscar desde que ele estudara na “Juilliard School”. 

\- Agora você conhece todo mundo ! – sorriu Oscar – Bebidas ali no bar, petiscos naquela bancada. 

A presença de Michael causou um certo frisson entre as mulheres e um misto de admiração e inveja entre os homens. As conversas giravam, obviamente, sobre o meio artístico, bastidores de filmagens, etc. Servindo-se de um drinque, Michael ficou prestando atenção no que as pessoas diziam para tentar se integrar ao grupo. Falavam sobre “Inside”, já que a maioria trabalhara com Oscar no filme. 

\- Eu estava encontrando , criando o personagem através da música ... E era um repertório com o qual eu não estava familiarizado. – disse Oscar. 

Max e Jeanine concordaram com o comentário. Ela acrescenta : 

\- Acho que o mais difícil de tudo foi o relacionamento entre os músicos. As pessoas se odiavam ! 

Alguns riem. A amiga de Helen não tirava os olhos de Michael. 

\- Sério, pessoal ! Os bateristas odiavam os caras bluegrass que odiavam os caras populares que odiavam os caras do jazz... – a própria Jeanine acabou rindo. 

\- De qualquer modo, pra mim, foi um passo definitivo. Trabalhar com os irmãos Coen catapultou a minha carreira ! Sem esse incentivo, eu provavelmente nem teria sido escalado para o papel de Apocalypse. – disse Oscar, olhando para Michael. 

Eventualmente a conversa acabou girando em torno dos candidatos ao Oscar e assunto era “Steve Jobs” e a performance de Michael. Quando interrogado sobre o filme, ele praticamente repetira respostas que já havia dado em entrevistas, falando sobre a extensão e excelência do texto, os colegas de trabalho, a direção de Danny Boyle... Todos elogiaram sua atuação e apostaram suas fichas no filme como grande vencedor da noite. 

Uma música bem dançante começou a tocar e os donos da casa insistiram para que os convidados parassem um pouco de falar sobre trabalho e fossem se distrair. 

\- Vamos lá, pessoal ! Isso aqui não é reunião de elenco não hein, por favor ! – disse Joshua rindo um pouco afetadamente. – E vou fazer uns drinques diferentes para animar vocês ! 

\- Ah, Joshua, temos um profissional na casa : Michael já trabalhou com isso. – comenta Oscar, olhando para Michael e sorrindo. 

\- Ai, meu Deus, quer dizer que esse cara, além de lindo, ainda sabe preparar drinques ?! – brincou Frank, querendo causar ciúmes em Joshua. Michael teve que rir. 

\- Ei, pode ficar quietinho no seu canto, Frank . Melhor : pode vir aqui me ajudar a preparar os drinques. – disse Joshua tirando Frank do meio do grupo e levando-o para perto do balcão do bar. 

Oscar comentou com Michael : 

\- Não liga não, Mike. Os dois se adoram. Conheço há um tempão. Meio doidos, mas são pessoas com quem posso contar até debaixo d´água. Quando eu comecei e não era ninguém ainda, foram eles que me deram a mão... Morei nesse apartamento aqui por uns tempos. 

Jane vem tirar Michael para dançar. Como era uma de suas habilidades, ele não recusa. Michael tinha um fraco por tipos exóticos, étnicos, mas dessa vez não estava nem um pouco interessado. Ao contrário de Jane, que se sentia bastante atraída e não pretendia desistir facilmente. Ela tinha altura acima da média para o seu tipo físico oriental. O sapato de salto alto e fino também ajudava a alongar-lhe a silhueta. Vestia-se elegantemente e seu perfume era provocante. Dançaram durante algum tempo, mas, quando ela tentou se insinuar, Michael gentilmente beijou-lhe uma das mãos e a conduziu novamente ao sofá, deixando a sala para ir fumar no terraço. 

Os olhos orientais faiscaram com a rejeição velada. Sentada ao lado de Helen, ouve o comentário da amiga : 

\- Desiste, Jane. Um dia é da caça, o outro do caçador. 

\- Eu faço o meu próprio dia. – disse ela, determinada. 

O terraço do apartamento era simples, mas requintado, com sofás confortáveis, vasos com plantas bem cuidadas e uma vista magnífica para o East River. As luzes acesas iluminavam as pontes sobre o rio e justificavam a fama de cartão-postal da região. A noite não está tão fria quanto era de se esperar para o outono nova-iorquino. Michael acende um cigarro e fica apreciando a vista. Ouve alguns passos e volta-se para a imensa porta de vidro que separava a sala de estar do terraço. Era Jane, trazendo na mão dois drinques. Michael, sempre charmoso, sorri ao vê-la se aproximando. 

\- Você disse que sabia preparar drinques. Esses aqui fui eu mesma que preparei. – diz, entregando um para Michael – Desafio você a identificar os ingredientes. 

Michael apaga o restante do cigarro e exala a fumaça. Responde, intrigado : 

\- Okay. Vamos ver isso. 

Pegando a taça alongada, Michael atenta para o capricho no preparo da bebida. 

\- Pelo visual, eu diria que você é uma especialista. 

Ela sorri e diz : 

\- Bem, eu já trabalhei com isso, confesso. 

Michael toma um gole da bebida e faz uma cara de quem está realizando uma análise séria. 

\- Vodka, suco de maçã, água tônica, alguma coisa de morango... 

\- Algumas gotas de licor de morango... 

\- Mas tem um outro licor também, no fundo... 

\- Soho... É de lichia... 

\- Conheço. Esse é um drinque oriental : Cransoma. 

\- Você ... _conhece_ !? Ah, não vale ! ... –diz ela, rindo. 

Michael ri também. 

\- Eu disse que fui bartender. Fazia drinques, procurava conhecer as receitas, lia a respeito... 

Enquanto ele falava, Jane observava as mãos de Michael, seus olhos tão penetrantes, seu corpo viril... 

\- Você se empenha muito em tudo o que faz, não importa o que seja, não é ? 

\- Eu tento... – responde, fazendo um ar de pretensa timidez. 

Ela propõe um brinde : 

\- Ao sucesso de “Steve Jobs” ! Que ele lhe renda um Oscar ! 

\- Amém a isso ! 

Tocam as taças e sorvem o líquido inebriante. Enquanto bebem, continuam a conversar sobre as possibilidades de outros filmes conseguirem premiações. Michael escutava, mas parecia não assimilar o que estava sendo dito. Ela chama seu nome duas vezes para ver se ele respondia. Sente que a mulher se aproxima e tira o drinque da sua mão, colocando-o sobre a mureta do terraço, junto ao dela. 

\- Não precisamos mais disso, querido... – sussurra bem próxima ao rosto de Michael. 

O cérebro de Michael parecia funcionar lentamente. Embora soubesse que não estava inconsciente, não conseguia impor sua vontade nem reagir como queria. A mulher abraçava-o, beijava-o, passava as mãos pelo seu corpo. _‘Que diabos tinha nessa bebida ?’_ É o pensamento que ele consegue formular, enquanto era beijado no pescoço. Ele olha para o seu copo : pouco sobrara do conteúdo. 

A música que estava tocando na sala agora chegava-lhe aos ouvidos como se fossem trovões. Michael começava a ter uma percepção alterada da realidade. No fundo do seu pensamento, urgia que fosse embora dali. Mas seus movimentos não captavam essa urgência. 

Rostos olhando inquisitivamente para ele. Quanto tempo se passara ? Olhares curiosos ... ou preocupados ? 

\- Michael, Michael, você está bem ? 

Ele estava deitado em um dos sofás do terraço ? Aquele era o céu ? Estava estrelado ? Por que tanta gente falava com ele ao mesmo tempo ? As pessoas se afastam. Oscar parece discutir com Helen e Jane. Depois as duas mulheres ficam discutindo sozinhas... 

Michael não conseguia erguer seu corpo para se levantar. Não conseguia lembrar se tinha vindo sozinho ou acompanhado para a festa. Com um movimento que parecia não vir do seu corpo, alcança o celular no bolso. Digita uma mensagem, mas sua visão fora de foco dificulta a compreensão dos caracteres que ele estava teclando. _‘Enviar’_. Achando que a mensagem havia sido confusa, digita outra e envia. Essa é a última coisa que Michael lembraria, depois, de ter feito na festa. Em condições normais e, talvez, se estivesse apenas um pouco bêbado, Michael nunca teria enviado aquelas mensagens. Por diversas vezes, já cometera a tolice de telefonar para pessoas após ter bebido muito, mas telefonemas eram facilmente esquecidos. Mensagens de texto não. Eram provas físicas. 

( III ) 

_**“qria vc aq”**_

_**“complt drpfad”**_

\- Mas que merda de mensagem é essa ? – perguntava-se James, a milhas de distância de Nova Iorque. 

James havia acabado de chegar em casa e estava se preparando para dormir. Só tinha visto a mensagem àquela hora. Anne já estava na cama, esperando por ele, mas tão cansada que, provavelmente, já estaria adormecendo. 

James retornou a mensagem com um simples : _**“WTF ??”**_

Aguardou a resposta. Dez, quinze, vinte minutos. _‘Okay. Tempo esgotado !’_ Resolve telefonar. O celular chama, chama e ninguém atende. James insiste. Enquanto isso, no Mandarian Hotel, Oscar, com a ajuda de Joshua, haviam acabado de conseguir deixar Michael deitado na cama, ainda meio inconsciente. Ouvem o som de um celular tocando e Oscar procura nos bolsos do blazer que Michael havia usado. Acha graça do toque diferente e observa a imagem que surge no celular : uma foto de James fazendo careta, tirada durante a San Diego Comic Con. Oscar decide atender. 

\- Alô. 

Ciente de que aquela voz não era a de Michael, ainda assim James pergunta : 

\- Michael ? 

\- Não, James. Aqui é Oscar Isaac. Michael não vai poder atender agora. 

\- Oscar ?? Algum problema com ele ? 

James não queria revelar particularidades da sua relação com Michael para alguém com quem ele não tinha a menor intimidade e que ainda lhe causava um certo desconforto, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. 

\- Não. Tudo bem. Não foi nada de mais... É que ele está...dormindo... 

Não poder falar com Michael para esclarecer os fatos só deixava James mais apreensivo ainda, imaginando se o amigo havia feito alguma besteira ou sofrido algum acidente. Oscar deu-lhe um breve resumo da noite e recomendou-lhe que ligasse no dia seguinte para falar com Michael. 

James desliga e fica um tempo sentado no sofá da sala, olhando para o teto. 

\- Michael, Michael... – suspira. 

(IV) 

\- Japonesa filha da puta... – murmurou Michael para si mesmo quando acordou na cama do quarto do hotel, ainda vestindo as roupas da noite anterior. A cabeça doía-lhe e ele tentava lembrar dos últimos lances da festa, mas as imagens vinham como flashes interrompidos. – Sabe-se lá o que foi que ela colocou naquele drinque... 

Durante toda a sua vida, Michael já havia sido apresentado a várias drogas diferentes, sem nunca ter se entregado a nenhuma. Agora se sentia um pouco tolo por ter caído num golpe estilo “Boa Noite Cinderela”. Olha para o relógio de pulso. Aquela não podia ser a hora real... Levanta-se ainda um pouco zonzo e puxa as cortinas que estavam cerradas. A luminosidade do início da tarde invadiu os aposentos. 

\- Puta que pariu !!! 

Procura pelo celular. Sabendo que deveria estar no bolso do blazer, vasculha todos, mas não o encontra de imediato. O próprio aparelho revela sua localização quando começa a tocar insistentemente. Era o seu agente. 

\- Oi, Connor... 

\- Michael, o que houve ?! Estou tentando falar com você desde cedo !! Você tem entrevistas à tarde e não dava sinal de vida ! 

\- Eu apaguei, foi isso. – respondeu tentando se concentrar em lembrar qual seria a agenda da tarde. 

\- Espero que esteja tudo bem ! 

Connor recorda-lhe os compromissos. Felizmente o primeiro seria no próprio hotel. Entrevistas para revistas a respeito de “Steve Jobs” , “Macbeth” e “Assassin’s Creed”. 

Antes de tomar banho, Michael telefona para a recepção e solicita uma refeição. Não havia tomado café da manhã e nem lembrava a última coisa que havia comido na festa. A atendente informa-lhe que há uma visita para ele : 

\- Sr. Oscar Isaac. 

\- Pode deixá-lo subir, obrigado. 

Cinco minutos depois, a campainha toca. Michael abre a porta. 

\- Puxa ! Que bom que você está _vivo_ !! – brincou Oscar, entrando. 

Michael sorriu contrafeito. 

\- O que diabos aconteceu afinal ? Que mulher louca era aquela ?! 

\- Calma, calma ... Frank e Joshua me suplicaram para lhe pedir desculpas pessoalmente. Eles não conheciam a mulher e o que ela fez foi imperdoável... E deu a maior confusão depois... Você não deve lembrar, mas teve muita discussão, a distinta madame foi _convidada_ a se retirar, Helen ficou mortificada, porque a tal Jane tinha vindo com ela, etc... E eu também fiquei me sentindo culpado por ter te arrastado para um programa que resultou nisso... 

Balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação por todo o acontecido, Michael diz para ele deixar pra lá. Avisa que vai tomar banho e que ele havia pedido algo para comer. Pede que Oscar aguarde e atenda a porta para ele, caso o serviço de quarto chegasse. 

Assim que Michael começa a tomar banho, seu celular toca novamente. Oscar deduz que Michael não está ouvindo, então pega o aparelho com a intenção de avisar-lhe, mas, quando reconhece o toque agora já familiar, sorri maliciosamente e resolve atender. 

\- Alô... 

James reconheceu de imediato a voz de Oscar. _‘Novamente ? Ou...ainda ?’_ Foram as perguntas que vieram à mente de James. 

\- Oscar ? James... Estou ligando para saber se Michael está melhor. 

\- Está sim... Dormiu um bocado, mas já está bem melhor. Tomando banho agora... 

James estava ansioso por saber detalhes da noite anterior, mas não através de Oscar. E saber que Michael estava _tomando banho_ e que _Mr.Apocalypse_ estava no quarto atendendo o celular do amigo não estava ajudando nada no seu raciocínio. 

\- Bem...diga para ele que liguei. 

\- Okay, eu digo. 

A ligação se encerra bem na hora em que a campainha toca com a entrega do serviço de quarto. Oscar atende. Dez minutos depois, Michael sai do banho vestindo um roupão atoalhado. 

\- Bem, amigo, já que você está melhor, está na hora de eu ir. Minha agenda também está cheia na parte da tarde. 

Michael agradece a visita e a preocupação tanto de Oscar quanto dos anfitriões da festa. 

\- Eles ficaram bem chateados, acredite. – diz, dirigindo-se para a porta – Ah, antes que eu esqueça : acabei atendendo duas ligações para você, no seu celular. Uma ontem à noite, quando trouxemos você pra cá, e outra agora quando você estava tomando banho. 

Sem saber o que dizer, Michael diz apenas : 

\- E...? 

\- Era o McAvoy. – e, sorrindo, acrescenta – É melhor você ligar pra ele. 

( V ) 

Enquanto se alimenta, Michael vasculha o histórico de ligações e mensagens do seu celular tentando recuperar a memória da noite anterior. Vê as mensagens que ele enviou para James e em que horas havia sido. Tentou deduzir o que ele mesmo estava querendo dizer com aquele conjunto de letras. Vê a resposta de James e também compara com a hora em que foi recebida. Depois vê o histórico das ligações perdidas e das atendidas. 

\- Merda... 

Digita uma mensagem para James. 

_**“Estou vivo. Não se preocupe. Foi só uma noite ruim.”**_

Mal acabara de enviar a mensagem e Michael fica surpreso com a resposta praticamente imediata. 

_**“Posso te ligar ?”**_

_**“Claro.”**_

Estava acabando de comer, quando o celular toca. 

\- James ? 

\- Ei... que bom ouvir a sua voz !– disse, com forte sotaque escocês.– O que houve ? Você quer me deixar maluco ?? Não conseguia falar com você ! 

Michael sorri. Também era muito bom escutar a voz de James. Tão morna, tão suave, tão escocesa... 

\- Está tudo bem agora... – diz, procurando pelo maço de cigarros. 

\- É... Oscar me contou o que aconteceu. Aliás, uma perguntinha : _Oscar ??_ Como assim ? – Michael quase podia visualizar a careta que James estava fazendo. 

\- Estamos no mesmo evento aqui em Nova Iorque. – responde, acendendo um cigarro. 

\- Ah, eu deduzi, mas... desde quando vocês saem juntos ? – uma ponta de ciúmes bem lá no fundo. 

\- Hum.... desde _ontem_ ? – brincou Michael, intimamente aprovando a demonstração de ciúmes de James. 

\- Ah sei... então ele é o seu mais novo _amigo de infância_ agora ? Até atende o seu celular ! Não me diga que ele passou a noite aí ?? – James queria evitar parecer um amigo traído, mas não conseguia... 

\- Não, James ... – respondeu quase rindo – Veio me trazer ontem , junto com o dono da festa, lance do qual eu não me recordo, e veio hoje para ver se eu estava inteiro e pedir sinceras desculpas... 

Ouvindo isso, James deixa então que a preocupação tome o lugar do ciúme: 

– Sério agora, Michael : tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez, por favor ! – E as duas últimas palavras foram repetidas num tom mais baixo, quase que para si mesmo – _Por favor..._ – Michael podia ouvir a respiração alterada de James. 

\- Terei. – diz, exalando fumaça e passando uma das mãos sobre os olhos. 

Aquela simples afirmação não foi suficiente para sossegar James. 

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto eu fiquei preocupado, tem ? Você não atendendo os telefonemas... Ficar sabendo dos detalhes por uma terceira pessoa... Ficar imaginando o que poderia ter te acontecido... Você poderia não ter acordado ! Poderia ter ido parar no hospital !! 

\- Eu sei, eu sei... 

Um breve silêncio cheio de inconfessáveis declarações. _‘Eu amo você.’_ Era a frase que estava na mente de Michael. Frase que provavelmente nunca seria dita com a liberdade que ela merecia. 

( VI ) 

Não era só um jantar em comemoração ao aniversário de 45 anos de Anne. Era também pelo sucesso do filme dela no London Festival. Apesar da agenda lotada da esposa, James conseguiu organizar um momento especial para os dois : deixou Brendan no apartamento de Joy, escolheu o restaurante preferido da esposa e, depois, saíram para dançar. A noite não poderia ter sido melhor. Para surpreendê-la, James deixa para entregar-lhe o presente só quando já estavam em casa. 

\- Agora...o seu presente... 

Dizendo isso, entregou-lhe uma caixinha preta com um laço vermelho. 

Anne sorriu abertamente. James gostava de fazer surpresas. Ela não tinha ideia do que era nem de quando ele havia comprado. Desfazendo o laço, abre a caixa cuidadosamente. É um cordão de prata cujo pingente era um lindo relicário com a superfície trabalhada em arabescos. 

\- Que lindo, amor... 

Ela abre o relicário. Havia uma minúscula foto de Brendan bebê. Lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos. 

\- Oh, querido.... Nosso Brendan... ainda pequenininho... Adorei... – inclina-se para beijá-lo. 

Ela usava um delicado cordão de ouro, mas pede para que James o substitua pelo que ela acabara de ganhar. Beijam-se novamente e começam a relembrar a época em que começaram a namorar, depois o casamento, o nascimento de Brendan... 

\- Ele é a criatura mais linda do mundo... – diz ela olhando embevecida para o retrato. Depois olha para o marido e diz : - Eu te amo. Por tudo... Por nós... Por Brendan... 

\- E eu amo você e a vida que nós construímos. 

Sentados lado a lado no sofá da sala, dão-se as mãos. 

\- Você lembra, quando começamos a namorar, o que eu lhe disse ? 

\- Oh, baby, você me disse muuuitas coisas... – responde ele rindo e beijando os dedos da mão dela. 

Ela sorri com o gesto de carinho, mas continua falando com uma serenidade firme. 

\- Eu disse que, acima de tudo, eu era _sua amiga_. Isso porque eu não queria que , um dia, se algo viesse a nos separar, perdêssemos um ao outro, perdêssemos esse nosso encontro de almas, esse nosso entendimento... Tudo o que eu mais queria na vida era fazer você feliz. 

\- E você faz ! 

Ela se aproxima mais de James e se aconchega no seu peito. 

\- Eu conheço você, James. E eu sei que você me ama de verdade, com esse seu jeito adorável de ser... Mas também sei que você não está totalmente feliz. 

\- Anne, não é verdade ... eu estou muito feliz com você. 

\- Eu disse _totalmente_ feliz... – com a cabeça no colo dele, ergue os olhos para encará-lo. Havia suavidade no seu olhar. E um profundo amor. 

James olha para ela um tanto hesitante e admirado pela percepção acurada da esposa. 

\- Nunca deixamos de ser quem somos... A nossa essência nos acompanha. Às vezes... há algo lá no fundo da nossa individualidade que... não é boa, nos faz sofrer... Ou faz outras pessoas sofrerem... – diz ele. 

\- James... Nós não somos mais aquelas pessoas que representaram Steve e Fiona. Você não é mais aquele rapazinho de Drumchapel, forjando segurança e autoconfiança, testando seus limites e jogando sua vida fora em bebedeiras constantes. Nós mudamos, nós amadurecemos, somos pais agora... 

\- Eu ainda tenho Drumchapel nas minhas costas... Não me amedronta mais, só que ... ainda faz parte de mim. 

\- Deixe o que você viveu no passado ficar lá onde ele pertence : no passado ! 

\- Anne, o passado _precisa_ ser curado. Senão... ele volta a nos assombrar. Você sabe que, pra mim, essa é a grande importância do teatro : é uma cura coletiva, uma catarse... E é um movimento ancestral : mesmo com toda tecnologia do mundo, sempre vai existir... E sempre vai existir porque sempre haverá sombras e passados que precisam ser resgatados ou ... curados. 

Para manter James no foco, a despeito de toda a sua verborragia, Anne o instiga : 

\- E de que você precisa ser curado, James ? 

Anne conhecia bem o marido, toda sua história, todo o seu passado. Mas queria ouvi-lo dizer. James dá um suspiro fundo, olha para Anne fixamente. Seus olhos se enternecem. 

\- Uma vez _NED_ , sempre _NED_... Não tem como eliminar essa parte delinquente que existe em mim. Ela está controlada, educada, compreendida... mas não _extinta_. E ... cheia de vivências não curadas... 

Anne volta a sentar-se no sofá, ficando de frente para ele. 

\- Você não é mais assim... 

\- Lembra-se do que lhe contei que aconteceu quando eu estava encenando “Out in the open” ?... Lembra do ... Mark ? – uma ligeira sombra lhe abate as feições. 

\- É passado... Deixe ir, James, deixe... 

Ele a interrompe com uma revelação súbita. 

\- Eu acho que estou apaixonado pelo Michael. 

Anne não esperava por aquela declaração, embora soubesse que, com o passado de James, isso não era uma impossibilidade. Mas ela acreditava que já fosse um fantasma sepultado. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. E os de James também. 

\- Oh, não, James... Não... – disse ela, respirando aceleradamente. 

James só queria abraçá-la e poder eliminar todo aquele pesar do coração de Anne. 

\- Alguma coisa me dizia... – falou ela num tom de voz triste – Foi ... em Montreal ? – lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. 

\- Não, não aconteceu nada, nem em Montreal , nem em lugar algum... – apressou-se em dizer, passando suavemente o polegar pelo rosto dela para afastar as lágrimas. Sua respiração também se altera. Fala, sem dar muitos detalhes, sobre os dois encontros que teve com Michael e sobre o que os dois sentiram. 

\- Você vai se machucar, amor. Eu sinto isso... Vamos todos... 

\- Não sei o que fazer... Não quero que nada da nossa vida mude... – diz ele angustiado, com os olhos rasos d´água. 

\- Mas vai mudar... 

\- O que eu sinto por você não mudou... 

\- Nem o que eu sinto por você. – e, olhando bem fixamente para os profundos olhos azuis de James, acrescenta, pausando as palavras : - Eu ... te... amo ! 

Eles encostam a fronte um no outro e olham para suas mãos entrelaçadas. 

\- Viver o que você pretende com Michael é retornar para esse passado de Drumchapel, é dar dez passos para trás... 

James suspira profundamente. 

\- Eu não sei o que eu _pretendo viver_ com Michael. Eu nem sei o que ele pensa _de verdade_ a respeito disso... 

\- Michael parece... tão egoísta... tão egocêntrico... Você... nós... A família que construímos, James ! Um sonho que nós dois sonhamos ! Você está jogando toda a nossa vida num turbilhão... Michael ainda não aprendeu a respeitar a vida, como você... 

\- Mas foi você quem me ensinou. Com seu amor... 

Ela não consegue dizer mais nada. A emoção parece sufocá-la. 

\- Anne... Eu _sei_ que eu te amo, mas sei também que eu preciso descobrir o que sinto pelo Michael, preciso viver isso... Ou essa força, essa energia, vai acabar nos destruindo !! 

James, que já havia conversado dias atrás com Anne a respeito do aniversário de Hugh, volta a falar no assunto, afirmando que pretende ir e conversar com Michael. 

\- Você nem sabe se ele vai ! 

\- Ele vai. 

Nem mesmo James sabia explicar como ele tinha certeza disso. 

\- É uma viagem tão longa ! Por que você insiste nisso ? 

\- Honestamente, eu não sei. Eu só sinto que... devo ir. 

A expressão de Anne fica mais séria. 

\- Vá, então... Você sabe que vai sozinho, não ? – ele aquiesceu com a cabeça – Vá e volte como _**meu**_ James.


	4. Among Friends ( "Entre Amigos")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festa de aniversário de Hugh parece o cenário ideal para o reencontro de Michael e James. Distantes de possíveis cobranças, cada vez fica mais evidente para eles - e para os donos da casa - que há mais do que amizade pairando no ar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que apreciem tanto quanto eu tive prazer em escrever o texto.  
> Comentários, sugestões e críticas são muito bem-vindos ! ;-)

( I )

  


Um dia iluminado e um céu praticamente sem nuvens. James estava tão acostumado com o cinza londrino que sempre ficava admirado quando via uma paisagem tão ensolarada como a da Austrália. Até o ar era diferente : bem menos poluído. Melbourne era uma cidade grande, a segunda maior do país, mas, mesmo assim, não transmitia o estresse das grandes cidades cheias de engarrafamentos e sons de buzinas no ar.  


O voo vindo de Londres havia feito uma escala em Dubai e chegara em Melbourne ao meio-dia. Hugh estava aguardando James no aeroporto. Ao saber que o amigo tinha aceitado seu convite, insistira para que ele ficasse em sua casa e não em um hotel. Deby não aceitaria um não como resposta.  


Quando Hugh avista James, vai em sua direção com um largo sorriso no rosto.  


\- Jimmy boy ! – diz, dando-lhe um abraço.  


Repara no excesso de roupa que James estava vestindo : uma blusa de manga comprida com uma jaqueta de brim por cima. Sempre muito friorento. Afinal, deixara Londres com uma temperatura média de 16º para aterrissar em uma terra onde estava fazendo mais de 27º.  


\- Pronto para uma mudança radical de temperatura ? – pergunta Hugh, referindo-se ao calor que fazia do lado de fora, no momento.  


\- Melbourne tem variações bruscas, que eu saiba... – responde, sorrindo.  


\- Okay, okay, ponto para você. Como foi o voo ? Cansativo ?  


\- Um pouco. Ao menos foi só uma conexão.  


\- E você está com fome ? Porque temos um churrasco para hoje ! – disse Hugh animado com a perspectiva – Mas a festa de aniversário de verdade será só mais tarde.  


\- Hum...vai ser uma comemoração estendida então ?  


\- Ideia do meu filho. O garoto tem quinze anos, já está um rapaz, você vai ver. Cheio de ideias. Disse que quer dar uma de DJ hoje à noite...  


Vão se encaminhando para o estacionamento onde Hugh havia deixado seu Audi.  


\- Esse é _‘O Carro’_ ! – brincou James, comparando-o, mentalmente, ao seu próprio, um Nissan Micra.  


Hugh ri e elogia a potência e a capacidade do carro. Começam a conversar a respeito, enquanto entram no confortável veículo.  


\- Tanto esse quanto o outro que eu tenho, um Jetta, são ótimos. Para viagens, esse aqui , é claro, é melhor porque é um SUV. Mas os dois têm excelente performance.  


\- Não posso nem comparar com o meu carro atual... Esse aqui, afinal, é o “carro do Wolverine” !! – brincou James.  


Hugh ri e comenta, para dar a dimensão do quanto sua vida profissional já havia mudado para melhor :  


\- Meu primeiro carro _de verdade_ eu comprei dividindo meio a meio com um amigo. Custou 800 dólares e na _oitava_ vez que ele quebrou nós dissemos “chega!” , largamos o maldito no meio de uma estrada em Perth e voltamos pra casa a pé... - confessou, rindo.  


James riu da história.  


\- Sério ?  


\- Verdade ! Eu ainda estava estudando teatro.  


\- E parece que você tem preferência pela tecnologia alemã...  


\- _‘Das beste’_ , como diria o nosso amigo Michael.  


A menção daquele nome fez os olhos de James focarem em algum ponto distante.  


\- Sabe se ele virá para a festa ? – perguntou, sem se importar se o seu tom de voz traía a sua ansiedade ou não.  


Hugh lança um olhar compreensivo para o amigo.  


\- Não sei mesmo, James. O filho da mãe não me respondeu até hoje. – comentou, concentrando-se no percurso que estava fazendo – Sei que ele anda bastante ocupado. Querendo recuperar o tempo perdido, como ele já disse uma vez, você deve lembrar...  


\- Eu lembro. – _‘Como esquecer as coisas que Michael fala ?’_ – Aproveitando para colher enquanto o sol está brilhando...

( II )  


Hugh vivia em uma ampla casa em Mornington Península, um subúrbio de Mount Eliza, distante 50 minutos do centro de Melbourne. A relativa proximidade com a baía de Port Phillip conferia à região um clima oceânico muito agradável.  


\- Esse ar... é especial. – comentou Hugh, olhando pela janela aberta e inspirando a plenos pulmões.  


\- Dá para entender por que você nunca quis deixar definitivamente isso aqui. – diz James, respirando profundamente – O ar... tem cheiro de vida !  


\- É isso aí, amigo ! É como diz uma das canções do “Broadway to Oz” : _“I still call Australia home...”_ Não importa o quanto eu viaje ou onde eu tenha casa, aqui é o meu “doce lar” !  


Diz isso justamente quando estavam entrando na propriedade, cuja frente, assim como nas outras casas da vizinhança, não apresentava portões ou cercas, apenas árvores frondosas para demarcar seus limites. Hugh manobra o carro para percorrer o caminho que conduzia à garagem. Era um caminho pavimentado, ladeado por muretas que contornavam jardineiras repletas de touceiras de plantas verdejantes, muito bem cuidadas.  


A garagem, que tinha espaço para três carros, era uma edificação separada da casa e possuía uma academia de ginástica no 2º pavimento. Hugh estaciona bem ao lado do outro carro da família. Ao saltarem, ouvem a voz de uma criança que viera correndo dos fundos da propriedade.  


\- Papai !  


Apesar de já ter 10 anos, Ava Jackman era ‘mignon’ e se comportava como a ‘garota do papai’ : sempre vinha abraçá-lo quando ele chegava.  


\- Oi, meu docinho ! Onde está todo mundo ? – disse Hugh, abraçando e beijando a filha – Esse é o nosso amigo James. – continuou, apresentando-o.  


\- Oi, James ! Sou Ava !  


James sorriu com a espontaneidade da menina.  


\- Alô ! Prazer em conhecê-la !  


Ava responde à pergunta do pai :  


\- Estão todos lá atrás ! Tio Russell está fazendo o churrasco !  


James olha para Hugh, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  


\- _‘Tio’_ Russell ?  


Hugh ri.  


\- Somos amigos há muitos anos ! Já foi elevado ao ‘status’ de tio !  


\- Churrasco australiano feito por um gladiador ! Uma experiência e tanto ! – implicou James.  


Hugh ri novamente enquanto retira a bagagem de James do porta-malas. Era só uma pequena mala de bordo, já que seria uma curta estadia. James tira a jaqueta e suspende as mangas da camisa. Os três seguem em direção à casa principal passando por um murinho de cerca branca e seguindo pelo caminho que contornava a garagem e conduzia até a área da piscina.  


Uma churrasqueira elétrica estava situada na parte coberta do deck que ladeava a área da piscina. Duas grandes mesas compunham o mobiliário do deck : uma redonda, protegida por um ombrelone, e outra, mais rústica, retangular, um pouco mais afastada dessa, ambas com 8 lugares. Debby, que estava auxiliando Russell, vem em direção aos três.  


\- Oi, amor, ! – diz dando um selinho em Hugh. Volta-se para James para cumprimentá-lo. – James ! Que bom encontrar você sem ser em uma daquelas cerimônias maçantes de Hollywood ! Anne e Brendan não vieram ?  


\- Debby ! É um prazer revê-la ! Anne não podia vir devido a compromissos e preferiu ficar com Brendan.  


Russell, trajando uma camisa pólo e uma bermuda cargo, aproxima-se do grupo.  


\- McAvoy ! Junte-se a nós ! – diz, estendo a mão para apertar a de James.  


\- Ei, cara ! Tudo em cima ? – cumprimenta James.  


\- Tudo ótimo ! Cerveja ? – dizendo isso, oferece uma Victoria Bitter a James, que aceita prontamente.  


\- James, fique à vontade ! Vou levar suas coisas para o quarto de hóspedes. – disse Hugh levando a mala e a bolsa-carteiro de James para dentro da casa. Debby segue Hugh.  


A pequena Ava já estava se divertindo na piscina junto dos primos, filhos de um dos irmãos de Hugh, Ian, que trabalhava em Adelaide e só viria mais tarde, com a esposa. Russell olha para as crianças com ar melancólico :  


\- Gostaria de ter podido trazer os meus garotos.  


Comenta, então ,sobre a separação recente entre ele e Danielle Spencer, que manteve a guarda dos filhos Charlie, de 11 anos , e Tennyson, de 9. O comentário faz James lembrar de Anne e Brendan. Havia mandado uma mensagem para ela assim que o avião aterrissara e só obtivera uma resposta lacônica. A diferença de fuso horário também não contribuía muito.  


Hugh sai da casa e vai até o deck onde estavam os dois amigos. Pegando uma cerveja, ergue um brinde :  


\- Saúde, camaradas !  


\- Para você, parabéns antecipados ! – disse James.  


E os três erguem as garrafas e bebem um gole de cerveja.  


\- O churrasco daqui a pouco vai estar pronto, então deixa eu te mostrar a casa, James.  


Hugh caminha com James, descendo da área do deck por uma rampa de madeira ripada que leva até um gramado, em cujo centro havia uma árvore frondosa com algo que James acreditava ser o sonho de toda criança : uma casa de madeira, completa, com escada de acesso e tudo !  


\- Ah, acho que todo garoto sempre quis ter uma casa na árvore ! – comentou com Hugh. – Brendan iria adorar !  


\- As crianças curtem bastante ! Até Oscar ainda passa, às vezes, a tarde toda aí, lendo ou pintando...  


Bem ao lado da área gramada, havia uma quadra poliesportiva.  


\- É uma excelente área externa ! – comenta James.  


\- Um espaço destes é impensável em Nova Iorque... Por isso, duas casas. Mas aqui é onde eu reabasteço as minhas baterias. – fala Hugh, com uma pontinha de orgulho pela situação confortável em que se achava. Não era vaidade, pois ele era uma pessoa simples, mas tinha um profundo sentimento de gratidão à vida por ter conseguido chegar onde chegou.  


Seguem pelo caminho que conduz até a frente da casa. A porta da entrada principal era dupla, de madeira, com um vitral em art nouveau na parte superior. Hugh entra com James por ali para mostrar-lhe o interior da casa. Assim que se entra, percebe-se, do pórtico, que o pavimento térreo é dividido em dois planos. Um hall conduz à escada que leva ao pavimento superior, enquanto que , descendo quatro degraus, chega-se ao nível das salas de estar e de jantar, bem como da cozinha e outros cômodos. A parede que dava para o extenso gramado era toda envidraçada , permitindo uma integração maior entre as salas e o ambiente externo, além de gerar um aproveitamento da luz natural, conferindo uma boa luminosidade ao espaço. Do total de 5 quartos que a casa possuía, apenas a suíte master, que pertencia a Hugh e Debby, ficava no andar superior. Era um amplo quarto, com banheiro, closet e um escritório contíguo.  


A sala de estar possuía um pequeno piano, encostado à parede que dividia os dois planos do térreo. À esquerda da sala de jantar ficava a sala de home theater, com amplos sofás , uma smart tv Samsung de 55 polegadas e um equipamento de som poderoso, que seria utilizado na festa mais tarde. Na sequência, ficava a cozinha, que também era em dois níveis. No piso mais elevado ficava toda a área de trabalho, com fogão em ilha , pias, armários embutidos, amplas janelas que davam para a piscina e uma porta envidraçada que dava para a quadra. Descendo dois degraus, encontrava-se uma mesa com espaço para refeições mais íntimas em família, ao lado da bancada para refeições individuais.  


Hugh leva James até o quarto de hóspedes. Ficava ao lado dos quartos de Oscar e de Ava. Antes de mostrar o quarto a James, ambos são surpreendidos pela porta do quarto de Oscar que se abre, deixando escapar dois seres adoráveis : Dali, uma buldogue francês, e Allegra, uma _cavoodle_ , mistura de um tipo de spaniel com mini poodle.  


\- Voltem aqui ! – disse Oscar saindo do quarto junto com elas e quase atropelando o pai.  


O rapaz, de quinze anos, tinha cabelos anelados e um ar um pouco retraído, mas bem amistoso.  


\- Ops ! Oi, pai ! – diz, cumprimentando o pai com um tapinha estilo _‘high five’_.  


\- Oscar, cumprimente a visita... e nada de correr pela casa atrás dessas duas !  


\- Oi, James !! – dizendo isso, sai correndo atrás das cadelinhas.  


\- Só tem tamanho ! – comenta com James.  


Hugh mostra o quarto de hóspedes.  


\- Fique à vontade, se quiser trocar de roupa, tomar banho e tal. Daqui a uns quinze minutos já vai estar tudo pronto.  


\- Vou só trocar esta camisa .  


\- Okay !

( III )  


A movimentação em torno da churrasqueira indicava que o churrasco estava pronto. Devido ao calor, James acabara aderindo ao estilo local mais descontraído e agora trajava blusa de manga curta, uma bermuda preta e um par de tênis. Todos se servem de carnes e salsichas e depois sentam-se em volta da grande mesa redonda. Debby certificou-se de que as crianças, que haviam estado na piscina a manhã inteira, agora estavam de banho tomado e com roupas secas. As cadelinhas Dali e Allegra ficavam rondando a mesa.  


\- Não dê salsicha para Allegra, Ava. Ela é muito novinha ainda...- alerta Debby.  


Na mesa, havia pães tostados e salada de batatas como acompanhamentos, além de molhos.  


Com quatro atores reunidos, a conversa, invariavelmente, girava em torno de filmes, ensaios, projetos e histórias envolvendo essas atividades. Debby comenta sobre o cabelo de James, ao que ele responde :  


\- Mal começou a crescer e já vai ter que ser cortado novamente... – diz, fazendo uma careta.  


\- Sério ? – lamenta ela – Por quê ?  


Hugh interrompeu, alarmado :  


\- Não me diga que é coisa do Bryan e que vamos ter que refilmar alguma cena de Apocalypse ?  


James adiantou-se em explicar que era para o filme de M.Night Shyamalan. E os quatro passaram a comentar sobre o diretor e, por extensão, sobre outros diretores.  


As cadelinhas começaram a latir. Precisavam ser alimentadas, então Hugh resolveu levá-las.  


\- Quer que eu leve, pai ? – perguntou Oscar.  


\- Não. Acabe de comer, filho. Eu já volto.  


E seguiu para dentro da casa. Mal havia colocado ração para as duas, quando recebe uma mensagem no celular. Tira do bolso para ver do que se tratava.  


_**“Wolfie, desculpe não ter confirmado antes. Excesso de trabalho, amigo. Rumando para Aussie. Infeliz conexão em Abu-Dhabi com espera de mais de uma hora.”**_  


Hugh, surpreso mas contente, respondeu :  


_**“É nestas horas que os poderes de Magneto fazem falta, né ? Não esquente ! Quando chegar em Melbourne, avise !”**_  


Retornando para o grupo que conversava animadamente, Hugh fala sobre a mensagem que recebeu, citando uma frase famosa :  


\- _‘Adivinhem quem vem para jantar ?’_  


Debby arriscou um palpite :  


\- Além de seu pai, de Ian ...  


\- Não, não é parente... – antecipou Hugh.  


James esperava pela confirmação do seu pressentimento.  


\- Fassbender. – respondeu Hugh, olhando para James – Não pegou um voo muito bom : uma conexão de mais de uma hora em Abu-Dhabi...  


Hugh percebe que o semblante de James havia ficado mais animado com a perspectiva de rever Michael. A pergunta seguinte só confirmava essa ansiedade :  


\- Deve estar chegando por volta de ... ?  


\- Bem, eu disse para ele avisar quando chegasse, mas, em se tratando de Michael, é bem capaz de ele se virar sozinho até aqui... Afinal, no convite havia um mapa...

( IV )  


James resolveu seguir a recomendação de Debby – sempre muito preocupada em ver todos bem – para que ele descansasse um pouco depois do almoço. Ela sabia o quanto uma viagem de Londres até Melbourne podia ser cansativa e o próprio James havia confessado que não conseguia dormir durante voos.  


O quarto de hóspedes era simples, mas confortável : possuía uma cama de casal, duas mesinhas de cabeceira, um armário e um rack com televisão e um aparelho de blue-ray. Na verdade, o quarto era uma suíte canadense : compartilhava o banheiro com o segundo quarto de hóspedes, que era mobiliado no mesmo estilo.  


James tira os tênis e deita na cama. Fica olhando para o teto e pensando. Cogitava se mandar uma mensagem para Michael era uma boa ideia ou não. E ficava se perguntando por que Michael não lhe avisara que estava vindo.  


\- Esse bastardo inglório... – murmurou para si mesmo.  


A ansiedade venceu as suas últimas resistências.  


_**“ Que tal Abu-Dhabi ? Aeroporto acolhedor ?”**_  


Envia a mensagem e fica esperando a resposta. Mas o fato de não ter dormido, aliado ao efeito pós-churrasco e pós-cervejas, já estava agindo sobre seus músculos e nervos e ele começava a relaxar. Estava quase cochilando, quando o ruído indicando resposta quase fez com que o celular caísse da sua mão.  


_**“Após uma longa espera, nada me parece acolhedor. Voo saindo agora para Melbourne.”**_  


James apressou-se em digitar, antes que perdessem contato :  


_**“ Okay ! Boa viagem !”**_  


James tenta calcular mentalmente o horário em que Michael estaria chegando, mas acaba adormecendo.  


( V )  


Os sons externos revelavam que havia uma movimentação ruidosa na área ao redor da piscina. James começa a sair do torpor que a sonolência havia trazido. Olha para o relógio de pulso. Dormira por cerca de duas horas. O suficiente para ficar mais disposto. Resolve lavar o rosto e prontificar-se para ajudar, caso precisassem.  


Chegando até o ambiente das salas, James percebe que as pessoas andaram em franca atividade enquanto ele dormia. A mesa de jantar já estava decorada para a festa de aniversário, com um bufê estilo self-service, quase totalmente montado. Uma equipe contratada auxiliava Debby a colocar tudo em ordem.  


\- James ! Podia ter ficado dormindo por mais tempo ! Dormiu tão pouco... – disse Debby aproximando-se dele.  


\- Não. Já foi o suficiente, Debby, e eu gostaria de ajudar.  


\- As crianças vão adorar sua companhia. Estão enchendo bolas de gás com Rusty.  


James vai até a varanda onde Russell estava enchendo balões com gás hélio e divertindo as crianças, que riam quando ele aspirava o ar de uma das bexigas para falar com a voz alterada. Ava vai até James e entrega-lhe um balão.  


\- Quer experimentar também ?  


James sorri e faz uma careta engraçada. Depois aspira o gás da bola e começa a falar como se fosse o Pato Donald. Ava e os primos riem.  


Entre uma brincadeira e outra, conseguem, enfim, terminar a decoração externa. As crianças correm para a casa na árvore, os meninos tentam subir pela corda de nós enquanto Ava subia pela escada presa ao tronco.  


Russell e James resolvem entrar para ver se podiam ajudar em mais alguma coisa. Hugh está com Oscar na sala de home theater e chama os dois.  


\- Vamos afastar um pouco estes sofás para lá. Assim quem quiser vai poder dançar.  


\- Aqui dá até para ensaiar “Broadway to Oz”... – disse Russell.  


\- Nem me fale... Agora voltando da temporada de pré-estreias, retomo os ensaios com força total... E em novembro, estreamos aqui em Melbourne ! É um sonho que se torna realidade, amigos !  


Os dois amigos o felicitam e desejam-lhe sucesso. Oscar, que testava o equipamento de som, produz um ruído alto e estridente quando acopla os speakers.  


\- Ops ! Foi mal, pessoal !  


\- Quero ver a seleção de músicas que você preparou... – diz Hugh ao filho.  


\- Ah, só coisa boa, pai... Tem umas músicas velhinhas também... – disse, rindo – Mas só porque é o seu aniversário...  


Hugh finge uma certa indignação.  


\- _Velhinhas ?_ Como assim ? Está me chamando de velho ?  


\- Ah, não... Tô não... – ri o rapaz – Só... mais experiente ?  


Russel intervém :  


\- Bom, se for contar assim, eu sou o mais experiente de nós, com 51 anos...  


\- Eu, com 36, acho que sou nível intermediário... – brincou James.  


\- Como aniversariante, devo confessar meus 47 anos... Mas _hoje_ ainda 46 ! – finalizou Hugh.  


A cachorrinha Dali entra na sala e vai até Hugh.  


\- Dali ! – diz ele, levando-a ao colo. A cachorra lambe seu rosto. – Não, não , comporte-se... Sei, me dando parabéns também, okay... – e faz um carinho na barriguinha da cachorra.  


James ri e comenta :  


\- Olha só, se filmasse e mostrasse no set de gravação dos X-Men... Adeus, Wolverine !  


Todos riem.  


\- Eu adoro animais. Principalmente cachorros. Você não tem nenhum ? Brendan nunca lhe pediu ?  


\- Atualmente fica difícil manter um animal em casa. Acho que Anne ficaria maluca. Já bastam dois : eu e Brendan !! – disse rindo, acompanhado pela risada dos outros.  


\- Na fazenda em Sydney, temos borders collies. Excelentes ! Muito inteligentes mesmo ! Mas não é raça para lugar pequeno... Precisa de exercício diário... No apartamento, não temos... Ou melhor, não _tenho_ nenhum... – disse Russell, corrigindo-se ao lembrar que o antigo apartamento, uma cobertura, agora estava com a ex-esposa e os filhos.  


– Toma, Oscar, leva a Dali pra fora. Aqui ela vai ficar atrapalhando. – diz Hugh entregando a cadela ao filho e chamando os amigos para beber algo.

( VI )  


Conforme a tarde ia caindo e a noite se aproximando, a temperatura local também ia baixando. Os familiares de Hugh já haviam chegado, bem como alguns colegas do espetáculo que ele estrearia em breve, dentre eles, Warren Carlyle, que já coreografara seu musical “Back on Broadway” e que comandava os ensaios da equipe.  


Enquanto o pai e a madrasta de Hugh se entretinham com os netos na área externa, Hugh conversava animadamente com um grupo na sala de estar. Os mais jovens se distraíam na pista de dança comandada por Oscar. Debby era auxiliada pela cunhada para dar instruções aos funcionários do bufê.  


James estava no foco da conversa naquele momento. Não propriamente ele, mas seu sotaque. Como em muitas outras ocasiões, ele estava tendo que se policiar para não enveredar para o seu ritmo natural de falar, que acabava gerando algumas incompreensões.  


\- Faz parte do meu charme, pessoal. E o charme escocês é conhecidamente insuperável. – vangloriou-se, brincando.  


\- Não, espera... Tem momentos em que você fala que parece que está em rotação alterada... – disse Warren, implicante – Eu acabo perdendo alguma palavra...  


\- Ah, mas o sotaque australiano também não se pode dizer que é o mais compreensível do mundo ! Cheio de iiiis... – argumentou James – Hugh, você é exceção : fala como um americano !  


E a conversa prosseguia. James falara do quanto tivera que trabalhar para melhorar o seu sotaque para poder alcançar papéis melhores. Cita o diretor Robert Redford, com quem trabalhara em “Conspiração Americana”, que havia pedido para que ele conservasse o sotaque americano durante todo o período das filmagens.  


\- Eu pensei que era para que eu mantivesse o foco no personagem e tal... Só que depois ele me confessou que era porque ele não entendia uma só palavra do que eu falava com sotaque escocês !! – finalizou James, fazendo uma de suas caretas engraçadas.  


Todos riram. Russell comenta que, da parte dele, também tivera que aceitar recomendações de diretores para melhorar. Uma delas havia sido com relação à sua aparência física...  


\- Quando eu tinha dez anos, estava jogando rugby e um colega me acertou no rosto. Eu quebrei um dente da frente...  


\- Ai, que merda... – disse James, que se identificou por gostar de futebol.  


\- E, por diversas razões, eu nunca havia feito um tratamento definitivo. Pois bem, já trabalhando como ator e tudo, depois do teste para o filme “The Crossing”, o diretor George Ogilvie me chamou e disse que estava tudo ótimo, mas que o personagem que eu ia fazer tinha os _dois_ dentes da frente... – ele riu – E ele pagou pessoalmente pelo meu tratamento !  


Algumas pessoas ficaram surpresas, outras riram.  


\- Engraçado é que eu já havia feito centenas de testes, mas nunca havia obtido um bom papel. E, de repente, com o dente recuperado... bingo ! – e todos riram.  


Russell pega um pacote de cigarros do bolso e se levanta para fumar do lado de fora da casa.  


\- Você devia parar com isso... – comentou Hugh que não fumava nada, apesar de seu personagem Wolverine estar sempre fumando charutos em cena.  


Russell suspira.  


\- Você sabe que eu já tentei, né, amigo... Quando Charlie nasceu... Depois quando Tennyson nasceu... Agora vai ser difícil... Mas eu já reduzi bastante...  


\- É : de três maços por dia para um e meio, dois...  


\- Já é alguma coisa. – respondeu, baixando a cabeça e saindo para o quintal.  


Os sons da pista de dança chegavam até o exterior da casa. A seleção que Oscar havia feito tinha Maroon 5, Nicki Minaj, Ed Sheeran, Taylor Swift, Calvin Harris, Pharrell Willians, Sia, Kylie Minogue, David Guetta, Jennifer Lopez, entre outros. Naquele instante tocava “Chandelier”, da australiana Sia, e uma das integrantes do grupo de dança de Hugh tentava imitar os passos de Maddie Ziegler no vídeo oficial. Formou-se uma roda batendo palmas para vê-la dançar. O ruído atraiu a atenção de Hugh, que passava pela porta do salão, e acabou parando para assistir.  


\- Não é a toa que ela é a ‘prima ballerina’ – comentou com Debby, que também se aproximou para ver – Olha esse ‘spacato’ !  


Do ‘spacato’, a dançarina girou sobre o próprio corpo e ergueu-se sem apoio, para dar uma sequência de giros, piruetas e ‘jetés’.  


\- Ela é boa mesmo... – concordou Debby.  


Quando ela acabou de dançar, todos bateram palmas. Oscar emendou a sequência com outra música bem dançante : “Sugar”, do Maroon 5. E a pista se encheu novamente. 

(VII)  


Um táxi acabava de entrar na propriedade, iluminando ainda mais o caminho da garagem com a luz dos faróis. Hugh, que estava conversando com o pai e a madrasta em uma mesa próxima à piscina, ergueu-se para ver quem estava chegando. Segue em direção à frente da casa.  


A figura do homem alto trajando-se de modo esportivo, mas elegante, era inconfundível.  


\- Ei ! Conseguiu chegar ! – disse Hugh alegremente.  


\- Com seu mapa detalhado, não tinha como errar ! – respondeu Michael.  


Os dois se abraçam.  


\- Uma viagem e tanto ! – comentou Michael tentando não revelar o cansaço que estava sentindo.  


\- Espero que vá ficar conosco e não em um hotel. Temos um quarto de hóspedes sobrando. – disse, enquanto caminhava com Michael para a porta da frente da casa.  


\- Seria uma honra, meu amigo.  


\- Então está resolvido.  


Deixam as coisas de Michael em um aparador no hall de entrada e seguem para o interior da casa de onde se ouviam sons de conversas, na sala de estar, e de uma animada música de Beyoncé, na pista de dança. Debby veio ao encontro do marido e foi cumprimentada por Michael.  


James, que estava sentado no sofá ladeado por Warren e Russell, de repente não estava mais prestando atenção no que estava sendo conversado. A própria música lhe chegava agora aos sentidos de modo abafado, pois parecia que seu coração pulsava em seus ouvidos, a partir do momento que identificou a voz de Michael falando com Debby. Ele só esperava que a sua ansiedade não ficasse muito óbvia.  


Hugh aproximou-se do grupo acompanhado de Michael e fez as devidas apresentações aos que não o conheciam pessoalmente. Michael se dirigiu ao grupo todo, cumprimentando sorridente, mas seus olhos, invariavelmente, voltavam sempre para o mesmo ponto : James.  


Um garçom passou oferecendo champanhe. Os convidados se serviram. Hugh e Michael sentaram-se no sofá de frente para James.  


\- Um brinde ao aniversariante ! – propôs Michael.  


\- Caramba, deve ser o meu vigésimo brinde de aniversário ! – comentou Hugh.  


\- Mas é o primeiro do qual eu participo ! – emendou Michael – À sua saúde !  
Todos erguem suas taças e bebem. O irmão de Hugh, Ian, de longe faz um gesto chamando-o para resolver alguma coisa.  


\- Com licença, pessoal. Já volto.  


Hugh se levanta e James acaba sentando-se no seu lugar. A súbita proximidade foi suficiente para deixar os sentidos de Michael mais alerta. James, com seu jeito doce de falar e o olhar de quem está profundamente interessado no que a outra pessoa possa vir a dizer, pergunta-lhe :  


\- Fez boa viagem ?  


Michael dá um sorriso de lado e ergue as sobrancelhas, revelando as linhas de expressão na testa, num gesto habitual :  


\- Quase boa. A conexão foi demorada, então acabou ficando mais cansativo...  


\- Que bom que você veio. – disse James, simplesmente.  


\- Eu digo o mesmo. – respondeu Michael, olhando direto nos olhos oceânicos de James.  


A conversa em voz baixa passou despercebida dos convidados já bem relaxados, devido às bebidas ingeridas, e distraídos pelas conversas e pela música.  


\- Tem gente dançando ? – perguntou Michael a James, animando-se.  


\- Na última sala. Improvisaram uma pista.  


\- Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui ? Vamos pra lá ! – disse Michael, já levantando-se.  


\- Eu pensei que você estivesse cansado... – comentou James, seguindo-o.  


\- A dança sempre me revigora !  


Pousam as taças em uma mesa próxima e observam o salão.  


\- Aquele é o filho de Hugh, Oscar.  


\- O garoto está mandando bem ! – admira-se Michael ao ouvir a música que começava a tocar – É Michael Jackson, James !  


\- Eu _sei_ que é Michael Jackson !  


\- ‘Thriller’ ! Isso não te dá vontade de dançar ? – provocou Michael, balançando o corpo no ritmo da música.  


James parecia hipnotizado. Não sabia nem o que responder.  


\- Dá vontade de ver ... _você_ dançar. – respondeu hesitante e num tom de voz que só os dois escutaram.  


\- É pra já ... – respondeu Michael. E, sem tirar os olhos de James, juntou-se aos que começavam a imitar os passos da coreografia original.  


Como o grupo que estava na pista era quase todo formado por dançarinos profissionais, não havia um que não conhecesse perfeitamente a sequência dos passos da famosa música. E Michael, mesmo sem ser profissional, pareceu integrar-se sem dificuldades ao grupo. James estava maravilhado. Seus olhos acompanhavam todos os movimentos do outro.  


Por ser uma coreografia de grupo, o ruído dos sapatos tocando no chão em uníssono atraiu a atenção das pessoas na sala de estar. E James foi ladeado por outros curiosos que passaram a acompanhar a dança batendo palmas. Logo Debby e Hugh também aproximaram-se para observar.  


\- Caramba... Eu não sabia que o Michael dançava tão bem ... – comentou ela.  


Os movimentos ritmados acabaram atraindo mais adeptos. Braços para cima, batendo palmas no alto.  


\- Parece cena daquele filme “13 going on 30”. –disse Debby para o marido.  


\- É ... – olhando romanticamente para ela – E o que é que _nós_ estamos fazendo aqui ? – diz, puxando-a para a pista de dança e se posicionando atrás da ‘prima ballerina’, com Debby à sua direita e Michael à sua esquerda.  


James agora estava rindo abertamente, mas preferindo antes admirar o objeto dos seus pensamentos do que ir dançar.  


Hugh e Debby estavam realmente se divertindo. Ficaram tão ocupados o tempo todo com preparativos e detalhes que esqueceram que diversão fazia parte da festa.  


Quando a música acabou, todos bateram palmas e riram. Michael cumprimentou Hugh com um tapinha e Debby com um sorriso. Oscar deu um assobio alto e depois gritou, elogiando os pais :  


\- Ainda estão batendo um bolão !  


Hugh, sorrindo, fez um gesto em código de pai para filho que deveria significar algo como “depois-te-pego-mas-obrigado-pela-dança” e saiu com Debby do salão enquanto outra música já começava. Michael deixou a pista também. Queria beber alguma coisa e saiu acompanhado de James. Pegaram bebidas e foram para o lado de fora. James apresentou Michael aos familiares de Hugh, depois foram se afastando e sentaram-se em uma das mesas colocadas no gramado.  


\- Você está com o ar cansado. – disse James – E não foi por causa da dança.  


Michael bebe um gole do whisky que havia pego.  


\- Muito trabalho... E mais a longa viagem até aqui.  


\- Você poderia não ter vindo.  


\- Contraditório você, não ? Pensei que você queria que eu viesse...  


Um ligeiro silêncio enquanto James bebia um gole de seu próprio whisky para dissipar a sua evidente contradição de sentimentos.  


\- Queria... Precisava falar _pessoalmente_ com você.  


\- Sobre ? – perguntou com ar de pretensa displicência, tomando outro gole da bebida.  


James esperava uma demonstração mais calorosa de interesse.  


\- Isso é covardia, sabia ?  


Diante do olhar interrogativo de Michael, James dá continuidade ao seu pensamento.  


\- Porque você _sabe_ do que eu estou falando. – diz, esvaziando o restante do conteúdo do copo.  


\- E o que você espera que aconteça, James ? Quer que eu reconheça os meus sentimentos por você ? Acho que eu não posso ser mais claro do que eu já fui ! E daí ?  


\- Eu falei para Anne o que eu sinto por você. – disse James, sentindo a boca seca.  


\- O QUÊ ?? – Michael deve ter falado alto o suficiente para despertar a atenção do garçom que servia mesas no exterior da casa, pois, em seguida, este aproximou-se com bebidas para os dois.  


James e Michael esperam o garçom sair para continuarem a conversar. Michael estava visivelmente perturbado agora.  


\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, James !!  


\- Anne tinha que saber ! Eu sempre disse que ela é minha melhor amiga...  


\- Mas ela é _mulher_ , _**sua**_ mulher !!  


\- De qualquer modo, não havia muito o que dizer, havia ?  


Michael suspira e bebe a segunda dose de whisky. James prossegue :  


\- Eu e Anne temos uma relação de muita franqueza um com o outro. Por tudo que já passamos, antes e depois de nos encontrarmos, e que agora não vem ao caso.  


\- Tem certeza de que não vem ao caso ?  


James engole em seco.  


\- Como assim ?  


\- Tem certeza de que não tem nada nesse passado que eu precise saber ?  


\- Talvez ambos tenhamos, não ? – instiga James.  


Michael desliza uma das mãos por baixo da mesa sobre a coxa de James, dando-lhe um leve aperto, sem desviar o olhar dos encantadores olhos azuis que o encaravam. James reprime um suspiro, como se parasse de respirar por um instante.  


Percebem que alguém se aproxima. É Hugh.  


\- Vamos lá, amigos ! Estamos precisando de mais dois para jogar !  


\- Jogar ? – pergunta Michael.  


\- ‘Qual é o filme’ !  


James deu o seu sorriso mais infantil e disse :  


\- Ah, eu sou bom nisso ! Vamos lá, Michael !  


Michael sorriu ao ver o amigo animado. Qualquer coisa para ver aqueles olhos brilharem.

(VIII)  


Os grupos estavam divididos em dois. O primeiro era formado por Hugh, Michael, Warren e Betty, esposa de Ian. O segundo tinha Debby, James, Russell e Ian.  


\- Assim fica equilibrado... – disse Hugh – Vamos começar. Cada time elege quem vai começar a fazer a mímica. E não pode repetir... Ah, não vale falar nada, nem combinar gestos para letras... Cada time terá dois minutos apenas...  


\- Tem que revezar o mímico ? Isso não é justo... Sou péssima nesse jogo... – desculpou-se Betty, antecipadamente.  


\- Não esquenta, Betty ! Vamos derrotá-los ! – disse Hugh, confiante.  


Michael riu. Trocou seu copo vazio por outra dose de whisky. Parecia querer colocar à prova sua resistência alcoólica, pois continuava, aparentemente, sóbrio, só que mais relaxado.  


Warren interrompeu :  


\- Não está nada equilibrado, pra mim : o outro time tem três atores e o nosso só tem dois...  


Michael acrescentou, com uma risada, querendo provocar uma certa discórdia :  


\- Ah, mas você acha que atores assistem a filmes ? Eles só atuam !  


\- Ow, ow, ow... – disse James, fazendo um gesto de pausa com as mãos – Fale por si, meu caro irlandês !  


\- Okay, okay ! Times preparados ? Já sorteamos o grupo que começa a imitar e é o nosso... Então, só para lembrar da nossa querida e eterna _‘mockingjay’_ , Jennifer Lawrence : _‘Que comecem os jogos !’_  


Hugh foi o escolhido para começar a representar para o seu grupo. O time 2 chamou-o à parte para comunicar-lhe o título que ele deveria representar. Hugh riu e apenas murmurou : ‘ferrados !’ Posicionou-se diante de seu time e, quando Russell acionou o cronômetro do seu celular, ele começou a fazer os gestos :  


\- Duas palavras ? Okay... – disse Michael , entendendo o gesto – Primeira...  


Diante das mímicas expressivas e das respostas do grupo de Hugh, o outro time só gargalhava.  


\- Fome ?  


\- Sede ? Necessidade ?  


\- Essencial ? Essência ? Parecido com isso ?  


Hugh passou para a segunda palavra, que os colegas iam tentando decifrar :  


\- Lobo ?  


\- Ah, Wolverine ? – falou Betty e todos riram.  


Mais alguns gestos expressivos. Mais gargalhadas.  


\- Lobo selvagem ? – chutou Michael – Ah, não ? Só ‘selvagem’ ? Essência selvagem ?  


Russell ia contabilizando os segundos finais :  


\- Seis, cinco...  


Antes que ele terminasse de contar, Michael explodiu com a resposta :  


\- ‘Instinto Selvagem’ !!  


Hugh soltou um ‘yeah !’ bem alto e comemorou dando um tapa na palma da mão de Michael. O outro time fez cara de desânimo.  


\- Foi por pouco... – disse Russell.  


Agora era a vez de James representar para o seu time. O grupo de Hugh chamou-o para um canto. Ele, confiante, após ouvir o título cochichado no ouvido, olhou para o seu grupo e fez um sinal indicando que seria fácil.  


Cronômetro acionado, ele começou :  


\- Três palavras ! – falaram os três integrantes ao mesmo tempo. James fez um gesto indicando que ia pular a primeira palavra.  


\- Segunda palavra ! – disse Debby.  


O outro grupo se perguntou :  


\- Por que ele pulou para a segunda palavra ?  


\- Isso está me cheirando a trapaça... – disse Hugh erguendo a sobrancelha.  


\- Deixa ele, gente, vamos ver... – apaziguou Betty.  


O gesto de James parecia lembrar um meio de transporte.  


\- Carro ?  


\- Mais rápido do que um carro ? Sinal de campainha ?  


\- Tipo um apito ? É um trem ?  


James fez sinal de positivo e outro com as duas mãos indicando ‘parecido’ . Passou para a terceira palavra.  


\- Frio ?  


\- Congelado ? Gelado ?  


\- Nevando ? Neve ? Trem na neve ?  


James faz outra vez o sinal de ‘parecido’ e depois um sinal imitando o planeta, tentando indicar os polos...  


\- Polo Norte ? Polar ? – chutou Debby – ‘O Expresso Polar’ !? – respondeu, gritando.  


James deu um pulo no ar e a abraçou. O grupo comemorou. Hugh disse :  


\- Essa é a minha garota !  


\- Ei, de que lado você está ? – perguntou Michael, fingindo irritação, depois rindo.  


\- Desculpe, pessoal ! – disse Hugh para o grupo.  


Outra rodada. Dessa vez Michael faria a mímica para o grupo. Ao receber a tarefa, ficou concentrado um instante.  


\- Calma que ele está incorporando o papel, gente... – disse Russell para implicar.  


Assim que o cronômetro foi acionado, iniciou fazendo um gesto indicando que seriam três palavras e que ele ia começar pela terceira.  


\- Terceira palavra ? Okay !  


\- Chuva ?  


\- Raios ?  


\- Trovoadas ?  


Ele fez um sinal de ‘parecido’, mas com o indicador mostrou que era UM só.  


\- Trovão ? – tentou Betty.  


Michael confirmou.  


\- Com três palavras no título e a última é trovão ? – perguntou Hugh já ciente da resposta – ‘Dias de Trovão’ !  


O grupo de Hugh comemorou, enquanto que o de Debby ficou desapontado. Começaram uma discussão interna a respeito de quem havia optado por aquele título tão fácil. Ninguém queria assumir a culpa. Até que Debby fechou a questão :  


\- Eu assumo, eu assumo... Mas no próximo... Vamos arrebentar !  


Hugh estalou os dedos das mãos e disse, num falso tom ameaçador :  


\- Preparem-se para perder...  


A próxima vítima escolhida para realizar as mímicas foi Russell.  


\- Vai lá, Rusty ! - aclamou Debby - Vamos empatar !  


Russell fez um gesto de ‘deixa comigo’ , enquanto era levado para um canto da sala. Recebe a tarefa e passa a mão pelo rosto com cara de preocupado.  


Cronômetro acionado...  


\- CINCO palavras ? – deduziu o grupo, surpreso.  


\- Estamos ferrados... – murmurou Ian.  


\- Primeira palavra... - disse James.  


\- Conversa ? Cochicho ?  


\- Segredo ?  


\- Segredos ?! Parecido com isso ...  


\- Quarta palavra ? Okay...  


\- Cérebro ?  


\- Cabeça ? Crânio ?  


\- Pensamento ? – arriscou Debby.  


\- Mente ? É isso ?! Mente... – tentava James.  


\- Segredos... Mente... – murmurava Debby, tentando fechar o raciocínio.  


Russell fez um gesto de que iria para a quinta palavra. Hugh avisou-os dos segundos finais :  


\- Doze, onze...  


Russell continuava lutando com as palavras.  


\- Medo ? Aviso de ... algo perigoso ? – falou Ian.  


\- Perigo ? Perigoso ?! – pensava James agoniado, passando a mão pelos cabelos bem curtos.  


Hugh continuou a contagem regressiva :  


\- Seis, cinco...  


\- Mente perigosa ? – tentou Debby.  


Justamente quando o título inteiro surgiu na mente de James, Hugh dizia que o tempo estava esgotado :  


\- “Confissões de uma mente perigosa” !! Qual é, nós acertamos !! – defendia James.  


\- Não, não, o tempo já tinha acabado...  


\- Que é isso ? Acabamos em cima da marca ! – reclamou Russell.  


O tumulto só amenizou quando a responsável pelo bufê aproximou-se de Debby para comunicar-lhe algo ao ouvido.  


\- Pessoal , vamos dar uma parada ? Está na hora do bolo !  


Todos deixaram a sala de estar e passaram para a sala de jantar onde agora um grande bolo decorado com o tema do show ‘Broadway to oz’ ocupava o centro da mesa. Ava, vendo o boneco que representava o pai no alto do bolo, na mesma pose do cartaz promocional, não teve dúvidas em pedir para a mãe :  


\- Mãe, depois me dá o bonequinho do papai ? Tá igualzinho !  


Todos riram. A música no salão havia cessado para que todos pudessem se aproximar. Debby tomou a palavra :  


\- Pessoal, quero agradecer a todos os que estão aqui, familiares, amigos, principalmente àqueles que tiveram que cruzar um oceano para poderem estar nesse momento com uma pessoa tão especial, tão querida para mim, para nós todos. Eu sou suspeita para falar, mas eu não vejo defeitos nesse que é meu companheiro há 20 anos... – a emoção começou a enfraquecer-lhe a voz – Eu só tenho a agradecer a sua presença na minha vida, nas nossas vidas e desejar-lhe, acima de tudo, muita saúde !  


Hugh deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado e também fez seus agradecimentos :  


\- Debby já disse tudo, pessoal, mas só para reforçar ... Agradeço aos meus familiares, ao meu pai, principalmente – disse ele, puxando o pai para perto de si – porque sem _esse cara_ , eu não seria nada ... – e lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos ao lembrar que o pai criara os filhos sozinho, depois que a mãe os abandonou.  


Continuou agradecendo a presença dos amigos que vieram de muito longe ...  


\- Suportando conexões das mais variadas... – disse, rindo – E aos amigos de sempre... – disse referindo-se a Russell e Warren – E agradecendo a Deus, acima de tudo, por nos proporcionar esse momento feliz !  


Alguns disseram ‘amém’ e outros bateram palmas. Alguém iniciou a canção “Ele é um bom companheiro” e todos deram continuidade. Ava cantou “Happy Birthday to you” e todos acompanharam, batendo palmas. 

( I X )  


Todo final de festa é parecido. Os parentes voltam para suas casas, após despedidas amorosas. Os amigos vão embora, ficando, às vezes, alguns para ajudar na arrumação. O bufê recolhe o seu serviço...  


Debby coloca Ava na cama e vem conferir os acertos finais com a dona do bufê. Hugh se despede dos familiares. Carros vêm buscar algumas pessoas, que oferecem carona a outras. Russell pretendia ir embora, mas, como estava bem tarde e ele havia bebido consideravelmente, Hugh consegue facilmente convencê-lo a ficar, o que não era algo incomum entre eles. Assim, além dele, restaram apenas os moradores da casa e seus dois hóspedes ilustres.  


Michael já estava começando a sofrer os efeitos das muitas doses de whisky que consumira. Fato que não passara despercebido a James.  


\- Chega de whisky para você, Magneto... – diz, tirando-lhe o copo da mão.  


Michael protesta, mas, quando repara no piano da sala, se anima a tocá-lo.  


\- Agora não, Michael... – diz James em um tom de voz baixo.  


\- Só _**uma**_ música... – pediu Michael com uma expressão diante da qual James não conseguia negar nada.  


Estavam só os dois na sala, mas Hugh chega e diz :  


\- Deixa ele tocar, James. Não tem problema...  


Depois comenta só para James :  


\- Ele não vai nem conseguir terminar...  


E James responde no mesmo tom :  


\- Quer apostar ?  


Michael começa a tocar a introdução, tentando recordar as teclas certas. Concentra-se e começa a cantar a música “Clocks” do grupo Coldplay :

_“ The lights go out and I can´t be saved  
Tides, that I tried to swim against  
You´ve put me down upon my knees  
Oh, I beg, I beg and please, singing…”_

O som atraiu Debby, que estava na cozinha. Ela comenta com Hugh :  


\- Ele canta bem...  


Hugh concorda com a cabeça enquanto Michael continuava :

_“Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head  
Trouble that can´t be named  
A tiger´s waiting to be tamed, singing…”_

James sentia cada verso da música sendo endereçado a ele, mesmo sem Michael olhar em sua direção. Ficava se perguntando se era uma sensação sua ou algo perceptível aos olhos dos outros...  


_“ You are, you are  
Confusion that never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know, singing…”_

Russell, que estava fumando do lado de fora, entra e também acaba, involuntariamente, fazendo parte da plateia.  


_“Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities...” _  
__

E, finalmente, Michael ergue os olhos para encarar os de James, cantando :  


_“Am I a part of the cure ?  
Or am I part of the disease ?” _  
__

Dizendo isso, para de tocar e ergue-se para se apoiar no braço de James, que estava tão perto, tão perto...  


\- Michael, você está bem ? – pergunta James apressadamente para evitar que o amigo fizesse alguma bobagem.  


Hugh resolve ajudá-lo :  


\- Claro que deve estar cansado... Vamos, Michael, venha conhecer seu quarto.  


Michael deixou-se conduzir, como alguém que não tivesse escolha. James faz um movimento para segui-lo, mas Hugh se antecipa :  


\- Pode deixar, James. Vá descansar também. Hoje o dia foi longo !  
Aparentemente, segundo a percepção de James, só Hugh notara que as frases que Michael cantara tinham endereço certo. Debby desce as escadas com roupa de cama para Russell, que decidira se acomodar num dos sofás da sala de home theater :  


\- Esse sofá já me conhece ... – disse, dando boa noite para Debby.  


Debby despede-se e pergunta a James se ele precisava de alguma coisa.  


\- Oh, não , Debby... Vou dormir também ! Boa noite !  


Dizendo isso, dirige-se ao seu quarto.

( X )  


A casa estava silenciosa agora. James queria conciliar o sono, mas estava preocupado com Michael. Mais do que isso. _Precisava_ vê-lo ! Levanta-se da cama. Segue até o banheiro que era compartilhado pelas duas suítes. Passa por ele para chegar até o quarto de Michael. Abre a porta com cuidado. Lentamente, a claridade da luz do banheiro invade o cômodo escuro e James pôde divisar o corpo de Michael estendido na cama, de bruços, completamente adormecido, parcialmente coberto por um cobertor leve. James repara que Michael estava usando uma camiseta de mangas curtas e supõe que ele, com a ajuda de Hugh, deve ter se trocado. E James se descobre pensando que gostaria de ter feito isso... Aproxima-se mais da cama e senta-se na ponta, perto da cabeceira. Agora podia apreciar as feições adormecidas do amigo sem que nada o impedisse, sem que ninguém o constrangesse. Michael respirava profundamente. James observa as marcas de expressão no seu rosto. A mandíbula num ângulo perfeito. O cabelo curto, desalinhado... Para observar melhor, desliza o corpo até ficar deitado ao lado de Michael, olhando para seu rosto no travesseiro. A barba ligeiramente por fazer. Os olhos fechados que ocultavam a transparência esverdeada que James tanto admirava. Tão próximo estava que podia sentir a respiração de Michael, o odor de bebida e cigarro mesclado com o da sua inconfundível colônia. E, curiosamente, pôde identificar dentro de si uma felicidade, uma paz, como se ali fosse o lugar certo para estar. Pensando nessa sensação que o invadia, acaba adormecendo.  


( XI )  


Já havia clareado quando James despertou e percebeu que ainda estava deitado ao lado de Michael. A friagem da madrugada havia feito com que ele procurasse se aquecer sob o cobertor do amigo, que havia mudado de posição e agora descansava, involuntariamente, um braço por cima do corpo de James.  


A claridade começava a aumentar do lado de fora e James sabia que deveria retornar para o seu quarto, renunciando à tentação de permanecer ali por mais tempo. Cuidadosamente, tenta deslizar o corpo por baixo do cobertor, sem fazer nenhum movimento que acordasse Michael. Para manter o braço de Michael na mesma posição, de modo a não acordá-lo, James coloca um dos travesseiros no seu lugar. Já do lado de fora da cama, ainda observa o corpo de Michael antes de rumar para o seu próprio quarto.  


Depois de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, James começa a ouvir sons na sala e na cozinha, indicando que a casa começava sua rotina. O dia amanhecera mais frio do que o anterior, de modo que James optou por uma blusa de mangas compridas e uma calça jeans. Começa a vasculhar sua agenda para a semana que se iniciaria. Seu voo de volta para Londres estava marcado para 23h25min e teria uma conexão de 1h25min em Abu Dhabi, chegando no Aeroporto de Heathrow na tarde de segunda-feira. Por precaução, James deixara seus compromissos agendados de terça-feira em diante.  


\- Foco, James. Você precisa de foco ! – falava consigo mesmo.  


Vai para a sala e encontra Debby arrumando a mesa de café da manhã.  


\- Bom dia ! – disse ela, sorridente – Dormiu bem ?  


\- Bom dia, Debby ! Dormi muito bem. Quer ajuda ?  


\- Que nada ! Só quero saber o que você gosta no café da manhã... Café, chá ?  


\- Chá com leite pingado... – respondeu, sorrindo – Mas me deixa fazer alguma coisa... Não é justo você ficar se ocupando com tudo e não receber ajuda...  


Hugh e Russell, que estavam conversando do lado de fora da casa, entram nesse momento. Hugh, vestindo um moleton de ginástica, havia acabado de sair da academia. E Russell havia fumado o seu primeiro cigarro do dia.  


\- James ! Dormiu bem ?  


\- Muito bem ! E você acordou cedo para fazer exercícios ? É muita disposição !  


\- Tenho que manter o corpo em forma ! Me fale depois que você passar dos 40...  


\- Okay, Wolfie !  


Hugh avisa Debby que iria tomar um banho e depois desceria para o café. À mesa havia suco de laranja, chá, café, leite e pães, além de queijo branco, manteiga e geleia. Debby estava acabando de preparar ovos mexidos, quando Oscar sai do quarto e vem para a mesa da cozinha. Beija a mãe, cumprimenta Russell e James e senta-se para tomar café.  


\- Hoje está fazendo sol, mas está ventando... Está bom para soltar pipa ! Você sabe soltar pipa, James ? – pergunta o rapaz.  


\- Na verdade, não... – responde James com uma expressão de quem gostaria de ter aprendido.  


\- Ah, então eu posso te ensinar ! - disse Oscar, animado.  


Debby pergunta o horário do voo de James.  


\- É só à noite... Depois das 23h...  


Começam a conversar sobre voos e conexões enquanto comem. Depois o assunto passa a ser a festa da noite anterior.  


\- Estava tudo maravilhoso, Debby. Foi realmente muito bom eu ter podido comparecer ! Você sabe que essa nossa carreira nos priva de muitas coisas e que acabamos fazendo algumas amizades muito superficiais. É bom quando podemos estreitar os laços com os amigos !  


\- Eu é que agradeço sua presença, James. Sei que estamos em plena temporada de pre-estreias e conseguir fugir desse esquema é complicado...  


Nessa hora, as duas cachorrinhas invadem a sala e vão até Debby, ficando de pé e apoiando as patinhas na cadeira em que ela estava sentada.  


\- Ah, essas minhas filhinhas de quatro patas ... – diz ela rindo. E levanta-se para colocar a ração para as cadelinhas.  


Oscar levanta-se e vai para o quarto, determinado a tirar a manhã para ensinar James a soltar pipa. Hugh já estava descendo para tomar café. Pega um pote que não estava na mesa e começa a preparar um pão torrado para acompanhar. James olha para o conteúdo do pote e pergunta :  


\- Que diabos é isso ?  


Hugh e Russell riem.  


\- Isso é vegemite, meu caro...  


James abre o pote e cheira.  


\- Parece óleo diesel...  


Os amigos gargalham.  


\- Você nunca provou ? Ah, então tem que experimentar. Ninguém pode vir à Austrália e não comer vegemite.  


Russell acrescenta :  


\- É uma tradição. É como ir à Roma e não ver o Papa...  


\- E isso é feito de quê ? – pergunta James mais curioso do que propenso a experimentar.  


\- Prove e me diga... – fala Hugh espalhando um pouco do creme num pão torrado e entregando a James.  


Russell fica observando a reação de James e tentando conter o riso. Ninguém que não tenha se acostumado a comer vegemite desde criança gosta de fato do produto. James dá uma mordida, começa a mastigar e faz uma cara de quem odiou.  


\- Porra...isso é horrível ! – diz, cuspindo num guardanapo.  


E os amigos caem na gargalhada.  


\- Seus filhos da mãe ! Nem vocês comem esta porcaria, podem confessar !  


Hugh passa a explicar em que consistia o vegemite.  


\- Isso é pasta de levedura de cerveja.  


\- Não... Isso é a merda de uma graxa disfarçada de creme sabor cerveja...  


Continuam conversando e rindo. Russell interrompe o assunto ao perguntar a Hugh se ele tinha uma furadeira para emprestar.  


\- Ainda não acabei de me instalar no apartamento novo. Sempre fica faltando alguma coisa... – justificou-se Russell – Acho que é uma espécie de resistência da minha parte...  


Hugh entende o amigo e não aprofunda o assunto.  


\- Está lá na garagem. Tenho até duas. Pega a que for melhor pra você.  


Russell levanta-se e vai para o quintal da casa, deixando só James e Hugh à mesa. Ouvem a voz de Ava que vinha da direção dos quartos, conversando com alguém. Era Michael que vinha de mão dada com a menina, enquanto ela dizia, com ares de guia da casa :  


\- É por aqui... – e levou-o pela mão até a mesa de café da cozinha.  


Hugh vê a filha e a beija. Michael cumprimenta os amigos e elogia a casa, sentando-se em frente a James.  


\- Espero que você tenha dormido bem. – diz James, com sinceridade.  


Hugh levanta-se para pegar o achocolatado para a filha e não ouve o que Michael responde em voz baixa para James :  


\- A melhor sensação da minha vida foi acordar e ver que _voc_ ê estava dormindo ao meu lado...  


James ficou petrificado. Não imaginava que Michael havia acordado durante a noite e, com isso, descoberto sua presença no quarto. Num tom de voz mais audível agora, Michael responde, enfaticamente, olhando para James :  


\- Dormi muito, muito bem. Aliás, fazia tempos que não dormia tão bem... – e serve-se de uma xícara de café puro. – Mesmo com um pouco de ressaca...  


Os olhos azuis de James pareciam se dilatar, querendo responder , mas permanecendo mudos.  


\- Que bom, amigo ! – disse Hugh - Ei, veja se você conhece isso... – e entregou-lhe o pote de vegemite.  


\- Vegemite... Isso é ruim demais... – disse, olhando o rótulo.  


\- Ah, então você já provou ?  


\- Infelizmente... Já namorei uma australiana que parecia gostar disso... Eu acho que se alguém precisar de graxa para usar no carro , pode testar esse creme no lugar.  


\- Acho que James pensa a mesma coisa, não é ? – disse Hugh olhando para James e percebendo que ele ficara subitamente mudo – Terra chamando James McAvoy...  


Ava, que estava silenciosa tomando seu leite com chocolate, acha graça do que o pai fala :  


\- Ele foi para outro planeta ? – pergunta, rindo.  


\- Acho que para o mundo da Lua... – brinca o pai, respondendo à filha.  


Nessa hora, James sai do transe temporário causado pela fala de Michael e diz :  


\- Não... Tudo bem...  


Oscar vem do quarto com duas pipas na mão e dois rolos de linha e chama James para ir para o quintal. Quando os dois estão saindo, cruzam com Debby que entrava, seguida pelas cachorrinhas. Michael, que adora cães, para de tomar café para brincar com as duas.  


\- Você gosta mesmo de animais, hein ? – disse Debby.  


\- Se eu pudesse, teria ao menos um cachorro... Mas com essa vida que levo, sempre viajando, o animal teria que ficar em algum canil, sentiria a minha falta... Não é justo com estes seres tão companheiros...  


\- Lá fora está um dia bonito, apesar de o vento estar trazendo uma brisa meio gelada ! Acho que a temperatura vai baixar nos próximos dias...  


Debby vê o pote de vegemite sobre a mesa e diz a Hugh :  


\- Não acredito que você fez a pegadinha do vegemite com os rapazes !  


Hugh riu e disse :  


\- Só com o James. Michael já conhecia...  


\- Ah, coitado...  


\- Michael, Debby não tem ideia de como o James perturba todo mundo nas filmagens... – e, voltando-se para a esposa diz : - James parece um moleque. É um ator genial, brilhante, mas é uma criança, às vezes. Concorda, Michael ?  


\- Plenamente.  


Michael procura por cigarros. Deixara o pacote no quarto. Vê o de Russell e pega um. Pede licença e levanta-se para fumar do lado de fora da casa. Senta-se numa das cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa com ombrelone. Acende o cigarro e, enquanto fuma, observa, no gramado, as peripécias de James e Oscar para tentar fazer as pipas voarem. Oscar consegue empinar uma e explicava a James como ele deveria fazer.  


Ava vem para a piscina com uma grande boia em forma de golfinho. Debby vem atrás dela :  


\- Não vai ficar muito tempo, Ava, porque está uma brisa fria...  


\- Eu não ligo...  


\- Mas _eu_ ligo. Depois você fica resfriada e aí ?  


\- Tá bem, tá bem...  


E, dizendo isso, a menina se joga na piscina com a boia. Michael observa tudo, fazendo reflexões a respeito de como seria a sua vida se estivesse casado. Conclui que não conseguia se encaixar neste modelo de vida : casa, filhos, cães, piscina e tudo o mais. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Talvez um dia...  


Russell vem da direção da garagem e senta-se ao seu lado para conversar.  


\- Roubei um cigarro seu... – diz Michael.  


\- À vontade... Assim diminui a minha culpa. – diz, tirando outro pacote do bolso.  


Michael se admira e pergunta quantos ele fumava por dia. Começam a conversar sobre a necessidade de parar de fumar. Michael fica escutando a odisseia de Russell contra o fumo, mas, na verdade, está prestando atenção no que Oscar e James estavam fazendo. A linha que James segurava lhe escapa das mãos e sua pipa vem descendo desgovernadamente. Oscar tenta manobrá-la para que ela não se perdesse, mas a pipa vai parar num galho, bem acima do telhado da casa da árvore.  


\- Deixa que eu pego ! – disse Oscar, fazendo menção de baixar sua própria pipa para poder ir buscar a de James.  


\- Não, não, continua empinando a sua que eu vou buscar a minha ! – dizendo isso, James corre para subir na árvore, o que era fácil, devido à escadinha que conduzia até a casa.  


Mas a pipa estava num galho bem mais alto do que o telhado. James se apoia na grade que contorna a casa, coloca um pé sobre ela e, depois, alcança o telhado. Michael já não estava absorvendo mais nada do que Russell estava falando. Seus olhos não desgrudavam das manobras que James estava fazendo na árvore. Sentiu um arrepio. Seria a brisa gelada ? Ou um mau pressentimento ?  


James alcança finalmente a ponta da pipa e estica o braço para puxá-la. Estica mais, mais um pouco e já não percebe onde está apoiando o pé. Só quer alcançar a pipa. E Michael parece que vê tudo em câmera lenta : o pé de James escapando do ponto de apoio, o corpo caindo de costas no gramado , Oscar correndo, depois gritando por ajuda. Michael levanta-se abruptamente, derrubando a cadeira onde estava sentado. Em segundos estava ao lado de James.  


\- James ! _James_ ?! – chama Michael, ajoelhando-se. Tentava controlar o pânico que o invadia diante da constatação de que o outro estava desmaiado. Checa a respiração, o pulso...  


\- Acho que ele bateu com a cabeça... – diz Oscar nervoso – Eu disse que eu pegava a pipa, eu disse...  


\- Não é culpa sua... Oscar, chame seu pai ... – disse Michael fazendo um esforço para controlar a emoção que transparecia em sua voz.  


Nem foi preciso : Russell já havia feito isso e vinha com Hugh e Debby para prestar socorro.  


\- Melhor não mexer nele, Michael. – disse Hugh – Já chamamos os paramédicos. Vão chegar logo. Até lá é melhor que ele permaneça como está...  


James dá sinais de que estava voltando a si. Abre os olhos, mas não consegue fixar a visão em nada.  


\- Graças a Deus ! – diz Debby, nervosa.  


Diante da mínima tentativa de James de querer se levantar, mas sem sucesso, Michael explode numa súplica :  


_\- Por favor_ , James ! Fica quietinho aí ! ...  


A falta de protestos da parte de James só deixou Michael mais preocupado ainda. Normalmente, o outro diria que estava tudo bem e que não era nada de mais...  


Ava sai da piscina e vem em direção ao grupo. Debby se ocupa dela :  


\- Ele se machucou, mãe ?  


\- Sim, sim, ele se machucou. Vamos lá pra dentro, Ava, chega de piscina ...  


Mãe e filha vão para dentro da casa, enquanto os outros continuam rodeando James e especulando sobre o que fazer.  


\- Por sorte aqui é um gramado. Atenuou a queda... – disse Russell.  


\- Pai, eu ia pegar a pipa pra ele... – continuava dizendo Oscar, preocupado.  


Hugh coloca uma mão no ombro do filho e conversa com ele, tentando fazê-lo não se sentir culpado. Enquanto isso , Michael só tinha olhos para as reações de James. Queria tirá-lo dali _imediatamente_ e levá-lo para o hospital mais próximo, mas sabia que esperar pelo socorro era a opção mais lógica. Mas... e se eles demorassem ? E se fosse algo sério ? E se ... nunca mais chegasse a viver aquela sensação tão boa de ter James deitado ao seu lado durante a noite, mesmo que só por companhia ?... Não, não ! James ficaria bem, tudo ficaria bem...  


Os minutos iam se passando e a aflição de Michael só aumentava :  


\- James... fica acordado... – tentava falar calmamente ao amigo.  


James abria e fechava os olhos, sem parecer estar totalmente consciente. Aos poucos começava a fixar a atenção nas pessoas e esboça uma reação :  


\- Minha... cabeça... Michael ?... – e no seu rosto havia uma expressão de dor.  


\- Estou aqui... Calma... Já chamamos o socorro... Só não tente se levantar... – pedia Michael, pousando uma das mãos suavemente sobre o peito de James.  


Debby avisa da porta da cozinha :  


\- Os paramédicos estão chegando... Entrando na rua agora...  


Hugh vai até o caminho da garagem para orientar os paramédicos, que já desceram da ambulância conduzindo uma maca. No caminho até o gramado, Hugh vai transmitindo aos técnicos as informações necessárias sobre o acidente.  


O grupo se afasta para dar espaço para os paramédicos atuarem. Michael, a contragosto, aparta-se de James, mas mantém os olhos fixos nos procedimentos que estavam sendo feitos. Checam-lhe pulso, observam suas pupilas, fazem-lhe perguntas simples para identificar o seu nível de consciência, verificam se havia algum sangramento evidente, colocam-lhe um colar cervical...  


Debby aproxima-se e fica ao lado de Hugh que conversava com Russell, perguntando se ele poderia ficar ali com Debby, enquanto ele seguiria com Michael para o hospital.  


\- Claro, claro... E mande notícias assim que souber de algo.  


James já estava na maca. Debby se aproxima dele e diz :  


\- Vai dar tudo certo, James. Fica calmo.  


James estava imobilizado, mas fala para Debby :  


\- Anne... Avisa a Anne.  


Diante do pedido, Debby fica preocupada pensando na gravidade do acidente, mas concorda com a solicitação de James. Michael também escuta o pedido e sente o pânico aumentar ainda mais. James não pediria isso se não estivesse com medo de ter sido algo _realmente_ grave.  


( XII )  


A ambulância leva só dez minutos para chegar ao Frankston Hospital. Enquanto Hugh estacionava numa vaga próxima à entrada da Emergência, Michael já havia saltado do carro para acompanhar o atendimento de James.  


\- Então ? – pergunta Hugh a Michael, após localizá-lo no setor de trauma.  


\- Ele foi levado para um exame mais detalhado... Não havia hemorragia externa... nem nenhuma fratura aparente, mas...  


As palavras lutavam dentro da mente de Michael. Os pensamentos se atropelavam, conspiravam contra ele, de modo que ele não conseguia formular raciocínios muito coerentes. Hugh compreendeu e pôs a mão no ombro do amigo.  


\- Não vai ser nada. Ele é forte e está em plena forma ! E já fez tantas peripécias em filmes... Você sabe ! Nem se comparam a esse tombo !  


\- Mas nos filmes... é tudo equacionado, calculado... e temos proteções... Hoje... Ele caiu de mau jeito !... Eu vi ... – diz, fechando os olhos e passando uma das mãos sobre eles, como se pudesse, assim, afastar a visão do acidente.  


Hugh o conduz até as cadeiras da sala de espera. Seu celular toca. Era Debby. Ele informa o pouco que sabiam até agora.  


\- Temos que esperar, baby. – diz ele à esposa – Você ligou para Anne ?  


Diante da resposta negativa, ele acrescenta :  


\- Isso. Espere até termos mais detalhes para podermos dar uma informação mais precisa.  


Hugh desliga o celular e providencia um copo d´água para Michael.  


\- Ele é quem caiu, mas você está tão pálido quanto.  


Michael agradece e bebe a água como um autômato.  


O tempo parecia custar a passar. Para Michael pareceram horas... Finalmente, o médico que fez o atendimento vem procurá-los :  


\- O exame de tomografia revelou que o Sr.McAvoy sofreu uma concussão cerebral. O nome assusta, mas é uma perda imediata da consciência devido a um trauma, no caso, a queda e a pancada na cabeça.  


\- E isso tem sequelas ? – pergunta Hugh.  


\- Provavelmente não. Ele pode não se lembrar do momento do acidente, pois é comum, nestes casos, uma amnésia retrógrada pós-traumática, ou seja, o paciente não se lembrar dos momentos imediatamente anteriores ou posteriores ao trauma.  


\- E ele vai precisar ficar hospitalizado ? – pergunta Michael.  


\- Ele vai ficar em observação por algumas horas. Se tudo correr bem, será liberado ainda hoje, mas deve ficar em repouso.  


\- Ele tem uma viagem de avião marcada para hoje. – disse Hugh.  


\- Fora de questão. Recomendo que adie, pelo menos até amanhã. A prescrição é de 24 horas em observação. Deixamos as primeiras horas aqui e, se o quadro não apresentar uma evolução negativa, o paciente pode passar as horas seguintes em casa, sob vigilância dos familiares.  


\- Mais alguma recomendação, doutor ? – pergunta Hugh.  


\- Ele deverá usar um colar cervical pelo menos nessas 24 horas, para evitar movimentar bruscamente a cabeça e o pescoço. Deve fazer alimentação leve e não ingerir álcool. Vou colocar todas as recomendações por escrito no receituário e entrego quando ele receber alta.  


\- Podemos vê-lo ? – pergunta Michael aflito.  


\- Com certeza. – e dirigindo-se a uma enfermeira pede que esta os acompanhe até onde James estava.  


Seguem por um longo corredor que conduzia a diversas enfermarias. Era muito claro e impregnado de cheiro de assepsia. A enfermeira indica o leito e se afasta para fazer um atendimento. James estava imóvel na cama, parecendo menor do que ele era na realidade. Talvez o uso do colar cervical conferisse essa impressão. Ele estava olhando para a porta e seus olhos se iluminaram quando se depararam com Michael, que vinha à frente de Hugh.  


\- James... – fala Michael , não querendo dar vazão a toda emoção que estava sentindo – Como você está ?  


Os olhos azuis que o encaravam diziam mais do que as palavras que ele pronuncia :  


\- Estou bem... Está tudo bem, Michael...  


Hugh também se aproxima e pergunta-lhe se ele lembra da queda.  


\- Não...não lembro... Eu caí de onde ?  


\- Qual é a última coisa de que você lembra ?  


James faz uma expressão de alguém que faz uma busca na memória.  


\- Seu filho...me ensinando a soltar pipa... Depois, não lembro de mais nada...  


Hugh conta-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido e também sobre as recomendações do médico.  


\- Não vou poder viajar hoje ? 24 horas em observação e com esse troço no pescoço ?... – reclama James, tentando se levantar e soltando um _‘ai’_ de dor.  


\- Ei, continue como estava ! São 24 horas de _**repouso**_ ! – frisa Michael – Você está sentindo alguma dor ?  


\- A cabeça dói, quando eu me mexo... Vocês podiam ajustar essa cama para uma posição melhor ?... A cabeceira está muito baixa. Acho que quanto mais na vertical, mais confortável...  


Michael atende o pedido de James. O celular de Hugh recebe uma mensagem. Ele checa e diz :  


\- É Debby querendo notícias.  


Achando que seria uma boa oportunidade para deixar Michael conversar com James a sós, Hugh sai do quarto para ligar para casa. Michael senta-se na beira da cama e encara James.  


\- Você sabe como deixar alguém preocupado, hein ?  


\- Você ficou ?  


\- Bastante... Na verdade, ainda estou.  


\- Eu estou bem, Michael, sério... – afirmou James, segurando a mão de Michael.  


O gesto inédito pareceu trazer um pouco de serenidade para ambos. As mãos de James estavam muito frias e receberam o calor das de Michael que disse :  


\- Eu vou ficar mais tranquilo depois que passarem as 24 horas... E não pense que vai escapar da minha vista, porque o médico disse _“sob vigilância dos familiares”_...  


\- Você não tem um voo para hoje também ?  


\- Tenho. Um voo depois das 23h...  


\- Com escala...?  


\- No mesmo aeroporto da vinda... Abu-Dabhi...  


\- Ei, acho que estamos no mesmo voo...  


_\- Estávamos._ Vou ficar com você...  


\- _Você_ ... Michael, não precisa... Sério... Você vai perder seus compromissos.  


\- VOCÊ é o meu compromisso ! – afirmou Michael, apertando-lhe a mão.  


Uma enfermeira dá dois toques na porta, que estava entreaberta.  


\- Sr.McAvoy, medicação e checagem de rotina.  


Michael levanta-se da beirada da cama e afasta-se para dar espaço à enfermeira. Enquanto ela verifica a pressão e a temperatura de James, pergunta-lhe se está sentindo alguma dor. Ele comenta sobre a dor que sente ao tentar mover a cabeça.  


\- É por isso que colocamos o colar. Mas sua dor vai melhorar com esta medicação. – diz ela, preparando uma injeção.  


- _Precisa_ ser injetável ? – pergunta ele, fazendo uma careta.  


\- A ação é mais imediata. – responde ela, realizando o procedimento.  


Michael resolve implicar com ele, para distraí-lo :  


\- Não me diga que você tem medo de injeções ? Que exemplo para o Brendan !  


\- Ah, cala essa boca...  


Nessa hora, Hugh entra. A enfermeira termina e James comenta :  


\- Esse colar é bem desconfortável.  


\- Mas será por pouco tempo. – diz ela, num tom de voz suave – A propósito, o senhor trouxe alguma camisa com abotoamento frontal ? Tivemos que cortar o seu suéter porque sua cabeça não podia ser movida e, com esse colar, uma camisa de botões é o ideal.  


Hugh intervém :  


\- Posso ir em casa e buscar roupas para você.  


James olha para o roupão de hospital que estava usando e brinca :  


\- É... Acho que não posso voltar para sua casa desse jeito...  


\- Michael, você fica com ele ? – perguntou Hugh já antevendo que era o que os dois queriam e, talvez, precisassem.  


\- Claro !  


A enfermeira encerra as rotinas , dizendo que voltaria em uma hora e sai do quarto.  


\- James, você se lembra de ter pedido para ligarmos para Anne ? – pergunta Hugh.  


\- Não... Não lembro... Mas tenho que avisá-la !... – agita-se James – Principalmente porque não estarei voltando no voo agendado...  


\- Calma... Debby ligou e falou com ela.  


\- E como ela reagiu ? – perguntou ele, ansioso.  


\- Nervosa, preocupada... Perguntou todos os detalhes... Queria vir pessoalmente... Debby disse que não era necessário, que você estava bem. E falamos sobre as recomendações médicas. Ela disse que ia te ligar.  


\- Eu... nem sei onde deixei o meu celular...  


\- Eu procuro lá em casa e trago pra você. Agora vê se descansa.  


Hugh despede-se e sai. James reprime um bocejo.  


\- Acho que estou ficando com sono... Será que foi o medicamento ?  


\- Pode ser...  


Michael volta a sentar-se na beira da cama. E agora ele é quem toma a iniciativa de pegar a mão de James. Os dois se entreolham. Um silêncio que fala mais do que mil palavras.  


\- Se eu te fizer um pedido, você não vai achar estranho ?  


Michael sorri.  


\- Qualquer coisa.  


\- Canta pra mim ? – pergunta James com ar de criança que pede um doce.  


Michael fica encantado com o pedido.  


\- E o que você quer ouvir ?  


\- A sua voz ... Canta o que você quiser...  


Michael pensa um pouco. Decide cantar uma música da banda que ele tem escutado nos últimos dias, no seu ipod : Coldplay. A música era muito propícia : “Always in my head”.  


_“I think of you  
I haven't slept  
I think I do  
But I don't forget  
My body moves  
Goes where I will  
But though I try my heart stays still  
It never moves  
Just won't be led  
And so my mouth waters to be fed…”_  


James fecha os olhos, deixando-se levar pela canção e começando a adormecer. Michael observa o rosto do amigo e prossegue cantando, mais baixo :  


_“And you're always in my head  
You're always in my head…”_

(XIII)  


De volta à casa de Hugh, Russell já havia retornado para casa e estavam só os Jackman. Ao ver James com o colar cervical, Debby se desfaz em delicadezas . Insiste para que ele fique descansando no quarto e pergunta se ele já tinha se alimentado.  


\- Não... Acho que eles não queriam arriscar que eu vomitasse alguma coisa...  


\- Oh, mas isso podia chegar a acontecer ?  


\- Parece que é um dos sintomas que eles estavam monitorando... – responde Hugh – Aliás neste receituário tem outros que devemos observar...  


\- Pessoal, eu realmente não queria estar dando esse trabalho para vocês... – diz James, meio sem graça.  


\- Nada disso, James ! Aqui você está entre amigos ! – diz Debby.  


\- E, afinal, você caiu da _nossa_ árvore... – brincou Hugh.  


\- Eu vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer.  


\- Eu posso comer lá na cozinha, Debby, por favor...  


\- Não discuta com a dona da casa... – respondeu ela , fazendo cara de brava, mas sorrindo ao final. – É para você fazer repouso _absoluto_....  


\- Ele pensou que seria moleza driblar nossa atenção, Debby... – brincou Michael.  


\- Vocês sabem que eu não consigo ficar parado... Esse repouso absoluto parece que vai ser muito chato...  


\- Seria mais chato ainda se você tivesse que ficar no hospital, não ? – disse ela.  


James concorda. Debby sai e Hugh vai junto para lhe explicar as recomendações do médico. Michael e James ficam a sós.  


\- Consegui remarcar nossas passagens para amanhã, no mesmo horário. Então, trate de se comportar.  


\- Fazer a viagem de volta com você já parece mais animador do que foi a vinda... Eu acho a Austrália um lugar maravilhoso, mas por que tinha que ser tão longe de tudo ?  


\- Talvez seja maravilhoso _justamente_ por ser tão afastado ... – concluiu Michael. Depois acrescentou : - E você falou com Anne, não é ?  


\- Falei... – respondeu James com o olhar meio distante – Ela estava bem preocupada... Acho que consegui diminuir um pouco a preocupação dela, mas... Ela está magoada comigo... São tantas coisas...  


\- Tantas coisas... – repetiu Michael querendo alcançar os pensamentos de James.  


\- Na semana que vem, será nosso aniversário de casamento... Nove anos juntos... O casamento foi como uma boia de salvação para mim... Eu estava me afogando : em autopiedade, bebida e lágrimas... Não exatamente nesta ordem... – tentou brincar para diminuir o peso das declarações.  


Michael, que estava sentado na beira da cama, repetiu o gesto que havia feito no hospital e segurou uma das mãos de James enquanto ele continuava falando :  


\- E ela me resgatou... Tão rápido que nem eu mesmo acreditei... Me colocou nos trilhos, me apresentou às pessoas certas, na hora certa... Me deu um filho... Brendan é uma criança incrível ! Como não amar esta vida ? Como não querer que tudo seja sempre deste jeito ?  


\- Tão... prosaico ? Isso não seria uma fuga sua, James ? Você tem medo de viver no limite ? Ou ... de ultrapassá-los ?  


\- E você não se cansa de testar os seus ? Não falo dos papéis que você aceita, mas do quanto às vezes você se arrisca... A maneira como você parece consumir a sua vida : com esportes que tenham algum risco, com noitadas, com bebida, fumando em excesso... O que é a vida pra você ? Você nunca pensa em criar um laço definitivo, estabelecer um vínculo, ter essa vida... _prosaica_ , como você disse ? Olha para o Hugh : uma vida prosaica também, mas uma carreira e tanto ! As duas coisas não são incompatíveis !  


\- Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes, James. Essa vida tão comum de que você fala parece que não está destinada a mim... E o que eu desejo... – suspira, interrompendo o resto da frase – O que eu faço da minha vida é problema meu ! – finalizou rispidamente.  


Debby dá dois toques na porta, que estava aberta, e entra com uma bandeja.  


\- Ei, vocês não estão discutindo, estão ? – perguntou ela com ar maternal.  


\- Só diferenças de opinião, Debby. – responde James, olhando fixamente para Michael.  


\- Ah, bem... Olha só : tem chá com leite, como você gosta, e torradas com geleia. Hugh disse que o médico recomendou refeições leves. E alguém me disse que você adora geleia... - diz ela, olhando para Michael.  


\- Esse _alguém_ acertou. Muito obrigado, Debby. Acho que agora percebi que estou com fome mesmo...  


O celular de Michael toca. Debby e James se entreolham, pois Michael vê na tela o nome e deixa o aparelho tocar sem atender de imediato, como se pensasse no que ia dizer.  


\- É o meu agente... Eu mandei uma mensagem comunicando a troca do voo. – dizendo isso, pede licença e sai do quarto para retornar a ligação.  


Debby aproveita que está a sós com James e, sentando-se na beira da cama, fala :  


\- Eu já reparei que vocês são mesmo muito amigos... – arriscou ela - E, posso ser franca com você ?  


James estava apreensivo com o que estava por vir, mas disse :  


\- Claro, sempre.  


\- Ele _gosta_ de você. De verdade. Mais do que como amigo... Estou certa ?  


O chá que James estava bebendo era, obviamente, um líquido, mas estava descendo como se fosse algo sólido. James não sabia o que responder, ou o quanto uma resposta sua poderia comprometer Michael ou a ele mesmo...  


\- Desculpa se estou me intrometendo onde eu não devo, James. Eu não estou aqui julgando ninguém, muito pelo contrário. Eu adoro vocês dois ! Minha recomendação é uma só : seja sempre honesto com os seus sentimentos. O que as outras pessoas vão pensar, que obstáculos podem aparecer, a que você tem que renunciar, tudo isso faz parte das escolhas que fazemos. E estas só dão certo quando são orientadas pelo coração. E, quando estamos fortalecidos pelo coração, os obstáculos são vencidos.  


James sorriu e seus olhos azuis ficaram marejados.  


\- Você é uma mulher incrível, sabia ? Hugh tem sorte... – e ela sorriu diante do elogio – Aliás, vocês dois estão ficando muito parecidos...  


\- Acho que isso acontece quando se vive muito tempo juntos...  


E antes de sair, diz :  


\- Qualquer caminho que você seguir saiba que estaremos do seu lado.


	5. Life is For Living  ( "A vida é para ser vivida")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- É verdade, Anne ! – e as lágrimas, que estavam sendo retidas a muito custo, acabaram deslizando pelo rosto de James.  
> \- Examine seus sentimentos ! Vá fundo nesse exame... Você verá que um sentimento excede o outro... Se você ainda não percebeu isso, eu já percebi."

“Now I never meant  
To do you wrong  
That's what I came here to say

But if I was wrong  
Then I'm sorry  
I don't let it stand in our way

'Cause my head just aches  
When I think of  
The things that I shouldn't have done

But, life is for living  
We all know  
And I don't wanna live it alone” (“Life is for living”, Coldplay)

 

( I )  


_“Última noite do London Film Festival. “Steve Jobs” é o filme-âncora dessa noite de encerramento e todo o cast - o diretor Danny Boyle, o roteirista Aaron Sorkin e os atores Michael Fassbender, Kate Winslet, Jeff Daniels, Michael Stuhlbarg e Katherine Waterston - está reunido para a apresentação de gala.”_

Anne, dando as últimas recomendações para a babá contratada para ficar com Brendan, aparentemente, não havia notado que James havia ligado a televisão e acompanhava, com o som no volume mínimo, a abertura da última noite do festival. Antes de desligar, James ainda divisa a figura de Michael andando pelo tapete vermelho ao lado de Kate e posando para fotos. Desde o fim de semana na casa de Hugh, James não via o amigo, só trocando com ele esporádicas mensagens. Enquanto Michael desfilava pelo red carpet do festival em seu smoking bem ajustado, James e Anne-Marie saíam para jantar, já que era seu aniversário de casamento. James já havia percebido que Anne não estava com o espírito comemorativo. No dia seguinte, ela iniciaria sua performance no teatro com a peça “Husbands and Sons” e estava ansiosa, nervosa e pensativa. A peça parecia vir de encontro ao turbilhão de sentimentos que andavam em plena revolução dentro dela. A conclusão de que seu casamento estava em crise havia ficado clara como água.  


Anne havia optado por um restaurante discreto e longe dos spots da mídia. Seu rosto não transparecia felicidade e James, claro, já havia reparado nisso há dias. Não era só tensão diante da iminência da estreia da peça, nem preocupação com a agenda de entrevistas de “As Sufragetes”, pois tudo isso fazia parte da carreira que eles optaram em seguir.  


James pediu vinho. Os olhos de Anne, tão meigos e suaves, pareciam duros e resolutos.  


\- Há nove anos atrás esse estava sendo o melhor dia da minha vida. – disse ela.  


\- O meu também... – respondeu com uma sombra no olhar.  


Ela olha para a taça de vinho e depois para ele.  


\- Onde nós nos perdemos, James ?  


Ele suspirou.  


\- Eu estraguei tudo, não ? ... Acho que eu tenho esse dom...  


\- Não se deprecie... Uma relação não acaba por causa de um só...  


Ele pega na mão dela. As mãos de ambos com seus devidos anéis de casamento.  


\- Isso... – e ele indicou o anel - ... tem importância pra mim.  


\- _Isso_ é só um símbolo, James. O sentimento é o que vale. E o que você sente atualmente por mim ? Isso não mudou ? Ou, pior : isso agora ficou claro para você e nunca foi o que pensávamos que era ?  


James engole em seco. Bebe um pouco de vinho. Seu coração estava tão apertado ! A mente era um redemoinho de pensamentos, imagens, memórias... Sentia como se estivesse a ponto de pular do alto de um edifício para outro , sem ter certeza de que o alcançaria.  


\- Eu não quero guardar mágoa de você, James. – e agora ela é quem bebeu um gole de vinho – mas... ver você todos os dias e conviver como se fôssemos apenas bons amigos... Dormir lado a lado como se fôssemos irmãos... Isso está me deprimindo... Isso está me matando... – disse com tremor na voz.  


\- Anne...  


\- Não... Tudo bem... Deixa eu terminar...  


James sentia um aperto na garganta.  


\- É por isso que eu te peço ... para sair de casa. Encontre um lugar para você, viva o que você tem que viver... Por mim, não dá mais...  


Anne podia ser tão decidida quando queria...  


\- Anne, por que desse jeito ? Nós precisamos um do outro! ... E temos o Brendan !... Eu não consigo _não_ conviver com ele... – James disse isso com os olhos úmidos.  


\- Nada que não se ajeite... Viver como está é que não dá ! Nós já passamos por tantas coisas ! Quando você encenou “Macbeth”, foi difícil, você estava um saco, mas nós superamos. Depois, com “Filth”, você ficou insuportável, até repulsivo... Mas nós conseguimos de novo... Mas, a cada obstáculo vencido, a relação foi se desgastando, as mágoas foram se acumulando e agora...  


\- Agora...  


\- Você _apaixonado_ pelo Michael ! Você pensa que eu não vi você assistindo ao London Festival agora há pouco ? Noite de gala do Michael !  


\- Amor, eu... Não sei o que me deu...  


\- Eu sei : sau-da-des ! Vontade de vê-lo ! – explode, depois acrescenta, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar - James, meu amor, eu falo como sua amiga : fico pensando se você tem certeza sobre os sentimentos _dele_ por você... Se é algo sólido o suficiente para enfrentar tudo o que vem pela frente... Ou você acha que vai ser fácil ?  


\- Eu não sei de nada ainda... Anne... Não me torture... Eu nem consigo colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem... que dirá minha vida... – diz, deixando um suspiro escapar do peito - E muito menos sei o que Michael pensa disso...  


\- James, eu não deixei de te amar... Como poderia ? Mas, ao longo de toda a minha vida, eu aprendi a _me_ amar, a perceber o que é melhor para mim. E essa incerteza, essa angústia, alimentada por uma distância afetiva que vai ficando cada vez maior... não é bom para nenhum de nós.  


\- Eu _nunca_ senti isso que eu sinto pelo Michael... E é diferente do que eu sinto por você ! E eu gosto dos _dois_ !...  


\- James , por favor ! – interrompeu ela, impaciente.  


\- É verdade, Anne ! – e as lágrimas, que estavam sendo retidas a muito custo, acabaram deslizando pelo rosto de James.  


\- Examine seus sentimentos ! Vá fundo nesse exame... Você verá que um sentimento excede o outro... Se _você_ ainda não percebeu isso, _eu_ já percebi.

( II )  


A manhã daquela segunda-feira começou cinzenta e fria como tantas outras. Antes mesmo de rumar para o Royal Court para a última semana de ensaios do “Children Monologues”, James enviara uma mensagem a Michael.  


**_“Assim que puder me ligue. Tipo urgente”_**  


E agora, diante de uma caneca com chocolate quente, sentado num dos bancos do teatro, James pesquisa, no celular, endereços de flats para alugar em Crouch End. Já que teria que sair de casa, não queria ficar longe de Brendan. Uma mensagem surge no seu celular, interrompendo sua pesquisa.  


**_“Tudo bem com você ? Não posso te ligar agora ”_**  


**_“Almoço ?”_**  


**_“No Harwood Arms ?”_**  


**_“Feito”_**  


Com a expectativa do encontro marcado, James tenta se concentrar na sua busca por imóveis. Salva alguns para telefonar e marcar uma visita. A mente ainda estava congestionada com a quantidade de reflexões em tão pouco tempo. Memórias de Drumchapel, de seu pai, das tentativas de se destacar na escola, da primeira oportunidade que teve para atuar, da sua formação teatral, das pessoas que conheceu, das coisas que fez...  


Alguém vem chamá-lo e as recordações se dissolvem no ar como fantasmas feitos de sombra e névoa.

( III )  


**_“Mudança de planos”_**  


**_“Fala”_**  


**_“Hackney ? 12:30 ?"_**  


**_“Sua casa ?”_**  


**_“Sim”_**  


**_“Então : sim !!”_ **

James estaciona sua moto no mesmo lugar da última vez em que estivera em Hackney. Faz o mesmo percurso até o prédio de Michael e toca o interfone. Mas, dessa vez, sem a hesitação de antes.  


\- Sou eu.  


E ouve a voz familiar responder :  


\- Abrindo !  


Em segundos ele estava diante da porta de Michael. E, como da outra vez, Michael puxou-o para um abraço. Nenhum dos dois deu a entender que esse abraço durou um pouco mais de tempo que o usual.  


\- Quer beber alguma coisa ?  


\- Eu deveria dizer não, porque estou de moto. Mas...acho que sim. Tem cerveja ?  


\- Claro.  


Havia uma música tocando. Michael estava sempre ouvindo música. Talvez o silêncio o incomodasse mais do que tudo. James reconheceu que era a mesma canção que Michael tocara ao piano na casa de Hugh.  


Michael volta com duas cervejas e ambos sentam frente a frente nas amplas poltronas da sala.  


\- Achei que aqui em casa seria melhor para conversarmos.  


James bebe um gole da cerveja.  


\- Você disse que era urgente. Deduzi que era algo sério.  


\- E é. – James hesita um instante sem saber exatamente como começar – Meu casamento está em crise. _Eu_ estou em crise. E eu e Anne estamos nos separando... – deixando a emoção tomar conta da voz, James olhava para Michael com aqueles olhos tão azuis agora marejados, como se ele mesmo não acreditasse no que estava dizendo.  
Michael simplesmente não podia resistir à fragilidade daquele momento e se aproximou para ficar ao lado de James.  


\- James, eu... nem sei o que dizer... É por minha causa ? – perguntou, com ar atormentado.  


\- Não se culpe... É por muitas outras coisas... Mas você também está incluído no pacote, sinto muito...  


Michael sente uma irresistível vontade de abraçar o amigo. Abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo mais. Ambos eram excelentes atores e sabiam como dominar suas emoções, mas entre eles não havia máscaras. Um dos motivos que fez com que a amizade deles se aprofundasse e se transformasse foi justamente a facilidade com que estas máscaras eram postas de lado e um nível cada vez mais sólido de confiança ia se estabelecendo. E talvez fosse a proximidade de ambos, a fragilidade do outro, aqueles olhos azuis tragando quem deles se aproximasse, como um oceano engolfando um banhista... Michael abraça James. Tudo para evitar aqueles olhos, aquela boca que o atraía como nunca. James se abasteceu naquele abraço : como se a energia vinda de Michael o alimentasse. E a boca que Michael estava evitando acabou procurando o seu caminho, aspirando seu perfume inconfundível , subindo por sua nuca, percorrendo o traçado da mandíbula até chegar finalmente aos seus lábios finos, derrubando as últimas resistências de ambos. James sentiu a textura dos lábios de Michael, em princípio timidamente, numa mistura de desejo e de culpa. Mas, depois, viu-se totalmente rendido, diante da sofreguidão com que Michael aprofundou o beijo, invadindo sua boca com a língua e inclinando-o para trás como se fosse tomá-lo para si ali mesmo. Ambos estavam ultrapassando um limite que nunca deveria ser ultrapassado se quisessem continuar a ser apenas bons amigos. Mas James sonhara, literalmente, com aquele beijo e, diante da maneira com que Michael o aceitara, ele podia apostar que não era o único a ter sonhado. Após alguns segundos do que pareceu ser um mergulho num precipício de desejos, param para respirar, afastando-se ligeiramente um do outro. Com os rostos ainda próximos, James diz, arfando :  


\- Maldito seja... Você beija bem...  


Michael dá um ligeiro sorriso :  


\- Você me provoca... Se você não parasse, nem sei... Ficaria difícil me conter... – olhando maravilhado para os lábios de James, acrescenta – Você não sabe quantas vezes eu imaginei esta cena... Esses seus lábios... são um ímã...  


Os olhos de James brilham.  


\- Como negar _isso_ ? – e observa o contorno do volume que se formara em sua calça e na de Michael.  


Michael olhou bem nos olhos de James e respondeu com outra pergunta :  


\- E _por que_ negar ?  


James resolveu fazer a pergunta que estava passeando pela sua cabeça há algum tempo :  


\- Você já...  


Michael completou o pensamento de James :  


\- ...estive com algum homem ? – diante da aquiescência de James, Michael adiantou a resposta – Já... Há muito, muito tempo atrás... Parece que meu corpo atraía mais olhares do que a minha inocência na época supunha poder atrair... E você ?  


James, normalmente tão eloquente, sentiu um nó na garganta, mas começou a falar :  


\- Há... alguns anos atrás... eu estava fazendo a peça “Out in the open”... no mesmo ano em que filmamos “Band of Brothers”... Mas foi antes... antes de nos conhecermos... Eu fazia Iggy, um traficante gay que se relaciona com o personagem de... Mark Bonnar... – e, dizendo esse nome, seus olhos se afastaram um pouco dos de Michael.  


Tentando fazer o mínimo de apartes para que James se sentisse à vontade para contar o que quisesse, Michael apenas falou :  


\- E... a ficção passou para a vida real ?  


\- Mais ou menos isso... Eu acho que me deixei impressionar pelo cara... Eu tinha 22 anos, ele 33... Eu achava que era muito esperto... – dizendo isso, dá uma risada triste - Um NED, afinal... Com a vivência das ruas de Drumchapel... E queria muito que a minha carreira desse certo... Eu _precisava_ que ela desse certo... Meus avós me apoiavam , mas... os nossos recursos eram escassos... Minha mãe sempre com a saúde frágil... Meu pai... obviamente não ajudava em nada, e ainda atrapalhava , se metendo em enrascadas... Eu _precisava_ ser mais do que _isso_... Eu estava perdido na época... ainda que não soubesse o quanto... Então me apeguei a esse cara...a esse relacionamento... Só que... eu não representava para ele o que eu achei que representava... Eu me humilhei... até perceber que eu não significava....nada.... – sua voz falhou nesse momento e seus olhos marejados deixaram rolar duas lágrimas.  


Michael pegou as mãos de James e elas estavam geladas.  


\- James... você não precisa me contar...  


James respirou fundo, como se tirasse do peito um peso que o estava sufocando, e continuou :  


\- Aquilo tudo fodeu com minha autoestima... Eu passei a beber muito... E foi assim que a Anne me encontrou três anos depois, quando fizemos “Shameless”... O resto você já sabe...  


James tinha a capacidade de extrair ternura das outras pessoas. Principalmente com Michael não poderia ser diferente. O irlandês experimentava, ao mesmo tempo, um misto de ternura pelo companheiro e de raiva pelo que tinha acontecido.  


\- Esse cara foi um idiota.  


James deu um dos seus sorrisos, meio infantil meio jocoso, e acrescentou, ainda com a voz traindo a emoção do relato que havia feito :  


\- Um puta idiota.  


Michael olhou para James e disse simplesmente :  


\- Você percebe que acabamos de confessar um para o outro a nossa bissexualidade ?  


James ergue uma das sobrancelhas :  


\- É... – disse, olhando-o de soslaio - Imagine o que o ‘The Mirror’ faria com uma notícia dessas... E você está... surpreso ?  


Michael inclina a cabeça :  


\- Eu... surpreso ? Com você ? – suspira – No bom sentido, sim...  


Diante do olhar interrogativo de James, ele continua :  


\- Pela sua coragem... Afinal você tem uma família estabelecida... James... e a Anne ? Ela...  


\- Ela sabe de tudo. E por muito tempo ela trouxe o equilíbrio que faltava à minha vida... O mundo passou a parecer menos ameaçador... Tudo parecia que estava nos eixos... Até que... eu percebi que estava mais ligado em você do que eu pensava... E veio Montreal , nossa proximidade parecia ameaçada, ficou tão claro pra mim que...  


Enquanto James falava, Michael fazia uma apreciação detalhada e sem nenhum constrangimento das feições e dos gestos daquele escocês aparentemente extrovertido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão singelamente introvertido. James captura esse olhar investigativo de Michael e diz, sorrindo, meio de lado :  


\- Ei, quer parar com esse olhar de quem está me vendo num aparelho de raio-x ?  


Michael ri.  


\- Não posso evitar... Melhor : _aqui_ não _preciso_ evitar.  


James lança-lhe um olhar curioso e Michael acrescenta :  


\- Você não sabe quantas vezes eu andei observando você... Nos intervalos das filmagens... Ou quando estávamos nas turnês de pré-estreias, dando entrevistas... E eu sempre tendo que me policiar para não deixar evidente... que você me atraía... que _tudo_ em você me atraía...  


\- Michael... eu poderia dizer o mesmo... Ficava olhando para você e pensando como eu queria estar do seu lado a todo momento... todos os dias... Maluquice minha ? Sei lá... Meu pensamento ficou cada vez mais tomado por essa ideia... Mas eu não queria perder a sua amizade !  


\- Nem eu a sua...  


No limitado espaço daquela poltrona, estavam frente a frente, James sentado sobre uma das pernas dobrada, numa pose habitual. De repente, o ruído do estômago praticamente vazio de James quebrou o silêncio e ambos riram.  


\- Acho que _alguém_ está com fome...  


\- E temos alguma coisa para comer ?  


\- Comida italiana ? Comprei a caminho de casa....  


\- Totalmente a favor da comida italiana !  


Ambos se levantaram e foram juntos em direção à cozinha. Michael tinha um apartamento muito bem montado e, na cozinha, havia uma pequena mesa para refeições ligeiras. Michael esquentou a refeição e colocou-a em dois pratos iguais. James procurava os talheres. Vendo que Michael pegava taças de vinho, ele perguntou :  


\- Temos vinho ?  


\- E dos bons... Espanhol : Cune Rioja. – disse, mostrando o rótulo, enquanto procurava um abridor.  


\- Não perca o seu tempo. Eu não entendo nada de vinhos.  


\- Ele foi criado justamente para atender ao mercado inglês... – comentou, abrindo o vinho.  


\- Esquece, Michael... Você é o entendido em vinhos e outras bebidas...  


\- Okay... Você prova depois diz o que achou... – diz, oferecendo uma taça.  


James experimenta o vinho. Vinho. Seu olhar se perde em recordações da noite anterior, da conversa que tivera com Anne.  


\- É... é bom sim. – diz, simplesmente. Senta-se na cadeira, diante do prato servido pelo outro.  


Michael percebe a mudança no olhar de James e pergunta, sentando-se também :  


\- Ei... ei, o que houve ?  


James suspira.  


\- Minha vida... está a ponto de mudar completamente.  


Michael não responde nada, apenas o escuta com olhar compreensivo.  


\- Com o ultimato da Anne, eu comecei a procurar um lugar para morar. Em Crouch End mesmo. Não posso ficar longe de Brendan.  


\- Ela lhe deu um prazo ?!  


\- Não, não... Anne não age assim... Mas eu sei que ela está precisando de espaço...  


\- Eu sei que você decidiu por Crouch End e entendo o motivo, mas você sabe que Hackney está à sua disposição também... Mais precisamente : _mi casa, su casa..._ Pode vir para cá quando quiser ! – oferece Michael, tentando animá-lo.  


James sorri tristemente.  


\- Obrigado. Mas acho que eu também preciso ficar sozinho... Se não fosse assim, agora mesmo, quando nós nos... beijamos... eu poderia... nós poderíamos... ter ido além... Mas eu acho que não estou preparado para isso... Não nesse momento... Eu acho que ando muito absorvido pelas minhas próprias dúvidas, minhas próprias questões...  
Michael percebe que James ainda não havia tocado na comida.  


\- Mas não pode ficar sem comer. – e acrescenta, para distrair o amigo – Vai se arrepender se não provar : é da melhor cantina de Hackney ! Que dirá de Londres !  
James esboça um sorriso. O comentário de Michael interrompeu a sequência de pensamentos que começavam a se apoderar da mente de James.  


\- Okay, okay... Já me convenceu.  


E ambos passam a almoçar silenciosamente. 

( IV )  


James já havia descartado algumas opções de imóveis sem ao menos visitá-los, pois só o contato telefônico, algumas conversas e alguns detalhes foram o suficiente para que ele passasse a restringir suas escolhas às mais próximas de sua casa atual.  


_‘Primeiro da lista : Hanley Road. Vamos lá...’_ James conduz sua moto observando o endereço que procurava. A rua era como muitas em Crouch End : bem arborizada e margeada por prédios de tijolinhos aparentes, entradas estreitas, muros baixos, no tradicional e antigo estilo residencial inglês. Pouco comércio por perto.  


James visita o apartamento. Não está mobiliado, o que dá a impressão de ser mais espaçoso do que ele realmente é. A cozinha é razoável, mas com poucos recursos : além da pia e dos armários, um fogão e uma lava-louças. James faz algumas anotações enquanto ouve o corretor descrever as facilidades que o prédio apresentava. Fica de dar uma resposta até o fim do dia.  


_‘Segundo da lista : Broadway Parade.’_ Outro flat sem mobília. Apesar de ter dois quartos, parecia menos espaçoso do que o anterior. Banheiro com revestimento escuro... _‘Nem fodendo.’_ James não precisava ouvir o que o corretor tinha a dizer desta vez. Dispensa o imóvel sem pestanejar. Únicas vantagens : era bem perto da sua casa e cercado de um excelente comércio.  


_‘Terceiro da lista : Crouch Hall Road.’_ Segundo andar de um prédio com aparência externa pior do que a dos anteriores, mas uma placa à frente do edifício informava que a fachada estava em manutenção. James procura não se deixar impressionar por isso, antes de ver o imóvel por dentro. O corretor vai detalhando as características do apartamento, que está parcialmente mobiliado, o que agrada a James, pois poderia se mudar para lá em pouco tempo. O piso de madeira, as paredes claras, em sua maioria, uma lareira na sala e outra no quarto principal, além da estante planejada que ficava no ambiente das salas fizeram com que James praticamente se decidisse pelo imóvel. Mesmo assim, resolveu ser cauteloso e não demonstrar o quanto apreciara o flat. Questiona a respeito da fachada.  


\- Está sendo recuperada. Vai ficar novinha em folha ! A obra já está quase acabando !  


James imaginou que a obra devia gerar algum ruído incômodo durante o dia, mas provavelmente não nos horários em que ele estaria lá, já que passava a maior parte do tempo fora. Como das outras vezes, ficou de dar uma resposta mais tarde.  


O quarto da lista era em Wolseley Road. O apartamento era no segundo andar de um prédio com fachada creme e janelas altas. A configuração do edifício fazia com que o segundo andar tivesse acesso a um terraço, o que James achou sensacional, mas, por outro lado, alguns cômodos tinham o teto inclinado, como se fossem mansardas bem aproveitadas, dando a sensação de que se estava vivendo num telhado. Isso incomodou James, principalmente na cozinha, onde ele bateu com a cabeça no teto baixo. _‘Merda !’_ Duas vezes. _‘Puta merda !!”_ Fica imaginando quantas vezes alguém alto como Michael bateria a cabeça no mesmo lugar... O flat estava mobiliado e os donos tiveram mau gosto, o que dava a impressão de que o apartamento era sufocante, apesar das janelas altas e das claraboias em alguns cômodos.  


James partiu para ver outros imóveis. Submetia todos à comparação com o que parecia ser a melhor opção e, depois de percorrer sete imóveis ao todo, decide parar a fim de, mediante uma dose extra de cafeína, tomar uma decisão a respeito. O _“My Kind of Coffee”_ estava bem no caminho. Estaciona a moto, entra e pede um café e um bagel.  


O lugar era uma charmosa cafeteria na Broadway Parade. O cheiro do café torrado e moído na hora invadia o ambiente e tornava famoso o lugar. Estava tão frio do lado de fora e tão acolhedor no interior da loja que James acomoda-se numa discreta mesa ao fundo, bem ao lado de uma estante repleta de livros, e sente-se confortável, passando-se por mais um cliente em busca de café e aconchego. Tira o celular do bolso e retorna com a resposta para os corretores, decidindo-se pelo terceiro que havia visitado. Apesar da obra da fachada e de duas paredes com cores fortes que mereciam ser repintadas... Depois de fechar detalhes com o corretor, envia uma mensagem para Michael :  


**_“Achei o lugar. Crouch Hall Road.”_**  


A resposta não veio de imediato. Um pouco frustrado, James diz para si mesmo que ele deveria estar em algum compromisso. Ele mesmo às vezes recebia mensagens que não respondia de pronto. A atendente traz o seu pedido. Enquanto toma o café, James pensa no almoço que os dois tiveram e em tudo o que eles haviam feito e dito. E, mentalmente, se autodeclara apaixonado por Michael. _‘Esse bastardo inglório...’_ E começa a avaliar qual seria o impacto dessa constatação na sua vida pessoal e profissional. Família, parentes, amigos... Se _estes_ não puderem entender a opção que ele estava fazendo, então para que serviam os amigos e a família ? A pessoa mais importante em termos de _família_ , para ele, era Brendan. E seu amor por ele era incondicional. Não era porque deixaria de ser marido que também deixaria de ser pai. E ele era um bom pai. Tinha certeza disso. E não estar presente na vida de Brendan estava fora de questão. Ele não estava repetindo o papel que o pai tinha representado há anos atrás... Ele não estava abandonando o filho à própria sorte... A imprensa... Esta teria assunto para anos a fio... E desde quando a imprensa lhe fora amplamente favorável ? Só reconhecia sua atuação quando a aceitação do público era tão evidente que seria totalmente estranho não publicar críticas favoráveis... Mas... e Michael ? Ele já era o queridinho da mídia, dos diretores, de Hollywood. Ele lutara muito para chegar onde estava. Quase desistira quando, sem nenhuma proposta em vista, voltara a trabalhar no restaurante com os pais ! Agora, que estava como um cometa rumo aos céus do estrelato, entraria num relacionamento que poderia colocá-lo em uma posição desfavorável nessa escalada de sucesso ou, no mínimo, arrefecer a sua tão desejada ascensão cinematográfica ? _‘Aproveitar enquanto o sol está brilhando para fazer a colheita...’_ Lembrou mais uma vez James, dando um suspiro profundo e passando a mão pelos cabelos curtíssimos. Finaliza seu lanche, paga e sai. De volta para casa. Afinal, ainda era lá onde morava.  


( V )  


A noite chegara e, apesar de tudo que estavam passando, James e Anne ainda eram um casal para a mídia, portanto sua aparição juntos na estreia da peça “Husbands and Sons” já era esperada. James, na plateia vip, realmente estava lá para dar todo apoio à esposa e para vê-la brilhar no palco, como a excelente atriz que ela era.  


A peça era emocionante e, chegando ao fim, o público ovacionara o elenco, que retornava completo ao palco para os agradecimentos. Os olhos de Anne brilhavam e procuraram os de James que lhe devolveram admiração e aplauso.  


As cortinas se fecharam e o elenco se dispersou para os camarins. James saía da plateia rumo ao camarim de Anne, quando recebeu uma mensagem no celular. Era Michael.  


**_“Em Londres a semana toda filmando AC. Teremos tempo para conhecer seu flat ? Nossa conversa não sai da minha cabeça.”_**  


James sorri olhando para a tela onde via-se a imagem do rosto de Michael também sorridente e com os cabelos desarrumados, um ar brincalhão como em muitas aparições em público. James estava se sentindo como um colegial apaixonado.  


**_“Tem alguma folga amanhã ?”_**  


**_"Horário de almoço, mas não estarei em Hackney.”_**  


**_“Onde então ?”_**  


**_“Vamos filmar no centro de Londres, perto da Catedral de St.Paul.”_**  


Combinam de aguardar o dia seguinte para fechar o local e o horário preciso para o encontro. Filmagens externas sempre têm imprevistos. James estaria no centro de Londres, de qualquer maneira.  


( VI )  


O dia estava perto do seu ápice, próximo ao meio-dia, mas o cinza londrino ocultava a gloriosa luminosidade que o sol deveria trazer. Na verdade, chuviscava desde o amanhecer e o tempo não dava sinais de melhora. Um chuvisco tão fino que era quase imperceptível. As equipes de filmagem estavam acampadas desde cedo nos arredores da catedral de St. Paul, um dos cartões-postais de Londres. O chuvisco leve parecia não atrapalhar as filmagens, pelo contrário, era como se fizesse parte das cenas. Cenas que eram gravadas, regravadas, repetidas muitas vezes, num processo minucioso e cansativo. Michael, trajando o figurino de um templário, aguardava o sinal para gravar, observando as marcações de cena, absolutamente concentrado no papel.  


O perímetro estava isolado para os pedestres, mas um deles, em especial, apreciava a cena de um ponto não tão distante, próximo aos trailers dos atores. Ao sinal definitivo de encerramento das filmagens, James vê Michael se aproximando, conversando com o diretor Justin Kurzel, que lhe dá um tapinha nas costas e ruma para o trailer de edição. Michael avista James, que estava encostado na porta do seu trailer.  


\- Oi ! – diz James, sorridente. Seus olhos bem azuis contrastando com a pele tão alva.  


\- E aí ? O que está achando ?  


\- Do figurino, do filme ou de você ?  


Michael dá o seu sorriso característico e responde, ironicamente :  


\- Do filme, claro !  


\- Posso falar do figurino : você fica bem sexy nesta roupa medieval... – disse James, fazendo pilhéria com o amigo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com um olhar aprovador.  


\- Bem, pelo menos protege da chuva... – brincou Michael, passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos – Venha, tenho que trocar de roupa...  


Fingindo que estava tomando a frase por um convite malicioso, James diz :  


\- Sério ? Quer que eu acompanhe para ajudar ?... – e riu.  


Michael adianta-se em notificar-lhe que o trailer desta vez não era só dele : dividia-o com outros atores. Como a filmagem era no centro de Londres, a quantidade de equipamentos, trailers e também a duração do trabalho eram limitados.  


E enquanto entravam no vagão, Michael perguntou :  


\- Que tal uma comida mexicana ?  


\- Parece boa ideia...  


\- Vamos ao Wahaca, então. É aqui perto.  


(VII)  


O Wahaca de St.Paul localiza-se no primeiro andar do One New Change. Com enormes murais de arte de rua mexicana da dupla Fabian & Cawamo e uma instalação de painéis de madeira permitindo que o espaço se preencha com a própria luz do sol , transporta o cliente diretamente para a Praça Zócalo da Cidade do México. Michael e James eram atores conhecidos, então a possibilidade de almoçarem num restaurante mexicano no centro de Londres sem serem incomodados era praticamente nula, mesmo assim Michael conseguiu um jeito de não chamar tanto a atenção para a presença dos dois. Ambos estavam trajados simplesmente com jeans e camisetas de mangas compridas – sendo que James também portava uma jaqueta por cima - e óculos escuros. Michael conhecia a gerente do restaurante – _‘Quem Michael não conhece ?’_ – e pediu para ficarem em uma mesa discreta, de preferência sem acesso direto do público. Ou seja, Michael praticamente reservou um perímetro só para os dois. Pediram tacos , burritos e cervejas.  


\- Então ? E o apartamento como é ? – perguntou Michael tomando um gole da cerveja.  


James também tomou um gole da sua e respondeu :  


\- Melhor por dentro do que por fora...  


\- Como assim ?  


\- A fachada está sendo reformada. Mas o espaço do apartamento é bom, a localização, o fato de estar parcialmente mobiliado...  


Michael o interrompe :  


\- Você decidiu tão rapidamente !  


\- Eu visitei vários... Este me pareceu ser o melhor...  


\- Não é só isso... Não é só por ter optado tão rápido por _**este**_ apartamento, é por ter decidido _**realmente**_ sair _**logo**_ de casa...  


\- Michael... eu te falei que era sério...  


\- Justamente por isso... Eu não quero fazer o papel de advogado do diabo, até porque eu estaria advogando _contra_ a minha própria causa... Mas você já pensou em todas as consequências dessa sua atitude ?  


James olha para Michael com ar meio decepcionado, inclina a cabeça e dá um sorriso um pouco triste.  


\- Curioso _você_ falar isso... Eu estava pensando nisso tudo ontem mesmo, logo depois de visitar todos os imóveis...  


\- E... ?  


\- E a pessoa com quem mais me importo é Brendan. Com ele vou ter que ter uma conversa difícil... Mas não quero que ele se sinta como eu me senti um dia... Tudo o mais... Acho que consigo lidar... Afinal, QUEM é James McAvoy ? Alguém que AINDA confundem com Ewan McGregor, porra... – e havia uma mistura de abatimento, decepção e raiva nos olhos de James.  


\- Ei, ei... Não faça isso... Você está se depreciando e sabe que vale muito mais...  


James olha para o prato de burritos sobre a mesa.  


\- Eu estou me sentindo como esses burritos aqui !  


Michael olha do prato de burritos para os olhos de James e diz :  


\- Não alcancei a sua _filosofia..._  


\- Todos curtem comida mexicana, principalmente a que tiver mais cara de comida de rua possível... Mas se alguém quer arrasar num jantar de alto nível nunca serve tacos ou burritos...  


\- Ei, _seňor burrito_ , cadê aquele cara que eu conheci em “Band of Brothers” e que me impressionou pela autoconfiança ?  


James suspira e diz :  


\- Pra ver como eu já era um bom ator... Eu estava vivendo um momento difícil na minha vida, e eu já te expliquei por que, mas eu precisava convencer todo mundo do contrário, então...  


\- Ei, eu quero te ajudar no que for possível...  


Vários pensamentos passaram pela mente de James nesse momento.  


\- Você sabe que eu não estou me mudando por sua causa, não é ? E eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a nada, preso a nada... Para ser bem claro com você, eu não quero atrapalhar sua carreira... Você está num momento especial, merecidamente esplêndido...  


\- Pode parar, James ! Você sabe o _quanto_ você é importante pra mim ! A minha carreira é importante também ? Óbvio !! Mas uma pessoa é uma casca vazia se não tem sentimentos... E os meus estão diretamente ligados a VOCÊ !  


Percebendo que começara a altear um pouco a voz, Michael respira fundo. Depois acrescenta, num tom de voz mais baixo :  


\- Se for algo verdadeiro entre nós, vai ser para o resto do mundo ... E vai ter uma força que desconhecemos e vai superar obstáculos que nem imaginamos...  


James gosta do que ouve e pergunta, meio timidamente :  


\- Vai querer... tentar ?  


Nos olhos esverdeados de Michael parecia não haver nenhuma sombra de dúvida.  


\- James, com você eu _sempre_ vou querer...  


( VIII)  


A tarde chuvosa daquele dia do almoço mexicano ficaria para sempre na memória de James. A decisão de ir a Hackney com Michael e de levar adiante o que estavam evitando, mas que estavam desejando há muito tempo, definiria muitos pontos obscuros em sua mente. Quando a porta do apartamento de Michael se fechou atrás dos dois, houve um breve instante de hesitação, como se fosse um último resquício de lucidez antes de um salto sobre um abismo :  


\- Tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer ? – perguntou Michael olhando bem nos olhos de James, distante apenas alguns passos dele – Eu...  


James diminui rapidamente essa distância sem mostrar hesitação e aplica-lhe um beijo nos lábios, como resposta. O rosto de James tão próximo ao seu, os olhos azuis telegrafando uma mensagem de carência, de urgência, de aceitação... Michael não resistiu mais.  


\- Dane-se tudo então... – murmurou quase para si mesmo e beijou com intensidade aqueles lábios rosados que se ofereciam tão generosamente para ele. Uma das mãos de Michael segurava a nuca de James enquanto a outra descia pelas suas costas em direção à sua bunda. A respiração de ambos começou a ficar mais acelerada e a excitação dos dois ficou evidente. 

Michael gemeu, e sua mão se fechou em torno da curva da bunda de James e apertou. "Eu quero você...", ele murmurou, pouco antes de aprofundar o beijo e mergulhar sua língua dentro da boca de James. Suas mãos queriam tocar o corpo do outro, diretamente. Michael deslizou as mãos por debaixo da camisa de James, enlaçando sua cintura. Falou por entre os lábios :  


\- Por que tanta roupa ? .... Você sempre usa muita....roupa... – e foi tirando a jaqueta de James, depois uma camisa de mangas compridas... E ainda havia outra camiseta...  


\- Eu... sou uma pessoa... friorenta... – respondeu James entre um beijo e outro, enquanto ajudava Michael na tarefa de eliminar camadas de tecido desnecessárias...  


Michael pegou a mão de James e disse, com o olhar cheio de excitação :  


\- Vem cá... Já que vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer direito... – e conduziu-o para o seu quarto.  


James mal teve tempo de reparar nos detalhes do quarto. Michael beijou seus lábios, depois seu pescoço, passando a mão por suas costas, agora nuas. As mãos de James exigiram que a camisa do outro também desaparecesse. E assim que Michael tirou a camisa por sobre a cabeça, revelou o amplo e musculoso tórax nu, a cintura estreita, detalhes familiares a James, mas que pareciam estar sendo vistos pela primeira vez.  


\- Assim.... – sussurrou James beijando um dos mamilos de Michael. O gesto causou arrepios na espinha do irlandês que gemeu de prazer. James beijou e sugou o outro mamilo e pôde sentir o tremor na musculatura de Michael. – Você gosta ?  


Michael só pôde sussurrar um sim... Então, passou as mãos pelas costas compactas de James até chegar no cós da sua calça, correndo uma das mãos pela cintura até atingir um botão.  


\- Tira... – disse Michael cuja voz, traída pelo desejo, transparecia mais comando do que um mero pedido.  


James senta-se na beira da cama e tira os sapatos – um velho par de botinas marrons Prada, herança da época em que fez a campanha da marca – tira as meias e desabotoa a calça, retirando-a junto com a roupa de baixo. Michael faz o mesmo. E ambos sentam na cama, e se olham... Parece que o tempo e a eletricidade entre eles ficam em suspenso para os dois se observarem. Como se nunca tivessem visto o corpo um do outro. Ou como se, pela primeira vez, lhes fosse permitido olhar, sem constrangimentos... O dorso compacto e alvo de James , repleto de sardas, que também estavam em seus braços e duas em seu nariz... Os cabelos bem curtos, com um leve toque de cinza em alguns fios... O corpo alongado de Michael, que parecia só ter músculos, tendões e ossos... Alguns sinais, algumas cicatrizes... A cicatriz na perna do dia do acidente com o carrinho de golfe no set de gravação...  


\- Desculpe por isso... – disse James passando o pé por sobre a cicatriz na canela de Michael.  


Michael sorri :  


\- Se você queria me marcar para que eu nunca mais esquecesse de você, conseguiu... Mas nem era necessário... – dizendo isso, aproxima o seu rosto do de James e o beija, inclinando-o suavemente para trás até deitá-lo na cama, apoiado nos travesseiros. Como antes, ele vai aprofundando o beijo, invadindo a boca de James com sua língua. A respiração de ambos volta a se alterar, num crescendo de excitação e desejo. Michael beija o pescoço de James, desce para beijar um mamilo, o outro, passando a língua neste, causando estremecimentos no corpo do amigo. A excitação de ambos começa a se tornar mais evidente pela ereção de seus membros. Michael coloca uma mão no abdômen de James, inclina a cabeça e começa a beijar a região seguindo um caminho descendente...  


\- Meu Deus, Michael.... você vai...  


\- Shhhh... não fala nada... deixa só eu tocar em você...  


Michael erguendo a cabeça, olha para James e trocam um olhar de confiança. Beija a região próxima à púbis e se delicia com o que observa. O pênis ereto de James pulsando, atraindo-o... Experimenta tocar de leve na lateral do membro, chegando até sua ponta e passando o polegar gentilmente pela cabeça.  


\- Jesus, Michael... – disse James, prendendo a respiração.  


As feições excitadas de James foram o suficiente para encorajá-lo a fazer o que ele desejava. Deu um beijo suave no membro e passou a língua pela ponta, lambendo um indício de esperma e olhou para cima para apreciar o que via : James ofegando de prazer, suas mãos tateando a cama, querendo agarrar em alguma coisa para se controlar... Mas Michael queria que ele perdesse ainda mais o controle, então lambeu a lateral do pênis e novamente a cabeça, mas sem colocá-lo ainda na boca, apenas provocando e criando uma necessidade insuportável no corpo do outro.  


\- Você... está... me matando... – disse James, ofegante.  


Ao invés de continuar o que estava fazendo, Michael queria prolongar a agonia do outro, então pegou a mão direita de James e colocou o dedo indicador em sua boca, passando a chupá-lo com intensidade. James estava com os olhos vidrados, hipnotizado pelos movimentos de Michael, incapaz de oferecer qualquer resistência. Michael queria que ele pedisse, queria que ele implorasse, queria que ele sentisse vontade de vê-lo chupando... Voltou a lamber o pênis de James, olhando-o como um tigre que observa uma presa encurralada...  


\- Pede... – diz numa voz rouca, novamente mais como um comando do que outra coisa.  


James, desorientado com tantas sensações, balbucia :  


\- ...o... quê... ?  


Para demonstrar incisivamente qual era a resposta, Michael chupou apenas a ponta do pênis de James, colocando-o depois na boca, como se fosse chupá-lo, mas retirando-o imediatamente.  


\- Pede... – repetiu.  


\- Vo... cê... é foda... Michael... – balbuciou, engolindo em seco e passando a língua nervosamente pelos lábios - Me chupa... pelo amor de Deus !  


A frase foi como um gatilho de felicidade no corpo de Michael.  


\- Agora sim... – e colocou o pênis do outro todo na boca, passando a chupá-lo de verdade, em movimentos ascendentes e descendentes, com força, evitando arranhar a pele sensível. Os sons agônicos de prazer vindos de James causavam uma excitação quase insuportável no próprio Michael.  


Com a voz estrangulada, James comunicou :  


\- Se...você... continuar... eu vou gozar...  


Michael então parou, ergueu a cabeça e retornou o caminho pelo corpo de James, beijando cada parte por onde passava até chegar na sua boca. Beijando-o, colocou seu corpo por sobre o do escocês, promovendo um contato entre os abdômens e peitos, repousando suas pernas sobre as de James, que se entreabriram levemente. Michael era fisicamente maior e mais pesado que James e estava consciente também da proporção de seu membro, então, não querendo causar nenhuma dor no outro, ele foi franco e disse :  


\- Eu quero muito foder você... entrar em você... – e, diante do estremecimento que suas palavras causaram em James, deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios - ... mas não quero te machucar... o que com certeza vai acontecer se fizermos isso hoje...  


James retribui o beijo na mesma medida e diz :  


\- Podemos ir devagar com as coisas... Acho que... para nós dois... já tem algum tempo que... Ao menos pra mim...  


\- ... Pra mim também, acredite... – antecipou Michael.  


\- Eu acredito...  


E se beijam sentindo os seus membros pulsarem com força novamente. Michael desliza sua mão por entre os corpos dos dois e segura o pênis ereto de James. Olhando bem nos olhos azuis do amigo, transmite-lhe uma mensagem que foi imediatamente captada e James começa a imitar-lhe os movimentos. Os dois deslizam um pouco para o lado para poderem ter mais espaço para manipularem os membros um do outro, frente a frente. Mantendo os rostos ainda próximos, ambos se beijam apaixonadamente e Michael murmura no ouvido de James :  


\- Meu... meu... você é meu...  


Ao que James responde, ofegando :  


\- ... sou seu...  


Os movimentos se intensificam, se aceleram :  


\- ... mais rápido... – sussurra James - ... mais...  


Dizendo isso, beija o ombro de Michael e inicia uma mordida que se transforma numa arfada. Sem forças para dizer muito mais, James balbucia o nome de Michael, sentindo que vai gozar :  


\- Mi...chael...eu vou...  


Michael afasta um pouco o rosto do de James porque queria vê-lo gozar, desfrutar da expressão extasiada no seu rosto, um misto de desespero e alívio naqueles apaixonantes olhos azuis. Passa sua mão livre por sobre a do amigo, que enfraquecera o movimento no seu membro, e dá continuidade ao ato, manipulando os dois membros simultaneamente, sem tirar os olhos de James, dizendo, com a respiração irregular :  


\- Eu quero você.... Eu sempre quis você... Eu quero você há muito tempo... há muito...  


E sente a ejaculação de James e seu grito de alívio, misturado com o seu próprio. Michael diminui a pressão sobre os membros quando sente que os tremores no corpo dos dois diminuíam, trazendo relaxamento para ambos. Descansa as mãos sobre a cama, enquanto tentava recuperar a normalidade da respiração. Olha para James, que também ofegava, mas que tinha uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos azuis. Seria ... tristeza ? Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Michael aproxima seu rosto do de James, e, dando-lhe um beijo, pergunta suavemente :  


\- Ei... o que foi ? ... Foi... tão ruim assim ?  


James olhando para ele dá um sorriso quase triste.  


\- Não... Foi bom... Bom demais até... Foi... incrível...  


\- Então...  


\- Então eu percebi o quão fodido eu estou agora... – e, diante da expressão de incompreensão de Michael , ele acrescenta – O quão perdidamente apaixonado eu estou...  


E o olhar de Michael se enterneceu.  


\- E já não estava ?  


\- Se eu tinha alguma dúvida... agora, não tenho mais...  


Michael olhou para a bagunça que os dois fizeram na cama e disse :  


\- Acho melhor pegar umas toalhas úmidas para nós dois...  


E vai ao banheiro da suíte. Não demora muito e retorna com uma toalha úmida e morna para James, após ele mesmo ter se limpado.  


\- Por que... não tomamos um banho ? – propõe James, utilizando a toalha.  


\- Agora não... Queria ficar mais tempo ao seu lado, aqui...  


A chuva, que havia permanecido silenciosa até aquele momento, começou a se intensificar e a ficar mais audível. A janela do quarto revelava uma paisagem embaçada.  


\- Pode pensar em outro lugar para estar, com a chuva que está caindo lá fora ?  


\- No momento, não... – respondeu James, aproximando-se para beijar Michael.  


Michael retribui o beijo e o abraça. James descansa a cabeça no ombro de Michael, que estava recostado nos travesseiros. Mil pensamentos se atropelavam em sua mente . O que haviam acabado de fazer, o que isso alteraria na sua vida, na de Michael, o quanto isso o distanciava mais ainda de Anne... Por outro lado, a sensação de estar ali com Michael era tão boa, tão reconfortante, que ele não podia negar, abafar, desprezar tudo o que estava sentindo em função de regras, convenções, expectativas...  


Michael passava suavemente a mão nas costas de James, como se para tranquilizá-lo. Com a outra, pegou um controle remoto na mesa de cabeceira e acionou o aparelho de som que ficava em frente à cama. A chuva havia feito a temperatura baixar, James começou a sentir frio e a se arrepiar. Michael, percebendo, puxou com o pé o edredon que havia sido quase expulso da cama e, alcançando-o com a mão, esticou-o sobre os dois. A música que tocava era a mesma que Michael havia cantarolado para James no hospital, em Melbourne. Eles se lembram e ficam em silêncio, ouvindo a canção e se deixando embalar pela música até acabarem adormecendo, aconchegados.  


_“I think of you / I haven't slept  
I think I do / But I don't forget  
My body moves / Goes where I will  
But though I try my heart stays still  
It never moves / Just won't be led  
And so my mouth waters to be fed…” _

( I X )  


A escuridão tomara conta do quarto. O som ainda estava tocando, mas não mais as músicas do grupo Coldplay e sim do U2. Quanto tempo havia se passado ? James ia saindo do torpor do sono lentamente, sem ainda ter se dado conta da escuridão total em que o quarto estava mergulhado. De repente, senta-se sobressaltado na cama :  


\- Michael ! Michael ! Que horas são ?!  


Arrancado do sono com os sacolejos de James, Michael não responde de imediato. Alguns segundos depois, quando percebe o que James estava perguntando, alcança o relógio de pulso na cabeceira e fala :  


\- Sete horas... Não... quase isso...  


\- Merda !  


Agora já totalmente desperto, Michael pergunta, preocupado com a inquietação de James, que se levantara da cama, procurando suas roupas :  


\- Calma, calma... o que houve ?  


James responde com outra pergunta :  


\- Meu celular... cadê meu celular ?!  


\- Não sei... na sala... sua bolsa está na sala...  


James levanta-se, depois de ter vestido a roupa de baixo, a calça e colocado os sapatos, e corre para a sala. Michael coloca sua boxer rapidamente e vai atrás do amigo.  


Ainda sem camisa, James procura a bolsa-carteiro que estava no chão, perto da porta.  


Abre-a rapidamente e procura pelo celular. A tela se ilumina e ele percebe a quantidade de chamadas perdidas. Verifica o número. Praticamente todas são de Anne. E havia mensagens de texto e mensagens na caixa postal também.  


\- Puta merda...  


Michael havia chegado na sala e testemunhara a aflição do outro.  


\- Problemas ?  


\- Problemas... sim...  


James cata as camisas que haviam ficado pelo chão, junto com sua jaqueta e começa a vesti-las. Enquanto fazia isso, ia esclarecendo Michael :  


\- Eu deveria estar em casa às seis... – veste uma camisa - ... para render a Anne. Ela tem a peça... – veste a outra camisa - ... às sete...  


\- Espera... você hoje está sem carro e sem moto... Deixa eu te levar lá...  


\- NÃO ! – depois, percebendo que havia gritado, tenta ficar mais calmo e argumenta : - Chegar no seu carro não me parece ser uma boa ideia...  


Michael não queria ser uma fonte de mais problemas, então aceita qualquer sugestão da parte de James.  


\- Um táxi... Chama um táxi enquanto eu tento entrar em contato com ela...  


\- Okay, okay... – respondeu Michael, voltando para o quarto para acabar de se vestir e telefonar.  


James não consegue falar com o celular da esposa. Desligado ou fora de área. Resolve acessar sua caixa postal e ouvir as mensagens :  


**_“James, cadê você ? Não consigo falar com você e você não retorna as ligações ! Estou preocupada !”_**  


Outra mensagem :  


**_“Você já deveria estar chegando por aqui. ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ ???”_**  


A seguinte :  


**_“Se não for algo muito, muito sério, o que eu não sei mais se quero que seja ou não, você está sendo muito, muito irresponsável, James McAvoy !!”_**  


A última :  


**_“Desisto de falar com você, James. Tive que incomodar a Joy para ficar com Brendan e, por sorte, ela não tem compromisso. Espero que você tenha uma excelente explicação... Senão, acho que realmente chegamos ao fim...”_**  


Enquanto James ia ouvindo as mensagens, sentado no sofá da sala, seu semblante ia ficando cada vez mais pesaroso, repleto de sombras. Michael chega a tempo de ouvir a última mensagem. Quando James ergue a face para ele, seus olhos estavam marejados.  


\- Michael... eu... – não completa o que diz, dando um suspiro profundo.  


Michael em dois passos está ajoelhado perto de James, dizendo :  


\- A culpa é minha... Eu não deveria.... Eu não podia...  


James o interrompe :  


\- Nós dois queríamos isso, não só você, Michael. E eu vim aqui porque quis.... E fiquei porque quis...  


Michael não sabia o que dizer. Sentando-se ao lado de James, informa apenas que o táxi já estava a caminho. James respira fundo, tentando acalmar a mente. Não demora muito e o aplicativo no celular bipa. Michael avisa, abatido :  


\- O táxi chegou...  


Definitivamente este não era o final que Michael desejava para a primeira vez dos dois juntos. James se levanta e ambos vão até a porta.  


\- Não se preocupe... – diz James, enquanto o irlandês abria a porta. Vira-se e dá um beijo de leve nos lábios de Michael . Os dois se entreolham sem dizer nada, apenas trocando um olhar de completa confiança um no outro.


	6. Consequences ("Consequências")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James begins to face the consequences of the choices he´s making.  
> ( James começa a enfrentar as consequências das escolhas que está fazendo.)

( I )  


Lidar com Joy foi a parte fácil. Ela era sua irmã, conhecia-o desde sempre. Estava preocupada, não só com o atraso dele, mas também com o possível desequilíbrio detectado no casamento do irmão. Primeiro ele ouviu um interrogatório informal, depois conselhos...  


\- Você aprontou alguma coisa, Jamesy, eu sei... Mas, seja lá o que for, e não precisa me contar agora o que foi... Não estraga tudo com a Anne...  


James suspirou. Desviou o olhar por um instante, depois encarou a irmã.  


-Mana... Eu vou fazer o possível...  


\- Foi uma merda _muito grande_ ou... tamanho médio ? – perguntou ela humorada, tentando desfazer a tensão do momento.  


James ficou tentado a fazer uma piada a respeito de tamanhos, mas isso revelaria muito mais do que ele pretendia naquela noite. Então ele disse, simplesmente :  


\- Hoje eu não vou poder te falar nada a respeito, Joy...  


Diante disso, a irmã arregalou os olhos e falou :  


\- Uau... foi grande.  


James teve que sorrir diante do comentário. Desviando o foco do assunto, perguntou :  


\- Brendan já dormiu ?  


\- Ahan... – respondeu ela, ainda com um olhar inquisidor.  


James a acompanha até a porta de entrada.  


\- Obrigada, Joy... Se não fosse por você hoje...  


\- De nada... Mas procura não fazer uma merda grande demais, Jimmy... Acho que nós já vimos esse filme, né ?  


A menção de Joy ao passado dos dois voltou a trazer sombras para os olhos de James.  


\- É... já vimos sim...  


James a abraça e a beija no rosto. Joy se despede e passa a mão no cabelo do irmão.  


\- Ah, esse cabelo... Mesmo curto, é rebelde... – diz ela referindo-se ao redemoinho persistente onde despontavam alguns fios cinzentos.  


Ela se despede e sai, enquanto James fica mergulhado em reflexões.

( II )  


Para Michael, seu apartamento nunca mais seria o mesmo a partir daquele dia. O dia em que estivera com James na sua cama. Ele ainda não acreditava no que havia ocorrido. Parecia um sonho transformado em realidade. Deitado em seu quarto, Michael olhava para a cama ainda desarrumada e recordava o que eles haviam feito. O corpo de James, seu olhar, seu gosto, sua expressão genuína de prazer, os sons que ele havia emitido, seu cheiro... Ainda estava tudo ali , ao seu lado, mas a cama estava vazia... Com o celular em uma das mãos, queria ligar para James, falar com ele, mas sabia que um telefonema seu poderia colocar tudo a perder. Uma mensagem, talvez.  


_**“Me dê notícias assim que puder.”**_  


Digita a curta frase e a envia. Não esperava um retorno imediato, então decide tomar um banho. Antes mesmo de abrir a torneira do chuveiro, chega a resposta e Michael apressa-se para ler a mensagem.  


_**“Só falei com a Joy por enquanto. Papo de irmãos, sem detalhes. Sentindo a sua falta.”**_  


Michael sorri.  


_**“Posso te ligar ?”**_  


_**“Melhor não. Brendan acabou de dormir. Se ouvir a minha voz é capaz de acordar.”**_  


Michael achou que era só uma desculpa, mas resolveu respeitar o tempo de James.  


_**“Okay. Quando você puder falar, me ligue então, mein Schatz! ”**_  


Ele usara um termo germânico de propósito. Podia imaginar a cara que James estava fazendo agora. Chega a mensagem acompanhada de um smiley com uma cara irritada :  


_**“Sem xingamentos em línguas bárbaras, por favor.”**_  


Michael respondeu, acrescentando um smiley com óculos escuros, como ele gostava de usar :  


_**“Tarefa para você : consultar um dicionário. Boa noite !”**_  


_**“Não tenho um emoji para representar o que eu estou pensando agora. Boa noite !”**_  


E a troca de mensagens se encerra, deixando dois amigos pensativos a respeito da completa transformação da amizade que nutriam um pelo outro em algo definitivamente mais profundo.

 

( III )  


A peça de Anne terminava às dez horas. Normalmente ela viria direto para casa. James esperou pela chegada da esposa, mas só obteve uma mensagem de texto tardia :  


_**“Falei com Joy. Enfim você chegou, então. Não estou a fim de conversar hoje, por isso nem tente. Vou dormir na Louise.”**_  


Louise Brealey era uma das atrizes que encenavam a peça com Anne . James já havia trabalhado com ela em “Victor Frankenstein”, onde ela tivera um pequeno papel. Era uma atriz discreta, conscienciosa e muito profissional. Se Anne lhe fizera alguma confissão, coisa que não era do seu feitio, provavelmente ela não passaria adiante. Tudo o que James não queria agora era ter que lidar com um escândalo. Em breve estaria em turnê para promover o seu filme ao lado de Daniel e não podia nem imaginar ver os spots da mídia se voltarem para sua vida pessoal, massacrando-o, ao invés de se ocuparem com o filme em si.  


James não sabia que mensagem digitar. Nada que ele escrevesse amenizaria a decepção de Anne.  


_**“Não me julgue ainda. Amanhã conversaremos.”**_  


E não acrescentou mais nada. Queria evitar soar falso ou piegas.

( IV )  


O dia seguinte amanheceu frio, mas a chuva dera uma trégua, deixando apenas alguns resquícios de umidade pelas ruas. Anne chegara bem na hora em que James aprontava Brendan para a escola. Ela se limitara a lhe dar bom dia com um olhar frio e depois direcionou todas as atenções carinhosas para o filho, perguntando-lhe se havia dormido bem, se lembrara de escovar os dentes.  


\- Eu e papai escovamos ! – disse o menino – E papai fez a barba também. E um dia, mamãe, eu vou fazer a barba que nem o papai ! Ele já me mostrou como é ! Tem que espalhar beeeeem o creme... no rosto todo até aqui...  


A verborragia matinal fez com que Anne o comparasse mentalmente a James. Ela beijou a bochecha do filho, dizendo :  


\- Meu homenzinho !  


O filho abraçou-lhe o pescoço e Anne lhe disse :  


\- Vá buscar seu casaco. Hoje está frio e o transporte já vai chegar.  


\- Tá bom, mãe !  


Quando o menino sobe as escadas em direção ao quarto, James ensaia uma conversa :  


\- Anne, eu...  


Ela o interrompe, com frieza :  


\- Agora não. Depois que Brendan sair.  


James acata a determinação. Anne retira a louça do café da manhã da mesa e começa a colocá-la na lava-louças. O silêncio é quebrado pelos passos acelerados de Brendan que desce a escada correndo, já de casaco. James olha para o filho, que havia abotoado o casaco de modo desencontrado, dizendo :  


\- Ei, rapaz, acho que um botão está querendo fugir de casa... – e abaixa-se para abotoá-lo corretamente.  


Brendan sorri. Ouve o som do transporte escolar chegando. O menino abraça e beija a mãe que lhe deseja um bom dia na escola. James leva o filho até a porta. Em pouco tempo retorna e o que resta na cozinha é um silêncio pesado. James ia começar a falar, mas Anne se antecipa, ainda de costas para James :  


\- Você estava com ele, não é ?  


Parecia que aquela pergunta estava engasgada na garganta de Anne desde a noite anterior e mal podia esperar para ser feita. Ela se volta para encará-lo e, diante do silêncio de James, ela insiste :  


\- Responde ! Estava ?  


James não tinha como negar : Anne podia ler as suas expressões.  


\- Sim, eu estava.  


Anne dá um suspiro profundo, tentando se controlar.  


-Eu já sabia... Então é isso, James. Acabou para nós dois... Já estava acabado , não é ? Você só colocou a pá de cal que faltava...  


\- Anne, não era para ser assim... Eu não quis...  


\- Atrapalhar a minha vida ? – completou ela – Mas não se trata disso... É muito mais... você sabe...  


\- Me desculpe, Anne, de verdade ! Eu vou dar o espaço que você precisa... E eu quero continuar ajudando com o Brendan... Eu preciso...  


\- Eu... eu... eu... ! James, desde quando você se tornou tão egocêntrico ? Será que o Michael já está te influenciando tão profundamente assim ? – comentou com uma ponta de sarcasmo.  


A menção daquele nome fez com que as feições de James se alterassem. Fato que não passou despercebido a Anne.  


\- O _quão_ profundamente ? Pela sua cara vocês devem ter ido _bem_ fundo... – disse com uma risada estranha e debochada - Quem afinal ficou de joelhos pra quem ?  


\- Anne !  


\- O que foi ? Não aguenta uma de suas piadinhas ?  


\- Para com isso ! Você não é assim !  


\- Eu não sei mais o que eu sou, como eu sou, qual o meu papel nessa história toda, James ! Como você acha que eu me senti ontem ? Primeiro eu achei que alguma coisa muito séria poderia ter te acontecido e eu fiquei preocupada... Depois... O tempo foi passando, fui telefonando para pessoas...  


\- Você telefonou para quem ?!  


\- Para o Royal Court... e você havia saído um pouco mais cedo de lá... Fiquei ligando para você... E seu telefone chamava até cair na caixa postal... – disse ela se aproximando – Você devia estar bem ocupado... BASTANTE OCUPADO ! – gritou bem à frente dele – E eu liguei para uma pessoa que trabalha na equipe de Assassin´s Creed... – e, diante do olhar de surpresa dele, acrescenta - É ... Eu me rebaixei... Mas não precisa se preocupar... Eu fui _discreta_ ! – disse novamente com ar de deboche.  


Os grandes olhos de Anne transpareciam raiva, decepção e tristeza, quando ela disse :  


\- Como você acha que eu me senti quando eu concluí que você só podia estar com o Michael ?!  


Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.  


\- Seu filho da mãe... – murmurou ela, fraquejando a voz – Você tem mulher, casa, filho... Você vai trocar tudo isso pelo _Michael_ ??  


James estava com um nó na garganta, sem conseguir falar. Com as primeiras palavras, desceram duas lágrimas.  


\- Eu não... sei o que dizer, Anne... Não quero que você sofra... Não quero que o Brendan sofra...  


Com lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto, ela diz :  


\- Nós já estamos sofrendo agora, James, não vê ? Você está ... _feliz_ ?  


\- O que você quer que eu faça ? – pergunta com a voz embargada.  


\- Você ... – ela dá um riso amargo - ... sempre esperou que eu definisse o rumo da nossa relação, não é ? Acho que a culpa também é minha, afinal... Há quase uma década de diferença entre nós... Quando eu te conheci, eu não resisti... – e o olhar dela se enternece um pouco ao recordar - O seu jeito encantador, a sua fragilidade disfarçada de resistência, sua capacidade de interpretar... Tudo em você ... me cativou... Mas eu já sabia... que eu corria um risco com você.  


\- Porque eu era mais jovem ?  


\- Porque você era jovem, belo, talentoso e tinha um passado ... que acabou vindo no seu encalço.  


\- Anne, você é muito, muito importante pra mim ! Sem você, eu não seria o que eu sou hoje... Eu não teria conseguido...  


\- Teria sim, James, teria sim. Talvez não tão rapidamente, talvez dando um pouco mais de cabeçadas, mas teria sim... Não me transforme numa fonte eterna de agradecimentos... Eu esperava ser mais do que isso pra você !  


Ele pega na mão dela.  


\- E você é.  


Ela olha para as mãos de James. Era doloroso pensar naquelas mãos passeando por outro corpo que não o dela.  


\- Eu ... preciso _realmente_ ... que você deixe esta casa, James.  


\- Eu já arranjei o lugar, você sabe. Já conversamos sobre isso.  


\- Está difícil pra mim... porque eu... – respirou fundo para não deixar mais lágrimas caírem - ... ainda te amo.  


James fez menção de abraçá-la, mas ela se esquivou, resistente.  


\- Tem mais uma coisa. Eu resolvi contratar uma babá para ficar com o Brendan. – disse ela, agora com a postura prática e decidida de sempre.  


\- Mas nós havíamos combinado que eu...  


\- Vai ser melhor assim. Você fica desobrigado e eu não fico insegura.  


\- Eu não quero perder o contato com o meu filho ! – disse, aflito.  


\- Com o divórcio, você terá seus direitos, seu horário com ele, tudo garantido, como a lei manda.- disse ela tentando manter a voz firme.  


\- Anne...  


Querendo ficar a sós para dar livre vazão às suas lágrimas, ela interrompe :  


\- Está na sua hora... Aliás, já passou da hora... Você vai querer ir de carro ?  


Pensamentos objetivos para evitar que a tristeza a derrubasse de vez.  


\- Não... – responde James, abatido - Vou de moto mesmo... Hoje não está chovendo.  


Sem alongar mais a conversa, ele vai até a sala, pega a bolsa e o capacete, veste um casaco extra e sai.

 

( V )  


James gostava de andar de moto. Era um meio de transporte mais prático e mais rápido no trânsito das grandes cidades. Londres não tinha um tráfego maluco, mas tinha alguns motoristas bem loucos e estressados. De Crouch End para o centro de Londres ele conseguia chegar em pouco mais de meia hora. Normalmente, ele deixava o carro para Anne e circulava de moto, quando não estava chovendo, ou pegava um táxi, quando o tempo estava ruim. Apesar de adorar sentir a velocidade proporcionada pela moto, ele costumava ser bem atento e cauteloso no trânsito. Excepcionalmente naquele dia sua atenção estava sendo dividida com pensamentos que insistiam em duelar na sua cabeça. Cenas dos últimos dias ficavam se repetindo na sua mente.  


James diminui a velocidade para entrar numa curva em Hazellville Road.  


_“Onde nós nos perdemos, James ?”_  


_“Eu estraguei tudo, não ? ... Acho que eu tenho esse dom...”_  


Ele deveria ter mesmo este dom. Às vezes sua antiga fragilizada autoestima tentava voltar à tona, trazendo sombras do passado. Será que ele estaria novamente trilhando um caminho sombrio ? Virou à esquerda na Camden Street. Acelerou na reta.  


_“Examine seus sentimentos ! Vá fundo nesse exame... Você verá que um sentimento excede o outro...”_  


O sentimento por Michael excedia o que ele sentia por Anne ? Eram diferentes, pelo amor de Deus ! Queria poder conviver harmonicamente com os dois... Hampstead Road com mais tráfego do que usualmente.  


_“Parece que meu corpo atraía mais olhares do que a minha inocência na época supunha poder atrair...”_  


Michael também era quase um mistério para ele. Na verdade, James se revelara muito mais ao falar da relação que quase o destruíra : dera nome, lugar, data... Ficara muito mais vulnerável... _‘Estou errando novamente ?’_ Um Range Rover preto queria ultrapassar a moto de James, mas não havia espaço. James olha pelo retrovisor. _‘Espere a sua vez, idiota.’_  


_“Você percebe que acabamos de confessar um para o outro a nossa bissexualidade ?”_  


Okay, então era isso : ambos eram bissexuais. E que festa a mídia não faria com isso ! E que danos essa revelação não traria para as suas carreiras ! Mas como soterrar o sentimento que parecia já estar completamente instalado dentro dele ? O carro preto parece uma sombra no retrovisor de James. _‘Mas que merda !’_ James acelera, mas logo reduz a velocidade para fazer uma curva.  


_“Meu... meu... você é meu...”_  


Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Michael dizendo isso. E a cena se repetia na sua cabeça... As mãos de Michael, seu olhar intenso, sua voz de comando... James acelera a moto para ver se consegue se livrar do carro, dar-lhe passagem. Rampa de acesso a Ring Road. O carro buzina. _‘Vai se ferrar, babaca, não está vendo que não tem espaço ?’_  


_“Eu quero você.... Eu sempre quis você... Eu quero você há muito tempo... há muito..”_  


_‘Porra, Michael... Você não sai da minha cabeça...’_ James passou para a faixa da direita para virar à esquerda e acessar a Marble Arch. Quando entrou na curva, o Range Rover , que já vinha forçando a passagem desde a Euston Road, fez a curva acelerando bem próximo à sua moto. Ele, distraído, acabou perdendo o controle – _‘Caralho !’_ \- subindo o meio-fio e derrapando por sobre o calçamento, caindo por baixo da moto – _‘Puta merda !’_ \- . Felizmente a proteção que ele usava - o capacete, as luvas, a jaqueta - evitou que ele se machucasse seriamente, mas o golpe no seu joelho mais fraco foi o suficiente para fazê-lo soltar um berro de dor acompanhado de muitos palavrões. Por sorte ninguém foi atropelado e as pessoas que circulavam pelo local, recobradas do susto causado pelo ruído da derrapagem, vieram acudir-lhe. Ergueram a moto , ajudaram-no a ficar de pé e perguntaram se ele estava ferido. Provavelmente não imaginavam que estavam ajudando um ator famoso. Com capacete e com o visor abaixado, podia ser qualquer pessoa.  


\- Não... Só meu joelho... Mas dá para andar...  


Já estava tão perto do teatro...  


\- Não é melhor procurar um hospital ? – perguntou o rapaz que ajudou a erguer a moto.  


\- Não, está tudo bem, obrigado...  


Vendo que ele parecia bem e a moto aparentemente não tinha sido afetada, as pessoas que o cercaram começam a se dispersar. Só o rapaz mais solícito permanecia ao seu lado, na certa para ver se ele realmente ia conseguir dar partida , como era a intenção de James. Subindo na moto, ele tem a dimensão do prejuízo : o retrovisor esquerdo estava solto. Iria tentar chegar ao teatro sem ele. A lateral que arrastara no chão também estava prejudicada. Só não ficou pior porque seu pobre joelho amorteceu a queda. Este sim estava lhe incomodando. Tenta dar partida na moto, mas a dor inesperada no joelho faz com que ele falhe. Prepara-se para tentar de novo, já sabendo que poderia provocar uma nova agulhada de dor. Finalmente consegue. O joelho fica latejando, mas a moto engrena e ele parte.

( VI )  


A manhã de ensaios no Royal Court foi desgastante. James sentia o joelho doer, mas não queria interromper a sequência planejada. A apresentação seria daqui a quatro dias. Benedict Cumberbatch estava lá naquela manhã e, ao saber do acidente de moto do amigo, prontificou-se a levá-lo a um hospital.  


\- Não precisa, Benny...  


\- Cala a boca, Jimmy. Você sempre querendo bancar o estoico. Acabando esta rodada de leituras, vamos ver isso. Deixa sua moto aqui e vamos no meu carro.  


\- Você é insistente, hein ?  


\- Você é teimoso, hein ? – respondeu o amigo no mesmo tom de gracejo.  


* * *  


James recebeu uma ligação de Michael no final da manhã, justamente quando estava no hospital sendo examinado e, sendo assim, teve que passar o celular para Benedict que atendeu com a sua voz inconfundível :  


\- Michael, é o Benedict.  


Rapidamente Michael lembrou-se que a amizade entre Cumberbatch e James era anterior à sua.  


\- James não pode falar nesse momento. Você liga depois ?  


Como não era normal James não atender seu próprio celular, Michael se preocupa :  


\- Está tudo bem com ele ?  


\- Ah, está sim. Estamos no hospital agora, mas só para ter certeza de que está tudo ok.  


Michael ficou mudo do outro lado da linha. Benny achou que a ligação tinha caído.  


\- Michael ? Você está aí ?  


\- _Hospital_... você disse ?! O QUE aconteceu afinal ?! – a voz agora transparecia uma aflição incontida.  


Benny informou-lhe resumidamente sobre o acidente, assegurando-lhe que estava tudo bem com James. Michael estava irritado por estar a quilômetros de distância e não no lugar de Benedict, que era onde ele queria estar. Maldita agenda de trabalho que impossibilitava qualquer espécie de encontro naquele dia : depois das filmagens ele teria que dar três entrevistas , compromissos que não poderiam ser adiados.  


\- Ele vai fazer um raio-x agora. Peço para ele te ligar daqui a pouco ?  


Não. Ele estaria gravando. Maldição !  


\- Não, Benny... Diga que depois eu ligo.  


\- Okay !  


* * *  


James chegara mais cedo em casa, o que surpreendeu Anne. A presença de Benedict e de Josh Hartnett, outro ator do ‘Children Monologues’ , também. Benny viera de carro com James, mas alguém precisava trazer a moto, que chegara com um remendo improvisado.  


\- O que aconteceu ? – perguntou ela, preocupada.  


Benny respondeu, brincando com o modo como James chegara apoiando-se nele :  


\- O pacote está entregue, madame !  


James amenizou o acontecido :  


\- Foi só uma derrapada com a moto hoje de manhã, nada de mais.  


\- Mas por que você está andando assim então ?  


\- O joelho está enfaixado, mas está okay, Anne, não precisa se preocupar...  


Josh e Benny se despedem :  


\- Jimmy boy, temos outras entregas a fazer... – diz, rindo.  


\- Obrigado ,amigos !  


Anne vai com eles até a porta. Depois que eles saem, ela volta a perguntar sobre o acidente, querendo detalhes :  


\- Você pilota tão bem ! Como isso aconteceu ?  


\- Um babaca queria me cortar... O tempo todo querendo me ultrapassar até que conseguiu... do jeito dele, claro... – disse, enquanto colocava a perna esticada sobre uma almofada no sofá.  


\- Está doendo ?  


\- Agora não.  


Anne olha para o relógio.  


\- Daqui a pouco Brendan vai chegar...  


\- Eu fico com ele.  


\- Ele vai te perturbar...  


\- Ele nunca me perturba.  


Anne queria poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo... mas se contém.  


\- Eu vou subir para começar a me arrumar para sair. Você fica bem aqui na sala ?  


\- Não se preocupe. Pode ir, Anne.  


( VII )  


A noite avançara rapidamente sobre pai e filho na sala. Brendan tinha muita energia e não parava de falar, contando tudo o que havia feito na escola. James escutava com paciência e fazia perguntas que demonstravam seu interesse pelas atividades do filho, o que deixava a criança empolgada.  


\- Agora vamos ter que subir. Acho que a mamãe não vai querer encontrar você dormindo aqui na sala...  


Brendan boceja. James fica de pé, testando a perna com o joelho enfaixado. Ele tivera que contar toda a história do acidente para o filho, que acabou considerando-o um herói por ter escapado sem ter ferido ninguém na calçada. Os dois sobem as escadas, sendo que o menino ainda tinha energia para subir correndo, enquanto James subia se apoiando no corrimão.  


Não demorou muito para Brendan adormecer e James poder ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Vai para o quarto de hóspedes, onde achou que seria melhor para ele dormir, senta-se na cama, pega o celular e liga para Michael. A ligação cai na caixa postal. James recosta-se nos travesseiros e fecha os olhos. O cansaço do dia acaba finalmente se abatendo sobre ele, que adormece com o celular na mão.  


* * *  


O celular tocava insistentemente em cima da cama. James acorda sobressaltado, sem saber se havia passado muito tempo desde a hora em que adormecera. Atende a ligação de imediato :  


\- Alô !  


\- Que bom ouvir sua voz !  


Era Michael. Finalmente.  


\- Quis falar com você o dia todo, mas não consegui !  


\- Não tem problema. – respondeu James com a voz um pouco sonolenta.  


\- Você ... estava dormindo ?  


\- Foi por conta do remédio que me deram... Não está tão tarde assim ainda... Anne nem chegou, eu acho... – conclui James, pelo silêncio na casa.  


\- Eu só liguei porque _precisava_ saber o que tinha acontecido, afinal...  


James conta a história pela quinta vez naquele dia. Michael pragueja contra o motorista do carro.  


\- Foi culpa minha também... Eu estava ... meio distraído.  


\- Coincidência : eu também tive mais dificuldade de me concentrar hoje...  


\- Precisamos conversar...  


Michael ri da frase tão clichê e diz :  


\- _Discutir a relação_ , você quer dizer ?  


\- Não brinca, Michael... É sério : eu e Anne tivemos uma conversa importante hoje de manhã. Ela falou em divórcio, direitos legais ! E me solicitar cada vez menos para ficar com o Brendan... Eu não posso perder o contato com meu filho...  


\- Calma... As coisas vão se ajeitar... – disse Michael suavemente, percebendo a aflição do outro.  


James ouve o som do carro de Anne chegando.  


\- Ela chegou. É melhor eu desligar... Sem condições de uma segunda rodada de cobranças a essa hora da noite...  


\- Está certo... Amanhã vamos continuar filmando em Londres...  


\- Tenho uma entrevista na rádio BBC... E tenho que consertar o retrovisor da moto também... Por sorte, foi só isso... Preciso dela amanhã...  


\- Ei, dá pra se cuidar, por favor ?  


\- Você também.  


( VIII )  


Sendo um dos produtores do filme Assassin´s Creed e tendo fechado com a Ubisoft participar da franquia do filme, cabia a Michael não só interpretar o papel de Callum Lynch, mas também comparecer a intermináveis reuniões que por vezes tomavam todo o seu possível tempo livre. De modo que, na noite em que James estava apresentando o “Children´s Monologues” e emocionando a todos com suas lágrimas sinceras ao final da dramatização do texto “Shoes”, Michael estava reunido com representantes da Ubisoft para tomar decisões importantes. E só bem depois da apresentação encerrada, eles conseguiram se falar :  


\- Não pude comparecer, James, eu sinto muito ! – falou Michael com sinceridade, enquanto tirava os sapatos e sentava no sofá.  


A voz de James estava desanimada:  


\- Não tem problema...  


Michael ouviu um barulho parecido com o de fita de embalagem sendo esticada.  


\- O que você está fazendo ?  


\- Embalando algumas coisas...  


-A _essa hora ?_  


\- Eu já estou com a chave do meu apartamento. Queria levar algumas coisas pra lá antes de viajar. Não estou com sono mesmo...  


\- Viajar ?!  


\- Shyamalan me avisou que as primeiras leituras do filme começarão dia 30, na Filadélfia. Então... a América me aguarda...  


\- Escute, não quero que você viaje antes de conversarmos...  


\- Ah, _sério_ ? – e Michael pôde perceber um leve tom irônico na voz do amigo. Ia intervir, mas James se adiantou, com a voz acelerada e com o sotaque escocês tão acentuado que algumas palavras pareciam querer fugir à compreensão do outro : - Olha, Michael, estarei envolvido com a mudança nestes quatro dias que eu tenho pela frente antes de viajar. Quando você tiver um tempo, é só ligar, marcar, e eu apresento você ao meu novo canto.  


\- Ei, ei, abaixe as armas, companheiro, eu estou do seu lado, afinal !  


\- _Está_ ? Não _literalmente_ , não é ?  


\- James, eu não entendo o motivo dessa atitude sua... Sou eu ? Foi ... o que nós fizemos ? Você está arrependido de alguma forma ou se sentindo culpado... Ou ... Fala comigo, por favor !  


\- Por telefone, não, Michael. E... não precisa se preocupar tanto assim... Acho que sou eu... Ou talvez seja efeito das interpretações de hoje... Não estou no meu melhor humor, desculpe.  


Michael inspira profundamente como que buscando dentro de si o que dizer. Mas antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, James encerra a ligação :  


\- Melhor nos falarmos depois.  


\- Está bem... Como você quiser, James. Boa noite, então...  


\- ‘Noite...  


( I X )  


A tarde estava em seu declínio. Havia sido proveitosa para James, que conseguira a ajuda de seu antigo colega de quarto, da época em que viera tentar a vida em Londres, Jesse Spencer. Desde que se reencontraram na SDCC daquele ano, trocaram um abraço efusivo, e voltaram a manter contato. Os dois juntos conseguiram descarregar todas as caixas que James havia passado dois dias preparando.  


\- Essa é a última, Jimmy ! – diz Jesse passando pela porta de entrada e deixando a caixa na sala.  


\- Tem tempo para uma cerveja ?  


\- Ah, você tem geladeira !! – disse, rindo.  


\- Vantagens de se alugar um imóvel mobiliado. – respondeu James, abrindo a geladeira e tirando duas cervejas.  


Brindam batendo uma garrafa na outra.  


\- Agora, fala aí : que raios deu em você pra deixar a Anne ?  


James baixa os olhos, ficando com o olhar perdido no carpete da sala.  


\- Ah, meu chapa, é uma longa história... – disse James bebendo um gole de cerveja.  


\- Cara, vocês eram a minha referência de casal que deu certo no mundo artístico ! Não frustra as minhas esperanças... – brincou Jesse, para tentar desanuviar o olhar do amigo.  


Vendo que James não respondera nada, o outro acrescenta :  


\- Não, sério : a Anne é uma pessoa maravilhosa ! Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo com vocês, tenho certeza de que ao menos a amizade vocês vão conservar.  


\- Eu sei, Jess, eu sei...  


Jesse olha o relógio e diz :  


\- Está na minha hora... Vou ter uma reunião daqui a pouco com meu agente e os produtores da série...  


\- _‘Chicago Fire’_ , certo ? Não acabou a temporada ?  


\- Ahan... E não sei se teremos outra. Vou saber hoje. Se tiver, lá vou eu para a América de novo...  


-Vai dar certo sim... As pessoas gostam de histórias de bombeiros... – brincou James – Todos aqueles homens de uniforme e enfrentando o fogo... Uau ! – zombou, fazendo uma de suas muitas caretas maliciosas e passando as mãos pelo próprio corpo num gesto sexy. O outro rindo diz :  


\- Ah ah ah se precisar de um bombeiro ... me liga !  


Despedem-se e James se vê, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, sozinho.

( X )  


A noite já havia avançado e James, ocupado em organizar ao menos os seus livros nas prateleiras da estante da sala, só percebeu que estava com fome quando seu estômago resolveu lembrá-lo de que apenas beber cerveja não era alimentação adequada para ninguém...  


\- E , claro, eu só tenho cerveja... e água... – disse, olhando para dentro da geladeira. – Merda...  


James sabia que tinha, em algum lugar, uma caixa com alguns gêneros alimentícios, mas nada além de chá, café e biscoitos. Resolveu, então, sair para comer alguma coisa.  


O Earl Haig Hall ficava perto – uns dez minutos a pé - e era um de seus lugares preferidos em Crouch End. Honrando a história do edifício como um clube da antiga Legião Britânica, o lugar foi reaberto em 2013 para dar ao povo de Crouch End, algo diferente dos seus pubs locais. A área externa, nos fundos, tinha bancos e mesas tipo rancho e uma parede de tijolinhos pintada de um modo colorido e criativo. O lugar não tinha glamour , mas James se sentia bem lá. Talvez porque o mobiliário antigo lhe lembrasse a casa dos avós em Drumchapel... Assim como ele, o local tinha uma personalidade peculiar. Muitos podiam achá-lo antigo, mal conservado, sem charme, até pouco atraente, mas isso se observado apenas o seu exterior. Internamente, ele tinha um agradável toque vintage. Havia uma riqueza em detalhes com referência nos anos 50 e 60, com peças desgastadas que passaram por reformas e foram transformadas em peças únicas e singulares. James, que adorava cadeiras diferentes e, principalmente, antigas, apreciava o par de poltronas de couro marrom que ficava perto de uma mesa feita a partir de um velho baú. Quanto ao cardápio, serviam uma comida que não era cara, era bem feita e honesta, como James gostava de dizer. Por morar próximo, era um local onde trazia amigos para comemorar aniversários ( há salões reservados para eventos grandes e pequenos ) , bater papo e tomar chope, assistir a um jogo de futebol que fosse alguma final de campeonato... O gerente e as atendentes já lhe conheciam e não lhe tratavam como se fosse um astro de cinema – até porque ele não se comportava dessa maneira - mas sim como um frequentador amigo. Em algumas noites havia música ao vivo, shows, jogos de quizz... As paredes traziam alguns cartazes lembrando aos frequentadores sobre a festa de Halloween, que estava próxima e que, coincidentemente, era também o aniversário do pub :  


_**“Big Vintage Victorian Horror Party”** _  
_**‘We´re gonna party like its 1899 : taxidermy, ghosts, witches... Oh my !’** _  


James lê o cartaz, que trazia uma imagem de um fantasma escaveirado dançando em uma sala com uma mobília antiga, e diz para si mesmo : _‘Legal !’_ Esse era o tipo de festa que ele curtiria, caso pudesse. Então lembra-se de que justamente no Halloween já estaria na Filadélfia para filmar “Split”. O que significa que não passaria com Brendan, não estaria ao lado do filho quando ele se fantasiasse para sair em busca de doces pela vizinhança...  


É tirado dos seus pensamentos pela atendente que se aproxima e pergunta se ele já havia escolhido. Só então James pega o cardápio e, embora tivesse suas preferências, resolve fugir um pouco ao padrão. _‘Minha vida está toda fora de esquadro mesmo...’_ De modo que pede um hambúrguer angus com queijo, bacon, pickles e molho, acompanhado de fritas. Para beber, continuaria com a sua preferência : cerveja. _‘Quantas eu já bebi hoje ?’_ Perguntou-se. Tentava recordar... Talvez já estivesse um pouco alto, afinal...  


O celular que estava em seu bolso começa a tocar. O toque que ele havia configurado para ser o de Michael : tema de abertura de ‘Star Wars’. Assim como havia configurado no de Michael para o seu ser o de ‘Star Trek’. Antiga rixa que, uma vez detectada pela mídia, era constantemente mencionada pelo universo de fãs que eles tinham.  


\- Michael ?  


\- Não, é o Darth Vader.  


\- Anakin ! O que você está fazendo com o celular do Michael ? – falou James com uma voz aparentemente animada.  


\- James, você está bem ? – perguntou Michael estranhando o excesso de animação.  


\- Ótimo ! Faminto, mas ótimo !  


\- Faminto ? E onde você está agora ? Vai jantar ?  


\- Em Crouch End, no Earl Raig Hall... Preciso comer alguma coisa, sim... – respondeu, um pouco menos brincalhão... – E você ?  


\- Na Liverpool Road, dirigindo.  


\- Falando ao celular _enquanto dirige_ ...tsc, tsc, tsc... – recriminou James de modo irônico.  


\- Está no viva-voz e você sabe disso. Você disse que ia se mudar hoje... Mudou então ?  


\- É... E estou _“comemorando”_ ! – disse, bebendo um gole de cerveja e com um tom amargo na voz – Mas... espera, espera... O que você está fazendo na Liverpool Road ??  


\- Saí do escritório da Ubisoft e estou a caminho de Crouch End.  


\- Você... a caminho de... _Crouch End ??_  


E Michael, sorrindo, pôde perceber que agora a animação na voz era genuína.  


\- Se você me esperar, jantamos juntos.  


\- Michael... vai ser a melhor parte do meu dia...  


A sinceridade de James era sempre comovente.  


* * *  


Quando Michael chegou, cerca de quinze minutos depois, só havia migalhas no prato de James e ele já havia perdido a conta das cervejas que bebera. A mesa onde ele estava ficava na parte interna do restaurante, em um ângulo do salão, iluminado pela luz amarelada de um abajur pendente. Quando James avista o irlandês, faz um aceno, chamando-o. Ao se aproximar, Michael recebe o abraço entusiasmado do amigo, que sussurra ao seu ouvido :  


\- Senti sua falta...  


Michael respondeu no mesmo tom, mas olhando nos olhos do outro :  


\- Também...  


Sentam-se e Michael, observando que James já havia bebido um pouco além, diz, olhando para o prato vazio :  


\- Pelo menos você já comeu algo... Porque _beber_ eu já sabia que você tinha bebido.  


James responde com a voz um pouco arrastada e embalada pelo forte sotaque escocês :  


\- Ah, desculpe, Michael... Eu estava _realmente_ faminto...  


\- Ei, não se desculpe ! Você tinha que ter comido algo mesmo.  


\- Mas vou fazer um novo pedido agora que você chegou... Eu ainda estou com fome ...  


Michael sorri.  


\- Okay, então. Parece até que você não comeu nada o dia inteiro !  


Diante do silêncio de James, Michael protesta :  


\- Caramba, James ! Você não se alimentou hoje ??  


\- Sem apetite... – disse com um olhar que fez Michael lembrar do personagem Brian Jackson que James interpretara em “Starter for 10” – Mas, quando o meu estômago resolveu protestar, não tive jeito...  


\- Vou ter que ficar te mandando mensagens de texto : “Coma , James...”  


\- Ah, ah , não exagere.  


Michael olha o cardápio.  


\- Alguma recomendação ?  


\- Bem, eu gosto de tudo o que eles têm por aqui...  


\- O que você comeu ?  


\- Hambúrguer angus com fritas.  


\- Bom, eu não estou a fim de hambúrguer... Vou pedir o salmão grelhado com salada.  


Olhando o cardápio por cima do ombro de Michael, James diz, impulsivamente :  


\- Palitinhos de peixe com batata chips ! Vou pedir isso !  


\- É do menu infantil, James...  


\- E daí ? Eu gosto... – respondeu com um tom de voz de quem não se importava.  


Fazem os pedidos e James termina a cerveja que estava bebendo. Michael olha para a garrafa vazia e pergunta :  


\- Quantas ?  


James passa a mão pelos cabelos curtos.  


\- Perdi a conta...  


\- Ah, James... – diz Michael num tom preocupado.  


\- ‘Xa pra lá... – responde, fechando os olhos rapidamente. Sua energia inesgotável parecia começar a dar sinais de fraqueza. – Longo dia... – comentou, abrindo os olhos e virando o rosto para Michael, que lhe pergunta :  


\- Quando você viaja ?  


\- Depois de amanhã... – responde lentamente, cravando o olhar nos olhos esverdeados do outro.  


Não demorou muito e os pedidos chegaram. James pegou a garrafa de cerveja, mas Michael falou :  


\- Hã hã... – e apoiou sua mão na de James, fazendo-o baixar a cerveja de volta à mesa – Come primeiro...  


James faz uma careta e, erguendo uma sobrancelha, diz, sem convicção :  


\- Mandão...  


Michael sorri e responde :  


\- Já que você pediu o menu infantil...  


James pega um palito de peixe e começa a mordiscá-lo. Depois ataca as batatas chips. Michael, enquanto comia, fazia perguntas sobre o filme de Shyamalan, querendo não só se manter informado, mas também observar o nível de coerência das respostas de James, que demoravam cada vez mais para serem elaboradas e saíam em frases complexas, carregadas pelo forte sotaque escocês. Michael mal acabara o seu prato e já pediu a conta.  


\- Ah, Michael... eu ainda não acabei ... – fala James, olhando penalizado para os palitos de peixe.  


\- Só estou ganhando tempo... Acho que você já está ficando cansado...  


E a frase de Michael caiu sobre James com o peso de uma constatação.  


\- É... acho que sim...

 

( XI )  


Apesar de sonolento, James consegue explicar o itinerário a Michael, que estaciona em frente ao prédio. Saltando do carro, o irlandês faz menção de ajudar o amigo que acaba dizendo :  


\- Não... Tô okay... Muito okay...  


Com Michael monitorando James o tempo todo, caminham até a porta de entrada do prédio. James olha para Michael que, percebendo que o amigo tem o ar distraído, diz :  


\- As chaves...  


Como que chamado de volta à realidade responde :  


\- Claro, as chaves...  


Mete a mão no bolso, tira um molho de chaves e tenta abrir a porta.  


\- Acho que ... não é essa...  


\- Quer que eu tente ?  


\- Não... ‘xa comigo .... Deve ser essa...  


Tenta outra e não funciona. Só havia mais uma.  


\- Espera, James. Eu tento.  


Passivamente, James entrega o molho de chaves a Michael que experimenta todas de novo, sem resultado.  


\- Tem certeza que as chaves são _essas_ ?  


A pergunta sacudiu James do seu estado de entorpecimento :  


\- Não... – diz, olhando bem para o molho de chaves – Estas são ... da casa ... da Anne. – As palavras saíram com dificuldade, como se só agora ele tivesse percebido que a casa onde morara havia deixado de ser sua.  


Lentamente coloca a mão em outro bolso e retira um novo molho de chaves. Entrega para Michael sem dizer nada, desviando o olhar e apertando os lábios, como se prendesse o choro. Michael percebe, mas não fala nada, apenas pega as chaves e abre a porta. Sobem as escadas em silêncio, com James à frente como guia, ainda que meio trôpego.  


\- É aqui. – disse ele , parando diante do apartamento.  


Michael abre a porta e, no escuro, quase tropeça nas caixas que estavam acumuladas bem na passagem. Procura um interruptor, mas James, que já sabia onde ficava, acende as luzes. Michael, girando em torno de si mesmo, observa rapidamente a sala e diz, abrindo os braços :  


\- Acolhedor.  


James dá um sorriso triste, mas, desviando das caixas, se aproxima um pouco de Michael e gesticula em direção ao ambiente :  


\- E tem um bom tamanho... Tem dois quartos... cozinha em um segundo plano... – descreveu James, meio que automaticamente.  


Olhando as caixas abertas e vazias, Michael comenta :  


\- Você andou ocupado...  


Vendo que James vagueava o olhar pelo ambiente, sem dizer nada, como se procurasse alguma familiaridade que o fizesse se sentir em casa, Michael pergunta :  


\- Você está bem ? – e, como o outro não respondia nada – Quer que eu vá embora ?  


James olha para ele com ar completamente desamparado.  


\- Fica... – disse quase num murmúrio.  


Michael imediatamente diminui a distância entre eles e dá um abraço apertado em James. Por alguns instantes não trocam palavra alguma. Michael sentia que as forças do outro estavam no limite e queria transmitir-lhe toda a energia possível através daquele abraço. Não havia lascívia naquele contato tão próximo, apenas o mais profundo sentimento de doação incondicional.  


\- Eu estou aqui...  


James enlaça a cintura de Michael e apoia a cabeça em seu peito. Soltando um profundo suspiro, desabafa :  


\- Cansado... Muito cansado...  


Michael ergue a cabeça do outro suavemente e pergunta :  


\- Não quer ir dormir ? Eu ajudo você... – depois, sorrindo : - Juro que sem nenhuma má intenção...  


E, diante do sorriso de lado que James lhe oferece, acrescenta :  


\- Não que eu não queira...  


James fecha os olhos e franze a testa. Michael ficou sério de repente :  


\- Tudo bem ?  


\- Estou me sentindo enjoado... – responde, abrindo os olhos e apoiando a mão no estômago.  


\- Quer vomitar ?  


James respira fundo. Olha para Michael e corre para o banheiro. Após engulhar diante do vaso, James consegue se livrar de parte do que havia consumido naquela noite. Ergue-se, apoiando-se na pia e inclina-se para lavar o rosto e a boca. Pelo espelho vê a imagem de Michael encostado à porta do banheiro, com um copo de água na mão.  


\- Melhor ?  


James faz que sim com a cabeça, pega o copo que Michael lhe entregava e diz :  


\- Me faz um favor ?  


\- Claro...  


\- Um não, dois... – enxuga o rosto na camisa que estava usando e diz : - Em algum lugar tem uma caixa onde está escrito “cozinha”... Lá tem chá...  


\- Já entendi. Pode deixar que eu encontro e preparo...  


\- Outra coisa : roupas...  


\- Estão em uma caixa ou ...  


\- Na minha mala... Você já conhece.  


\- Okay...  


Michael sai para providenciar tudo e James, lembrando de mais uma coisa, fala alto :  


\- Uma toalha também ! ... Numa caixa...  


Ouve a voz de Michael concordando e, depois, tira as roupas e entra no chuveiro.  


* * *  


James demorou-se no banho, tentando recobrar a sobriedade, e nem viu quando Michael deixou as roupas e a toalha na bancada do banheiro. Quando sai de lá, encontra a sala com outra aparência : as caixas que estavam no meio do caminho haviam sido agrupadas num canto. Michael também havia achado, na mesma caixa da toalha, roupas de cama e travesseiros. James, vestindo uma camisa de mangas compridas e uma calça de moletom, olha para o amigo, sorri discretamente e fala :  


\- Obrigado ... – e seus olhos reforçavam o agradecimento, transmitindo afeição pelo outro.  


\- De nada... - sorri - E você está com uma cara bem melhor... - comenta, oferecendo uma caneca com chá.  


James ia se sentar no sofá, mas Michael sugere :  


\- Por que você não toma esse chá na cama, James ? Você não vai durar muito tempo acordado...  


James esfrega os olhos. Apesar de seu aspecto ter melhorado, seu cansaço era evidente. Caminham para o quarto. Michael havia preparado a cama.  


\- Quer que eu durma no outro quarto ?  


Diante do olhar inquisitivo de James, Michael acrescenta :  


\- Achei que você ... Aquele dia ... Achei que _aquilo_ te perturbou bastante...  


James senta-se à cabeceira da cama, toma um gole de chá e responde :  


\- Perturbou sim...  


\- Quer conversar a respeito ?  


\- Acho que... deveríamos.  


Michael olha ao redor, procurando onde sentar, querendo evitar ficar tão próximo de James, querendo evitar a tentação que parecia implícita naquele momento.  


\- Pode sentar na cama...  


Michael aceita, sentando-se na beira da cama, mantendo uma relativa distância do outro. Percebendo todo o cuidado que Michael estava tendo com ele e também a intenção de manter-se afastado, James pergunta :  


\- Sentindo-se culpado ?  


O outro suspira. Sem dizer nada, sua expressão dizia muito.  


\- Não se sinta, Michael.  


\- Não posso evitar... Vendo você tão infeliz... E sentindo que parte disso é por minha culpa...  


\- Mas não é... Fui eu que te procurei, desde o início...  


\- Mas eu poderia... eu _deveria_ ter ficado afastado _desde o início_... Eu... não consegui... – engolindo em seco, olha para James e afirma : - Mas se é para ver você assim desse jeito...  


\- Para, para... Não me use como desculpa pra nada. Se você _quer_ se manter afastado, não precisa ficar procurando argumentos pra isso... Eu vou ficar bem... _Hoje_ eu não estou, mas eu vou ficar... E as coisas vão começar a entrar nos seus eixos , a vida vai seguir como tem que ser... Na verdade, com o tipo de trabalho que nós temos, nem precisamos procurar desculpas para afastamentos e desencontros, eles acontecem naturalmente, você sabe... São viagens, projetos diferentes... Você mesmo disse uma vez que... a sua carreira impedia a sua vida amorosa...  


\- Porque ninguém valeu tanto a pena.... até agora... Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheci... Como indivíduo, como ator, como ser humano...  


\- Não durma no outro quarto essa noite... – diz James, interrompendo a fala de Michael – Fica aqui... comigo.  


Uma solicitação assim _naquele_ tom de voz, vinda _daquela_ pessoa, com _aquele_ sotaque inconfundível, como Michael poderia resistir ? Tirando a jaqueta, os sapatos e as meias, acomodou-se melhor na cama, mais próximo de James.  


\- Você pretende dormir... _de jeans ?_  


\- Precaução... ?  


\- Ah, qual é... Não seja ridículo... Não vou te atacar...  


Michael ri. Então levanta-se, desafivela o cinto e tira a calça, colocando-a numa cadeira junto com as outras peças tiradas, ficando de t-shirt e boxer.  


James apoia a cabeça em um dos braços dobrados, observando todos os movimentos de Michael, que deita-se ao seu lado e descansa a cabeça nos travesseiros.  


\- O quê ... Sem beijo de boa noite ? – instigou James.  


\- Sem beijo... – disse Michael olhando de lado, mas com um riso oculto nos lábios – E boa noite !  


Num movimento ligeiro, James rouba um beijo de Michael e, deitando a cabeça no próprio travesseiro, diz, sorrindo para o outro :  


\- Boa noite !  


Michael sorri também e passa o braço por cima do travesseiro de James, aproximando-os. James fecha os olhos sentindo-se incrivelmente seguro. E assim ele adormece.  


( XII )  


Drumchapel ou “The Drum”. Lugar difícil para se viver. Poucos sonhos. A área tinha problemas sociais, comportamentos notadamente antissociais e uma crescente degradação do programa habitacional, conhecido como habitação social do pós-guerra.  


Pouco dinheiro. Novamente. Os pais discutindo. Novamente. James contava uma história para a irmã. _‘Vamos viver num mundo de conto de fadas por um tempo... Fingir que isso não está acontecendo...’_  


\- Jimmy, venha cá !!!!  


Aquela VOZ. Aquele TOM.  


\- A-GO-RA !  


James saía de onde quer que estivesse para atender.  


\- Foi você que fez isso ? Foi VOCÊ que fez isso ?  


Seu braço sendo sacudido. Sua irmã chorando. Sua mãe chorando.  


\- Eu... posso explicar... Eu...  


A bofetada cortou a explicação na metade.  


James respirando aceleradamente, murmurando algo como _“me desculpe... eu posso explicar...”_ e finalmente gritando :  


\- NÃO !  


Michael acorda sobressaltado. Vê James lutando com as cobertas, como se tentasse se defender de algo ou de alguém.  


\- James, James... – diz Michael suavemente tentando tirar o outro do pesadelo em que estava.  


James desperta abruptamente e senta-se na cama, com o olhar esgazeado, sem dizer nada, apenas buscando respirar profundamente. Michael senta-se do seu lado e diz , apoiando a mão nas costas do amigo para confortá-lo.:  


\- Foi só um pesadelo... Tudo bem agora... Tudo bem...  


James olha nos olhos de Michael e confessa, passando a mão pelo rosto :  


\- Há muito tempo eu não sonhava... com a minha infância...  


\- Você nunca fala a respeito... Quer contar o seu sonho ?  


Balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo, James responde :  


\- Ficou pra trás, Michael. Não quero trazer de volta...  


\- Okay... – fala Michael, reclinando-se até encostar nos travesseiros. James também faz o mesmo e deita-se de lado, de frente para ele.  


Michael passa um braço por sob a cabeça de James, que acaba se aconchegando no seu ombro. Era uma sensação tão agradável : saber , e melhor, sentir que não estava sozinho, que Michael estava ali e que ele se importava...  


\- Tenta voltar a dormir, então...- diz Michael , acariciando as costas do outro – Foi só um sonho... Pensa em outra coisa... Tantas coisas boas que te aconteceram desde que você saiu de lá...  


Michael vai enumerando diversos bons momentos da vida de James , observando que sua respiração vai se normalizando, e, quando olha para o amigo, este havia adormecido novamente, embalado pelo som tranquilo da sua voz. Michael então estreita o abraço e murmura para si mesmo, preocupado : _‘O que fizeram com você ?’_  


 

( XIII )  


A claridade do quarto indicava que já havia amanhecido. James acorda e percebe que está sozinho na cama, que as roupas de Michael sumiram e pensa que ele foi embora sem dizer nada. Lança um olhar meio decepcionado pelo quarto, levanta-se e vai ao banheiro.  


Um barulho na porta da frente faz com que James, de rosto lavado e cabelos úmidos, corra até a sala. Chega a tempo de testemunhar a manobra de Michael para abrir a porta segurando duas embalagens para viagem.  


\- Bom dia ! Que tal uma ajudinha ?  


James sorri, ainda surpreso por sua suposição sobre a ausência de Michael estar sendo desmentida, e vai até a porta, ajudando a fechá-la.  


\- Bom dia ! Achei que você ... já tivesse ido...  


\- Não... – disse Michael com um olhar que dizia _‘como você pôde supor isso ?’_ – Tenho tempo ainda... E você... – disse erguendo as duas sacolas - ... precisava se alimentar.  


As embalagens eram do “Costa Coffee”, a cafeteria que ficava mais próxima do flat de James. Michael pousa as embalagens sobre a pequena mesa de jantar da sala e vai retirando o conteúdo, descrevendo o cardápio com bom humor :  


\- Temos café machiatto para o senhor McAvoy acompanhado de panini de mozzarella com _bastante_ tomate... E para o senhor Fassbender temos panini de mozzarella com salame e café americano duplo...  


James coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Michael num gesto de meio abraço.  


\- Obrigado...  


\- Por te alimentar ? Ah, sem essa... – diz dando um sorriso largo.  


\- Não... Por permanecer...  


Michael olha para ele querendo dizer _‘não precisa agradecer por algo que eu queria muito fazer’_ , mas ao invés disso diz :  


\- Queria poder ficar mais tempo...  


James, não querendo que o momento se perdesse em frustrações ou lamentações, diz, à guisa de distração, olhando dentro de uma das embalagens :  


\- Ei, tem mais outra coisa aqui...  


\- É... Muffins ... Achei que você necessitava de uma dose extra de açúcar circulando nessas suas veias... A glicose pode fazer milagres.... – disse para descontrair.  


Sentam-se para saborear o primeiro café da manhã de James na sua nova casa. Juntos.


	7. “What can´t be cured...”  ( “O que não tem remédio…”)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their mismatched schedules, James and Michael keep maintaining contact. This increasingly close relationship begins to revolve layers of both of their unconscious.  
> [“Apesar da agenda desencontrada de James e Michael, eles continuam mantendo contato. Esse relacionamento cada vez mais estreito começa a revolver camadas do inconsciente de ambos.”]

_“The minute you start to strategize too much, the more you start to think you’re in control of your own fate… and you’re not, really.”_ (James McAvoy)  


( I )  
Com as filmagens de “Split” já adiantadas, James podia se dedicar ao lançamento de seu filme “Victor Frankenstein”. Eram entrevistas, aparições em programas, viagens, noites de estreia, ensaios fotográficos, coletivas de imprensa, uma agenda praticamente lotada. Como parceiro em todas as etapas da divulgação, Daniel Radcliffe mostrava-se sempre animado, disposto, incansável, fazendo James lembrar do tempo em que ele mesmo havia começado a ter fama e projeção como nunca havia imaginado. Com tantas atividades engatilhadas uma atrás da outra, James quase não tinha tempo de pensar na desordem por que passava a sua vida pessoal. Fazia questão de se dedicar a todos os compromissos ao máximo, para chegar exausto aos quartos de hotéis e não ter tempo para refletir. 

Nas entrevistas ao lado de Daniel, seu conhecido humor aparecia cada vez mais ácido e suas respostas, quando diante de entrevistadores que pareciam desconhecê-lo ou supervalorizar a presença de Daniel em detrimento da sua, eram um pouco malcriadas e quase sempre acompanhadas por gestos obscenos, discretos ou explícitos. 

Durante a turnê de divulgação do filme no México, no dia seguinte à noite da première e após James e Daniel terem dado algumas entrevistas e respondido a dezenas de perguntas repetitivas, chega a vez de um repórter brasileiro. Daniel logo de início ficou muito interessado por uma tatuagem que o rapaz possuía nos dedos da mão direita e que remetia ao universo da saga Harry Potter. O entrevistador era um grande fã do personagem e , consequentemente, do ator que o protagonizara. Com isso, por mais que as perguntas fossem direcionadas aos dois atores, James percebia que o entrevistador estava interessado em ouvir apenas Daniel. Ele começa perguntando sobre o que havia de novo nesse filme de Frankenstein em relação aos que já haviam sido feitos e James explica que era a abordagem a partir do ponto de vista do personagem Igor, interpretado por Daniel.  


\- Igor é notado, investigado, explorado... – continua James, com um dos seus olhares maliciosos : - ...violado, penetrado...  


Daniel interrompe acrescentando :  


\- Por nós dois... – diz, rindo – A diferença entre este e os outros filmes de Frankenstein já feitos é que, você sabe, a versão de Mel Brooks é meio comédia, enquanto os outros são mais de terror... Enquanto o de Kenneth Branagh era mais dramático, esse tipo de coisa... Acho que nós tentamos ter tudo. É bem divertido, mas também tem seus momentos bem dramáticos... E esperamos também que tenha bons sustos para te fazer pular da cadeira...  


O entrevistador muda de tópico e pergunta :  


\- Eu sei que vocês devem estar cansados de responder sobre o corte de cabelo que estão usando, mas...  


James o interrompeu antecipando a pergunta :  


\- Por que raspamos a cabeça ?  


Daniel olha para ele com um olhar cúmplice e risonho :  


\- Sim – responde o entrevistador, acrescentando : - Eu já raspei a minha uma vez porque eu pintei demais o cabelo...  


\- Você pintou _demais_ ? – perguntou James tentando entender.  


\- Começou a cair ... – completou o rapaz.  


\- Perda emocional ? – acrescentou James emendando com a explicação :- Nós dois fizemos por motivos diferentes. Eu estou prestes a começar um filme e o corte é para ele...  


-E eu acabei de filmar um, por isso o corte...- respondeu Daniel.  


O entrevistador comenta sobre a ida de James ao Brasil na época da divulgação do filme “X-Men- Dias de um Futuro Esquecido” e pergunta a Daniel se ele não tinha intenção de ir um dia também, acrescentando que era um momento pelo qual ele esperara durante toda a infância. James percebia nitidamente que o entrevistador centralizava suas atenções em Daniel, que respondeu :  


\- Eu espero poder ir ao Brasil em breve com alguma première, sim, seria incrível !  


Depois de um jogo em que os atores deveriam dizer se o animal da imagem era verdadeiro ou falso, a entrevista se encerra :  


\- Isso é tudo ! Muito obrigado, rapazes !  


\- Obrigado você ! – disse Daniel.  


Nesse momento o entrevistador não conteve seu entusiasmo de fã e confessou :  


\- Eu... eu realmente sou um grande fã do seu trabalho... – disse nervosamente, dirigindo-se a Daniel.  


\- Legal ! Muito obrigado !  


O rapaz então dirige-se a James dizendo :  


\- E... você... está fazendo um ótimo trabalho em X-Men...  


James interrompe meio impaciente :  


\- Tanto faz, cara ...- e faz seu gesto obsceno clássico com o dedo – Eu já entendi !  


\- Eu estou falando sério ! – respondeu o entrevistador com um sorriso meio sem graça.  


\- Você nem sabe o meu nome ... – comentou James com um sorriso irritado.  


Daniel interrompe o clima constrangedor com um comentário mais leve :  


\- É melhor ter tatuagens de “X-Men” na outra mão da próxima vez...  


Todos riem e o entrevistador levanta-se para cumprimentá-los, encerrando a entrevista.  


( II )  


James saía das entrevistas com a leve sensação de estar sendo subestimado e mesmo eclipsado em função da avassaladora fama do personagem de Daniel na saga Harry Potter. Sendo assim, “Victor Frankenstein” soava como um filme estrelado por Daniel Radcliff (cujo nome vinha em primeiro nos créditos) e “aquele-outro-ator-escocês-que-fez-X-Men”. E essa sensação começava a absorver os pensamentos de James, quase propositalmente, como se, dessa forma, outras sombras não viessem habitar seu coração.  


James voltava para o seu quarto no hotel e relembrava as entrevistas dadas naquele dia, comparando-as mentalmente àquelas que ele dera ao lado de Michael, na época da divulgação de “Dias de um Futuro Esquecido”. Com o irlandês, havia uma parceria , um equilíbrio tão grande, uma igualdade de forças e potencialidades, uma cumplicidade natural tão bem estabelecida que Michael sempre acabava fazendo James sobressair nas entrevistas sem, no entanto, perder o seu próprio brilho. Já com Daniel havia uma luz que acompanhava esse egresso de Hogwarts, como um eterno refletor, por onde ele fosse, e que acabava por ofuscar aquele que dele se acercasse. A verdade é que trabalhar com Daniel havia sido uma experiência genial e até a mídia apontava a dupla como uma parceria que deveria ser repetida, mas a fama de Harry Potter precedia o seu protagonista e, com isso, o talento e a genialidade de James pareciam ficar em segundo plano.  


Depois de tomar um banho, James se joga na cama e começa a vasculhar o celular em busca de mensagens e chamadas perdidas. Havia mensagens de voz da irmã e dos avós, desejando-lhe boa sorte e paciência durante a turnê de divulgação. James sorriu pensando nos avós. Havia uma foto de Brendan vestindo um uniforme de futebol, junto com uma mensagem de Anne dizendo : _**“Novo jogador do time da escola. Com amor, Anne e Brendan.”**_  


Com amor. Ele tinha certeza do amor de Anne. Ele estava com saudades. De Anne, de Brendan, de sua casa em Londres... de Michael. Havia duas mensagens de texto de Michael. A primeira dizia : _**“Boa turnê ! Vê se não faz muita zona nas entrevistas ! Comporte-se !”**_ E a mensagem terminava com um emoji usando óculos escuros. James sorri, pensando em como ele agora associava esse símbolo automaticamente a Michael. A segunda era mais recente e dizia : _**“Chegando de uma apresentação especial de Macbeth. Posso te ligar ?”**_  


A pergunta havia sido enviada há algum tempo, mesmo assim James digitou a resposta e enviou : _**“ É claro !”**_  


Nesse momento, o telefone na mesa de cabeceira tocou. James ficou confuso achando que Michael ligaria para o seu celular. De qualquer modo, aquela ligação foi tão imediatamente após o envio da sua mensagem que poderia não se tratar de Michael afinal.  


\- Alô ?  


\- Ei, James, posso passar no seu quarto ? - perguntava a voz animada de seu colega de filme.  


\- Claro... – responde James, um pouco frustrado.  


Em alguns segundos, Daniel tocava a campainha do quarto de James e este a abria .  


\- Oi !  


\- Entra ... – fala James, reparando no modo como Daniel estava vestido – Vai sair ?  


\- É ! Com a equipe do filme. Você não quer distrair um pouco a cabeça ? Comer uns tacos e beber uma cerveja ? Achei você meio tenso durante as entrevistas... – fala Daniel, sentando-se numa das poltronas da suíte.  


James senta-se na poltrona em frente e responde :  


\- Acho que prefiro descansar... – depois acrescenta, atentando para a observação que Daniel havia feito – Você me achou tenso ?  


\- Ah, um pouco... Essa turnê está sendo cansativa pra você ou você está com algum outro problema ?  


Daniel era um cara bem amável e também muito sensível a tudo e a todos que o rodeavam. Mas, para James, ele ainda cheirava a Harry Potter e estava longe de ser a pessoa com a qual ele gostaria de desabafar agora.  


\- Não... É só cansaço mesmo. – respondeu meio sem graça.  


\- E você não acha que uma saída para desestressar não iria te animar ? Comer uns burritos... Afinal, estamos no México ! Vamos aproveitar !! – falou Daniel entusiasmado, tentando motivar James.  


Comida mexicana... Daniel não tinha ideia das lembranças que estavam associadas à ultima vez em que James fora a um restaurante mexicano. Quando James ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa, seu celular toca.  


\- Que toque legal ! É de Star Wars, né ? – pergunta Daniel, distraído.  


_‘Droga !’_ James queria estar sozinho para atender a ligação de Michael.  


\- Você não vai atender ? – surpreendeu-se Daniel ao perceber que James estava deixando o celular tocar incansavelmente.  


\- Er... vou... – respondeu James, titubeando em direção ao celular.  


James alcança o aparelho e atende a ligação.  


\- Oi... Espera um pouco.  


E, voltando-se para Daniel, diz :  


\- Eu estava esperando essa ligação. Se não se importa...  


Daniel compreende que James queria ficar sozinho e diz :  


\- Ah, tudo bem, cara ! Olha, se mudar de ideia, vou deixar a indicação de onde estamos lá na recepção.  


\- Ah... tá okay. – responde James.  


Daniel sai, fechando a porta. James volta a se concentrar na esperada ligação.  


\- Michael ? Está aí ?  


\- Não fui a lugar nenhum. Mas parece que você ia...  


Michael demonstra que tinha ouvido o convite de Daniel.  


\- Não, na verdade, eu estou pronto para deitar e descansar.  


\- Verdade ? Não se prenda por mim, James. Nós sabemos muito bem como estas coletivas de imprensa e entrevistas seguidas podem ser bastante estressantes... E como é bom sair para relaxar...  


\- Não tem a mesma graça sem a sua presença, você sabe.  


\- Não, não sei... Pelo que eu tenho visto e acompanhado, vocês dois estão... bastante próximos um do outro. Estão até com o corte de cabelo igual !  


_‘Espera aí. Então Michael estava se dando ao trabalho de acompanhar os meus passos pela... mídia ?’_  


\- Ah, não ! Até você ? Eu te falei que ia começar a filmar e teria que raspar a cabeça de novo...  


\- E Harry Potter se solidarizou e resolveu cortar o cabelo igual ?  


\- Caramba, isso tudo é ciúme ? – perguntou James, meio rindo, meio agastado.- Ele estava em outro trabalho, que exigiu esse corte...  


\- Ah, esquece, James... Nem sei por que eu estou te alfinetando com estas bobagens... Acho que é porque eu estou sentindo a sua falta e queria estar no lugar de Daniel... É isso. – disse Michael, francamente.  


Um breve silêncio. Um suspiro fundo do outro lado da linha. James também estava sentindo a falta de Michael.  


\- Escute... Na próxima semana estarei em Londres e poderemos conversar pessoalmente.  


\- Seria bom mesmo. Porque na semana seguinte eu vou para a Espanha para continuar a filmar AC. – afirma Michael, acrescentando mentalmente : _‘E seria tempo demais sem ver você.’_  


James suspira novamente.  


\- É como eu falei, Michael : nem precisamos de desculpas para nos evitar... As nossas agendas já nos afastam.  


\- Então eu vou te lembrar uma máxima que não é nenhuma novidade, mas que você talvez tenha esquecido : não é a frequência do encontro o que realmente importa, mas sim sua intensidade. Por mais que isso soe como um clichê, é verdade.  


James ia responder, mas o telefone do quarto toca novamente.  


\- Vai lá atender... – diz Michael, demonstrando ter ouvido o chamado.  


\- Espera um instante.  


James num pulo alcança o telefone e o atende :  


\- Alô...  


\- Última chance ! Vem conosco ou não ? – era a voz de Daniel seguida de um ruído de fundo com outras vozes que faziam coro para convocá-lo.  


\- Nossa ! Tem uma multidão aí com você ?  


\- Nada ! Só umas cinco pessoas malucas por comida mexicana !  


James ri. Volta-se para o celular para falar com Michael, mas só ouve o ruído indicando que a pessoa havia desligado ou a ligação havia caído. James suspira e balança a cabeça, encostando o celular na boca, pensativo. Volta a falar ao telefone.  


\- Vocês esperam alguns minutos ? Preciso trocar de roupa...  


James ouve uma aclamação alegre do outro lado da linha quando Daniel anuncia que ele havia topado a saída.  


\- Claro ! Te damos o tempo de uma troca de figurino no teatro. Ou seja : corre !!!  


James sorri, concorda e desliga. Talvez aquela saída fosse mesmo animá-lo, afinal. 

( III )  


Londres, finalmente. Casa, descanso, reorganizar as ideias. James estava precisando disso depois de todas as coletivas de imprensa e participações em shows para divulgar Frankenstein. Abre a porta do apartamento e, mesmo sendo ainda um lugar com tão pouca familiaridade para ele, era seu novo lar e deveria se acostumar a isso. Pelo menos por enquanto. Fazer do limão uma limonada, como sua avó costumava dizer. E mal ele havia se jogado no sofá da sala quando recebe uma mensagem de texto da sua agência :  


_**“Praticamente garantido o Evening Standard Award ! Melhor ator de teatro ! Aqui não tínhamos dúvidas ! Vejo você na premiação !”**_  


Uma premiação esperada e desejada. James responde com uma interjeição tipicamente escocesa e um smile com óculos escuros. O preferido de Michael. Antes mesmo de fazer um movimento para comentar a notícia com algum amigo, chega uma nova mensagem. Anne.  


_**“Não podia deixar de lhe dar os parabéns. Sua agência ligou para cá. Acredito que achou que, tendo chegado de viagem, você estivesse aqui. Enfim... Parabéns pelo seu trabalho, querido ! Nós dois sabemos o quanto custou ! Dê notícias.”**_  


James ficou feliz em receber uma mensagem da esposa. Precisava falar com ela. Envia-lhe uma pergunta.  


_**“Posso te ligar agora ?”**_  


E surge na tela logo em seguida uma resposta afirmativa.  


(IV)  


James estaciona a moto na porta da casa de Anne e retira suas chaves do bolso. De repente ocorreu-lhe que seria melhor tocar a campainha. Apesar de ainda ter as chaves , e acreditando que Anne não tivesse mudado a fechadura, não lhe pareceu correto simplesmente entrar como se ainda morasse ali e nada tivesse acontecido. Suspirou e tocou a campainha. Anne veio atender. O rosto dela se ilumina ao vê-lo parado na porta. E ele constata quanta saudade sentia daqueles grandes e meigos olhos e daquele sorriso de eterna garota. Ela não lhe deu tempo para ter dúvidas sobre como agir, pois foi a primeira a se aproximar e dar-lhe um abraço apertado. Sem palavras. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas se abraçaram por alguns minutos sentindo um ao outro. Anne foi quem rompeu o abraço e pronunciou uma congratulação, como se estivesse se justificando pelo seu impulso :  


\- Parabéns, querido ! Você mereceu !  


E ele se viu subitamente feliz como se tivesse ganhado uma medalha por bravura ou por um excelente trabalho na escola !  


\- Entra ! Não vamos ficar aqui parados na porta, não é ?  


Ela pega sua mão e os dois entram em casa. A sensação de familiaridade invade todos os sentidos de James e ele para no meio da sala.  


\- O que foi ? - pergunta ela.  


\- Essa casa... você... Eu estava com saudades. – disse ele honestamente.  


O rosto dela se enternece.  


\- Eu também...  


Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, passinhos apressados são ouvidos em direção à sala.  


\- Papai ! – diz a criança, pulando sobre James.  


James pega o filho no colo e ergue-o acima da cabeça.  


\- Ei, parece que você está mais alto do que eu !  


O garoto passa a mão na cabeça de James, alisando seu crânio raspado.  


\- Legal ! Posso cortar o cabelo assim também, pai ? – pergunta o garoto segurando o rosto do pai com as duas mãozinhas.  


James sorri e responde, olhando para Anne :  


\- Bem, acho que sua mãe não ia querer ter dois homens sem cabelo nenhum na família... – e acrescenta, piscando o olho para o filho, num tom confidencial - Garotas gostam dos cabelos dos garotos...  


O menino dá um sorrisinho e pisca o olho também, dizendo num cochicho :  


\- Ah... ‘ tendi, pai !...  


A criança corre de novo para o quarto para buscar algo que queria mostrar ao pai.  


\- É um desenho que ele fez na escola. Estava esperando você voltar de viagem para mostrar...  


Anne dá um passo à frente, aproximando-se de James.  


\- Você... vai ficar um pouco ?  


James conhecia bem a esposa e conseguia ler as suas intenções nos menores gestos.  


\- Você quer que eu fique ?  


\- Você quer ficar ?  


O pequeno relâmpago infantil interrompeu a conversa exibindo, orgulhoso, seu desenho.  


\- Olha o que eu fiz !  


James olha o desenho. Senta-se no sofá da sala para ouvir a descrição que o filho faz das imagens. Anne sorri, observando a cena. Ela procurava ler nos olhos do marido a resposta que ela queria ouvir.  


Durante a tarde e o início da noite, James esteve com Anne e, enquanto conversavam sobre vários assuntos, o celular de James recebia diversas mensagens e algumas ligações, tanto sobre trabalho quanto sobre o prêmio de teatro. Uma das mensagens atraiu particularmente a atenção de James, pois era de Michael.  


_**“Consigo ver você antes da premiação ?”**_  


James digita uma resposta rápida :  


_**“S. Ligo depois.”**_  


O discreto movimento não escapou aos olhos perscrutadores de Anne, mas ela nada demonstrou. Continuou servindo chá para os dois. Uma ideia já vinha se desenhando em sua mente há algum tempo e ela pensava em como colocá-la em prática. O dia da premiação soava-lhe como uma excelente ocasião.  


( V )  


Apesar dos apelos do filho, James não dormiu aquela noite na casa de Anne, mas saiu de lá tarde. Ficara com Brendan, contando-lhe histórias até que ele dormisse, coisa que James adorava fazer, como demonstrava publicamente nas “Bedtime Stories” que ele havia gravado e que tiveram boa repercussão.  


Quando ele desceu as escadas, encontrou Anne na sala à sua espera.  


\- Você poderia dormir aqui, se quisesse. No quarto de hóspedes, se preferisse.  


Sim, James poderia. E talvez tivesse feito mesmo isso se já não tivesse se comprometido com outra pessoa.  


\- É melhor não.  


Tudo na casa lhe chamava à memória familiaridade, conforto e segurança, mas também lembrava-lhe o quanto seu sentimento por Anne havia mudado nos últimos tempos, o quanto cada vez mais ele se aproximava do que Hugh havia lhe sinalizado como sendo mais gratidão do que amor. Uma base muito vulnerável para se manter um casamento. Anne continuava argumentando em prol do pernoite do marido na casa, obrigando-o a dizer o que ele não queria :  


\- Eu tenho um compromisso, Anne.  


Aquela frase gelou o coração dela, mas, boa atriz que era, conseguiu não se mostrar fulminada e sim compreensiva :  


\- Ah... Tudo bem, então. Eu devo estar até te atrasando, falando tanto assim.  


Desconversando, ela acrescenta :  


\- Já que nós vamos juntos à premiação, então precisamos combinar algumas coisas.  


E sua mente prática dá a James os direcionamentos que ela julga necessários para que as aparências continuassem sendo mantidas. Sabe-se lá até quando.  


Sentado em sua moto, à frente da casa, James envia uma mensagem pelo celular. Anne observa da janela, na escuridão do cômodo onde estava, invisível aos olhos de James. A noite estava bem fria para o mês de novembro e James ajusta mais o cachecol em torno do pescoço, colocando-o para dentro da jaqueta de couro, antes de pôr o capacete e dar a partida na moto.  


*** 

Seu apartamento na Crouch Hall Road não ficava muito distante da sua antiga casa, então em alguns minutos James já estava subindo o lance de escadas que conduzia ao seu andar. Abre a porta, acende a luz e se livra do capacete, do cachecol e das luvas. O ambiente estava frio e James trata de ligar o aquecedor e também providenciar uma bebida para si. Whisky nunca fora sua preferência, mas, desde que filmara “Filth” e se forçara a consumir doses elevadas da bebida diariamente, adquirira uma tolerância, quase uma afinidade. O recurso lhe ajudava a sair do personagem , a deixar para trás todas as cenas terríveis que ele tivera que filmar durante o dia, mas também o trazia de volta para o papel na manhã seguinte, quando ele acordava com a maior dor de cabeça do mundo, de ressaca e com um mau humor que convinham perfeitamente ao papel que ele estava desempenhando.  


Bebe um gole generoso do líquido âmbar e deixa que ele deslize pela garganta, queimando-a por dentro. Era como um remédio amargo cujo primeiro gole soava como uma punição, mas os seguintes traziam alívio. Relaxando no sofá, sentado com as pernas à frente, bebe outro gole da bebida e começa a pensar em quando as coisas em seu casamento começaram a mudar. No início, ele e Anne sempre conseguiram acompanhar os projetos um do outro e organizar suas agendas de modo a estarem sempre próximos a Brendan, revezando-se quando preciso. Mas, logo depois do sucesso do primeiro filme de “X-Men”, veio o compromisso contratual com as continuações. Meses filmando o segundo filme no Canadá... E esse distanciamento tinha vindo bem na sequência do lançamento de “Filth” e de tudo o que ele tivera que fazer, e de até onde ele tivera que mergulhar nas suas memórias, em todos os arquétipos endemoninhados que conhecia das ruas de Drumchapel para construir o personagem. Foram dois momentos em que as bases do seu casamento começaram a ficar abaladas. A ida para o Canadá acabou trazendo, em princípio, um pouco de ar puro para o desgaste que “Filth” causara à relação, mas o afastamento só adiou a solução da crise. Quando não se conversa a respeito de um problema, quando tentamos mascará-lo, ele tende a ficar maior. Com a nova distância causada pela filmagem de “Apocalipse”, a situação só havia piorado.  


A mente de James divaga e ele quase adormece, quando o som do interfone faz com que ele desperte do torpor em que ia mergulhando e levante para abrir a porta.  


(VI)  


A figura masculina de pé à frente de James estava silenciosa. Diferente do que habitualmente se via nos sets de gravação e em todas as entrevistas em que Michael aparecia sorridente, descontraído e falante, ali estava o homem em seu estado taciturno, com seu DNA germânico falando mais alto.  


\- Ei, entra, e... que cara é _essa_ ? – pergunta James, dando espaço para Michael entrar.  


Ao invés de responder, Michael diz :  


\- Está frio aqui... Posso fumar ?  


James tentava estudar as expressões do amigo, enquanto respondia :  


\- Eu liguei o aquecimento há pouco. Pode fumar, vá em frente... – e acrescenta como se fosse para si – Eu mesmo vou acabar voltando a fumar...  


Michael acende um cigarro e dá uma tragada longa. Um gesto habitual que parecia relaxá-lo.  


\- Senta... Quer uma bebida ? – diz James mostrando o próprio copo.  


\- Whisky ? Pode ser...  


James serve a bebida a Michael e senta-se à sua frente. Aquilo parecia-lhe um _‘déjà vu’_ da cena do avião em que Charles e Erik conversam bebendo whisky juntos.  


\- Por que esse ar tão taciturno ? – pergunta James – Parece até que é você quem está se separando e não eu...  


Michael coloca o cigarro no cinzeiro e bebe o conteúdo do copo quase de um gole só. James repara e diz :  


\- Ei, calma... Dia ruim ?  


Michael então começa a falar, olhando diretamente para James :  


\- Eu não queria estar aqui.  


James faz uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.  


\- Foi _você_ que pediu para me encontrar...  


\- Eu sei. O que eu quero dizer é que eu não queria... _querer_ estar aqui ... – e, percebendo o quão confusa a afirmação saíra, ele acrescenta - Eu queria não sentir a sua falta, não sentir vontade de te procurar, nem de ficar com você. Porque eu sei que isso não vai dar certo e muito menos vai acabar bem, sem sequelas para os dois...  


Levanta-se e serve-se de mais uma dose de whisky. James só o observa.  


\- Na semana que vem eu vou para a Espanha. Vamos filmar AC por lá. Como sempre, eu vou enfiar a cabeça no trabalho, que é o melhor que eu faço.  


\- Máquina de trabalhar, hein ? – disse James com o intuito de instigá-lo . Ele também estava angustiado com toda aquela situação.  


\- E não vou ficar pensando em você, sua vida, seu casamento... Nem me sentindo culpado...  


\- Ah, é seu novo mantra agora ? “Trabalhar/ esquecer / não se culpar”... Deixa eu repetir uma coisa pra você, Michael : você _não é_ culpado de nada. Meu casamento já estava passando por altos e baixos... Desta vez, em Montreal, ficou só... tudo mais claro pra mim, mais definido. Meu sentimento pela Anne mudou. Se não fosse você, seria outra pessoa...  


Michael não sabia se a última frase de James era para eximi-lo de qualquer culpa ou para fulminá-lo com uma possível desvalorização do sentimento que eles haviam demonstrado um pelo outro. Talvez fossem as duas coisas.  


James estava de pé, colocando mais uma dose de whisky para si. Michael caminha até ele. James pousa o copo sobre a bancada da cozinha.  


\- Eu queria não me importar com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer... – diz Michael bem próximo de James – Mas... Isso tem sido maior do que eu...  


Os dois estavam a alguns centímetros de distância um do outro. James podia sentir a reação do seu corpo diante da aproximação súbita de Michael. A eletricidade percorrendo seus sentidos. O coração pulsando mais forte fazendo o fluxo sanguíneo ruborizar sua face ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o seu membro pulsar. Michael encosta seu corpo nas costas de James.  


\- Michael...  


\- Não me diga que você não sente vontade... Não me diga que você não quer isso tanto quanto eu quero... E não diga que se não fosse eu, seria _outra pessoa..._ – diz Michael com certa tensão na voz – Que _pessoa_ ? Aquele aprendiz de feiticeiro do Radcliffe ?  


James sentia a respiração de Michael em seu pescoço, o hálito de cigarro e de bebida, e constatava com que facilidade aquele homem conseguia ativar-lhe os desejos mais ocultos, trazendo à tona tudo o que ele supunha ter exorcizado. Michael passa seus braços pelos de James e prende-o de costas, contra a parede, e diz, próximo ao ouvido do outro, revelando sentimentos de desejo e de rancor :  


\- É isso o que você quer, não é ? Que eu te pegue por trás assim como você fez com seu ajudantezinho de Frankenstein ?  


Mantendo uma das mãos segurando os braços do escocês , Michael desliza a outra pela frente da cintura de James e sente o volume em sua calça, dando-lhe um leve aperto. James emitiu um som inarticulado, como um gemido.  


\- Você _quer isso_ , não quer, James ? – insistia Michael, com um misto de excitação e agressividade transparecendo na voz.  


James não lhe oferecia resistência alguma, como se estivesse extasiado, sua respiração mais ofegante à medida que cedia aos avanços de Michael. James sentia o calor do corpo do outro, forçando-o contra a parede. Atônito, percebia que Michael conseguia ler nas entrelinhas da sua alma, decifrar seu corpo mesmo antes que ele o fizesse. De repente James teve um flashback de algumas cenas de Filth. Seu personagem numa crise existencial e conjugal, mergulhando numa espiral de sensações. Certas ou erradas, o fato é que algumas eram muito prazerosas. James sente o roçar dos lábios de Michael em seu pescoço, o que lhe provoca arrepios na espinha. Movido pela crescente excitação, James vira-se para Michael e o encara. Michael era uma pessoa que tinha uma atmosfera de sensualidade em torno de si e James deixa-se voluntariamente envolver por ela. Seu olhar recai sobre os lábios de Michael, quando este, liberando os braços de James, se aproxima para beijá-lo. James sussurra uma resposta como que para si mesmo :  


\- Sim, eu quero isso...  


Mal James acaba de dizer essa frase, Michael cola os lábios nos seus, demonstrando paixão e desejo. Não era como os primeiros beijos que tiveram. Era mais voluptuoso. James entreabre os lábios para a exploração de Michael, que aprofunda o beijo com a língua. Pensamentos devassos afloravam à mente de James. A respiração dos dois se altera e as mãos de ambos passeiam pelas costas um do outro, por sob suas roupas, o desejo fazendo crescer a necessidade de tirá-las. Com ambos excitados e buscando um contato mais íntimo, James diz :  


\- Na minha cama... agora !  


E dessa vez é ele quem conduz Michael até seu quarto. James não queria raciocinar, queria apenas seguir o som do seu coração batendo forte, fazendo seu sangue fluir, seu corpo pulsar, vibrar de antecipação pelo que estava por acontecer.  


Michael tira a jaqueta e a camisa, sem perder de vista os movimentos de James, que faz o mesmo. Aproxima-se do escocês, olhando-o fixamente e dá-lhe um beijo no ombro nu. James sustenta o olhar do outro e captura seus lábios num beijo a princípio tímido, mas que vai se tornando ávido à medida em que ele sente sua excitação aumentar e suas mãos percorrerem as costas de Michael. O irlandês retribui o beijo com sofreguidão, depois desprende seus lábios e beija o queixo e o pescoço de James, seguindo um movimento descendente, chegando-lhe até os mamilos. Michael deixou sua língua passear pelos bicos eretos do peito de James, deliciando-se com as contorções que ele provocava no corpo do outro. Suga um mamilo e James deixa escapar uma arfada de prazer que encanta Michael, estimulando-o a fazer a mesma coisa com o outro. A essa altura a ereção de James se torna incômoda por baixo da calça e ele mesmo começa a desabotoar a roupa, ao mesmo tempo em que tira os sapatos com a ponta dos pés.  


\- Hum... ansioso, hein ? – instigou Michael.  


\- Você não está ? – responde James, tentando manter a voz sob controle.  


\- Você não tem ideia... – responde Michael , com a voz rouca, tirando os sapatos e as meias.  


James, descalço, foi detido por Michael antes que ele tirasse o restante da roupa.  


\- Espera... devagar...  


\- O quê...  


\- Faz isso devagar...  


\- _Sério_ ? – James dá um sorriso nervoso, quase debochado – Parece uma fala de _Brandon Sullivan_... Está incorporando o seu personagem, Michael ? – pergunta James, acabando de descer o zíper da calça.  


\- E você está incorporando o seu... _Robbo_ ?  


Michael parecia ter percebido que os pensamentos de James haviam percorrido cenas vividas por ele em Filth.  


\- Você vai ter que descobrir isso... – respondeu James, fazendo deslizar a calça por seu quadril até suas pernas, sentando-se na beira da cama.  


Antes que ele retirasse totalmente a calça, Michael se ajoelha diante dele e diz :  


\- Eu faço isso... – e ajudou-lhe a tirar a calça comprida, deixando-o só com a boxer que já ostentava uma visível ereção.  


Michael sustenta o olhar de James e, mesmo sabendo que ele possuía uma energia viril, como ele já tinha visto em Filth, o irlandês podia perceber camadas de meiguice e de doçura nas profundezas dos olhos azuis do amigo. Esse misto de ferocidade e de fragilidade o encantava e o excitava ainda mais, pois brincava com seu desejo de dominar e sua vontade de proteger. James McAvoy tão desarmado e tão disponível à sua frente era também tão irresistível... Michael dá um beijo nos lábios de James e inclina-o suavemente para a cama, deixando-o com os pés ainda apoiados no chão. Desprende seus lábios dos de James e vem percorrendo um caminho descendente pelo corpo do amigo até chegar em seu umbigo, pouco acima do caminho que conduz até a sua púbis. Ajoelhado entre as pernas de James, Michael passa a mão por cima da boxer do outro e admira a sensação que isso provoca nos dois. James fecha os olhos e morde o lábio inferior. Michael quer gravar em sua mente todos os detalhes de prazer que ele causa no amigo. Desce um pouco o cós da boxer de James e aplica-lhe um beijo na altura do quadril, que se transforma numa mordida leve. Michael desliza a roupa de James até expor totalmente a região e prossegue provocando, com beijos ferozes, toda a área próxima ao pênis ereto de James sem, no entanto, tocar nele. Na posição em que James estava deitado, ele não conseguia antever os movimentos de Michael, o que contribuía para sua excitação. Não consegue deter um arfar mais profundo quando os lábios de Michael encostam de leve na cabeça do seu pênis.  


\- Deus, Michael... – murmura James antecipando mentalmente o que o outro ia fazer.  


Michael detém-se olhando para cima, admirando o semblante ao mesmo tempo ansioso e tenso de James.  


\- Você gosta, James, gosta _disso_ ? – provoca ele, lambendo o pênis do outro.  


James arfava, sem palavras.  


\- Você não respondeu... – insistiu Michael, continuando a estimular o membro do outro com a língua.  


\- Você sabe... Porra... Você é foda...  


\- Ah, mas eu quero ouvir. – instigou Michael, lambendo novamente a cabeça do pênis de James, dando-lhe uma chupada de leve. Depois dá outra mais profunda e para, observando a respiração alterada do escocês.  


\- Eu gosto... gosto disso... – disse James num tom de voz confessional.  


\- Disso o quê ? – continua provocando Michael, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Fala...  


Michael sentia prazer em extrair essas pequenas confissões libidinosas de James.  


\- Gosto que você me chupe...- declarou o outro, como que vencido.  


Michael sorri e põe-se a executar o seu intento com sofreguidão, deixando o escocês se contorcendo de prazer e arfando cada vez mais. Cerrando os olhos e fazendo movimentos com seu quadril em direção à boca de Michael, James quase perdia o senso da realidade, com todos os sentidos focados no prazer que estava experimentando. Nunca sentira nada assim com ninguém.  


A essa altura, Michael, que ainda estava de jeans, já estava suficientemente excitado para sentir-se incomodado com a calça, mas estar vestido enquanto o outro estava totalmente despido dava-lhe uma sensação de superioridade, de poder. Gostava de sentir que, de certa forma, tinha o controle da situação, o domínio sobre James McAvoy. Mas será que tinha mesmo ? Percebendo que James estava buscando chegar ao clímax, Michael para o que estava fazendo e se levanta. James, atordoado com a súbita interrupção, apoia-se nos cotovelos para acompanhar as ações do outro. Michael procura algo na jaqueta que havia largado perto da cama.  


\- Não sabia se você teria isso, então... eu trouxe.  


Recuperando o ritmo natural da respiração, James observa :  


\- Você veio mesmo disposto...  


Michael o encara e suas feições se suavizam quando ele diz :  


\- Podemos não ir adiante e, mesmo assim, já terá valido a pena.  


James responde procurando manter firmeza na voz, apesar de sua mente estar em um redemoinho :  


\- Não... Eu quero também...  


Esse consentimento era o que Michael estava esperando para seguir em frente. Livrando-se finalmente das roupas, ele ajusta o preservativo em sua ereção, entregando outro para James.  


\- Você pensou em tudo mesmo hein ? – comenta James abrindo o envelope do preservativo enquanto admirava o corpo nu do amigo e seu pênis ereto.  


Michael com um leve sorriso diz, erguendo levemente uma sobrancelha :  


\- Eu pensei em _você_.  


James acomoda-se melhor na cama, deitando-se de costas com a cabeça no travesseiro. Michael, que queria que aquele contato fosse o mais confortável e prazeroso possível, pega o outro item que havia tirado da jaqueta – um tubo de lubrificante – e espalha um pouco do conteúdo em seus dedos. Aproxima seu rosto do de James e lhe dá um beijo provocador, que aos poucos vai se tornando mais sensual, invasivo, enfiando sua língua até onde podia alcançar, como se quisesse sugar a energia vital do outro através da boca. Quando percebe que James precisa de ar, ele interrompe o beijo e desce pela face do escocês, por seu pescoço, dando-lhe um forte chupão na jugular. James dá um gemido alto e diz :  


\- Seu maldito vampiro irlandês !  


Ao que Michael responde, olhando a marca vermelha que ficara no pescoço do outro :  


\- Eu quero você marcado !  


E os dois trocam um olhar de desejo e concupiscência. James ergue as pernas e dobra os joelhos, pousando os pés na cama, facilitando o acesso de Michael ao seu corpo. Michael então beija um ombro de James e se detém em sugar-lhe os mamilos, que ele já percebera ser um dos pontos fracos do escocês, enquanto, com um dos dedos lubrificados, começa a acariciar-lhe o ânus. Sentindo que a musculatura do outro se retrai involuntariamente, Michael, para relaxá-lo, estimula, com a outra mão, o pênis de James, com movimentos firmes e ritmados. James volta a se entregar ao prazer de forma mais relaxada, para deleite de Michael que, encorajado pela confiança com que o escocês se entregava a ele, experimenta introduzir um dedo no orifício de James para ver a sua reação. James gemeu alto, mas procurou se adaptar à súbita intrusão. Os movimentos que Michael fazia em seu membro causavam tanto prazer ! Assim sendo, o irlandês experimenta a intrusão de mais um dedo e sente que a musculatura anal de James inicialmente resiste, mas depois se acomoda e permite a manobra.  


\- Assim, James... relaxa... – diz Michael. Ele estava tão excitado que tinha vontade de pular toda essa etapa preparatória e enfiar seu pau duro na bunda de James só para vê-lo chorar de dor e de prazer, mas usou o seu autocontrole para não precipitar as coisas. Mudou a posição da sua mão no pênis de James para fazê-lo experimentar outras sensações. James arfava, revirava os olhos, mordia os lábios.  


\- Isso, se entrega... se entrega pra mim... – falava Michael.  


Dizendo isso, enfia outro dedo no orifício de James, que agarra o lençol da cama, deixando escapar um gemido alto. Michael usa os dedos num constante movimento de ir e vir, similar ao que seu pênis faria dali a instantes.  


\- Porra, Michael ! ... – exclama James.  


\- Bom ?  


\- Muito...  


James estava mergulhado num universo de sensações que jaziam adormecidas dentro dele. Michael retira os três dedos e resolve arriscar uma intrusão mais definitiva. Lubrifica seu membro e começa a acariciar a entrada do orifício de James com a cabeça de seu pênis, provocando nova sensação de prazer em ambos. Michael fecha os olhos, extasiado. Aquela posição frontal não era a melhor para o que Michael pretendia fazer, mas, antes de propor uma mudança, ele queria observar o rosto de James quando ele o estivesse penetrando. Sendo assim, a carícia inicial se torna uma pequena intrusão, mas o suficiente para Michael ver a expressão no rosto do outro mudar de prazer para dor, ainda que, pelo estímulo constante que Michael proporcionava ao pênis de James, a sensação de prazer acabava se sobrepujando à de desconforto.  


\- Deus... você vai acabar comigo... – diz James, apertando os olhos e, depois, voltando a encarar o outro.  


Michael dá um beijo no joelho de James, como se para sossegá-lo um pouco. Ver o outro tão entregue provocava-lhe uma indescritível sensação de poder. Nas suas mãos ele tinha o poder de entregar prazer a James e de extrair todo o prazer que desejasse. Bom demais ! Uma vez ambos acomodados à intrusão parcial, Michael aventura-se a um movimento mais penetrante e ouve o grito de James abafado no travesseiro, seguido de xingamentos:  


\- Porra, Michael ! Puta merda !!  


A sensação de dor no rosto de James era evidente.  


\- Quer que eu tire ? – perguntou Michael visivelmente preocupado.  


James, arfando e suando, balança a cabeça negativamente. Michael permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, esperando que James se adaptasse à posição. Sabia que a musculatura, inicialmente, reagia com uma retração involuntária, mas que tendia a se acomodar. Lentamente Michael arrisca uma movimentação. Tira seu pênis para logo colocá-lo de volta. James pragueja alto, mas ainda assim encontra prazer naquela situação. Havia uma associação inconsciente entre dor, punição, prazer e recompensa que jazia em camadas bem profundas dentro de James. Camadas que Michael conseguia acessar com absurda facilidade. Michael repete o movimento com cautela. Depois de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Michael geme alto. Não se contém e exclama :  


\- Porra, James ! Isso é bom pra caralho !  


Michael já havia imaginado essa cena muitas outras vezes, mas a realidade superava as expectativas em todos os sentidos.  


\- Vem cá... Vamos mudar de posição... – comanda Michael, retirando seu membro e movendo James.  


James aquiesce e deita de bruços, conforme Michael queria. Com o rosto no travesseiro, James abafa um gemido quando Michael reintroduz seu pênis, agora com menos sutileza do que na primeira tentativa, pois aquela posição instigava ainda mais a tendência dominante de Michael. Com uma das mãos, o irlandês ergue um pouco o abdômen de James, para facilitar seu acesso e sua movimentação, enquanto com a outra volta a estimular o pênis do amigo. A posição permitia que Michael enfiasse totalmente seu membro no orifício de James e foi o que ele fez, infligindo no outro um misto de dor e de prazer.  


\- Você tem a bunda mais bonita que eu já vi... – instigou Michael, alisando uma das nádegas de James. Admirava sua curvatura perfeita, sua maciez e a musculatura ao mesmo tempo rija e arredondada. - Perfeita pra caralho... – murmurou.  


Michael passa a mão pelo dorso de James, contemplando a quantidade de sardas e a pele extremamente alva, detalhes que sempre o atraíram tanto. Repara na respiração ofegante de James e na sua movimentação, agora mais relaxada e menos passiva, buscando freneticamente o prazer. Percebendo isso, Michael retira o seu membro para depois enfiá-lo com força, fazendo com que James abafasse outro grito no travesseiro. Todo som que o escocês emitia só alimentava ainda mais a excitação de Michael, que continuava fustigando o corpo de James com intensidade desesperadora. Seus desejos o atraiçoavam, pois ele, conscientemente, não desejava machucar o amigo, nem fazê-lo guardar uma memória dolorosa do momento, mas uma tendência inconsciente dentro dele encontrava resposta permissiva no corpo do outro, que não limitava as suas investidas. Era uma energia que poderia chegar a ser perigosamente destrutiva. Michael desnorteava os sentidos de James com seu discurso de dominação :  


\- Diz meu nome ! – urgia Michael a cada estocada no corpo de James – Diz meu nome ! – e a urgência se traduzia em uma aflição crescente, fazendo com que Michael acelerasse e intensificasse o ritmo dos seus movimentos.  


\- Michael... Michael... – gemia James, sentindo que o clímax estava perto de acontecer.  


\- Isso... Goza pra mim, goza pra eu ver, _mein Lieb... mein Schatz..._ – pedia Michael, desesperado.  


E James não conseguia mais controlar as reações do seu corpo, deixando-se levar pelas ondas de prazer que o conduziram ao orgasmo nas mãos de Michael. Michael também não segurou por mais tempo o que ele já estava bravamente retardando desde o início e seu corpo investiu mais algumas estocadas no de James antes que ele também atingisse o clímax.  


\- Meu... meu... você é meu... – murmurou Michael cedendo aos impulsos do que seu inconsciente ditava.  


Uma onda incontrolável de prazer percorreu todo o seu organismo e explodiu em jatos que, se não fosse pela barreira do preservativo, teriam escorrido pela bunda de James. Seu corpo todo tremia ao final, de tanto esforço. Foi um alívio quando ele pôde desacoplar-se de James e sentir que o outro também começava a relaxar. Michael retira o seu preservativo e o de James, dando-lhes um nó nas pontas e deixando-os no chão. Com o corpo suado e cansado, mas extremamente feliz, abraça o escocês pelas costas, sente a respiração de ambos começando a se normalizar e, deslizando a mão por sobre o braço igualmente suado de James, encontra sua mão e entrelaça as duas.  


\- Você... – disse James ainda ofegante – Isso que nós fizemos...  


\- Eu sei... – antecipou Michael, encostando a testa no ombro de James e falando agora de modo mais suave e gentil – Isso quebra o nosso mundo em pedacinhos, não é ?  


\- Pra caralho... – responde James numa constatação melancólica.  


(VII)  


O Evening Standard Award não era o prêmio de maior prestígio em Londres, e sim o Olivier, mas, mesmo assim, era uma premiação muito considerada e de grande destaque. O evento teve lugar no London´s Old Vic Theatre, na noite de domingo, 22 de novembro de 2015. Muitos atores mais conhecidos por seus trabalhos nas telas de Hollywood desfilavam pelo tapete vermelho do evento e eram fotografados incansavelmente. James e Anne chegaram de mãos dadas. Ele vestindo um terno preto Burberry completo, com colete, apesar de não ser a sua preferência, com uma elegante gravata preta estreita e uma impecável camisa branca. Por estar ostentando a cabeça totalmente raspada, seus olhos profundamente azuis se destacavam ainda mais. Anne-Marie trajava um vestido colante dourado , sem alças, que lhe valorizava o pescoço elegante ornado com um singelo cordão de ouro. Um cinto preto delineava-lhe a cintura. Nas mãos ela trazia uma clutch igualmente preta. Ambos posaram para várias fotos antes de se misturarem à multidão que adentrava o hall principal. O grande salão estava parcialmente mergulhado numa agradável penumbra, com apenas alguns spots de luz amarelada nas paredes laterais e elegantes luminária baixas nas mesas dos convidados. O foco central de luz estava direcionado para o palco, onde um púlpito e um microfone aguardavam os atores que fariam as premiações.  


Os prêmios de melhor ator e atriz foram a culminância do evento. James é anunciado por Gillian Anderson, mais conhecida por seu trabalho como a agente especial do FBI Dana Scully em Arquivo-X, como vencedor do prêmio de melhor ator teatral por sua atuação em “The Rulling Class”. Ao ouvir seu nome, James levanta-se para receber o seu troféu, ajeita seu paletó, e é ovacionado pelos amigos. Ao subir ao palco e encontrar-se com Gillian, agradece-lhe com um beijo no rosto que chega-lhe perto dos lábios. Gillian entrega-lhe o prêmio e conserta a alça de seu vestido que desliza rapidamente quando ela faz o movimento de entrega do troféu. James agradece apertando a mão do apresentador do evento, Rob Brydon, e depois dirige-se ao microfone no centro do palco para fazer seu discurso de agradecimento. Faz um movimento com a perna esquerda jogada para trás, acompanhando o último acorde da música de apresentação do ganhador, demonstrando perfeito timing e capacidade de improviso. Segurando o troféu com as duas mãos e passando a mão pela cabeça, confessa :  


\- Eu tinha um plano, eu tinha um discurso, um esquema, mas então... ouvir Vanessa Redgrave dizer que _nós_ todos fazemos parte de uma mesma _família..._ – e nessa hora sua voz falhou um pouco, pensando em tudo o que ele estava passando, no que havia vivenciado com Michael dias antes e no que ele já havia enfrentado quando criança - ... me pegou de surpresa... É admirável o que você disse e tudo que você fez em sua brilhante carreira... – diz James deixando o sotaque predominar, dirigindo-se a Vanessa e tentando conter a emoção detonada com a ideia de família, sempre um assunto delicado para ele. Perdendo-se um pouco no rumo de seus pensamentos, respira fundo, e agradece a Gillian pela entrega do prêmio e a Rob também, provocando risos na plateia, porque, na verdade, James estava com seus pensamentos desorientados agora e tudo o que ele queria era voltar para sua mesa. E encerra seu discurso agradecendo a todos aqueles que consideraram que ele realizou um bom trabalho, acima de tudo, pois é isso o que um ator espera: ser reconhecido por seus pares.  


Depois da premiação, deu-se a festa. James estava emocionado e pensando em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto olhava para o troféu sobre a toalha branca da mesa, que não percebia o modo como Anne estava _conduzindo_ a noite. Brindaram, tomaram champanhe, e James aceitou vários outros drinques enquanto recebia congratulações de vários colegas. A noite ia evoluindo e , quando ele percebeu, Anne havia aceitado ( ou proposto ?) que uma fotógrafa tirasse algumas fotos dos dois em poses especiais. A primeira trocando um beijo apaixonado, à mesa. James não se opôs e deixou-se levar pelo momento. Depois a fotógrafa sugeriu uma foto mais criativa e, talvez tivesse sido imaginação de James, mas ele acha que a pose havia sido ideia de Anne. A foto foi tirada a um canto do salão : James sentado numa cadeira, um pouco reclinado para trás, e Anne de pé puxando-o pela gravata, como se fosse uma coleira. O olhar de Anne, direto para a câmera, era de mulher vitoriosa. James não estava sorridente nem entediado, estava simplesmente no estado alcoólico em que se colabora com as propostas à sua volta. James só veria a foto bem depois daquele momento.  


(VIII)  


Os sons e os cheiros que chegam aos sentidos de James eram familiares. O quarto que antes estava em penumbra começa a receber a iluminação do dia e a se tornar mais real. Não, não era um sonho. Aquela era sua antiga cama de casal. Aquela era a cama de Anne. James esfrega os olhos, tentando lembrar dos últimos detalhes da noite anterior. Olha para o travesseiro ao seu lado. Indícios de que alguém dormira ali. Para desespero seu, James constata que estava completamente despido embaixo do edredon. Pragueja mentalmente tentando recordar como a noite havia terminado. Talvez o que ele havia pensado ser um sonho tivesse acontecido realmente. Havia vestígios suficientes pela cama para que ele não duvidasse.  
\- Impossível... – murmura, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Apenas para constatar o óbvio.  


***  


James retorna pra cama. Ouve sons que vinham da cozinha. Anne, com certeza. Ele olha para o relógio digital na mesa de cabeceira. Pelo horário, Brendan já deve ter ido para a escola. James ouve os passos da esposa subindo a escada. Ela abre a porta do quarto lentamente, e, para surpresa de James, com uma bandeja na mão.  


\- Bom dia ! – exclama ela sorrindo. Os cabelos presos num coque folgado davam-lhe um ar gracioso e natural. James repara no roupão que ela estava usando, pois era novo para ele. 

Quando ela se movimenta para trazer a bandeja para a cama, ele percebe que ela não estava usando nada por baixo do roupão. Sua mente tira as devidas conclusões e resume numa pergunta que ele lança de chofre à esposa :  


\- Nós transamos ontem ?  


Depositando a bandeja na cama à frente do marido, Anne senta-se e olha para ele com ar ao mesmo tempo travesso e pretensamente chocado :  


\- Você... _não_ lembra ?  


James faz uma cara de aborrecido :  


\- Se eu estou perguntando...  


\- Não é possível que você não lembre de _nada_ ! – disse ela disfarçando um sorriso.  


\- Não é possível é que tenha acontecido alguma coisa, isso sim ! Eu estava bêbado demais pra isso !  


Ela se reveste de um tom mais sério e diz :  


\- Mas aconteceu, James. – suspira e acrescenta – Não se preocupe. Eu sei que nada mudou, apesar disso.  


James agora muda o tom de voz, não querendo ter parecido ríspido ou indelicado :  


\- Eu lembro de beber muito ... Lembro que nos beijamos na festa... Um beijo encenado...  


\- E nos beijamos aqui... E não foi nada encenado... – disse ela levantando-se da cama e se dirigindo para a porta – Mas não esquente a sua cabeça com isso, querido. Foi só uma noite. Tome um banho, tome seu café... Se você quiser, conversamos depois.  


Anne sai do quarto, deixando-o propositalmente confuso. Não fora um sonho. Ele lembrava. Fragmentos. Anne tomara a iniciativa desde que eles chegaram em casa. Fora precisa e avassaladora. E, aparentemente, eficaz.  


James observa a bandeja e repara que a esposa havia preparado algo que ele aprecia e que faz parte do típico café da manhã escocês : ‘lorn sausage’. E como ele gosta : bem frita, com fatias de pão tostado e ovos. Definitivamente ela queria impressioná-lo. E ele estava com fome. Curiosamente não estava se sentindo de ressaca, apesar da quantidade de bebida da noite anterior. Seus olhos então percebem um medicamento na mesa do quarto. Para prevenir ressaca. Provavelmente Anne lhe dera isso antes que ele apagasse. James acomoda-se melhor na cama, sentando de modo que pudesse alcançar a bandeja sem abandonar o edredon. Enquanto comia, repassava a noite anterior na mente. Ele não queria reconhecer o que a situação toda estava lhe parecendo : um plano de Anne. Não podia ser. Anne não seria tão maquiavélica.  


Um bom banho ajudaria a melhorar sua disposição. Deixando as cobertas, passa pelo closet do quarto em direção ao banheiro da suíte. Ainda havia algumas peças de roupa dele por lá. Pega o que precisa e vai tomar banho.  


***  


O vapor da água quente embaçou vidros e espelhos do banheiro. James desliga a água e sai do chuveiro. Abre o armário acima da pia, procurando por uma escova de dentes extra. Anne sempre mantinha alguma. Encontra o que quer, mas também repara em algo inusitado : seringas descartáveis e um medicamento injetável.  


\- Choriomon... – lê James em voz alta – Gonadotrofina coriônica... Mas que porra é essa ?! – exclama para si mesmo.  


Procura a bula do remédio, mas ela havia sido retirada. Sua mente começa a trabalhar no sentido de descobrir de que se tratava. _‘Gonadotrofina... lembra gônadas... que são glândulas...’_ Pensava enquanto se vestia. _‘Isso deve ser alguma espécie de hormônio... Anne está usando isso ?’_  


Desce as escadas disposto a inquirir a esposa.  


***  


\- Ah, isso ? É só um hormônio. Recomendação médica. Não lembra que falei com você a respeito de uns sintomas ? Achei que pudesse ser... menopausa ou algo assim. O hormônio é para equilibrar as taxas hormonais.  


James escutara com atenção e, por tudo o que Anne representava para ele, com preocupação por sua saúde e seu bem-estar.  


\- Mas você está bem ?  


Aqueles grandes olhos meigos estavam indecifráveis quando responderam, com segurança :  


\- Muito bem.  


Depois, mudando para o assunto que não saía da sua cabeça, James ensaia um misto de cobrança e de explicação :  


\- E ... sobre ontem à noite...  


\- Escute, James... Eu... estava carente. – antecipou ela, ansiosa por encerrar a questão da melhor maneira possível. – Não era para ter acontecido, mas aconteceu. E ninguém vai ficar aqui se lastimando, se culpando ou cobrando alguma coisa um do outro, vai ?  


James queria acreditar que aquela determinação da esposa não passava mesmo de uma carência eventual. Afinal, se ele tinha as dele, por que ela não deveria estar sentindo o mesmo ? As coisas não estavam andando bem há muito tempo, mas eles viveram excelentes momentos juntos, isso ele não podia negar. Sendo assim, James aceita o desfecho da questão como algo a não ser pisado e repisado a todo momento. James, melhor do que ninguém, sabia identificar e aceitar o que há de humano em todas as pessoas. E era isso o que fazia dele um ator tão bom e um ser humano tão incrível.  


\- Não, Anne, sem lástimas e sem discussões. Somos todos humanos, afinal.  


Os desdobramentos dessa noite só surgiriam um mês depois, nas vésperas do Natal.


	8. "For better, for worse" ( "Na alegria e na tristeza")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os meses que antecederam a comunicação de divórcio do casal McAvoy-Duff trouxeram surpresas, encontros e desencontros, mostrando como é difícil tentar conciliar o melhor de dois mundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo ficou por muito tempo paralisado, faltando pouco para ser finalizado. Muitas coisas aconteceram que me impediram de dar continuidade a essa história a contento. Agradeço a quem teve a paciência de esperar e a quem me estimulou para que eu a finalizasse.
> 
> Nota a posteriori : Foram acrescentadas cenas extras após a XVII.

“Eu recebo a ti, prometendo ser fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te,  
na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença ,  
na riqueza e na pobreza, por todos os dias da nossa vida  
até que a morte nos separe.”  


“I take you, to have and to hold,  
For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,  
In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward  
Until we are parted by death.”  


( I )  


Evidente que o último encontro com James havia abalado as estruturas emocionais de Michael, normalmente reservado a respeito de seus relacionamentos. A mídia via apenas o que ele deixava que vissem e, em alguns casos, havia uma certa combinação prévia com a pessoa envolvida, quando ambos faziam parte da mesma produção : um contrato que os beneficiava e ainda servia para promover o filme. A imagem que a mídia tinha a respeito dos relacionamentos afetivos de Michael situa-se antes e depois de seu sucesso. Antes de ficar famoso e ver suas cifras bancárias dispararem astronomicamente, Michael parecia realmente se importar com as mulheres com as quais se relacionava : elas pareciam, de certa forma, participar do seu mundo. Após o sucesso atingido com “X-Men First Class”, no entanto, as coisas começaram a mudar. Muitos dirão que ele passou a ter relacionamentos superficiais e pautados em regras contratuais, ou que virou um mulherengo incorrigível, talvez devido à extrema facilidade que encontrava junto às mulheres. Sua fama o precedia e, às vezes, ele se deixava dominar por ela. Mas havia alguma coisa além disso. E Michael, no fundo, sabia. Era simplesmente mais fácil, mais prático e mais vantajoso ocultar a verdade aos olhos de todos, desfilando com belas mulheres e flertando com todas as disponíveis, sobretudo se fossem colegas de filme. Essa era a melhor maneira de ocultar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Sentimentos que nasceram, e foram se enraizando dentro dele sem que ele se desse conta, desde que ele havia trabalhado com um ator escocês inteligente, gentil, divertido, extremamente profissional e de uma competência que o deixara tão maravilhado que ele nem percebera que havia ali mais do que admiração. Havia uma genuína e inequívoca paixão por James McAvoy.  


Os primeiros dias de dezembro foram, para Michael, de intensas filmagens no sudeste da Espanha, na província de Almería. Situada na região da Andaluzia, é considerada a parte mais árida de toda a Europa. Como as filmagens de Assassin´s Creed ocorreriam no Parque Natural do Cabo de Gata-Nijar, uma reserva terrestre-marítima na parte ocidental do mar Mediterrâneo, o elenco, junto com a equipe cenográfica, ficaram alojados em um hotel próximo à locação, para facilitar o deslocamento.  


Chegando em seu quarto após um dia bastante cansativo, em que quase todas as cenas haviam sido feitas debaixo de sol e de muita poeira, Michael só queria tomar um banho e descansar. E era nisso em que pensava embaixo da ducha relaxante. Deixava a água escorrer pelo seu corpo levando junto toda a tensão do dia... Mas tocar em seu próprio corpo o faz lembrar de outro no qual ele desejava tocar também. Em sua mente, ele vê aqueles olhos de um azul impossível, lábios rosados e entreabertos, a pele alva salpicada de sardas, e tenta inutilmente aliviar um pouco seu desejo. A memória da última noite dos dois juntos vem à tona como um raio fulminante, como a própria força de seu orgasmo que o faz deslizar para o chão do chuveiro. Ele fora tão tolo em achar que uma noite com James seria suficiente para aplacar o seu desejo ! Achava que conseguiria exorcizar a imagem do outro da sua mente depois daquele dia, tentando resumir o acontecido a uma simples posse satisfatória e pronto ! Como se isso fosse possível ! Mas a imagem de James continuava indo e vindo à sua mente, às vezes nos momentos mais inusitados. Um gesto similar que alguém fizesse, uma referência de algum trabalho, uma risada infantil... Eles mal se falaram depois do ocorrido : James estava envolvido com a sua recente premiação de teatro e Michael tivera que viajar para a Espanha, então deixaram em suspenso qualquer desdobramento daquela noite no flat de James. E Michael queria forçar-se a esquecer. Ou, ao menos, não pensar tanto no assunto. Talvez aproveitar um pouco a noite fresca fosse trazer mais paz ao seu espírito do que desfrutar do silêncio do quarto do hotel, quando os pensamentos que andava evitando o dia inteiro finalmente teriam espaço para se multiplicar. Provavelmente ficaria tentado a telefonar para ouvir aquela reconfortante e morna voz escocesa do outro lado da linha...  


Decidido a distrair-se um pouco, Michael saiu para circular com um dos atores do elenco, observando os costumes locais e procurando não pensar na desordem em que seus sentimentos estavam mergulhados. Acham um barzinho interessante e resolvem parar para beber alguma coisa. O ator em questão era Hovik Keuchkerian, que faz o personagem antagonista de Michael no filme. Hovik era uma pessoa interessante e tinha assunto suficiente para distrair a mente de Michael por várias horas. Nascido no Líbano, sua família mudara-se para Madrid, quando ele tinha três anos de idade. Ele se tornara um boxeador e fora duas vezes campeão de peso pesado. Depois de sair do boxe, ele iniciou uma nova carreira como comediante e escritor stand-up tendo publicado quatro livros. A carreira de ator começara assim meio por acaso.  


\- E eu fiz quase de tudo na vida, Michael. – disse Hovik, enquanto tomavam uma cerveja - Depois de muito tempo contando piadas para os amigos, um deles, Jorge Blass, que é mágico, imagine só, me convidou para fazer um monólogo no palco ! Foi aí que eu descobri que tinha vocação para a coisa. Encontrei na televisão, e depois no cinema, uma verdadeira motivação pra minha vida !  


\- Sabe, é engraçado como chegamos ao sentido real de nossas vidas depois de passarmos por situações que pareciam tão definitivas. – responde Michael meio filosoficamente. A bebida começando a fazer seu efeito relaxante. – Às vezes parece que estamos caminhando numa estrada que vai se fechando cada vez mais... Quando, de repente, se abre um caminho, um atalho, que acaba nos fazendo chegar onde sempre quisemos estar...  


\- Fala isso por experiência própria, eu suponho...  


\- É, com certeza... Sabe, eu quase desisti da carreira de ator porque nada estava dando certo, não tinha nenhuma certeza a respeito de nada. Fazia alguns trabalhos pequenos, em televisão, mas nada definitivo. E trabalhava como garçom ou bartender em nightclubs e bares enquanto esperava por uma boa oportunidade. Eu já estava quase convencido de que deveria mudar de ideia e investir no ramo que eu conhecia, que era o de restaurante, porque minha família gerenciava um... – diz Michael, com um olhar meio no passado e tomando um gole de cerveja antes de continuar – Mas depois de conseguir o papel em “Hunger”, as coisas mudaram muito.  


\- Eu assisti. O filme é muito bom ! O que você fez foi impressionante ! Como você conseguiu perder tantos quilos ?  


\- Obrigado ! Foi difícil, uma dieta muito , muito restrita, mas acompanhada por nutricionista e tal. Valeu a pena...  


Michael continuou conversando com Hovik, que acabou contando algumas piadas sobre a época em que ele mesmo havia começado a atuar, as gafes que havia cometido, como revertera esses erros em futuros acertos e, dessa forma, a noite foi avançando. Os dois provaram algumas iguarias locais e depois retornaram ao hotel. Michael tinha a esperança de que assim poderia ter uma noite sem sonhos : bater na cama e dormir pesado até o dia seguinte.  


Uma ligação no final da noite, no entanto, veio interromper a tão sonhada paz que Michael procurava. Era o seu agente. Falando a respeito da proximidade do Oscar e de rumores de fontes seguras apontando Alicia Vikander como provável vencedora.  


\- Como eles podem ter certeza disso, Connor ? Isso é pura especulação !! – respondia Michael caminhando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto.  


\- Ah, não posso revelar as minhas fontes nem pra você, Mike, mas, acredite, é mais do que certo. Essa menina tem as costas quentes...  


\- E daí ? Isso não muda nada pra mim.  


\- Aí é que você se engana. Eu já tive um certo trabalho pra desmentir o tal rompimento que vocês teriam tido, mas vocês precisam aparecer um pouco em público juntos ! Isso precisa ser mais convincente ! Você sabe que...  


\- Eu nunca deveria ter entrado nesse jogo desde o início ! – interrompeu Michael sem paciência.  


\- Ah, mas agora é tarde para lamentações. Com a cerimônia do Oscar se aproximando, os spots da mídia vão estar sobre vocês dois.  


\- Por acaso os agentes dela lhe procuraram ?  


\- Como moscas rondando um doce !! Com “Steve Jobs” em alta, um sucesso acaba puxando o outro. Você sabe que essa combinação dá muito certo em Hollywood : um casal de atores famosos e bem sucedidos ! Eles querem acreditar nisso ! Além disso, os “Viks” acham que vai ser bom pra você e querem ter certeza de que vai ser bom pra ela também.  


\- Lobos.  


\- E ferozes. – acrescentou Connor, suspirando – Não vou nunca dizer como você deve direcionar sua vida, Mike, mas... recomendo moderação por aí. E você sabe do que eu estou falando: nada que caia no colo da mídia como um prato cheio. Estamos muito perto desse tapete vermelho !  


Foi a vez de Michael suspirar fundo e responder :  


\- Vou focar só no trabalho. Não se preocupe.  


( II )  


A primeira semana de dezembro, para James, fora repleta de compromissos relacionados a “Victor Frankenstein”. Sempre ao lado de Daniel Radcliff, eles se apresentaram em programas de rádio, como na Kiss FM UK e na 95-106 Capital FM, e de televisão, como o “Good Morning Britain”, para fazer a divulgação do filme. Ele precisava aproveitar todo o tempo possível, pois a partir da segunda semana ele já estaria de volta à Filadélfia para dar sequência à filmagem de “Split” e ainda havia a pré-produção de “The Coldest City” iniciando no mês de novembro. Com isso, saía de um compromisso para o outro, sem ter muito tempo para pensar na vida. Com as filmagens de “Split” devendo seguir até meados de dezembro, James voltaria para casa praticamente em cima da hora para o Natal.  


Aquela primeira semana também lhe trouxera uma definição de um futuro trabalho. Nos últimos dias de novembro, ele havia sido sondado por Wim Wenders se estaria disponível para um projeto novo. Após saber dos detalhes e tendo finalizado a leitura do roteiro inicial, James decidira aceitar o convite e, nesta primeira semana , selaram o contrato. James estrelaria um drama romântico com nada mais nada menos do que Alicia Vikander. Essa novidade ele estava louco para contar a Michael.  


Sendo assim, naquela mesma noite em que Michael havia acabado de conversar com seu agente, ele recebe uma mensagem de texto de James.  


_**“Muito tarde pra te ligar ?”**_  


Michael olha para o relógio. Já era quase meia-noite. Em Londres deveria ser uma hora a menos. Digita a resposta e envia :  


_**“Não. Vai ser a melhor parte do meu dia.”**_  


E seria mesmo : ouvir a voz de James sempre lhe trazia um certo conforto, uma espécie de paz interior, uma certeza de que, por mais que tudo parecesse muito complicado, acabaria dando certo. Ele não sabia de onde ele tirava essa certeza, mas, de certa forma, ele achava que, ao lado de James, nada poderia dar errado. Era como se James lhe injetasse alguma espécie de energia que fazia o seu universo funcionar melhor. Não demorou muito para Michael ouvir aquela voz tão deliciosamente familiar :  


\- Ei ! Que tal Almería ? – e , sem dar tempo de Michael responder, acrescenta com seu forte sotaque e fala acelerada - Não diga que você está no meio da porra de alguma diversão profana ao invés de estar descansando para o dia seguinte ? – arriscou James num tom de brincadeira.  


Michael ri do outro lado da linha e responde :  


\- Não, na verdade, eu ia dormir agora...  


\- Ah, okay, liguei só pra te contar uma novidade ! Um projeto novo. Na verdade, um filme. Recebi o convite há poucos dias, mas ainda não tinha decidido. Mas o roteiro é bom, a direção é de um puta cara que eu admiro e com quem eu nunca trabalhei : Wim Wenders !  


E Michael ouviu alguns detalhes do roteiro e dos prováveis locais de filmagem, sendo um deles a Espanha.  


\- Seria incrível se fosse nessa região da Almería, James ! Tem paisagens fantásticas e a luz para filmagem é excepcional !  


Ouvindo Michael descrever suas impressões iniciais sobre o lugar, James percebeu o entusiasmo do amigo.  


\- E trabalhar com Marion e Curzel, já tendo trabalhado com eles em Macbeth, só deixa as coisas mais confortáveis pra mim.  


\- Por falar em partner... Eu resumi o roteiro pra você, mas não falei quem vai ser a atriz principal. Alguém que você conhece bem : Alicia.  


Michael, a princípio, não responde nada, depois comenta :  


\- É uma boa escolha do diretor.  


\- Só isso que você tem a dizer : “é uma boa escolha do diretor” ?  


\- O que você espera que eu diga ?  


\- Olha, quando eu te falei que ia trabalhar com Charlize, você teceu elogios detalhados e, porra, cara, ela nem foi um do seus casos ! E eu falo da Alicia e você não comenta nada ? – James suspira e, supondo ter pesado no comentário, acrescenta – Ah, desculpe... Eu aqui me intrometendo na sua vida...  


Michael o interrompe dizendo :  


\- Permissão concedida.  


\- Isso soou tão trekker, Michael ! – disse James num tom juvenil.  


\- E você não é ?  


\- Totalmente. – respondeu James. Mas, achando que Michael estava se desviando do assunto, diz : - Eu só soube hoje que Alicia aceitou o convite. Parece que ela estava um pouco reticente. Acho que ela analisa pra caralho as propostas que recebe, não topando nada por entusiasmo apenas...  


\- Ah, eu sei disso... - disse Michael com um tom de quem sabia muito mais detalhes do que o pouco que estava falando – Ela é muito profissional. – a última palavra havia sido dita com um tom de amargor que Michael não sabia se James havia captado.  


James percebera o tom, mas preferira não comentar. Ao invés disso, pergunta :  


\- E quando você estará em Londres ?  


\- Dia 17 devo estar. Teremos algumas cenas a filmar, tem a divulgação de “Steve Jobs”...  


James suspira, calculando mentalmente como as agendas dos dois estavam inconciliáveis.  


\- Esse fim de semana vou pra ‘Philly’ e ficarei por lá até o dia 20 ! – fala James – Acho que só nos veremos no Natal...  


O tom na voz de James era de pura constatação, não de melancolia, cobrança ou irritação. Ambos não se permitiam sentir isso. Havia um tipo de acordo tácito de aceitação. Aceitar o que fosse possível, quando fosse possível. 

( III )  


Tendo apenas um total de quatro episódios transmitidos, a série “From Darknesss” em que Anne-Marie fazia o papel principal, havia sido comercialmente muito criticada, o que levara à improbabilidade de uma segunda temporada. Com isso, ela procurava se concentrar em seu trabalho no teatro com a peça “Husband and Sons” que deveria ficar em cartaz até fevereiro do ano seguinte. Chegando em casa, estava a esperar por ela seu bem mais precioso : seu filho, cada vez mais parecido com o pai. Brendan já não tinha mais os cabelos aloirados, como os dela, tendo começado a revelar a profusão de cabelos castanhos como os do pai. Não tinha como não olhar para o rosto de um e não lembrar do outro.  


\- Obrigada, Deus, por isso ! – murmurou para si mesma.  


O menino, deitado no tapete da sala, alheio aos pensamentos da mãe, continuava a brincar com seus carrinhos. De repente, ergue a cabeça e lhe faz um pedido :  


\- Vou querer um homem de ferro de Natal, mãe.  


Anne sorri.  


\- É ? E por que o homem de ferro ? – perguntou ela, sentando-se no chão, junto ao filho.  


\- Porque ele é o melhor dos vingadores, ué ! – disse o menino com naturalidade.  


Anne sabia que o filho havia ficado impressionado com o filme “A Era de Ultron” e, assim que saíra o DVD, havia pedido para que ela o comprasse.  


\- Então vamos colocar na lista do Papai Noel ? Essa lista está crescendo...  


\- Tá bom... – falou o menino, deixando um instante de brincar com os carrinhos para pegar uma folha de papel com vários desenhos representando outros pedidos que o menino já havia feito.  


Anne continua observando o filho, mas seu pensamento divaga. O Natal estava chegando. Em breve, James estaria de volta. Com certeza passariam as festas juntos, pois era uma época que ela sabia que o marido adorava. Talvez fossem para a Escócia esse ano. No ano anterior, os avós de James vieram a Londres e eles costumavam alternar. Ela apoia uma das mãos sobre a barriga e, ainda com os olhos em algum ponto distante, pensa em voz alta :  


\- Excelente ocasião...  


( IV )  


O Aeroporto Internacional da Filadélfia naquele último domingo antes do Natal estava bem movimentado. O voo da British Airways decolaria em mais alguns minutos rumo à conexão em Boston, antes de seguir para Londres. O horário provável de chegada à capital inglesa era às 6h35m da manhã. Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir no avião, James procura munir-se de revistas além de um bom livro para enfrentar o longo percurso. Lamenta não ter comprado mais um pacote de cigarros antes de chegar ao aeroporto. Não queria admitir para si mesmo que estava gradativamente voltando a fumar. Começara filando um ou outro cigarro de amigos. Depois, com o aumento da tensão nas filmagens, as cenas cada vez mais intensas, e saber que sua vida emocional estava rumando para um desfecho insatisfatório, acabara encontrando no cigarro uma válvula de escape. Constata que seu pacote está no fim e faz uma anotação mental para comprar outro quando estivesse em Londres.  


Os últimos dias de filmagem de “Split” foram de pura ansiedade para James. O filme em si havia solicitado bastante da sua parte emocional e mental. O diretor tecera mil elogios sobre sua performance e estava encantando com seu profissionalismo e capacidade de atuação. James absorvia os elogios sem deixar o seu ego mergulhar numa fogueira de vaidades. Isso era uma característica dele : ter sempre os pés no chão, não ostentar orgulho nem soberba, mesmo diante de seus evidentes sucessos. Ficava obviamente feliz e muito satisfeito por estar podendo realizar seu trabalho bem e ser elogiado por sua competência, mas nada que fizesse seu ego atingir níveis estratosféricos de vaidade. Na verdade, ele mal podia esperar a hora de entrar num avião rumando para Londres e deixar todo o universo que envolvia o seu problemático personagem psicopata para trás. A festa de encerramento da noite anterior nem de leve lembrava a que ele havia desfrutado com o cast de Apocalipse em Montreal. Apesar de sorridente e satisfeito com o resultado das filmagens, a cabeça de James já estava no Natal. Antes de rumar para o aeroporto, ainda tivera tempo para cumprir uma última tarefa : comprar o presente de Brendan. Agora, no saguão do aeroporto, depois de ter despachado suas malas, aguardava alguns instantes antes de obedecer ao chamado de embarque. Apenas tempo suficiente para enviar algumas mensagens de texto : para Anne, para sua agência e para Michael. Para Anne, avisando-a do horário de chegada do voo e sobre a compra do presente do filho. Para sua agência, só uma notificação sobre seu retorno. Para Michael, no entanto, ele iniciara e apagara a mensagem três vezes. O tempo urgia, então finalmente escreveu :  


_**“Deixando Philly. Em Londres pela manhã. Cansaço da porra. Vejo você ?”**_  


Mas não obteve resposta imediata. E nem até a hora em que seu voo deixou os céus da Filadélfia para trás.  


( V )  


James havia chegado em seu flat e a única coisa que pensava em fazer era se jogar na cama e dormir por várias horas. Nunca conseguia dormir durante voos, por mais longos que fossem. No máximo, cochilava, mas acabava acordando sobressaltado. Sendo assim, sempre acabava um pouco afetado pelo efeito jet lag. Ao entrar, tira a mochila das costas, deixando-a na mesa da sala. Ruma para o quarto com a mala. Era uma manhã bem fria, mas o sistema de aquecimento do prédio dessa vez estava funcionando perfeitamente bem. James havia feito um lanche rápido no aeroporto para poder chegar em casa e deitar sem ter que se preocupar em preparar algo para comer. Tira os sapatos, parte da roupa e deita na cama. Seus olhos começam a pesar, querendo se fechar. Ele puxa o edredon que cobria a cama e acomoda-se sob ele, antes que o sono o arrebatasse. Nesse instante seu celular toca. Seu cérebro leva alguns segundos para raciocinar de onde vinha o ruído : sua jaqueta, pendurada nas costas de uma cadeira do quarto. Desliza a contragosto para fora do edredon e alcança o celular, atendendo-o com uma voz sonolenta :  


\- Alô...  


Do outro lado, uma voz feminina familiar parecia aflita :  


\- James ? Você já está em casa ?  


\- Anne... O que aconteceu ? Acabei de chegar...  


\- Brendan... Está com muita febre ! Vou levá-lo ao médico agora ! Precisava te avisar.  


A voz que estava sonolenta ficou subitamente desperta :  


\- Febre ? Muito alta ?  


\- Quarenta graus ! Parece uma gripe forte... Ele ontem quis brincar no parque, não estava esse frio que está fazendo hoje... – sua voz parecia tão frágil – Eu concordei... Porque ele estava tão triste com a sua ausência...  


James já estava de pé, vestindo a roupa que havia acabado de tirar.  


\- Isso é para eu me sentir culpado, Anne ? – disse James um pouco agastado. Cansaço e preocupação começando a tomar conta de seus nervos.  


A voz de Anne fraquejou ainda mais :  


\- Não, amor, não. – depois acrescentou apressada – Estou saindo agora.  


Combinam de se encontrar na clínica e James desliga, saindo em seguida.

 

(VI)  


O atendimento havia sido eficiente. James e Anne agora olhavam para Brendan que já estava em casa e dormindo tranquilamente. Anne, que estava sentada na beira da cama do filho, levanta-se e pousa os olhos nos do marido.  


\- Obrigada por ter vindo.  


\- Eu nunca deixaria de vir, Anne. Quero que me chame sempre que precisar... – responde ele, oferecendo a mão para ela.  


Ela estende a própria mão e entrelaça-a na de James, sem dizer nada. Depois, fixando o olhar no rosto dele, comenta, em tom maternal :  


\- Você parece horrível...  


Ele dá um leve sorriso :  


\- Ah, obrigado, hein... – diz erguendo as sobrancelhas.  


Ela puxa-o gentilmente para fora do quarto dizendo :  


\- Vem. Ele vai dormir agora. E você precisa descansar também.  


\- Vou voltar para...  


\- Nem pensar ! – interrompeu Anne – Você sabe que pode dormir aqui. – frisou ela – Acho que hoje isso não se discute.  


Ele estava mesmo exausto, então responde :  


\- Concordo. – ele olha para o relógio no pulso direito - Nem percebi o tempo passar... Já é mais de meio-dia. Eu ainda estou com meu fuso horário desnorteado...  


Ela caminha com ele até a porta do quarto de casal.  


\- Pode dormir no nosso quarto, se quiser. – disse ela, sem demonstrar nenhuma segunda intenção na referência – Você está com fome ?  


\- Estou mais com sono do que com fome. – diz ele, esfregando os olhos.  


\- Eu vou descer para preparar algo e trago pra você.  


Ela virou-se para descer a escada e o volteio rápido causou-lhe uma leve tontura. Ela oscilou nos calcanhares, mas apoiou-se na parede. Ele foi rápido em perguntar :  


\- Ei, tudo bem ? Está se sentindo mal ?  


Ela, conseguindo manter o equilíbrio, respondeu, respirando fundo :  


\- Tudo bem, está tudo bem. Foi só um desequilíbrio. Essa manhã foi puxada... E, ora, eu estou com fome !  


\- Consegue descer a escada ? – perguntou ele preocupado.  


\- Claro ! – respondeu ela, já descendo, mas segurando no corrimão. Ele acompanhou a descida dela com o olhar.  


James vê Anne rumando para a cozinha e decide deitar um pouco na cama do seu antigo quarto. Tira a jaqueta, os sapatos e deita-se de bruços. A exaustão finalmente toma conta dele e em poucos minutos ele adormece profundamente.  


( VII )  


Observar alguém que amamos dormindo é um dos prazeres da vida. Há uma beleza singular neste prazer silencioso. Anne havia subido com uma bandeja contendo um sanduíche e um suco. Mas achara que o marido provavelmente estaria dormindo. Sentada na beirada da cama, ela o observa. Contempla sua respiração suave, num incessante ir e vir orgânico, como pequenas ondas do mar que nunca cessam de beijar a areia da praia. Seu corpo abandonado, como que indefeso, tão confiante, entregue a um merecido descanso. Ela repara nos cílios escuros, longos e frágeis, descansando sobre a pele pálida. O cabelo começava a nascer com mais força, recobrindo seu crânio perfeito. Olheiras indicando que ele não dormira durante o voo, talvez indicassem também o extremo cansaço das filmagens. James permanecia estático, em seu sono, como se desmaiado. Ela repara que ele apenas tirara o essencial para que não ficasse desconfortável, mas estava com a roupa que chegara. Quem conhecesse James, sempre tão inquieto e ágil, se o visse assim tão imóvel, acharia estranho, incomum. Anne relembra quando o conheceu, tão jovem, tão deliciosamente perdido, mas ainda assim cheio de autoconfiança. Relembra a intensidade de seus primeiros encontros e a delicadeza nos momentos mais íntimos. Havia uma força viril e, ao mesmo tempo, uma doce fragilidade dentro dele. E ela admirava-o por vê-lo conseguir administrar tão bem as duas partes em prol da sua profissão.  


Anne chega mais perto do marido. Sente seu ressonar. Observa como seu físico estava mais definido e robusto desde que ele se envolvera com o filme de Shyamalan e tivera que ganhar mais músculos. Seu personagem se utilizava em muitas ocasiões da força física para realizar certas ações e James nunca fora do tipo que se esquivava de uma cena que exigisse dele fisicamente, sempre preferindo realizá-las ao invés de usar os dublês. Isso já havia lhe rendido alguns ferimentos, uns mais sérios que outros, mas nada que o incapacitasse de continuar realizando as cenas. Quando filmava “Wanted”, em 2008, foram tantas contusões ! Um tornozelo torcido, várias escoriações nos cotovelos e um joelho ferido que acabara se tornando seu calcanhar de Aquiles. Ela aproxima-se mais do marido e beija-lhe o ombro. Não queria acordá-lo, mas sim sentir o seu cheiro. Ele continua profundamente adormecido. Ela suspira, pensando em como seria bom se tudo voltasse a ser como antes... Mentalmente, culpa o estrondoso sucesso da saga dos X-Men pelo desequilíbrio no seu casamento. Por ela, viveriam recolhidos em Crouch End, fazendo mais teatro em Londres do que cinema em escala mundial, sem nunca atingir os patamares hollywoodianos. E ela teria sempre o seu James só para si ! Sabia que era um pensamento mesquinho e egoísta, que James tinha um talento tão incrível que transbordara toda e qualquer tentativa de mantê-lo exclusivamente em terras inglesas, exclusivamente ao alcance da sua mão, do seu coração. A contragosto, no entanto, ela tinha que reconhecer que a dimensão internacional que a carreira do marido alcançara com os X-Men também alterara definitivamente para melhor a situação econômica do casal. Eles quitaram a casa de Crouch End, podiam pagar um excelente colégio para Brendan, James passou a receber convites para trabalhos cada vez melhores... E ela não podia negar que, cedo ou tarde, as diferenças entre os dois começariam a causar atritos cada vez maiores e as brechas na relação se tornariam abismos intransponíveis... Suspira novamente e levanta-se. Lança um último olhar para o corpo adormecido e sai do quarto.  


( VIII )  


Era antevéspera de Natal e Londres resplandecia com suas encantadoras luzes e sua decoração primorosa. Fazia frio, mas dezembro não era ainda o mês mais frio do inverno. Notoriamente, os meses seguintes costumam ser mais congelantes. Apesar de não ser muito comum a neve nesse período, o último mês do calendário era composto por dias mais curtos, com sol entre as 8h e 16h, o que fazia com que a sensação de frio se intensificasse.  


James gostava muito de Londres, mas detestava o tempo frio. Ele sempre tinha impressão de que sentia mais frio do que as outras pessoas. Por isso se preocupava com o aquecimento do prédio onde morava, pois, mesmo depois da obra da fachada, por duas vezes o sistema tinha apresentado mau funcionamento.  


\- Porra de tempo frio... – resmungava para si mesmo, olhando pela janela do apartamento e observando o céu cinzento e as vidraças embaçadas, enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá com leite.  


James sabia que o dia seria cheio. Havia combinado de sair com a irmã para comprar alguns presentes para os avós, já que pretendiam passar o Natal lá. James também ia aproveitar para falar com Joy sobre ele e Anne e a separação iminente. Logo após a apresentação do “Children Monologues”, Joy viajara para Los Angeles a fim de se integrar ao elenco do filme com o qual estava comprometida. Era uma papel pequeno, mas Joy não estava descartando nada, já que sua carreira não tinha a mesma proeminência que a do irmão. Por estar distante, James preferiu não deixá-la a par do que estava acontecendo entre ele e Anne, tendo preferido esperar para quando pudesse falar-lhe pessoalmente. Agora a voz da irmã dizendo “nós já vimos esse filme” não lhe saía da cabeça. James, que tanto sofrera com a separação dos pais, acabara, inconscientemente, trilhando um caminho de insucesso afetivo também. Ele se perguntava até que ponto o passado de uma família está presente nas futuras gerações, como uma espécie de carma familiar. James repudiava a figura do pai, permanecendo sem contato com ele desde a separação definitiva dos pais. Ainda que, vez por outra, lhe chegassem notícias tanto do pai quanto do meio-irmão, Donald, James nunca fizera nenhum movimento de aproximação. Apesar de ser conhecido pelo seu bom coração, sua afabilidade e simpatia, perdoar o que seu pai fizera estava fora de questão. Eram muitas mágoas. O pai fora uma figura violenta e irresponsável e, para James, não importava como ele era agora, nem o que fazia, nem como levava a vida. James só podia pensar em como ele tivera sorte de não continuar com aquele pai, pois hoje ele poderia ser como o seu meio-irmão : alguém com ficha na polícia, um arruaceiro, um bêbado. Felizmente sua mãe e seus avós conseguiram dar-lhe outro destino. E a isso ele seria eternamente grato. 

( IX )  


Os dias que antecedem o Natal dão sempre a ideia de que alguma espécie de tragédia vai acontecer e o mundo vai acabar : as pessoas parecem ter pressa de chegar em algum lugar, como se estivessem todos em fuga. James não era do tipo de pessoa que entende o Natal como uma época triste, embora, em algumas ocasiões na infância, essa não tenha sido uma época feliz. Seus avós, no entanto, sempre se esforçaram por tornar a ocasião especial, procurando compensar possíveis frustrações ou decepções que os netos tivessem passado ao longo do ano, proporcionando-lhes uma festa com bastante fartura à mesa e com os presentes que eles haviam desejado. E, apesar de não serem católicos fervorosos, não deixavam de lembrar-lhes a importância e o significado da comemoração. James pensava nisso quando desembarcara no aeroporto de Glasgow, com a irmã, Anne e Brendan. Ele mantivera um imóvel alugado próximo ao centro, em Dennistoun, para estas ocasiões festivas em família e, por fim, fizera ao proprietário uma proposta de compra, pois sua intenção sempre fora tirar os avós de Drumchapel. Esse foi um dos sonhos que o sucesso em sua carreira permitiu que ele realizasse. James não era uma pessoa de esbanjar dinheiro. Aprendera com os avós a economizar cada centavo. Mas também aprendera a dar valor ao que era realmente importante. Após alguns percalços, a mãe de James acabara por vir morar definitivamente com os pais, agora que eles já estavam idosos. O Natal era a ocasião onde todos se reencontravam.  


James chegara na casa dos avós no carro que alugara no aeroporto. Brendan não cabia em si de contente : praticamente vinha pulando dentro do carro, apesar das recomendações maternas. O avô de James provavelmente estivera o tempo todo monitorando a entrada da casa à espera da chegada dos netos, pois, assim que o carro encostou na calçada, um senhor todo agasalhado e com jeito bonachão veio receber-lhes. Abraços apertados, rostos, sorridentes, um bisneto disparando para dentro da casa, malas e presentes retirados do carro e todos entraram conversando animadamente sobre a viagem e sobre o clima.  


\- Vó ! – chamou James assim que entrou na cozinha.  


Brincalhão como era, suspendeu a avó no ar com um abraço apertado.  


\- Menino doido, quer me matar ? – comentou a avó rindo.  


\- Só de beijos ! – respondeu ele, colocando-a no chão e dando-lhe muitos beijos no rosto.  


A cozinha cheirava a gulodices natalinas. O aroma estimulava o apetite.  


\- Não sei o que é, mas eu quero... – disse James rindo e procurando saber de onde vinha o cheiro.  


Abrindo a porta do forno, rouba um biscoito que já estava assado.  


\- Porra, tá quente ! – diz, assoprando, depois de dar uma mordida que arrancou a cabeça do bonequinho de gengibre.  


\- Desliguei o forno agora mesmo... Vai se queimar... – falou a avó preocupada.  


Nesse instante Brendan entra correndo e abraça a bisavó pela cintura.  


\- Nossa, mas você está igualzinho ao seu pai... – comenta a bisavó, abraçando a criança e sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos – Jimmy, ele está... muito parecido com você quando veio morar conosco... Você era mais velho, mas... Estão muito parecidos...  


James a abraça novamente. A criança rouba o restante do biscoito que estava na mão do pai e ruma para a sala em disparada.  


\- Ah, não vai chorar, né, vó...  


Ela sorri e diz :  


\- Eu tenho saudades de vocês morando comigo. Mas não tenho saudades das dificuldades, isso não senhor...  


\- Ah, bom, eu também, vó...  


\- E sinto falta de seus cabelos... Que cabelo é esse, por Deus, filho ? – disse ela, passando a mão na cabeça de James.  


\- Ah, virei skinhead, vó, não te falei ?... – respondeu, fazendo uma cara pretensamente séria. E, diante do olhar assustado da anciã, acrescentou, rindo : – Brincadeira... Foi pro meu último filme. Já está crescendo de novo...  


Mudando de assunto, ele pergunta :  


\- Cadê a mãe ?  


\- Ela foi até o mercado, ao Lidl. Daqui a pouco chega. Inventou de fazer uma pavlova para a ceia e faltava ingrediente...  


\- E ela está bem ? – pergunta James, sempre preocupado com a saúde delicada da mãe.  


\- Está sim, filho. Não se preocupe.  


E os dois seguem para a sala para se juntar ao restante da família. Mais abraços, mais beijos. Anne-Marie e Joy admiravam a bela e enorme árvore de Natal que os McAvoy haviam colocado na sala, no canto oposto ao da lareira.  


\- Eu, pessoalmente, preferia que fosse uma natural. O cheiro fresco do pinheiro é delicioso num ambiente assim aquecido, mas sabemos que Jimmy tem alergia e a manutenção seria mais trabalhosa... – comentava o avô de James com a neta.  


\- Essa tá linda, vô ! – disse Joy, sorridente.  


\- Ei, não digam que a culpa pela árvore ser artificial é minha... – diz James, sentando-se preguiçosamente na poltrona em frente à lareira.  


\- Ah, para, Jamesy ! Já teríamos uma sinfonia de espirros seus se ela fosse natural... – comenta a irmã. 

( X )  


A mesa para a ceia de Natal estava posta. No centro dela, um peru assado finamente decorado. Havia também batatas ao forno, bolo de carne com bacon e especiarias, enroladinhos de salsicha acompanhados de geleia apimentada, pão de Natal, e um bolo cuja massa era à base de frutas secas e cristalizadas com uma boa dose de whisky. E, de sobremesa, a torta pavlova que a mãe de James havia feito. Uma vez que todos estavam sentados e antes de começarem a se servir, a avó de James lembrou a importância da data e agradeceu pela presença de todos e por todos estarem com saúde e com trabalho. James, ouvindo a avó falar, lembra da infância e de como ela sempre agradecia pelas mesmas coisas. Enquanto todos começaram a se servir, a avó falava sobre a importância da família na vida de uma pessoa e de como ela esperava que Joy formasse a dela também.  


\- Quem sabe o que o novo ano trará para você, minha filha ? – comentou a mãe, que era uma pessoa um pouco silenciosa e com ar meio distante, como se deslocada na vida.  


Joy toca na mão da mãe, e, dando-lhe um suave aperto, responde :  


\- É...quem sabe...  


Anne, normalmente falante, também não estava tão animada quanto os familiares de James costumavam ver, então a avó pergunta :  


\- E você, querida ? Está tão quietinha...  


Anne, parecendo um pouco mais pálida do que o habitual, respira fundo, antes de responder:  


\- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... Talvez tenha sido o voo... Ou o tempo frio. Hoje está um gelo !  


O avô faz menção de se levantar para aumentar o calor proporcionado pela lareira.  


\- Não precisa, vô... Anne está bem. – diz James, olhando para a esposa, esperando uma confirmação da parte dela. Mas a conexão entre os dois definitivamente já não era mais a mesma.  


( XI )  


A manhã do dia 25 era o momento mais esperado por toda criança, pois era a hora de abrir os presentes e ver o que Papai Noel havia trazido. O pequeno Brendan não era exceção e, mesmo o tempo frio sendo um convite a permanecer na cama, a ansiedade infantil fizera com que todos acordassem mais cedo do que desejavam e, mesmo antes do café da manhã, se vissem às voltas com os presentes natalinos. Para Brendan não interessava o que os adultos haviam ganhado, só o que continha nos embrulhos destinados a ele. Ganhara o Homem de Ferro e um patinete que ele estava ansioso por usar.  


\- Posso andar com ele agora, pai ?  


James olhou para o filho e apontou para a janela embaçada.  


\- Está frio demais lá fora, Bren, e você lembra que ficou com febre da última vez que brincou na friagem ?  


Diante da concordância do filho, James acrescentou :  


\- Então, agora não dá, filho.  


Mas a criança não desistiu, afinal um brinquedo novo pede para ser usado logo :  


\- E aqui dentro ? Só um pouquinho ?  


Anne intercedeu :  


\- Depois do café a gente vê isso, Bren.  


* * *  


James queria mesmo ter uma oportunidade para conversar com a família sobre sua separação de Anne, então, quando todos já tinham acabado o desjejum, mas ainda permaneciam à mesa conversando amenidades, ele, piscando o olho para a irmã que entendera a deixa, pediu para que Joy levasse Brendan para testar o patinete na área interna da casa. Anne, prevendo o assunto que o marido abordaria, estava ansiosa para fazer uma revelação delicada. Só estava esperando o momento certo.  


James olha para os avós e para a mãe e inicia a conversa :  


\- Vocês sabem o quanto a família é algo importante para mim... E o quanto todos já sofremos quando... O que eu quero dizer é que eu e a Anne... Nós queríamos...  


James tentava encontrar as palavras certas para abordar a questão, quando, de repente, Anne o interrompe dizendo :  


\- Estou grávida.  


James olha imediatamente para ela, como se não tivesse entendido o que ela havia dito :  


\- O QUÊ ?! – pergunta ele, entre admirado e fulminado.  


Os familiares se entreolham sem saber se os parabenizam ou não, pois havia ficado claro que James havia sido pego de surpresa por aquela declaração tanto quanto eles e que a conversa que ele queria ter era sobre outra coisa.  


James dirige-se exclusivamente para Anne com a voz alterada e com os olhos faiscando de raiva :  


\- Você tá maluca ? Você pirou ?  


O avô intercede, tocando-lhe no braço :  


\- Ei, calma, Jimmy... Calma, garoto !  


\- Vô, não era nada disso que eu ia dizer... – fala James, sem desviar o olhar da esposa – Anne, você armou pra cima de mim ? Como você pôde ?!  


A avó tenta amenizar o clima que se formara à mesa e que atraíra até a atenção de Joy e Brendan, que vieram espiar o que estava acontecendo.  


\- Jimmy, é melhor vocês dois conversarem em particular primeiro... – disse a avó, olhando do neto para o bisneto, dando a entender que a criança não precisava daquele espetáculo dos pais.  


Joy, que havia escutado a declaração de Anne, também ficara aborrecida e espantada com a atitude da cunhada, mas não queria julgá-la antecipadamente. Diante do questionamento do sobrinho, dissera-lhe que era uma conversa de adulto e levou-o para brincar novamente na área, dessa vez fechando a porta que isolava os ambientes.  


\- Nós vamos conversar sim, vó, mas Anne sabe muito bem o que eu ia dizer pra vocês ! Nós vamos nos separar !! Nós já estamos separados !!  


A declaração chocou a família que agora apreendia toda a aflição de James. Anne permanecia com seu autocontrole ativado, tentando não atrair as antipatias familiares para si.  


\- James, eu não fiz esse filho sozinha... – disse ela, placidamente – Eu sei que a situação não é a ideal, que nós já estávamos afastados, mas... aconteceu !  


\- Aconteceu ?? – gritou ele, fechando os punhos e apoiando-os sobre a mesa, tentando se controlar – MEN-TI-RA !!! Agora eu estou entendendo tudo... TUDO !!  


E, diante de todos, começou a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças de Anne :  


\- Você pensou em todos os detalhes ! Você foi ardilosa !! – sentenciou ele, com os olhos lacrimejantes, numa mistura de tristeza e de raiva - A noite da premiação... O remédio que eu descobri... Hormônios , não é ? Eram pra isso ? Aumentar suas chances de engravidar ?  


\- Eram para compensar a falta de hormônios... Isso foi uma consequência apenas... – Anne tentava explicar.  


\- Eu NÃO acredito !! – finaliza James, já com lágrimas nos olhos.  


A avó insiste para que eles conversem a sós. A mãe de James se pronuncia :  


\- Jimmy, agora a coisa muda de figura... Você sabe muito bem o quanto uma separação é dolorosa... Pensa direito... Conversem...  


O avô reforça o pedido :  


\- Isso, filho. Suba e conversem a respeito...  


Diante da insistência de todos, James praticamente arrasta Anne pela mão para conversarem no quarto do casal. 

(XII)  


James passa as mãos pelo rosto, enxugando os olhos que haviam ficado marejados. Pousa um dedo sobre os lábios tentando manter a calma, depois fala, apontando o dedo para a esposa :  


\- Você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez, Anne.  


Os dois estavam de pé, frente a frente. Anne cruzou os braços sobre o peito numa atitude resoluta.  


\- Você me deu esse direito quando...  


\- Puta merda ! Não traga para essa conversa fantasmas que não estão aqui ! Nosso casamento já tinha acabado muito antes de qualquer pessoa entrar na minha vida ! Nós só não tínhamos nos dado conta disso !  


\- Ah, então... Entrou realmente alguém na sua vida ?  


\- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer !  


\- Essa pessoa é alguém tão egoísta e egocêntrico que nunca vai estar ao seu lado para partilhar os bons e maus momentos, que nunca vai deixar que nada nem ninguém se interponha entre ele e o sucesso, a fama, o seu quinhão dourado... Vai estar desfilando e transando com toda co-star disponível com quem trabalhar enquanto você vai estar suspirando por ele a distância !  


\- CHEGA ! – gritou ele. Depois, baixando um pouco a voz, diz, tentando não se deixar contaminar pelas palavras maldosas da esposa – Para com isso ! Você está se desviando do assunto ! – e, novamente apontando o dedo para ela, afirma : - Você foi deliberadamente irresponsável, Anne ! Eu não acredito que a gravidez foi uma “mera consequência”. Ela foi um plano !  


\- Acredite no que quiser. Isso não muda o fato de que eu estou grávida.  


Ele respira fundo e pergunta :  


\- E você sabia disso desde quando ?  


Ela perde um pouco da segurança que transparecia na voz quando responde :  


\- Soube pouco antes de viajarmos.  


Ele olha a esposa com firmeza nos olhos, decifrando-a :  


\- Isso é uma puta mentira.  


Diante da sutil hesitação da mulher, James acrescenta, com o olhar pesaroso :  


\- Sabe de uma coisa, Anne ? Sabe o que dói mais ? É pensar que pode não ter sido a única vez. Você sabe que Brendan também não foi planejado. Você sabe !  


Anne quis protestar, mas o marido continua :  


\- Nós tínhamos decidido focar nas nossas carreiras primeiro, lembra ? Eu não pretendia ser pai tão cedo... Ora, mas o seu relógio biológico estava fazendo tic-tac, não é, Anne ? – questiona ele com um tom levemente debochado.  


\- Para com isso, James ! Você falando assim parece que Brendan foi um erro !  


O olhar dele muda drasticamente, tornando-se terno e melancólico :  


\- Não ! Ele é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu...  


\- Amor...  


\- Ah, por favor !! – interrompeu ele fazendo um gesto de quem dispensava os termos afetivos.  


\- James, Brendan não foi planejado... Mas é muito amado ! Como agora, com esse...  


James a interrompe :  


\- Caralho, não é a mesma coisa !! Brendan é resultado de um momento de AMOR !!  


Percebendo que estava gritando, James baixa o tom e tenta se acalmar, mas sua voz ainda revelava toda a raiva e decepção que estava sentindo quando ele repetiu :  


\- Você foi, no mínimo, irresponsável.  


Anne agora também trazia os olhos lacrimejantes. James suspira fundo e prossegue :  


\- Um filho... Agora ? Nesse turbilhão que está a nossa vida ? Porra, Anne... E ter sido algo pensado, calculado friamente... Você pensou em cada detalhe... Até mesmo o local e o momento de jogar essa bomba você pensou, não foi ? – perguntou ele, mastigando as palavras com raiva e tristeza.  


Ela baixa os olhos.  


\- Puta merda ... Eu sabia ! Você escolheu ser na casa da minha família porque achou que aqui seria um campo neutro, a seu favor ! Que eles nunca ficariam contra a ideia de maternidade, não é ? E você podia ter contado isso assim que chegou, não podia ? – e o tom de voz dele volta a ser irônico – Mas você não fez isso, sabe por que, Anne ? Para não estragar o maldito Natal !! – conclui, gritando.  


Andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, ele diz, olhando para ela :  


\- Pois saiba que você estragou ! Estragou a porra toda , Anne !!  


Respirando fundo e acelerado, como se estivesse contendo um furacão dentro do peito, James finaliza :  


\- Eu preciso sair um pouco pra respirar, pra pensar !! Se eu continuar aqui...  


Ela objeta, preocupada :  


\- Mas está gelado lá fora...  


\- Ah, dane-se !! – diz ele, pegando uma jaqueta mais pesada que estava pendurada atrás da porta.  


Duas lágrimas silenciosas descem pelo rosto de Anne. James observa, balança a cabeça com ar arrasado e sai, batendo a porta do quarto. 

(XIII)  


A casa dos Fassbender em Killarney ficava na Muckross Road a dez minutos a pé do centro da cidade e nos arredores do famoso Parque Nacional de Killarney. Rodeada de verde, com muros baixos num estilo típico irlandês, com espessas cercas vivas contornando a frente da propriedade, a casa se destacava entre as outras da região por seu estilo e requinte. O mesmo esmero que Josef havia demonstrado durante toda sua vida à frente do West End House ele agora utilizava para gerenciar a casa ao lado da esposa.  


Não era sempre que os Fassbender conseguiam ter seu membro mais famoso em casa no Natal. Muitas vezes Michael já estivera com voo agendado e, em cima da hora, ligara para desmarcar porque precisava encontrar-se com algum diretor, fechar algum projeto para o ano seguinte, ou resolver alguma pendência que não podia esperar. Dessa vez, Josef e Adele tinham os dois filhos em casa e estavam radiantes de felicidade com o sucesso de ambos : Michael com promessa de conseguir um Oscar por Steve Jobs e Catherine conseguindo premiações por suas pesquisas relacionadas ao Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção e Hiperatividade. Catherine viera de Sacramento, onde residia, com o marido e o filho. Por conta disso, a noite de Natal havia sido memorável ! Adele pudera ouvir seu filho falando sobre seus trabalhos realizados, sobre seus projetos novos e sobre a vontade dele de aproveitar um pouco mais a vida. No ano seguinte ele estaria na Austrália para filmar a continuação de Prometheus e pensava em desfrutar das praias paradisíacas para surfar um pouco.  


A Sra.Fassbender havia disposto a sua melhor louça alemã para apresentar uma bela e farta ceia onde primavam pratos especiais que todos aguardavam o ano inteiro para saborear. Alguns eram receitas de família e faziam parte de gerações de Fassbender. Adele comenta com Catherine, enquanto tiravam a mesa :  


\- Não sei quem vai preservar essa receita na nossa família. Você nem tem tempo de cozinhar, Cathy !  


A filha ri e responde :  


\- São outros tempos, mãe.  


Depois, dando uma cutucada no braço da mãe, acrescenta :  


\- Quem sabe a futura sra. Michael Fassbender não vai pegar para si a tarefa ?  


A mãe faz cara de quem não acredita e, olhando para o filho que conversava na sala com o pai e o cunhado, responde :  


\- Mike não vai casar tão cedo. Só pensa na carreira... Para ele foi tão difícil chegar onde chegou...  


\- Ah, mas e aquela atriz que ele estava namorando ?  


\- Alicia Vikander... Namoro profissional. Aquele que promove um filme, você sabe.  


\- Mas será que eles dois não vão, sei lá, descobrir que formam um casal que funciona ?  


Adele suspira e, olhando para a filha, responde :  


\- Cathy, você conhece seu irmão e as preferências dele. Você acha mesmo que daria certo ?  


Catherine torce os lábios e diz :  


\- É. Sem chance.  


E as duas olham para Michael que, animado pelos muitos cálices de vinho que havia bebido, resolve tocar alguma coisa ao piano.  


\- Mike, já é de madrugada...- interpôs a mãe.  


Sorridente, Michael abraça a mãe e diz :  


\- É Natal, mãe ! Precisamos de música !  


O pai argumenta :  


\- Esse piano deve estar desafinado...  


\- Não acredito que a mãe não toque mais nada... – disse Michael, sentando-se no tamborete e levantando a tampa que cobria o teclado do instrumento.  


Michael testa algumas notas enquanto pensa no que cantar , mas , risonho, logo começa a dedilhar a canção “Christmas in Killarney”, sendo pouco a pouco acompanhado por todos :  


_“The holly green, the ivy green  
The prettiest picture you've ever seen  
Is Christmas in Killarney  
With all of the folks at home...”_  


Cathy e o marido começam a dançar imitando uma dança típica irlandesa. Vão rodopiando até chegarem debaixo do ramo de azevinho dependurado e trocam um beijo, enquanto a canção prosseguia :  


_“It's nice, you know, to kiss your beau  
While cuddling under the mistletoe  
And Santa Claus you know, of course  
Is one of the boys from home...”_  


Os pais riem. Michael finaliza :  


_“The door is always open  
The neighbors pay a call  
And Father John before he's gone  
Will bless the house and all !”_  


A noite terminara com brincadeiras de família, em que Michael se esmerava por imitar parentes, atores conhecidos ou personagens que ele havia feito. Esse talento para imitação era algo que sempre havia deixado a família admirada e fora um dos motivos que incentivaram o jovem Michael a buscar cada vez mais a proximidade com o teatro.  


* * *  


Agora, naquela manhã natalina, mergulhada no frio do inverno irlandês, a casa dormia. Apenas o ruído do relógio da sala preenchia o ambiente do andar de baixo. O relógio era uma história à parte. Todo feito artesanalmente, entalhado à mão, era um carrilhão da marca AMS-Uhrenfabrik que acompanhava a família através dos anos e que, se pudesse falar, contaria ele mesmo outras tantas histórias. Após a venda do restaurante ‘West End House’ e com a fama e a fortuna batendo à porta do astro da família, os Fassbender se mudaram para aquela casa, que era muito mais ampla e luxuosa e que conseguia abrigar confortavelmente todos os membros do clã. O relógio testemunhara todas estas mudanças e se mantinha inabalável em seu funcionamento.  


Em contraste com o imperturbável relógio, Michael, em seu quarto, espalhado numa ampla cama de casal, dormia um sono profundo, mas nada tranquilo. As memórias que ele estoicamente conseguia manter sob controle quando consciente, tripudiavam dele em seu inconsciente. O sono inquieto de Michael fazia com que ele se remexesse na cama, de modo que o pesado edredon que o cobria acabou deslizando um pouco e exibindo seu ombro nu. A sensação de frio o atinge, mas ele permanece dormindo. Em seu sonho, no entanto, alguém sentia muito frio, mas não era ele... Ele observa James andando pelas ruas, imerso num nevoeiro e morrendo de frio. Chama o amigo que não o escuta e que continua andando, como se às cegas. Michael está no seu encalço e apressa o passo com medo de perdê-lo de vista. Continua chamando o nome do amigo e, agora, estava correndo porque percebe que James está se aproximando de um cruzamento, onde o trânsito é intenso. James parece totalmente alheio a tudo que o rodeia, correndo o risco de ser atropelado. A sensação de impotência diante do inevitável aflige Michael que corre mais e mais, chamando pelo outro :  


\- James ! JAMES !!  


Michael acorda com o som da sua própria voz. Com a respiração alterada, ele se dá conta de que está no próprio quarto na casa dos pais. Por um segundo esquecera onde estava. A sensação de ressaca da noite anterior também não ajudava muito. Estica o braço e alcança o celular, verificando a hora. A manhã do dia 25 já estava avançada. Ele resolve acomodar-se melhor na cama e checar as mensagens que haviam chegado. Muitas felicitações natalinas, alguns recados profissionais. Na verdade, ele procurava por alguma mensagem de James. Eles haviam se falado por telefone antes da viagem de ambos e, próximo à meia-noite de ontem, James lhe enviara uma mensagem de voz engraçada em que ele imitava seu personagem Arthur que ele dublara no desenho “Arthur´s Christmas”, desejando-lhe feliz Natal. Michael respondera com uma breve mensagem de texto também com votos natalinos. Tentara não ser sentimental. Uma vez respirando os ares da sua cidade e envolvido pelo ambiente da família, Michael esperava sublimar sua ligação com James e esforçava-se para controlar os seus desejos. A distância física ajudava. Mas a mente não conhece barreiras nem distâncias. A mente podia ser uma grande traidora. Michael ouve novamente a mensagem de Natal do escocês. E sorri quando escuta a familiar risada de James ao final da mensagem.  


(XIV)  


Se o Natal fora estremecido com as revelações de James e Anne, a passagem do ano também não havia sido mais promissora. O casal voltara para Londres e, atendendo a solicitações de Anne, passara a noite do dia 31 com os pais dela, em Chiswick. Colocar os Duff a par do que estava acontecendo fez com que a estadia na casa dos sogros fosse um total desastre para James, que se mantivera o tempo todo lacônico para tentar evitar maiores desgastes. O término do ano fez com que ele refletisse sobre os últimos acontecimentos da sua vida e chegasse a algumas conclusões. Uma delas era a respeito do foco total que ele pretendia dar ao trabalho, com intuito de esquecer as aflições de sua vida pessoal. Logo nas primeiras semanas de janeiro, ele estaria longe de casa filmando “The Coldest City” e a viagem para Budapeste e Berlim seria mais do que um refúgio : seria um alívio ! A única coisa que lamentava era ter que ficar longe de Brendan. Quanto a Anne, ele lhe prestava assistência, mas a mágoa que ela lhe causara estava longe de arrefecer.  


(XV)  


As filmagens de “Assassin´s Creed” haviam terminado e Michael podia se dedicar mais exclusivamente a promover o aclamado “Steve Jobs”. A proximidade da cerimônia do Oscar fazia com que Michael e Kate cumprissem uma cansativa agenda de divulgação, principalmente na Califórnia, onde eles passaram os primeiros dias de janeiro. Ter a parceira Kate Winslet por companhia nos eventos promocionais e nas premiações era como garantir um reservatório de afetividade revigorante por perto, pelo jeito materno com que Kate agia. Sempre se preocupando com ele, até mesmo com sua alimentação e seu descanso, era como ter sua irmã Catherine ao seu lado. O trabalho de Michael sempre havia obtido dele toda a atenção e dedicação possíveis e, nos últimos tempos, o esforço para se manter totalmente focado nos compromissos relacionados ao filme estava sendo como uma âncora para o seu emocional. Emocional que ele tentava deixar à margem das intrigas da mídia, que nunca cessava de especular sobre suas relações afetivas. Mesmo com toda a sua reserva, os tabloides e publicações online fervilhavam de conjecturas que oscilavam entre vinculá-lo solidamente a Alicia Vikander, atribuindo-lhe o título de namorada, ou questionar-lhe a veracidade, salientando a conveniência do namoro entre co-stars de um filme cuja divulgação ainda não havia sido feita. Como se o próprio relacionamento fosse uma espécie de ‘red carpet’ publicitário que serviria para promover o filme. Além disso, as indicações de ambos para premiações do Oscar mantinham a fogueira midiática acesa. No entanto, para desgosto dos fãs que apostavam na efetividade do casal, Michael não declarava aberta nem explicitamente que Alicia era sua namorada, nem fazia demonstrações afetivas convincentes em público. Alicia, por sua vez, era moderada nos comentários, respeitando o que havia sido combinado entre eles, mas, sempre que podia, vinculava o nome dela ao de Michael e não demonstrava um cuidado excessivo por sua privacidade quando deixava escapar, como se fosse por acaso, em entrevistas, algum detalhe que alimentasse a imagem de que os dois formavam um casal. Michael, por sua vez, mesmo ciente dessa atitude de Alicia, não negava nem afirmava coisa alguma. Afinal, isso seria contraproducente.  


Toda essa teia midiática não escapava à percepção de James que, em Budapeste, envolvido com as filmagens de “The Coldest City”, estava, naquela noite em especial, parecendo mais desanimado do que nunca. Fato que chamou a atenção de sua colega Charlize Theron que, com seu jeito despachado de ser, disse, pouco antes das filmagens da noite começarem :  


\- Oh, boy, você parece horrível... Qual é o problema ?  


James apresentava olheiras, que haviam sido disfarçadas pela maquiagem, mas não se pode disfarçar um espírito desalentado : isso transparecia pelo olhar. James fumava um cigarro com ar distraído. Tenta responder com uma de suas brincadeiras cotidianas :  


\- Hum... Talvez seja esse puta frio... Faz minhas bolas congelarem...  


Charlize ri, mas ainda insiste :  


\- Ah, ah, aposto que sim. Mas eu não engulo essa.  


James não pôde deixar escapar a oportunidade para um comentário com sentido sexual :  


\- Ah, não precisa engolir, querida...  


Charlize gargalha, acrescentando :  


\- Já conheço você, tá ? E minha intuição diz que não tem nada a ver com a cabeça de cima, mas sim com a de baixo – insinuou ela com um olhar discreto.  


Depois, diante do olhar indecifrável de James, ela arrisca :  


\- Ou... talvez as duas juntas, num complô ?  


James riu e deu uma tragada no cigarro, sem responder. Charlize continua :  


\- Essa nuvem preta que está sobre a sua cabeça é visível, tá ?  


James sopra fumaça para o alto e responde :  


\- Fumaça de cigarro, baby.  


Ela rola os olhos e finaliza :  


\- Okay, não quer falar não fala, mas saiba que, quando quiser se abrir, sou um bom par de ouvidos.  


Nesse momento, o diretor dá o sinal para que todos assumam as suas marcas. James apaga o cigarro e diz :  


\- Lá vamos nós !  


E, como num passe de mágica, Charlize vê todo aquele ar sorumbático do colega desaparecer quando seu personagem entra em cena.

(XVI) 

Para desgosto de Michael, a cerimônia do prêmio BAFTA, que aconteceu no Royal Opera House em Londres, caiu justamente no "Valentine´s Day". Isso foi o mote que o anfitrião da noite, o ator Stephen Fry, precisava para infligir à plateia a sua brincadeira de "beijo para as câmeras". Parte do monólogo de abertura de Fry apresentava a brincadeira como sendo uma das "grandes e antigas tradições dos Estados Unidos", citando-a ao final de uma sequência de outras heranças da cultura americana. Considerando-se que Fry era inglês e que o evento acontecia em terras inglesas o comentário soava, no mínimo, como uma leve estocada na cultura yankee. Selecionando várias "vítimas" na plateia, o apresentador localizava para o público vários "casais", aparentemente de modo aleatório, o que era de se duvidar em se tratando de Fry. A câmera focalizava os escolhidos, que podiam ser ou não um par na vida real, emoldurando-os em um duplo coração. A partir daí esperava-se que houvesse algum beijo. Cada par selecionado reagia com diferentes graus de entusiasmo : alguns com um beijo educado na bochecha, outros bem mais intensos, outros brincalhões, como foi o caso de Cuba Gooding Jr que, após ser beijado na bochecha por Stanley Tucci, levantou-se e beijou-lhe a careca. Intencionalmente constrangedor ou não, a verdade é que Fry selecionou o par que a mídia vinha vendendo como o casal de sucesso do momento - Michael e Alicia - esperando forcá-los a sair da famosa 'privacidade' com que levavam o seu relacionamento e fazê-los celebrar o momento com um apaixonado beijo de namorados. O casal, no entanto, se entreolhou e, com uma espécie de sorriso desconfortável, recusou-se, tacitamente, a participar da brincadeira. O momento foi tão constrangedor que a BBC decidiu abreviar a sequência.  


A embaraçosa situação parecia ter sido o prenúncio de que o restante da noite não seria melhor. De fato aquela noite não terminara de forma positiva para nenhum dos dois. Michael viu Leonardo DiCaprio repetir o que já havia acontecido em janeiro no Golden Globe Awards : seguir na sua marcha triunfal rumo a um provável Oscar. DiCaprio recebeu a premiação como melhor ator pelo filme "O Retorno". Alicia, por sua vez, perdeu duplamente : sua indicação como atriz principal por "A Garota Dinamarquesa" foi parar no colo de Brie Larson, que brilhou no filme "O Quarto de Jack". E sua outra indicação como atriz coadjuvante em "Ex Machina" foi parar nas mãos da colega de cena de Michael em "Steve Jobs" : Kate Winslet. Ela celebrou o prêmio com muita paixão, agradecendo efusivamente a Michael, destacando-o como pessoa, colega e profissional talentoso, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso franco e emocionado do irlandês.  


A festa que se seguiu não teve, para o casal acabrunhado, brilho algum. Ficaram apenas tempo suficiente para cumprir a rotina que se espera de dois atores talentosos perseguidos pelos spots da mídia. Michael, que gostava de ficar nas festas até altas horas, não conseguia encontrar nem motivo e nem companhia satisfatória o bastante para permanecer no evento mais do que o necessário. O casal deixou o local sem causar muito estardalhaço.  


Estando em Londres, Michael podia dar-se ao luxo de descansar em seu próprio apartamento em Hackney. A sós, também pôde dar mais atenção às mensagens que recebera ao longo da noite. À vontade em sua cama, ouve uma mensagem em especial que externava, com um acentuado sotaque escocês, o seu pesar pelo resultado da noite. A mensagem terminava com um pedido :  


_**"Estamos ambos em Londres... Queria falar com você pessoalmente. Entre em contato, okay ?"**_ ****  


Michael ouve a mensagem toda novamente. Suspira quando James menciona o estilo desajeitado de Fry propor brincadeiras constrangedoras diante das câmeras, conseguindo ler nas entrelinhas tudo o que o amigo pensava a respeito dele e de Alicia serem vistos como um casal. Sorri quando o outro faz piada com o fato do personagem de DiCaprio ter dormido dentro de um animal morto para conseguir ganhar o prêmio. A risada característica de James o encantava. Era quase como se ele conseguisse vê-lo rindo como uma criança... Mas Michael também conseguia perceber que havia algo incomodando o amigo, havia uma tristeza subjacente mesmo nos comentários mais espirituosos de James. Michael lembra do sonho que ele tivera na casa dos pais e a conjunção dos fatores planta uma ruga de preocupação na testa do irlandês. Com essa sensação, acaba adormecendo .  


(XVII) 

O apartamento de Michael nunca mais tivera, para ele, a mesma energia de antes, desde que ele e James dormiram juntos ali pela primeira vez. Alguma coisa mudara por completo. Michael sempre curtira o seu cantinho reservado em Londres, que era, para ele, o lugar onde podia estar consigo mesmo, escapar dos spots da mídia, ou estudar um texto incansavelmente, ou trazer alguém que quisesse ocultar dos olhos de todos. Sempre se sentira muito bem estando só em casa, pois podia usufruir do tempo como lhe aprouvesse, sem ter que dar satisfação a ninguém. Estranhamente, no entanto, essa sensação de bem estar mudara. Michael recusava-se a admitir, mas a verdade é que ele agora conseguia se sentir solitário. Normalmente, de folga e sendo noite de sexta-feira, ele já teria agendado alguma programação, mas hoje seu compromisso era especial . Enquanto aguarda, fuma um cigarro e pensa se ele não fosse famoso, se não estivesse constantemente na mira dos holofotes, se sua carreira não dependesse disso, se todas as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, acaso ele e James teriam alguma chance de ficar juntos ?

\- Isso é ridículo e patético... As circunstâncias são o que são... Nada pode mudar isso...

É arrancado do rumo de seus pensamentos pelo som do interfone. James chegara. Logo após o evento desastroso do BAFTA, os dois combinaram de se encontrar e ali era o lugar mais reservado e ideal possível. Na mente de Michael, passou a ser o lugar "deles". 

Apesar de nunca terem perdido o contato um com o outro, Michael não via o escocês pessoalmente desde aquela última vez em que dormiram juntos no flat de James. Uma espécie de eletricidade percorreu o seu corpo antes que ele abrisse a porta.

\- James... - até mesmo pronunciar o nome do outro lhe causava prazer.

James tinha o melhor abraço do mundo. Nunca era uma mera conveniência apenas. E, quando se tratava de alguém por quem tinha especial estima, era um abraço de corpo e alma. Com Michael, principalmente, era mais do que um abraço : era uma entrega. Mas, pela intensidade do abraço e pela expressão de James antes de abraçá-lo, Michael sabia que as coisas não estavam bem para o amigo.

\- O que houve ? - sussurrou Michael ainda abraçado a James. Depois, tentando brincar, acrescenta : - Tudo isso é saudade ?

James, num fio de voz, murmura :

\- Sempre.

Depois, rompendo o abraço, olha para Michael e diz : 

\- Aconteceu um monte de coisas ! Vamos conversar ?

Supondo que algo grave havia acontecido, Michael conduz James até o sofá da sala, o mesmo onde eles haviam se sentado lado a lado uma vez, num dia de muitas revelações...

James dá um suspiro profundo e começa :

\- Anne... estava grávida...

O semblante de Michael muda e sua mente começa a processar a declaração de James, sem saber o que pesava mais : o tempo verbal ou o adjetivo. _**"Estava", então significa que ela havia perdido um bebê ?? E "grávida" ? Grávida, James ? Pelo amor de Deus !**_ Era como se James o estivesse traindo com a própria esposa ! Sua mente não parava de tecer teorias enquanto ouvia, em silêncio, James detalhar todos os acontecimentos dos últimos meses até chegar à perda do bebê. 

\- Foi há poucos dias... Foi um aborto natural, não intencional... O médico disse que o determinante não foi a idade dela, mas o fato de ela ter desenvolvido hipotireoidismo. A carência desse hormônio da tireoide não pôde ser compensada a tempo de evitar o aborto... 

Os olhos azuis de James pareciam dois lagos translúcidos em que Michael mergulhava os seus sentimentos. As lágrimas inevitáveis escorrem pelo rosto do escocês que continua :

\- Eu não sei como ela pôde ter tanta frieza, ser tão calculista a ponto de elaborar esse plano... Que não adiantaria de nada, no final das contas... Essa atitude dela foi a gota d´água para nós dois ! Vamos comunicar oficialmente o divórcio.

\- Quando ?

\- Não sei... Ela está convalescendo ainda, mas já chegamos a um consenso de que acabou mesmo. 

\- James, eu sinto muito... Sinto que as coisas tenham acontecido desse jeito...

Uma expressão amarga transparecia nos olhos azuis marejados do escocês. James faz um gesto que Michael já observara mais de uma vez e que indicava que ele não tinha palavras para traduzir o quanto tudo aquilo estava doendo dentro dele. Michael já havia notado uma expressão similar num dos personagens de James : Victor Frankenstein. Quando este encara seu assistente Igor, dizendo-lhe que ele precisava criar a vida, esperando que este o acompanhasse até o final da tarefa...  


Inesperadamente e sem se questionar por que, Michael aproxima-se mais de James e aplica-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Não encontra resistência e sim receptividade. Só que, ao invés de deixar as emoções fluírem todas para o lado do desejo, James interrompe o beijo e diz, muito suavemente, quase com tristeza, olhando nos indecifráveis olhos azuis-esverdeados de Michael :

\- Você... - e respira fundo, como se trouxesse o restante da frase do fundo do coração - Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu _**amo**_ você. 

A declaração ficou suspensa no ar por um instante e fez as pupilas de Michael se dilatarem. Antes que ele esboçasse qualquer reação, James antecipa :

\- Não diga nada. Só me escute...

  
E, mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos do outro, continua :  


\- Eu não posso classificar de outro jeito. Eu amo você, porque eu gosto até dos seus defeitos ! Não é só um _frisson_ , uma coisa física, porque isso já está mais do que evidente que ocorre entre nós.  


Michael passeia o olhar pelo rosto de James, capturando-lhe cada expressão. Admirava-lhe a capacidade de entregar seus sentimentos com tanta franqueza e confiança. James sim fazia o verdadeiro salto de fé para a vida, não Callum Lynch...  


\- Eu não espero reciprocidade, porque eu conheço você. Eu não quero concordar com Anne, mas a verdade é que _**você**_ é o centro do seu universo...  


Michael interrompe-o só para perguntar :  


\- Ela fala isso de mim ?  


James dá um sorriso triste e responde :  


\- Na verdade, ela diz coisas piores... Algo entre "um puta egoísta" e "irlandês narcisista do caralho"...  


Michael franze a testa. James continua :  


\- Eu vejo você desfilar com Alicia nos eventos... Ficou tão evidente no BAFTA que vocês estão juntos por conveniência, Michael...  


O irlandês suspira, mas James não dá tempo para que ele responda nada :  


\- Contratual, eu sei. Acho que, de certa forma, posso dizer que escapei de cair numa armadilha destas porque logo depois de "Shameless" casei com a Anne e ninguém proporia uma cláusula dessas para um cara casado.  


Os parênteses de James em suas conversas já eram familiares a Michael. Várias vezes ele parara para observar a capacidade que James tinha de fazer um comentário à parte de uma conversa e retornar a ela sem perder o fio da meada.  


\- Mas por que eu estou te dizendo isso ? Bem, não só porque eu precisava aliviar o meu peito desse sentimento, mas também porque, com a declaração oficial do meu divórcio, muita especulação vai surgir a respeito. Motivos, situações, pessoas vão ser levantadas como hipóteses do término da relação. Eu e Anne vamos passar por um inferno na mídia, algo de que ela sempre fugiu... E eu não posso arrastar você junto pra esse turbilhão...  


Michael compreende então que James viera com a intenção de se despedir dele. E essa súbita constatação causou-lhe um impacto emocional que ele se recusava a admitir.  


\- Nós já nos vemos tão pouco... - balbuciou ele.  


\- Mas vamos ter que promover "Apocalypse"... Vamos ser esquadrinhados pela mídia e pelos fãs nas entrevistas... Eu não sei se vou ser tão bom ator assim para não deixar transparecer... o quanto você é importante pra mim.  


Michael segura a mão de James.  


\- E você propõe o quê ?  


\- Acho que não devemos promover o filme juntos...  


Michael ergue as sobrancelhas num gesto característico e diz :  


\- Bem, eu provavelmente estarei na Austrália por conta de "Alien". Não vai ser difícil usar a distância como argumento...  


\- Faça isso.  


Michael balança a cabeça em concordância.  


\- Como nós estamos a poucos dias do Oscar, não seria bom para você estar associado a nenhum escândalo...- disse James.  


\- Você parece meu agente falando.  


James esboça um sorriso que não acontece.  


\- Por mais que me doa dizer e reconhecer, sua relação 'fake' com Alicia é compreensivelmente útil, nesse caso.  


Michael toca no braço de James. Observa como seus músculos estavam mais definidos. Tenta afastar seus desejos da conversa.  


\- E como Brendan está reagindo a tudo isso ?  


\- Ele é minha única preocupação. Tem se mostrado deprimido... Tenho medo que ele fique doente ou algo assim... Acho que, mesmo declarando oficialmente o divórcio, vou ter que voltar pra casa da Anne e ficar até a poeira baixar... Temos medo do assédio que a mídia vai fazer, de como isso possa afetar Brendan.  


Michael passa o braço pelo ombro de James, puxando-o para mais perto.  


\- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é ?  


James dá um sorriso triste, mas seus olhos faíscam com a energia da proximidade do outro.  


\- Seu filho da mãe... Eu sei.  


Saber que iriam ficar um tempo maior sem se encontrar estava afligindo os dois amigos sem que nenhum dos dois chegasse a verbalizar isso. Michael desliza a mão que estava sobre o ombro de James, levando-a até a nuca do escocês. Os dois se entreolham.  


\- Ah, porra... – suspira James, atraído pelo olhar do amigo.  


Michael capta a mensagem e aproxima seu rosto do de James para beijá-lo. A declaração de amor que James havia feito, a angústia que ele demonstrara com toda aquela situação, a proximidade dos seus corpos, depois de um longo tempo de afastamento, tudo concorria para o inevitável. Com a mão na nuca de James, Michael inclina-se e beija os lábios rosados do amigo. A pressão dos lábios de ambos logo se torna um encontro mais profundo de bocas, línguas e dentes. Michael se deixa arrebatar pelo sentimento que o outro lhe despertara e beija o rosto de James, seu pescoço e, como já havia feito uma vez, dá-lhe um chupão que se transforma numa mordida leve, causando estremecimento em James que grita e diz , meio risonho :  


\- Sério, Mike, você precisa controlar suas tendências vampirescas...  


Michael ri e confessa :  


\- Na verdade, qualquer tipo de autocontrole perto de você é um esforço contínuo...  


Olhando nos olhos tão azuis do escocês, Michael declara :  


\- É tão bom quando eu não preciso fazer isso... Me controlar. Com você eu posso ser eu mesmo.  


\- O grande Michael revelado ! – brinca James com ar de quem faz um anúncio solene.  


\- Mas é verdade. Você é a única pessoa no mundo com quem eu posso ser eu mesmo. Sem máscaras...  


\- Com sua família você também não tem máscaras.  


Michael, com um olhar malicioso, argumenta :  


\- É, mas eu não transo com nenhum deles...  


James ri, depois, a propósito do comentário de Michael, diz, mais seriamente :  


\- Eu não vim aqui só pra me despedir.  


Michael não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto de James, de sua boca perfeita, sua pele tão clara, seus olhos tão incomparavelmente azuis. O olhar de James era algo que estava impresso na sua memória como um carimbo de fogo : aparentemente inocente mas potencialmente devastador, na medida em que nada nem ninguém parecia conseguir opor-lhe resistência, sobretudo Michael.  


\- Vem cá... – diz Michael chamando James para o seu quarto – Da última vez em que você esteve aqui você saiu correndo e nem tive chance de lhe mostrar uma coisa.  


James seguiu-o , curioso. O quarto parecia igual como da última vez em que ele havia estado ali. Mas, obviamente, naquele dia, ele não reparara muito nos detalhes. E o que Michael queria mostrar-lhe não estava à vista. Michael desliza a porta do que James deduziu ser seu closet. Entra, pega um objeto e sai com ele na mão.  


\- Um porta-retratos ? – pergunta James.  


Michael estende o objeto para James. Era um porta-retratos contendo uma foto dos dois juntos, tirada em 2014, durante uma entrevista com ensaio fotográfico para a revista “Details”. Uma foto que não havia sido divulgada.  


\- Eu lembro desse dia. Mas não lembro dessa foto.  


\- Eu sei. Essa eu consegui com um dos fotógrafos. _Uma fotógrafa_ , aliás.  


James olha para ele com uma pontinha de reprovação no olhar.  


\- Ah, claro... – disse fazendo uma careta – E por que você queria essa foto em particular ? Ela nem está tão boa... Provavelmente foi tirada sem que nós percebêssemos...  


\- Está perfeita ! Justamente porque está natural ! Estamos juntos e estamos relaxando encostados um no outro, rindo e conversando, enquanto aquela sessão de fotos estava sendo montada... Lembra disso ?  


\- Lembro sim. – responde James, olhando a foto e relembrando o dia e o momento – E por que aquele dia em especial foi importante ?  


Michael suspira, olha a foto e responde :  


\- Naquele dia eu tive uma espécie de momento de epifania, uma súbita sensação de entendimento sobre a minha carreira, sobre a importância de você na minha vida. E eu quis guardar como recordação.  


James sorri meio debochado :  


\- Sério ? Eu nem sabia que você era ligado em recordações...  


\- Não sou. Mas sou ligado em _**você**_.  


James faz um gesto com a cabeça quando pergunta :  


\- E guarda o porta-retratos no seu closet ? Bem longe da vista de todos.  


O comentário havia sido com um tom propositalmente ferino. James, segurando o porta-retratos, afirma :  


\- Isso diz tanto a seu respeito, Michael, sabia ? E é tão evidente...  


Michael nada fala, aguardando que o amigo finalizasse o pensamento.  


\- Essa parte da sua vida você guarda “no armário”. – diz James devolvendo o objeto a Michael e concluindo – E você nunca vai tirá-la de lá. Nem pra você mesmo, não é ?  


\- Você sabe o preço alto que pagaríamos se...  


\- E a infelicidade não é um preço bem alto também para se pagar ? Ou a fama e tudo o que ela traz é um anestésico suficientemente eficaz para tornar seus dias suportáveis ?  


\- Nem você pagaria esse preço...  


James fica sério e responde :  


\- Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz.  


E, empurrando Michael de forma provocativa, continua falando :  


\- Você não tem coragem de assumir nenhum relacionamento sério na _**sua vida**_ e está me tomando por você ! Todos os meus relacionamentos foram sérios, longos e duradouros, enquanto _**você**_ passeia pela vida como se fosse a porra de um nômade : _**nunca**_ permanecendo tempo suficiente para se apegar, hein, Michael ? Criar vínculos é muito perigoso, hein ? Você engana a si mesmo e eu duvido que você seja _**totalmente**_ feliz desse jeito !! – diz James em tom contestador, enquanto continuava empurrando Michael até que ele encostasse na beira da cama e, inconscientemente, deixasse o porta-retratos cair no tapete.  


Enquanto James o provocava, com sua argumentação e empurrões, Michael tentava exercer um controle sobre suas emoções e sensações, falhando categoricamente quando, diante das últimas palavras de James, acaba por silenciá-lo com um beijo apaixonado que é imediatamente correspondido pelo outro.  


A troca de beijos se intensifica e começa a produzir efeitos em ambos os corpos.  


\- Quero você... _**agora**_ ! – declara Michael passando as mãos pelas costas de James, enquanto não parava de beijá-lo.  


James toma a iniciativa e empurra Michael para a cama.  


\- Não. Hoje você é _**meu**_ !  


Michael tem uma súbita compreensão do que James estava querendo dizer. Ele estava acenando com uma mudança de posições e a atitude imperativa de James surpreendeu Michael positivamente, deixando-o, a princípio, sem ação, mas também fascinado. Vendo a decisão nos olhos do outro, Michael acompanha os movimentos de James que livrava-se das roupas que vestia, encorajando Michael a fazer o mesmo.  


E toda a musculatura bem definida que Michael esquadrinhara por baixo das roupas do amigo ia sendo revelada aos poucos na sua frente, capturando seu olhar como um ímã. James, só carne e músculos, completamente despido, aproxima seu corpo do de Michael, que parecia ter esquecido como se despir.  


\- Quer ajuda ? - perguntou James passando a mão pela cintura de Michael.  


Sem camisa, Michael recebe a energia da proximidade do corpo de James e, excitado, sente os mamilos se eriçarem ao mesmo tempo em que seu membro pulsava de desejo.  


James devia ser mágico, pois Michael não percebe quando suas calças desapareceram e sua ereção passara a se tornar evidente por baixo da boxer.  


\- Você não precisa disso também. – disse James ajudando Michael a se livrar da última peça de roupa.  


Ainda exercendo seu poder de comando sobre o outro, James determina, com seu acento escocês soando como uma melodia aos ouvidos de Michael :  


\- Deite-se... E não se mova... Deixa eu fazer tudo... Tudo o que eu quero...  


Michael não imaginava que a sua reação àquelas palavras ditas com tanta imposição e segurança fossem ser de total rendição. Ele estava se submetendo voluntariamente a James e estava gostando disso.  


James beija os lábios de Michael com força e depois beija-lhe o pescoço, seguindo num movimento descendente pelo peito para deliciar-se sugando os mamilos rosados e eretos do irlandês, que arfava de prazer. Michael emitia sons inarticulados, sentindo sua excitação aumentar cada vez mais. Estava certo de que escorria sêmen de seu pênis, involuntariamente, de tão excitado que estava. James percebe isso e, sorrindo, para tudo o que estava fazendo, ficando apoiado em um dos braços, ao lado de Michael. Olhando nos olhos do irlandês pergunta extasiado :  


\- Isso é por mim ?  


\- Por você... pra você... – balbucia Michael com a voz rouca.  


Os olhos de James se dilatam, ele respira fundo. Sentindo a importância do momento, suas mãos tremem por um instante quando ele alcança o lubrificante na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.  


Ajoelhado na cama, posiciona-se diante de Michael que, com as pernas dobradas e levemente entreabertas, aguardava a aproximação de James. O escocês lubrifica dois dedos e começa a estimular o orifício de Michael, tentando conter a sua própria excitação.  


\- Porra, James... – murmura Michael, mordendo os lábios.  


James era impaciente. Ansioso, lubrifica seu próprio membro e substitui seus dedos na tarefa que estes realizavam. A permuta trouxe um grau de excitação ainda maior para ambos.  


\- Por favor, por favor, James... – pedia Michael.  


James não atende aos pedidos do irlandês, ao invés disso, passa a manipular o pênis de Michael com destreza.  


\- Oh , Deus ! ... – exclama Michael.  


Quando Michael está quase incoerente, tremendo com cada toque diferente que o outro fizesse, James faz uma pausa, passa uma mão sob o quadril de Michael elevando-o um pouco. Michael tenta ajudar, mas James coloca uma mão em seu peito e empurra-o suavemente de volta à cama, querendo que o outro percebesse quem estava no comando. Posiciona seu pênis, já completamente ereto, no ânus de Michael e penetra-o lentamente. As pupilas de ambos se dilatam. A respiração se altera. Michael ofega e então fica muito quieto, como se tivesse medo de se mover, respirar ou afastar James.  


\- Bom Deus ! ... – exclama James, começando a movimentar freneticamente o quadril. – Assim, Michael, assim !  


James ergue um pouco o corpo, ajusta o ângulo do movimento e desliza novamente para baixo, para dentro do corpo do outro, tomando Michael para si, possuindo-o , preenchendo-o exatamente como ele estava louco para fazer há muito tempo. James comanda os movimentos daquele esquisito balé, virando Michael de costas e renovando a penetração agora numa posição que lhe permitia ainda mais acesso ao corpo do outro. Michael está sussurrando seu nome, na sofreguidão dos movimentos ritmados de ambos e James sussurra em resposta _“Amo você, Michael”_ , projetando todo seu corpo no do outro, colando-se às costas de Michael, enfiando seu pênis até a base. Michael estremece com a declaração e quase goza com a sensação de estar sendo possuído por James com tanto ímpeto. O movimento cadenciado e intenso dos quadris de James forçava-o cada vez mais para perto do clímax.  


James afasta seu corpo, deslizando-o para fora de Michael, como se fosse abandoná-lo e percebe o gemido de aflição do outro. Observa os seus lábios entreabertos num misto de súplica e de enlevo. James tem certeza de que Michael está emocionalmente entregue.  


\- Eu quero você... quero muito você... – diz James enfiando seu membro enrijecido em Michael, enquanto, com uma das mãos, volta a manipular o membro do outro com precisão. Sente que o amigo havia chegado no limite do controle.  


Michael geme alto quando goza, chamando o nome de James e este, por sua vez, goza logo em seguida, deixando escorrer seu líquido pelas nádegas e coxas do outro.  


Ambos desabam exaustos na cama, ainda sentindo as ondas de prazer percorrendo-lhes o organismo. James, cabelos úmidos de suor, levanta um pouco a cabeça e vê Michael cobrir os olhos com um braço, ocultando uma lágrima furtiva. James compreende. Vira o rosto para o lado e beija o ombro de Michael, antes de se entregar à sonolência.  


(XVIII) 

Michael desperta e fica observando o outro que jazia adormecido de bruços, ao seu lado. As imagens da noite que tiveram ficavam se repetindo em sua mente como um filme em um _looping_ interminável. Havia sido a primeira vez que eles haviam revezado as posições e, para Michael, fora mais do que uma experiência inédita : aquilo havia deixado definitivamente claro para ele o quanto ele estava apaixonado por James. Michael permitira-se dominar fisicamente pelo outro e havia gostado da sensação.  


\- _Mein Liebling_... eu também amo você... – murmura Michael, certo de que James estava inconsciente para escutá-lo. 

Saber que aquele poderia ser o último encontro dos dois estava mexendo com seus nervos. Alcança o pacote de cigarros com o isqueiro e um cinzeiro na mesinha de cabeceira e acomoda-se na cama para fumar, enquanto reflete e contempla o corpo de James, parcialmente coberto pelo edredon. James estava em sono profundo. Parecia exausto. Emocionalmente e fisicamente, conclui Michael. Com o olhar, percorre as curvas do corpo do amigo, admirando o novo ‘shape’ construído para o filme : a definição muscular lhe caíra muito bem. Michael puxa um pouco o edredon para observar as costas do outro : a pele tão branca com a profusão de sardas minúsculas, como se tivessem sido polvilhadas por uma mão divina. O cabelo bem curto já começava a lembrar as ondas da cabeleira abundante que o escocês costumava ostentar, sendo que James ganhara traços grisalhos, o que lhe conferia um ar mais maduro, afastando-o definitivamente de papéis como os do início da sua carreira. 

Como se sentisse o peso do olhar de Michael sobre seu corpo, James, ainda adormecido, começa a se mexer na cama e vira, inconscientemente, o pescoço para o lado do amigo. Michael se detém agora apreciando as feições do escocês. Não tinha como não recordar os momentos que haviam dividido naquela noite. Dá uma tragada no cigarro. Parecia ainda ouvir os sons que preencheram o ambiente há horas atrás. Como não querer que isso se repetisse muitas e muitas vezes ? 

Apesar do clima frio do lado de fora, o que embaçava as janelas do quarto, no interior do apartamento a calefação mantinha a temperatura agradável. Mesmo assim, James parecia estremecer de frio e Michael acomoda melhor o edredon que ele havia puxado para descobrir o dorso do amigo. 

\- Friorento... – murmura Michael para si mesmo. E havia uma inegável ternura em sua voz. 

Levantando-se da cama, completamente despido, Michael vai até a janela do quarto e afasta um pouco as cortinas. Que horas seriam ? Ele havia perdido a noção de tempo junto a James. Mas, pela luminosidade do lado de fora, a manhã já estava avançada. Ele estava com fome, mas queria esperar que James acordasse. Não queria desperdiçar nenhum momento que ainda pudesse passar ao lado do amigo. Queria poder passar todos os momentos da sua vida com James e, ao mesmo tempo, queria nunca tê-lo conhecido. Queria poder afastar os desejos da sua mente, mas como fazer isso se ainda conservava nos sentidos a memória do corpo de James sobre o seu, a sincronicidade das ondulações dos corpos de ambos, as confissões de prazer que o outro extraíra dele e o orgasmo condecorado com a renovada declaração de amor de James ? Uma sensação insuportavelmente boa. Michael exala a fumaça como se quisesse expurgar todos aqueles pensamentos da mente. De costas para a cama, observa o fluxo das pessoas na rua, imaginando, uma vez mais, como seria sua vida se ele e James não fossem pessoas públicas. 

\- É uma visão e tanto... – murmura uma voz sonolenta e marcada pelo sotaque escocês. 

Michael se volta para olhar para a cama e, percebendo o sorriso malicioso no rosto do amigo, sabia que ele não estava se referindo à vista da janela. 

James acomoda-se melhor no colchão, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e lança um olhar convidativo a Michael que apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro e caminha em direção à cama. 

\- Quê ?! Você ainda _**consegue**_ andar ? – pergunta James com um sorriso pretensamente decepcionado – Acho que preciso me empenhar mais na próxima vez... 

Chegando perto da cama, Michael lhe atira um travesseiro e responde, rindo : 

\- Pervertido ! 

Sentando-se na cama ao lado de James, inclina-se para beijá-lo suavemente. James corresponde ao beijo, depois sorri e diz, passando um braço por baixo da cabeça e apoiando-a nos travesseiros : 

\- Vendo você de pé perto da janela, sabe do que me lembrei ? 

\- Não... – responde o outro com um sorriso. 

\- “Shame” ! 

Michael sorri mais abertamente. 

\- Sério, Mike, você deveria ter ganhado um Oscar pelo filme ! Eu mesmo não sei se teria conseguido desempenhar o papel e você sabe que eu não tenho vergonha de realizar nada que um personagem exija, mas você foi magistral ! 

\- Obrigado. Eu também não tenho problemas quanto a aparecer sem roupa em filmes... 

\- É, eu sei, mas sei que foi por causa da sua nudez frontal nesse filme que um merecido Oscar lhe escapou. 

\- Hipocrisia de Hollywood ! Eles podem ver com naturalidade massacres e guerras, mas não a nudez. Falsos moralistas !! Eles desaprovaram, realmente. 

\- E eu aprovo totalmente... – diz James dando-lhe um beijo no ombro. 

Michael ri e responde com ar divertido : 

\- Ah é ? 

E, pegando nos punhos de James, ergue-os acima da cabeça do escocês como se o prendesse na cama. 

\- Se solta agora... – brincou Michael. 

\- Olha que eu me solto hein... Aí vou ter que revidar... – disse James com ar travesso e fazendo força para se soltar dos braços de Michael que, detendo-se para admirar os músculos de James e as veias que se destacavam com o esforço que ele fazia, acaba soltando um dos punhos do amigo. 

James, numa reviravolta de posições, prende os braços de Michael às costas e, segurando-os firmemente, fala aos ouvidos do amigo : 

\- Ah ah, quem está preso agora ? 

\- Só posso dizer uma coisa : o seu preparo físico para esse filme foi excepcional. – disse Michael enquanto tentava soltar uma das mãos – E sabendo como você não gosta de malhar, imagino que deva ter sido um esforço e tanto ... – continuava falando para distrair o outro. 

James, ainda segurando as mãos de Michael, comenta sobre as muitas aulas de boxe e de musculação que teve que fazer, além da dieta altamente proteica à qual teve que se acostumar. 

\- ... e eu consumia uns oito ovos só no café da manhã... 

E, assim distraído, acabou deixando que Michael, num golpe de força maior, libertasse uma das mãos. A força que o irlandês fez foi tamanha que extraiu um berro de James, para surpresa de Michael. 

\- Puta merda !! – xingou James – Essa mão ainda dói ! 

Diante da exclamação, a brincadeira de Michael cedeu lugar à preocupação : 

\- Ei, eu te machuquei ?! – perguntou, pegando a mão que James estava massageando. 

\- Não, não foi nada... É que acabei quebrando essa mão durante as filmagens e ... 

\- O QUÊ ?! E você só diz isso _**agora**_ ?! – exclama Michael, visivelmente aflito. 

\- Já está boa... Sério, Michael... 

\- Deixa eu ver. – diz Michael analisando a mão direita do amigo – Se está boa por que você disse que ela _**ainda dói**_ ? 

\- Bem, eu ainda não tinha testado ela nessas circunstâncias... 

\- Gelo ! Vamos colocar gelo nela ! 

James sorri. 

\- Não precisa, Mike, é só uma sequela boba... 

\- _Sequela_ ?! 

E não adiantou nenhum argumento que James objetasse aos cuidados de Michael : ele voltou da cozinha com uma bolsa de gelo. E, enquanto insistia para que James colocasse o gelo na mão, interrogava-o sobre como tudo havia acontecido. 

\- Uma cena saiu errada porque eu perdi a minha marca e acabei batendo direto numa porta de metal. Com a força que eu estava fazendo, acabou dando nisso... 

\- E eu aposto que você não quis parar as filmagens para ir ao hospital, porque isso é bem a sua cara ! 

James dá um sorriso quase infantil, apertando os olhos, como se ele tivesse sido apanhado fazendo alguma travessura e confessa : 

\- Exatamente. Eu continuei com a cena, mas depois que eu assisti aos _takes_ deu pra ver como o meu rosto ficou branco... Aquilo doeu pra caralho... 

\- Você é maluco... Completamente insano ! 

\- Pior que a minha mão inchou feito uma luva de boxe e eu ouvi as pessoas dizendo que eu estava me transformando no monstro do filme... Foi incrível ! – disse James, rindo. 

\- Não tem graça, James. 

\- Ah, eu tenho certeza de que filmando “Assassin´s” você também teve os seus dias ruins... 

\- Muito cansativos, sim, arriscados, sem dúvida, mas eu não quebrei nenhum _**osso**_ !! 

Ouve-se o som de um celular tocando. 

\- É o meu. – diz James. 

\- Eu pego ! – diz Michael – Continue com o gelo. 

Recebendo o celular, James deixa a bolsa de gelo de lado e , pela imagem que surge na tela, vê que se trata de sua agente. Michael acomoda-se ao lado dele na cama, enquanto ouve James atender a ligação e tenta deduzir do que se tratava. 

\- É verdade, Ruth. Não, ainda não. Precisamos combinar o que vamos anunciar. Não... Por enquanto Anne está com os pais. Brendan está com eles. 

James olha para Michael enquanto responde. Brinca distraidamente com os dedos da mão do amigo, estalando-lhe as juntas. Diverte-se com a reação que causa no outro. 

\- Sorte sua você estar com uma das mãos quebrada... – murmura Michael. 

Encerrada a chamada, James avisa : 

\- Estou morrendo de fome, sabia ? Definitivamente fa-min-to ! 

Michael, rindo, responde : 

\- Pudera ! São quase dez da manhã já ! Proposta : banho, um esplêndido café da manhã e ... você passando o resto do fim de semana aqui comigo. 

Querendo fazer parecer que esta seria uma decisão difícil, James responde : 

\- Ah, desculpe, Mike. Eu não trouxe roupa extra... 

Michael entrança seus dedos nos da mão esquerda de James e responde, torcendo os dedos do amigo, como para se vingar das estaladas que suas juntas haviam sofrido há poucos instantes : 

\- É bom arrumar uma desculpa melhor. 

Michael solta a mão de James e vai tomar uma ducha. Tudo o que ele queria era que aquele fim de semana não terminasse mais.  


(XIX)

O tempo passa. Conforme as bolsas de aposta previram, o Oscar não vai para Michael, mas para DiCaprio. As filmagens de "The Snowman" se encerram e Michael sabe que seu próximo destino será a Austrália, onde ele pretende aproveitar para ter alguns momentos de folga e surfar.  


James mergulha cada vez mais na espiral que o distancia de Anne, comparecendo a eventos sem ela, justificando sua ausência como sendo 'uma ligeira indisposição' ou 'um problema de saúde'. A mídia mostra fotos dele em uma festa no "Hackney Showroom", o mais novo centro cultural de East London, um local vibrante, com um excelente e acessível programa com novos artistas e corajosos shows , festivais e eventos. Era como se James estivesse procurando recuperar o tempo perdido, a juventude, ou algo assim. Ao lado dos amigos Kit Harington e Rose Leslie brinca, dança, se esbalda em fotos malucas. Estar em Hackney, por si só, já despertava em James motivos suficientes para querer beber mais do que o habitual. A festa propiciava que ele pudesse extravasar isso.  


Na Austrália, Michael passa seu aniversário de 39 anos bebendo com a equipe de filmagem. Para reforçar a imagem do casal midiático, a agente de Alicia recomenda que ela, em algum momento, apareça em Sydney para se juntar ao suposto namorado. A mídia divulga o fato como se eles estivessem em uma segunda lua de mel, já que "The Light Between Oceans", que foi o pontapé inicial do relacionamento, teve como locação principal a Austrália. Em breve eles estariam divulgando o filme e manter essa 'harmonia no ar' seria totalmente conveniente.  


Poucos dias antes do seu próprio aniversário, James resolve abrir uma conta no Instagram, rompendo com uma atitude defensiva, apregoada por Anne, de que eles não eram adeptos de nenhuma mídia social. Sua primeira postagem é sobre Paris, comentando que estava sendo sua última semana por lá. No dia do seu aniversário, posta duas fotos antigas, e parece melancólico, como se estivesse fazendo uma análise de toda sua vida. Parecia sentir saudades da sua juventude.  


Chega a época da divulgação do filme 'Apocalypse' e, conforme haviam combinado , James e Michael não promovem o filme juntos, para total decepção das fãs. Jennifer Lawrence passa a ser o par constante de James nos programas e nas entrevistas, bem como o cast dos atores novos que, em algumas ocasiões, pareciam atordoados com a efervescência da mídia em torno da saga X-Men.

Com as filmagens de "Submergence" em andamento, James tinha que se dividir entre os compromissos para a divulgação de "Apocalypse" e as viagens com a equipe de Wim Wenders , que chegava a utilizar um jatinho particular para agilizar a movimentação da equipe. James tira uma foto num desses voos e posta no seu Instagram. 

James e Jennifer comparecem ao programa de Graham Norton. Ele ainda usava o anel de casamento, pois tratava-se de uma ocasião pública e o divórcio ainda não havia sido anunciado. Durante o programa, mesmo rindo, James não parecia tão expansivo como costumava ser. Apenas Jennifer, que havia percebido a pouca animação do amigo, se empenha e, palhaça como sempre, consegue extrair gargalhadas do escocês. 

Chega o dia da Première de XMen em Londres e tanto as fãs quanto a mídia se perguntam se Fassbender e Nick Holt compareceriam ao evento, pois, desde o início da divulgação, ambos se mantiveram ausentes alegando compromissos de agenda. James comparece a todos e cumpre o papel de líder do novo grupo de atores, a ponto de a imprensa começar a especular se haveria um desdobramento da saga exclusivamente com McAvoy e o novo cast. 

A fome da imprensa por novidades é abastecida febrilmente com o anúncio feito pelo casal McAvoy-Duff a respeito da sua separação : 

“É com enorme tristeza que chegamos à decisão do divórcio. Entramos nesta próxima fase como uma continuação da nossa amizade, amor e respeito um pelo outro e com o nosso foco nos cuidados com nosso filho. Nós pedimos pelo respeito e, mais importante, a privacidade do nosso filho durante este período."


End file.
